Found
by calicsifan07
Summary: This takes place following Grissom's interrogation of Natalie. It was written before Dead Doll. This story was posted on another site. I decided to post it here. Please let me know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the Interrogation room and slamming the door.

Grissom hissed, "Damn it"

Catherine soothingly says, "Gil, We'll find her"

"Assemble the team in my office NOW"

Catherine knows better than to argue with him now. He has gone into work mode. "Ok, I'll get them." she says as she walked away

She didn't question him; now was not the time. They needed to find Sara now.

He was still fuming about his interview with Natalie.

Grissom whispers to the ceiling, " God Sara, where are you?"

He was almost panicked when he reached his office. The team entered a few minutes later.

Grissom: "Have you found anything else in the model" He said to Nick

Nick:"Nothing but the VIN number. I'll look again. Warrick, come help"

Grissom turned to Greg, "Did you find anything in the soil sample from the mode? She might have used the soil from the sight."

Greg offers, "We haven't gotten the results back yet"

Grissom bellowed, "WHY NOT!! Go check on it"

Greg left to check on the results without saying a word. He knew that Grissom was just worried. He wanted to find Sara as much as Grissom.

Catherine and Grissom were the only ones left in his office.

"Take it easy on him, Gil"

Grissom sat down barely hearing Catherine. He slumps in his chair. He was totally distraught and was unraveling quickly. He was barely able to hold it together; all he can think about is Sara. He put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He knew that falling apart would not help find Sara. He needed to set his feelings aside and follow the evidence.

Catherine sat beside him. "Gil, are you OK? We will find her. We have the entire department working on it"

The phone rang Grissom looked at the caller ID it was Brass. He answered it. "What did you learn, Jim?

Brass recounted, "Natalie gave a few cryptic clues but nothing much. We'll keep going and I'll let you know when we learn something"

"Thanks, Keep me posted", Grissom replied.

Brass could hear the torment in his friend's voice and was saddened. "We won't give up until we find her"

Grissom flatly remarked, "Thanks."

He hangs up the phone and as he does, a tear begins to fall down his cheek. Catherine sees this and gets worried.

"What did he get?", questioned Catherine

Grissom just shook his head.

Catherine: "Do you want to tell me about it?

Grissom stammered out, "I...we... I don't know what I will do if she..."

"She will make it. We will find her! She's tough as nails."

Grissom was on the verge of tears, "Yeah."

"Do you what me to stay?", asked Catherine

"No, I need you to do your job and find her"

"I'll go help Nick and Warrick. I'll call you the minute we find something"

Grissom said nothing as she left the office.

He began to think of Sara. He remembered the young girl in his seminar all those years ago. He remembered when she came to Vegas and how happy he was. He remembered when she came to him when she got the DUI. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered another time he almost lost her at the hands on another insane person. He remembered the first time they made love. He got up and saw her jacket on the back of a chair. He picked it up and smelled it. It still had the Sara smell. He began to sob.

Grissom cried to the missing Sara, "Sara where are you? I need you. I love you. Please be ok."

He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had been infatuated with women before and even dated a few but Sara is soul mate; His other half. He sobbed again.

Grissom to Sara again, "Sara, honey hang on, we're coming."

Interrogation Room

Brass began questioning Natalie again. "Where were you going?"

Natalie, with no emotion in her voice, answered, "To watch"

"Watch what?"

"Her"

"Where is she?" Trying to remain calm, He'd been at this for three hours now.

Natalie begins to sing again.

Brass was losing his patience. He really wanted to get that bottle of bleach and begin dripping it on her, but he needed her to remain in the land of the living for a while longer. "Natalie, where's Sara?"

"Not here", she laughed at him. "Not by the trees, not by the mountains."

Brass saw that she was giving clues and hoped that Catherine, who is watching, catches that to. He changes his tactics and began to ask her different questions.

"Is she near the River?

"Yes"

"Is she near the lake?"

"No"

Outside the window

Catherine caught on and hollered at Nick, "Get a Map!! And take notes"

Nick went to find a map

Every time Brass asked a question they narrowed the search area.

Brass heard a knock on the window. "Excuse me for a moment"

He went outside to talk to Catherine. Natalie begins to sing.

"Keep her talking, we are working on locations."

"Ok. Please get this right" Brass was not sure this would work, but he was willing to try anything to get Sara back.

Brass went inside and continued talking to Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a bit different that what really happened. I wrote this just after the season Seven Cliffhanger. We get to the post rescue soon so please bear with me as we get there. I decided to leave the story as I had originally written it. Thanks for reading.

Grissom was sitting at his desk still holding Sara's jacket. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in.", His voice is weak and it's obvious he has been crying.

Catherine entered

"We are making progress. She is being cryptic. But she is giving us clues. We are narrowing our search areas."

Grissom, in a flat voice, "Good"

Catherine left without saying any more. It was hard for her to see her friend in such pain.

Grissom was too tired to get mad. He just wanted to find Sara. His first instinct was to run out to find her but where would he look? He needed to follow the evidence just like he has always told his team. The evidence will lead them to Sara, but will it be in time. No!! He had to drive his thoughts from his head. _Don't think like that_. She is still alive he could feel it in his bones. His thoughts turned to her again and again the tears flowed.

Again, there was a knock at the door. It was Greg. He had the results of the soil analysis.

Grissom, calmer this time, "Do you have something?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"The soil has high concentrations of pollutants and particles of broken glass and pesticides. Judging from the soil type and content, I'd say that we were looking for a wash or drainage ditch that leads from the city. I hope this helps"

"Thanks Greg. I'm sorry for earlier." Grissom knew he had jumped on Greg without provocation.

"No problem. If there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Talk to Catherine. They are looking at maps. This may help"

Greg left to look for Catherine to give her the new information.

Grissom again talked to the absent Sara, "Hang on Sara, we're close."

Catherine barged in without knocking. Grissom looked up at her in shock. She scared the hell out of him. She was out of breath."We've got a possible location!! I've got a chopper on the way!"

Grissom almost can't believe it. He was paralyzed for a moment and didn't move or speak.

"Are you coming?!"

Grissom grabbed his jacket and ran out.

Grissom:"Let's go now!!"

They went outside where the chopper was waiting for them. Grissom and Catherine got in the chopper and took off. Catherine gave the pilot coordinates and they took off in the direction of the desert. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the location. It was a wash that is running with water due to the rain. There was a fair amount of flowing water. The spot light was moving back and forth. They were searching and searching.

Catherine saw a glimpse of something. "Stop!! Circle around"

Grissom's head snapped around and sought out what she saw. "What?"

"I saw a car upside down. ...There! Set her down right there."

Grissom leapt from the chopper before it was completely down and ran to the car. He saw a hand but it wasn't moving!

Grissom called to her. "Sara, Sara"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It was cold. He felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

Grissom felt a wave of relief flood over him. He called to the others, "She's alive"

"I'll call for help" (into her radio) "We found Sara Sidle! I need rescue crews and a Medivac here ASAP. She is trapped under a car."

Grissom called to her again, "Sara! Can you hear me? Answer me!

Sara weakly squeezed his hand but said nothing.

Grissom reassured her, "Help is on the way. Hang on!!" He whispers to her "Sara, I love you"

She continued to hold his hand but the pressure of the car and her injuries prohibit her form talking.

30 minutes later Nick and Warrick arrived. They saw the rescue crew just getting ready to lift the car off Sara. Grissom was still sitting in the rain holding her hand. He continued to talk to her but she was not able respond.

Nick came over to Grissom and put his hand on his shoulder. "Grissom, you have to move and let them get her out"

Grissom finally got up as the rescue crew began to use large inflatable air bags to move the car off Sara. When the car was finally off of her the paramedics rushed in to help her. Nick and Warrick had to hold Grissom back. He was trying to get to Sara. She had a large laceration on her head and broken ribs. She is having great trouble breathing. The paramedics got her ready for transport and loaded her in the chopper. Grissom went in the chopper with her.

Grissom turned to the team, "Process this scene. We need to nail Natalie for this."

Catherine yelled back over the chopper noise, "Call when you know something."

Grissom yelled back, "I will"

The helicopter took off as the team got to work on the scene.

Grissom asked the Paramedic, "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, but take it easy. She is very weak."

Grissom again turned his attention to Sara. It broke his heart to see her like this. "Sara, can you hear me?"

Sara opens her eyes and looked at Grissom. It was difficult for her to talk due to the oxygen mask she was wearing. She was weak and in obvious pain. Grissom saw that pain and moved closer. He was close to her face and began to stroke her hair.

Grissom, in a tender voice, "I love you"

Sara reached for his hand and he took it.

Sara weakly said, "I...love...you."

As they got to the hospital she passed out. The paramedics rushed over and began working on her again. She had a pulse but she was very weak. When they landed, Sara was rushed into the ER. Grissom went to the waiting room.

Sara was in critical condition. The doctors worked to stabilize her. She had seven broken ribs, one of which has punctured her lung, internal bleeding, a concussion, and skull fracture. The doctor came out to talk to Grissom. Grissom was sitting in the waiting room with his face buried in his hands.

"Excuse me, are you here for Sara Sidle?

Grissom jumped up, his heart beating so fast it felt like it would explode. He was thinking please let her be alive.

Grissom swallowed hard and answered, "Yes"

The doctor began telling Grissom about Sara's condition. "We took her to surgery. She has a punctured lung, broken ribs, a skull fracture and internal bleeding that we have to get under control. She is in critical condition. She has lost a lot of blood.

Grissom chocked out, "Will she..."

"It all depends. She could go either way. They need to get the bleeding stopped. I'll have someone take you to the surgical waiting room. You can wait there and the surgeon will come to take to you when she is out of surgery. She is lucky to have made it this far"

"Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor asked the nurse, "Nurse will you please show this gentleman to the surgical waiting room."

Grissom followed the nurse to the waiting room. He called Catherine to let her know what was going on and check the progress on the scene. Then he waited. It took three agonizing hours. He counted the tiles in the floor. He counted the tiles in the ceiling. He counted the chairs in the waiting room. He counted how many times the doors opened. He ran out of things to count.

Catherine walked in and sits next to Grissom. "Any news?"

"No"

Catherine filled him in on what had been happening while he waited. "We processed what was left of the scene. The rain washed away most of the evidence. We found a few prints inside the car. We had the car towed to the garage at the lab. Nick is running the prints now. Warrick is working on the car."

Grissom nodded his head and his thoughts returned to Sara..._I can't lose you now. Please, Sara, be ok... I need you..._

The silence was broken by the surgeon's voice. Grissom nearly jumped out of his skin as he rose from his seat.

"Dr. Grissom?"

"Yes?" He was afraid to ask the question because it might be bad news.

The surgeon recounted the events of the surgery for Grissom. "She made it through the surgery. It was touch and go for a while. She is in critical condition. It could go either way. She lost a lot of blood. We need to keep her liver functioning. It sustained severe damage."

Grissom heard little after she made it. "When can I see her?"

"Are you her husband?"

"Not yet. She has no blood relations."

"Let us get her settled in her room and I will come get you in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor." He shakes the surgeon's hand.

The intercom blared, "Code blue in recovery, Code blue in recovery."

"Excuse me.", the surgeon yelled back over his shoulder as he ran back through the doors.

Grissom stands frozen, staring at the doors as tears roll down his cheek.

Grissom in a weak and breathy voice, "Sara!"

--

A/N: Please leave a review. I would love to know what you think. Thanks, Carol


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine came to lead Grissom back to the chairs. He was shaking and unable to stand any longer. He collapsed into the chair..._Sara ...please don't die_.

The world moved in slow motion for the next 20 minutes until the surgeon came back out. Grissom stood up again; too afraid to ask the question.

The surgeon returned with news for Grissom." We almost lost her. Her heart stopped beating but we were able to bring her back"

"Can...I See her?"

"Briefly, she needs to rest"

"Thanks"

The surgeon took Grissom to Sara's room. He saw her for the first time all hooked up to machines and monitors. It hardly looked like Sara. She looked fragile and broken lying there in the bed.

The surgeon put his hand on Grissom's shoulder and offered, "Talk to her. She can hear you. It may help"

Grissom walked over and took her hand. He sats in the chair and put his head close to hers.

He whispers to her, "Sara...Sara."

She stirred and opened her eyes. She was unable to speak because she had an intubation tube in her throat to breathe.

Grissom stroked her hair. "Shhhh...just rest. I love you. I'll be right here with you."

Sara closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Grissom went to question the doctor.

"What are her chances? Is she going to make it?"

"We'll know more in the next 12 hours. It all depends on the liver. She had severe trauma to her liver, that's where all the bleeding came from. If her liver continues to function, she should make it."

_If...she still might die ...I can't lose her._

Grissom sighed , "Thank you. Is it alright if I stay with her? I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Yes, just let her rest. I'll let the nurse know that you will be staying."

"Thanks"

CSI Garage

Warrick and Nick were dismantling the car they towed in.

Nick asked, "Got anything?"

"Very little...Wait!"

"What?"

Warrick had spotted something. "Hand me the camera"

Nick gave him the camera and Warrick pointed out the fingerprint in blood to Nick. He took a picture of a bloody fingerprint on the inside of the wheel well. He tested the blood. It was human. He took a sample for DNA and handed the camera and the blood sample to Nick.

Nick turned to hurry to the Lab, "I'll run these."

Warrick called back to him, "I hope it's enough"

Sara's hospital room

Grissom was sleeping in the chair next to Sara's bed. Sara began to stir as she was waking up. She looked around and saw Grissom. She still had the intubation tube in so she wasn't able to talk. Grissom heard her stirring and woke up with a start. He pushed the call button and moved closer to Sara.

The nurse came in to check.

"She's awake."

"I'll get the Doctor"

Grissom turned to Sara, "Hi, Honey, I'm so glad you made it. The doctor is on the way. I love you."

He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. Just then the doctor walked in.

The surgeon talked to Sara, "Hi, Sara. I'm Dr. Alexander. I operated on you last night. You were a pretty sick young lady."

Grissom interrupted, "How does it look know?"

He remembered what the doctor had said " it all hinged on her liver."

"The labs just came back and things are looking much better. How about we take out that breathing tube?"

Sara nodded her head yes. The doctor took out the tube and Sara coughed.

Sara's voice was raw and raspy. "Thanks." She turned to talk to Grissom, "Gil..."

Grissom quieted her with a finger to her lips, "Shhhh... I'm here"

The doctor offered, "She will have a sore throat and raspy voice for a day or two. It's from the breathing tube. She may have a few sips of water if she wants it."

Grissom replied, never taking his eyes off Sara, "Thanks"

"I'll leave you two alone now. Call the nurse if you need anything."

The Surgeon turned and left.

Grissom poured some water and helped Sara take a few sips.

Sara began, "Gil...I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This was not your fault."

Sara choked out between sobs, "I love you."

"I love you, too"

He had never been good at saying that but he felt compelled to say it to Sara. He had always loved her. He had loved her since she walked into his seminar nine years ago.

Grissom lightly kissed her lips and caressed her cheek. He was grateful she was alive. The rest would have to wait until later. Sara was alive!

"Get some rest. I am going to get some coffee and dinner. I'll be right back."

He kissed he again and Sara went back to sleep. Grissom left to go to the cafeteria. He saw the whole team waiting for him in the waiting room. Nick was pacing back and forth. When he saw Grissom he jumped.

"How is she?"

Grissom finally had some news to tell them, "Better. She'll make it. Let's go get me something to eat and I need some coffee."

Catherine replied, "Thank God"

Warrick offered, "We got Natalie."

They all walked to the cafeteria.

Grissom turned to his team. He was grateful for the work they had done. "Thank you for all your work. I don't think we would have found her in time without you. She didn't have much longer."

The realization hit them all at that point. They had almost lost Sara.

Warrick was the first to speak, "We all love her too."

Catherine questioned, "What did the Doctor say?"

Grissom began to answer their questions. He had asked himself all the same ones and so many more. "It was touch and go for a while. She is still not completely out of the woods yet. But, it looks good."

Grissom wanted to know about the investigation. " What did you find in the car?

Warrick, reluctant to share the results in too much detail, "We found a fingerprint in blood, Sara's blood, under the bumper. It belonged to Natalie. We also found a whole bunch of unidentified prints."

Grissom cringed at hearing that the bloody fingerprint was made in Sara's blood.

Nick saw the effect it had on Grissom and offered, "Hey man, do you need anything?"

"I have what I need; Sara is going to live. I could use a change of clothes and a shower though."

Catherine told him, "Go home and take one."

"I won't leave her."

"Give me your keys and I will go get your clothes."

Grissom gave her the keys. He was normally a very private person, but he was not going to leave Sara and he had already been in these clothes for 48 hours and had sat in the mud. He needed to change.

"Thanks, Cath."

Grissom finished his dinner and his coffee and got up. He wanted to get back to Sara. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

"I need to get back to Sara. I don't want her to be alone for too long in case she wakes up."

Catherine collected her things and said, "I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Thanks, bye. And thanks guys for all your help."

Grissom filled his coffee cup again to take with him and left the cafeteria.

Nick spoke the words first, "He looks beat."

"He'll be fine now that Sara will make it", replied Warrick.

Catherine, more to herself that anyone, remarked, "Who'd have thought that Grissom could ever love anyone that much."

Nick agreed, "Yeah."

They all leave the hospital.

Sara's hospital room

A man stood in the doorway of Sara's room. He was dressed like a nurse. She was sleeping but heard him enter. She turned to see who it was. The room was dark and she couldn't really see that well.

"Gil...is that you?"

No response.

"Gil?", concern entered her voice.

No response.

The man came over and put his hands on Sara's mouth. She was too weak to fight back...She couldn't breathe!

Sara was too weak to struggle much. Her injuries were painful and she couldn't do much.

Everything went go dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom entered her room unaware that anything was wrong. He stood frozen, unable for a moment to understand what he was seeing.

"Sara!!

He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding and ran to Sara.

Grissom pulled the man off Sara. The man took a swing at Grissom but missed. Grissom pulled the man off Sara and landed a punch of his own. The man staggered and fell to the floor. Grissom pushed the call button, but help was already on the way. The nurses had heard the commotion and had called security.

Sara felt the rush of air as she is able to breathe again. She choked as she took in air.

"Gil!!"

Security came in and subdued the man. Grissom recognized him as Ricky Dell, one of Natalie's foster brothers. He had seen his picture in the case files they have on the Miniature Killer.

Grissom:"Call Detective Brass LVPD. Oh, and arrest this man. His name is Ricky Dell."

Grissom is called back to reality by Sara.

"Gil?"

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"He tried to smother you."

"Who is he?"

"Ricky Dell, Ernie Dell's foster son."

"Why would he come after me?"

Grissom told her the whole story about Natalie and her abduction. She listened in stunned silence. He also told her that the rest of the team knew about them.

"How many more of them are there?". She wanted to know what he was facing.

"Lots", He wasn't going to lie to her. "You won't ever be left alone again. I will make sure of it."

He gently kissed her as the reality of what had happened began to sink in and he began to cry. He held her a gently as he was possible. He knew it was painful for her.

"I love you, Sara. I will be here to protect you always."

Seeing Grissom cry was hard for her. She had never seen him cry before. He knew he had deeper feeling than he ever let on, but for him to show them was a new side of him.

Brass was interrogating Rick Dell. He had learned that Ricky had been helping Natalie plan the abduction of Sara and her eventual murder.

Brass was in rare form. He was in no mood to put up with any of Ricky's bullshit. "Ricky, you're in a heap of trouble. We matched your prints to prints found in the Ford your sister bought. You helped her do it. There is no way one person could do that."

Ricky said nothing

"Tell me why you did it. What did Natalie promise you?"

"Nothing. Grissom took the one person who loved us and we loved. We took the one person who mattered most to him. Eye for an Eye. That's what our dad taught us. This is not over yet. There are many of us. You can't stop us. We will eventually get them both. Grissom will die but not before he watches his love die!"

Brass's blood began to boil. It took everything he had not to slam Ricky's face into the table. But, he was not going to give anyone the chance to get him off on a brutality charge. He wanted to see the asshole behind bars.

"Get him out of here."

Brass called Grissom to tell him what they learned. It wasn't much and it wasn't comforting, but Grissom needed to know. This was all far from over.

Sara's Hospital Room

Grissom heard the pager in his pocket. He wasn't allowed to use his cell phone in the hospital. They made him turn it off because it interfered with Sara's monitors.

Grissom used the table phone to talk to Brass.

"Brass here"

"Jim, what did you find out?"

"Ricky has been helping Natalie for at least a month to plan this. He is saying the same thing Natalie told you. He says that it's not over. He said there are more on them and they are coming after you through Sara. I just thought you should know. I'll post a guard on Sara's door 24 hours a day."

Grissom said nothing. A chill ran down his spine.

"How is Sara doing?"

"She's weak but she'll make it."

"Good. Keep me posted. And Gil, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Jim thanks for everything. I... just thanks."

They hung up. Grissom looked at the sleeping Sara. _God... I need to protect her. I can't lose her now._

Grissom whispered, "Sara, I love you"

Grissom's Townhouse

Catherine parked and went up to Grissom's townhouse. She noticed that the door is ajar when she got there. She pulled her weapon and called for backup. Against all of her training she entered the townhouse, her weapon drawn and ready. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure the perp could hear it if he was there. The first thing she saw was a picture of Grissom and Sara smashed on the floor. There was glass everywhere. It crunched under Catherine's feet as she walked. She also saw a picture of Sara ripped up and thrown around the room. This appeared to be the only things disturbed.

Catherine searched from room to room. She was surprised to see so much of Sara in Grissom's house: clothes, shoes, a toothbrush, and pictures. This really was a serious relationship. Then it dawned on her. They were living together. She made a note to herself to ask Grissom about this. This was huge and she wanted details. She heard a sound from the bedroom. It snapped her back to where she was and why she was there. She pointed her weapon in the doorway, ready to shoot. What she saw was Grissom and Sara's dog wounded on the floor. She lowered her weapon and tired to help the dog.

Catherine heard the police sirens as she squatted down to attend to the dog. Brass was the first one in the door.

Brass called from the door, "Catherine?"

Catherine answered, "Code 4, Brass. No one's here."

Brass surveyed the room. "Someone was seriously pissed off."

"Yeah. I'll call Grissom and let him know. What is going on here?"

Brass filled Catherine in on what had been happening.

Catherine listened before she formulated the same question Sara had. "Do we know how many are out there?"

"No. This is definitely not over yet."

Catherine surveyed the damage, "Who would do this?"

Nick and Warrick ran in and saw what has happened.

Nick was stunned when he saw what state the house was in. "What happened?"

Brass retorted, "You tell me. Process the scene just like any other and let me know what you find."

"We'll get right on it."

Nick and Warrick began processing Grissom's house. They felt like they were violating his privacy somehow. This was a feeling they have never felt at a crime scene before. A few minutes into the search Warrick spotted a red smudge on the table top with the pictures. He ran a test and confirmed it was blood.

Warrick called over his shoulder, "I got blood."

"Where?"

"On the table with the broken pictures."

"Dust for prints as well."

The prints they found were Ricky Dell's but the blood was not a match to Ricky or Natalie. There was another one out there.

Sara's Hospital room

Brass and Catherine came to tell Grissom what has happened and bring him a change of clothes. Sara was asleep as Brass and Catherine came in the room. Grissom looked up.

"Hey guys."

Catherine walked over and handed Grissom his clothes, "How is she doing?" Catherine was shocked at Sara's appearance. It was the first time she had seen her since they flew her away in the chopper at the scene of the accident. She was covered in bruises and cuts. It had been dark and she had not really seen that much of her.

"Much better. She has really turned a corner. Her liver function appears to be back to normal. She'll make it."

Brass added, "That's great... Gil, can I speak to you outside for a moment."

Grissom looked concerned. He did not want to leave Sara alone for even one minute just in case.

Catherine offered, "Go, I'll stay with her."

Brass and Grissom left the room to talk.

Grissom questioned his friend, "What's going on?"

"Someone broke into your house and trashed the place. We found Ricky Dells finger prints and an unknown man's blood on broken glass from a picture frame. We found ripped up pictures of you and Sara on the floor. We also found Hank. He was injured but alive. Nick took him to the vet to be checked out.

Grissom took all this information in. He did not know what to say. He was quiet for a moment. Then he erupted.

"Who is this son of a bitch and what does he want from us?"

"We assume there is another accomplice out there probably another Dell Foster Kid. Neither Natalie or Ricky are talking. We are still working our way through the Dell's foster child list. This is one seriously messed up family."

Grissom looked back at Sara's room. I _have to protect her. This is all my fault_.

"Yeah...Thanks for the update. Keep me posted."

"Sure you don't need anything?"

Grissom said the only thing he could think of, "Find this son of a bitch."

Sara woke up to see Grissom asleep in the chair next to her bed. She also saw the police officer stationed outside her door. She reached out and touched Grissom's hand. He woke up and smiled at her. _God she is beautiful_.

"What's going on?", she said gesturing to the officer stationed at her door.

"Just a precaution. I'm not taking any chances with you ever ever again. I just got you back. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I was pinned under a car for 8 hours." She flashed one of those famous Sara smiles at him.

Grissom laughed for the first time in two days. That smile always melted him.

"Funny."

"I'm trying."

"Yes you are very trying."

Sara gave him a playful smack.

He kissed her on the forehead."I love you."

"Ditto"

Sara stayed in the hospital for another week and then was released to Grissom's care. Nothing more happened at the hospital. But that was about to change.

Please leave a review. I love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

As Grissom wheeled Sara out of the hospital, across the street, watching them was a man in a black beat-up tow truck. He was watching them with a long range lens on a camera and was taking pictures. He watched as Grissom gently helped Sara into his car and drove away. He followed them humming the Sawdust song.

Grissom's Townhouse

"It's so good to be out of that hospital." As they drove up and parked Sara said, "I can't wait to see Hank. Did he miss me?"

Grissom had not mentioned Hank's injuries to Sara. "There' something I have to tell you before we go in. It's about Hank."

Sara, with a concerned look on her face, "What?"

"While you were in the Hospital someone broke in and ransacked our house. They attacked Hank as well. He'll survive but he was hurt badly."

"What... Why...did they find the guy?"

Grissom filled her in on what was happening. "Actually there were two. We got one of them. He was the man that attacked you in the hospital. The other one is still at large. We are still looking. I have added some extra security until he is caught. The whole LVPD is working on it."

"Twice someone has tried to kill me. What did I do?" She began to cry from fear and frustration.

Grissom reached out and took her hand and wiped away her tears. "Nothing Dear. This is about me. They are hurting you to get to me. You won't go anywhere alone until these people are found. I can't lose you again."

Sara noticed the "few" extra security measures Grissom mentioned; video cameras, alarms, extra locks.

"Thanks...Thanks for finding me...thanks for loving me...thanks for being there. I love you."

Grissom leaned in again and gently kissed her, "Any time."

They went into the house and were greeted by the still limping Hank. He was happy to see Sara.

"Hey, boy! Looks like we're in the same shape"

She is got slobbery wet dog kisses as her reply. She laughed and scratched Hank's ears.

Outside the man in the black tow truck was watching and taking pictures. He made a vow to get Grissom and Sara no matter how long it took.

Over the next few days the team came to see Sara and Grissom. Catherine was visiting this particular day. They invited her to stay for dinner.

Catherine asked what had been on her mind for weeks, "So, how is living with Grissom?"

"Fine, thanks, why do you ask?"

"How long have you to been seeing each other?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Humor me"

"About two years."

"Damn. Hodges wins. We had an office pool going. Grissom really love you. He could not function while you were gone. I once told you that Lady Heather was the only woman to rattle Grissom. She can't even hold a candle to you."

Grissom walked in the room and the two women stopped talking, a point not lost on Grissom.

"Just what were you two ladies discussing?"

Sara answered, "Oh, nothing."

She gave Catherine a sly look. Catherine got the hint and moved on.

Catherine turned the conversation to the case. "We are down to missing three Dell Foster kids. We are still looking."

Grissom added, "Keep searching. We must locate all of them. Sara isn't safe until we do."

Grissom turned to Catherine, "Do you have the night off?"

"Yes, why?"

Grissom asked a questions he had been avoiding, "Can you stay with Sara tonight? I have to go into the lab. It's my first night back. since..."

Sara saw the pain in his face. He couldn't even say the words...since she was kidnapped. He still blamed himself and he was going to find the SOB that had hurt Sara.

"Sure, It will give us a chance to catch up. We have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks, Cath. I don't want to leave her alone until we get this guy."

Sara teased him a bit in hopes of lightening his mood and putting him at ease, "I'll be fine, especially since you have hired a babysitter for me."

A Sara smile flashed on her face. He just can't resist that smile.

"Get some rest. I'll be home by 8:00. I love you."

Sara:"I love you, too."

Grissom kissed her goodbye and left for work. Outside the black tow truck was still parked across the street. When Grissom left he spoke to officer on duty and got in his Denali and drove off...with the tow truck following.

Grissom drove to work unaware that someone is following him. When he got to work he pulled into his assigned parking spot. The tow truck driver pulled into the visitor parking and watched Grissom go into the building. On the seat next to the Driver was a pistol. He fingered the trigger as he watched Grissom.

Inside the CSI offices

Receptionist greeted Grissom as he walked into the building, "Welcome back Dr. Grissom. Here are you messages...Sorry there are so many. How is Ms. Sidle doing?"

_This is what I get for being gone two weeks_. He looks at the stack of nearly 50 messages.

"Better thanks."

Grissom walked down the hall to his office. He sat down at his desk and began to go through the messages. He then tackles the e-mail that has backed up. Most if that was routine, until he came across and interesting message.

--Email Message

Grissom

You will die for what you did. Eye for an Eye. You take my family, I take yours.

I'm coming

--

The fear that had released its grip ever so slightly suddenly took hold again. He called Nick and Warrick into the room and showed them the message.

Warrick began, "We'll trace the Address and find out who this guy is. Is someone with Sara now?"

"Catherine is."

Warrick looked relieved, "Good. I'll get going on this right away."

Grissom turned to the other CSI, "Nick, bring me up to speed"

"We're still chasing the last of the Dell Fosters. No luck so far. We have fingerprints and DNA but nothing to compare it to. There was nothing in any data base.

"Keep working"

Nick started to walk out, but turned and spoke. "Grissom, I have tomorrow off, I can stay with Sara tomorrow."

"Thanks Nick. I'll let her know."

Grissom got a call about a dead body in a dumpster downtown. He decided to take it himself. He needed the distraction. He hated paper work anyway. Work might quiet the fear and rage that was building inside him every time this guy came at him.

Grissom drove to the scene. There were cops and security around the dumpster.

Brass approached and spoke to his friend. "Grissom, I didn't expect you here on this one. How's Sara?"

"I needed something to. Sara's getting better. Catherine is with her tonight. What do we have here?"

"Unidentified male with a bullet to the back of the head. The bus boy found him in the dumpster when he came out to smoke. Found him just like this."

Grissom looked down into the dumpster. It's been a long time since he had gone dumpster diving. He began to process the scene. He found the man's wallet and looked inside for an ID.

Grissom called out to Brass, "I got a wallet. Let's see who you are. Michael Shaw of Las Vegas, Age 32." He put the wallet into an evidence bag and continued processing the scene. From behind the crime scene tape the tow truck driver watched Grissom.

Grissom finished processing the scene. The Coroner arrived and talked to Grissom. "He appears to have been dumped here. Lividity is not consistent with the body's position. I'll get him back to the morgue and get the bullet for you."

When Grissom got back the Denali, he stopped short at what he saw. Keyed into the door of his car is the word DIE. Grissom spun around and looked at the crowd. He got Brass and showed him. They interviewed the crowd and processed the car. They found fingerprints

-- CSI Lab--

Nick was walking down the hall as Grissom walked in the building. "Grissom, I heard about your car, man."

Grissom was in no mood for chit chat, "I want you to run these prints through AFIS. See if you get any hits."

"Will do. And Grissom..."

"Yeah?"

"We will catch this guy."

Nick ran the fingerprint and got a hit. It came back to an unknown suspect in a B'n'E two weeks ago. Nick looked at the address. It was Grissom's address. This was the same guy that broke into Grissom's house.

Grissom was running the prints he found at the scene also. He ran them through and got a hit. They also come back to the same unknown person. Nick entered the room just as Grissom got the results.

"You son of a bitch, what were you doing in my house?"

Nick stopped short when he heard Grissom.

"Hey , Gris."

Grissom didn't even look up. "What did you find?"

"These prints came back unknown but matched the prints we found in your house."

"The prints I found came back a match to the same person."

"The same guy that broke into your house killed this guy? Why would he kill this guy?"

"That's what you need to find out. See if there is any connection to anyone involved with the miniature killer Case or Sara's abduction."

"So we're working the same case?"

"It would appear so."

"You OK?"

_No, I'm scared to death for Sara_. But he answered, "Just find this guy"

Grissom looked at his watch. It was 3:40 am; too late to call Sara. He decided to let her sleep. He worked on the case until the end of shift. The time away from her seemed to drag on forever. He hurries out, anxious to get home to Sara. It was 7:45 when he looked at his watch. He decided to call Sara.

"Hello", answered a sleepy voice.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"That's OK."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. What's up?" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Oh, not much... I had a rough night. I'll tell you about it when I get home."

Just then the black truck pulled alongside Grissom. Grissom turned to look at it.

BAM!!

--


	6. Chapter 6

--

Sara heard breaking glass and then dead air.

"Gil?...Gil!...are you OK?...Gil."

She was scared to death. She did not know what was going on and if Grissom was alive or dead. She did not know what to do. Catherine heard her scream.

Catherine came running when she heard the scream. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I was talking to Grissom when I heard the window break and the phone go dead. Oh, God Catherine."

Grissom saw the driver point a pistol at him and fire it. The muzzle flash was all he could see after that. The window of Grissom's car was shattered and the bullet hit Grissom's cell phone. The phone blew apart causing some cuts to the side of his face, but the bullet had missed him. The car swerved and jumped the curb. It hit the light pole. The airbag deployed and Grissom slammed into it. He was knocked out and was slumped over the now deflated airbag. As bystanders came to his aid, the tow truck sped away at top speed.

Grissom could here talking from the outside of his car. "Call 911" to Grissom, "Sir...Sir... are you OK. Be still help is on the way.

Grissom could hear him, but it was hard to move.

The rescue crew arrived and they worked to get Grissom out of the car. He began to wake from pain. His head hurt. He was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital.

Brass arrived at the scene and interviewed the witnesses. They gave a really good description of the tow truck and a partial license plate. Nick arrived to process the scene.

Nick saw Grissom's car. "What the hell happened here? Is Grissom OK?"

"Someone shot his car and caused him to crash. He was conscious when they took him away, but he looked pretty bad."

"I'll process the car and see what we can find."

Nick found the remnants of the cell phone and the bullet covered in Grissom's blood. He collected the evidence and bagged it. He noticed that there were cameras at the intersections. He called Warrick.

Warrick answered his phone, "Hello."

"Warrick, Nick here. I'm at the scene of Grissom's accident. I noticed that there are traffic cameras. Who do you know in traffic that could get us a copy yesterday of that footage. We might catch a break."

"I'll call in a few favors and I'll have it here in a few minutes. Did you find anything else?"

"I got the bullet. We might be able to match it to something. It's pretty intact. It's amazing that it didn't hit Grissom in the head."

"Keep me posted. Have you called Catherine and Sara?"

"Brass is on his way over there now."

Brass arrived at Grissom and Sara's house. He knocked on the door. Sara answered the door in obvious distress.

"Jim, what happened? Where's Gill? Is he OK?" She began to cry again.

"Someone shot at Gil while he was driving. The bullet hit his cell phone and his car crashed. He was knocked unconscious. He was waking up as they took him to the hospital. I came to take you to him."

"Was be badly hurt?"

"He had a deep laceration on his face and he is going to have some sore muscles from the crash."

"Do you know who shot him?"

"No. Nick and Warrick are working on it. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me get my things."

Catherine followed the conversation and offered, "I'll follow you in my car."

Brass turned to her has he helped Sara out the door, "Ok, I'll see you there."

Brass drove Sara to the hospital rolling code, lights and sirens blaring.

At the hospital they checked with the receptionist.

Sara was almost panicked when she got to the desk, "I am here to see Gil Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom is being evaluated right now. When the doctors know something they will talk to you. You may have a seat in the waiting area right over there."

For the second time in a month the team was waiting in this waiting area. Sara thought about how hard this must have been on Grissom, waiting on her, not knowing if she were dead or alive. Sara was very upset. Brass sat next to her and offered comfort. Catherine walked in and they filled her in on what is happening. Then they played the waiting game...again. It was Sara's turn to count the ceiling tiles and the lights.

A doctor appeared from behind a set of double doors, "Are you here for Gil Grissom?"

Sara jumped up. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Is he OK?"

"Mr. Grissom has some deep lacerations to the side of his face. He also has a concussion. We removed the fragments of the cell phone and stitched the wounds. He'll be fine. We are keeping overnight for observation. Are you Sara?"

"Yes, why?"

"He keeps asking about you. Would you like to see him now?"

"Yes please."

Brass said, "We'll wait here for you."

Sara walked through the doors to see Grissom. He was lying in a bed with the left side of his face bandaged. He turned his head to look at Sara. He sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I was worried they got to you."

"I'm fine. We need to worry about you right now. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I remember talking to you on the phone and then... nothing but bits and pieces until I woke up here. They told me that someone had shot at me and that I was in an accident."

"I was so worried. The Phone just went dead and then I couldn't get you back. Who is doing this?"

"I don't know. I got an e-mail at work last night that said I was going to die. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't call right away."

"I'm just glad you are OK. I love you."

"Love you too."

The doctor walked in and said that he police wanted to take a statement. Grissom told them the same story that he told Sara. He really didn't remember much.

Sara turned to Grissom, "I'm staying here tonight with you."

"No, you need to rest."

"I won't sleep at home anyway... Besides this is beginning to feel like a home away from home."

Grissom laughed and winces form the pain.

CSI lab

Nick checked the bullet they recovered from Grissom's car. He got a hit form and unsolved case. It matched the gun that killed the man in the dumpster that Grissom had just processed.

Nick called to Warrick, who was walking by in the hall, "Hey Warrick, come here."

"What is it?"

"I found a match to the bullet firm Grissom's car. It a match to the bullet from that dumpster guy that Grissom was working."

"What? The guy that killed Michael Saw shot at Grissom?"

"Yep. Weird. Why would he kill Shaw and the try to kill Grissom?"

"Who knows? I'll call Brass and let him know."

Warrick called Brass and let him know what they had found

Brass listened. "Thanks for the information. I'll let Grissom know.

"How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine. They are keeping him overnight for observation."

"I'll let you know if we find anything else."

Brass told Grissom and Sara what Warrick told him.

"Why would he kill Shaw and then try to kill me? This makes no sense."

Sara added, "Nothing makes sense right now."

"Was he trying to kill me to cover his tracks for killing Shaw or was Shaw's murder a way to draw me out?"

This thought put a hush over the room. If this guy would kill another person to get Grissom out in the open, he was not going to stop until he was found and stopped. Grissom's face showed the fear taking form inside him as he realized just how disturbed an individual was after them.

A/N Please leave a review. I like to read them and know what you think of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was reviewing the traffic camera footage from the intersection where Grissom was shot. He watched the monitor as the black tow truck pulled alongside Grissom. He saw the muzzle flash and Grissom's window break. He then watched Grissom swerve and hit the light pole. It was painful to watch and Nick winced as it happened. He noticed that the camera caught the image of the license plate. He zoomed in on it and wrote down the numbers. He ran them through the DMV data base. They came back registered to a Chevy S10 mini-truck from Carson City. The plates were reported stolen three weeks ago. Two days before Sara was abducted. Nick then turned to trying to isolate the driver's face. He zoomed in on the windshield and isolated the driver. The picture was grainy but he can make out a face. Nick then ran the picture through the computer and refined the picture. The picture cleared up.

"Gotcha you SOB."

Nick almost ran down the hall the layout room where Warrick was working on trying to find the Dell foster kids. He was running down leads with little luck.

"Warrick, I got something."

"What?"

Nick held up the picture of the man, "Meet our mystery shooter"

They both walked over to the board where the pictures of the Dell foster kids were posted to the wall. It was difficult to tell because the pictures were of children. Ten of the thirteen have been accounted for. Of the three that were left, one was a girl which eliminated her. Nick saw that one had a birthmark on his right cheek. He looked at the face in the photograph he was holding. There on his right cheek was a birthmark. James Dell, age 25. He was living with Ernie Dell at the same time as Natalie and Ricky. His last known address was listed in Laughlin, NV.

Warrick for the first time felt like they had caught a break, "Yes, we have a name, James Dell"

"We need to call Brass ASAP. I'll call him right now"

Nick called Brass.

Brass answered the phone, "What do you have?"

"We got a name."

"What is it?"

"James Dell. I'm faxing a picture to the station as we speak."

Brass got the picture and looked at it.

Nick explained how he and Warrick had gotten the picture, "We got it from the traffic cameras in the intersection where the accident happened."

"Thank God for Big Brother. I'm issuing an APB right now."

"You going to tell Grissom?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

"How's he doing?"

"OK. This just might help him feel a whole lot better."

Grissom's Hospital Room

Brass entered the room. "Knock, knock"

Sara looked up to see Brass standing in the doorway, "Shhhhh, he's asleep. Come in, but be quiet."

"Nick and Warrick have identified the man that shot at Grissom."

"Who is it?"

"James Dell. We are looking for him now."

"I'll let him know when he wakes up:"

Grissom could hear voices and woke up.

"Let me know what?"

Sara explained, "They have identified the man that shot at you. James Dell"

Brass continued to fill Grissom in on what they knew, "He also shot Michael Shaw, the 419 you were working on the other day"

"Did they find him yet?"

"No, not yet we have the whole department working on it."

Grissom began to worry. He knew he and Sara would not be safe until the Dell foster kids were found and stopped. It worried him more than he let on. "You have to find him. He won't stop until he completes his vendetta or is stopped."

"His picture and description are all over the city. He will be caught."

Brass could tell he wasn't helping. He didn't want his friend to get agitated. He needed to rest if he was going to get better.

"I'll let you get some rest. I will keep you posted. When I know something you will know it too.

Sara walked him to the door, "Thanks, Jim."

Brass left to go back to work. He vowed to find the dirt bag if it was the last thing he ever did. Grissom once helped him when he'd been shot. He owed Grissom, and he intended to repay that debt no matter the cost.

Grissom was asleep and Sara was sitting by his side dozing as well. Catherine came in and looked at Grissom and Sara. She was surprised that she had never seen the deep connection between. It was obvious that they were in love with each other.

Sara heard the door open and looked up, "Hey, Catherine"

"How's Grissom?"

"He'll be OK. The Doctor says that he probably be able to go home today."

"Good. I hear they got a name for the shooter."

"Yeah, James Dell. Brass is out looking for him now."

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm getting better."

"And emotionally?"

"I'm working on it", she smiled a telling smile that said just how hard this had been on her.

Grissom woke up and saw Sara and Catherine talking.

"Hi, Sleepyhead."

"Hi, Catherine"

"Good morning." She leaned in and kissed Grissom. Catherine cleared her throat and fidgeted.

"What?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you two this way, as a couple."

Grissom kissed Sara again, "Get used to it."

Sara turned to Grissom, "What do you mean, Gil?"

"No more secrets, Sara. No more hiding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I couldn't be surer of anything. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Catherine felt like an intruder in a special moment, "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm going to see if the guys need some help back at the lab."

"Bye, Catherine. Thanks for coming by. Hey, tell the guys thanks for all their hard work. They have done a great job."

"I will. Is this the same Grissom?"

"Well, this whole thing has taught me that I need to appreciate life more. I should say things that need to be said. No more putting things off."

He looked at Sara and gave her smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'll see you later."

Sara said goodbye to her friend, "Bye."

Then she turned to Grissom, "What did you mean by that?"

"Sara, I spent so many years avoiding you...us...pushing you away. I was afraid to let you in. I'm not afraid anymore. Coming this close to losing you was the most frightening thing I've ever felt. I can't lose you again. I'm not afraid of us anymore. I'm afraid of not having us. I love you."

"I love you, too. I have waited years to hear you say that. Thank you. That means more to me than anything. But what are we going to do about work? Ecklie will not let us stay on the same shift."

"We'll work it out. I promise."

Sara leaned in and kissed Grissom. He saw there is was tear running down her cheek.

"Tears?"

"Tears of joy. I have been waiting so long for this day."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine walked into the layout room and saw Nick and Warrick looking at a computer screen. They were trying to track down James Dell. His driver's license listed his last known address in Laughlin, NV. His occupation was listed as mechanic; another dead end.

Nick: "Well, Check his records. Is there any record of priors even as a juvenile?"

Warrick checked and nothing. His record came back clean.

"He was adopted by Dell when he was 11, right? What was his last name before he was adopted? Check his adoption records."

Warrick searched for a few minutes and was finally able to locate the adoption records. James was abandoned by his parents when he was 8. There was a long history of abuse before his parents disappeared. His last name prior to adoption was Laskey, James Laskey.

"James Laskey."

"Let's run this name. DMV, everything."

Warrick: started with DMV records. He got a hit on another address in Vegas.

"James Laskey 1937 Ball Road, Las Vegas."

"You tricky little Bastard... Using your birth name to hide."

"He got a birth certificate with his name on it and applied for a driver's license and social security number. He's been hiding in plain sight all this time."

"I'll call Brass."

Brass was in his office working when he heard the phone ring.

"Brass here."

"Brass, its Nick Stokes."

"Stokes, what do you have for me?

"James Dell is James Laskey. He's living in Vegas. I'll fax over the information right now. He'd been using his birth name and his adopted name to hide from us."

A fax rolled out of the machine. Brass saw the face of the man he had been looking for.

Brass looked again at the face of the man that had tormented his friends. This had to be done right. He didn't want this guy getting away. "I'm on my way. I'll get a warrant"

Brass and 4 squad cars rushed to James Dell/Laskey's house. They surrounded the house.

Brass spoke into the megaphone, "Las Vegas PD. Open the door."

No answer.

Brass turned to the team of officers with him and said, "Break it in"

Brass looked around the residence. He saw pictures of Sara and Grissom. There were pictures of them at work, on dates, at home. There were pictures of Grissom's house and Sara' apartment. There were even pictures of Sara under the car. There were well over 200 pictures. Every part of their lives was represented. But the weirdest thing of all was a miniature of their bedroom in their house. The model was an exact replica. In that model there were two figures lying on the bed covered in blood. They continued to search apartment but found no signs of Dell.

"What the hell is this?" Brass was shocked by what he had seen. He wondered if this was supposed to be left at their house when it was broken into or if this was for a future event.

The lead officer had finished his inspection and came to report to Brass, "Code four. All clear. He's not here.

Brass called Catherine, Nick and Warrick to tell them what they found.

"Thanks Jim." To Nick and Warrick, "This just gets weirder and weirder. Every time we get close to this guy we find something new."

"What did Brass find?"

"Brass just called from James Dell's apartment. He found 200 or so pictures of Sara and Grissom. And the capper was the miniature he found of Grissom's bedroom with Grissom and Sara dead."

Warrick said what they had all been thinking, "Holy Shit"

"You said it"

Grissom was getting ready to leave the hospital. He was waiting for his discharge orders.

Sara was more anxious than Grissom was. "Are you ready? I don't know about you but I'm ready to get home."

"Me too...to see Hank."

Grissom smiled at her.

"Ha ha"

Grissom leaned in and kissed Sara gently. Just then Brass walked in the room.

"Great timing Jim."

"Sorry for interrupting. Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'm just waiting for my discharge papers. Did you find James Dell yet?"

"We went to his apartment. He wasn't home. He's in the wind."

"What did you find?"

"We found pictures of you and Sara and this." He handed a picture of the miniature to Grissom.

"When did you find this?"

"About an hour ago. Why?"

Grissom was studying the picture intently.

"Did you notice that both figures are wearing bandages and are covered in blood?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. You can't go home tonight."

"I need to get back to the lab and see that model."

Sara protested, "Gil, you need to rest, not go the Lab."

"Sara, you know what this means; he's not going to stop until we are dead or until we catch him. He's coming back. If we don't have all the evidence we can't catch this guy."

Sara could see the obsession was returning. "Can't the guys do it?"

"No, Sara! I need to see this model. I need to catch this guy. You won't be safe until we get him. Sara, he intends to kill us. This model is the proof."

"Ok, if I can't stop you then I'm coming with you."

"Good, that way I know you are safe."

"Not exactly the homecoming I was looking forward to."

CSI Lab

The team was in the layout room. Grissom was looking at the miniature. He noted the details: the furniture, the decorations, the bodies on the bed, the gun on the floor, the open window.

"This is not as well constructed as the ones that Natalie built. She didn't make this one. Dell built this one to make a point."

Sara asked the question first. "What point?"

"He wants us dead."

"I can't take much more of this!"

Sara was at her wits end. She began to cry. Grissom took her in his arms and held her. The team was surprised by this display of affection but said nothing. They knew how scary this must be for both of them. They needed each other.

"We will get him, honey. But we can't stay at home tonight."

Catherine offered of have them stay at her place. "You can stay at my place as long as you need to. Bring Hank too, Lindsey will like him."

"Thanks, Catherine. I'll go home to get some things, with police backup, and get the dog."

Catherine took Sara back to her place. Grissom and Brass go to Grissom's house to get the things they need and to get Hank. Then they also go to Catherine's house.

The conversation turned to talk of the case.

Catherine spoke first, "Do you have any Ideas, I'm fresh out."

Grissom thought for a moment before he answered, "I don't know. Maybe give him what he wants."

Nick could hardly believe what he was hearing, "You mean use Sara and you as bait?"

Sara, who was on edge anyway, exploded, "NO!! I can't lose you now, you can't do this!"

Nick tried to remain calm. "I think Sara's right"

"It's the only way to draw him out into the open."

Brass was wary also. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. But, if you insist on going ahead, I will supply backup and that room will be wired."

"Then it's settled. We do this tomorrow night. We need a police officer to as5ist and play Sara."

Sara pleaded with him to not do this. "No, Gil...Please! I can't lose you!"

"You won't. Sara, I love you. I will come back, I promise."

That night Grissom and a Sara stand in went to bed to wait for James Dell. It took a while, but they heard a noise by the open window. Brass was waiting in the closet and when he heard the noise he rushed out of the closet at the intruder. It was James Dell and he had a gun!

He shot at Grissom and the officer in the bed. The bullet hit Grissom square in the chest. Grissom fell back on the bed unable to breathe. Luckily he had a bullet proof vest on at Sara's insistence. Brass leapt at Dell but he was out the window before Brass could get there.

"Freeze, Dell!"

Dell continued to run

Brass called into his radio"Dell is fleeing the scene. The suspect is armed and dangerous. Officer needs assistance." He then turned to Grissom, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Get him! GO!"

Brass ran after Dell. Dell got in his car and took off. Brass followed him in an unmarked police car. A high speed pursuit ensued. Dell drove toward Interstate 15. Brass followed with at least a dozen police cars behind him and Dell. The chase continued through the city until they reached the interstate. Dell got on the interstate headed away from Vegas. Brass has had enough and decided to try to stop Dell. He hit Dell in what is called a pit maneuver. Dells car flips over trapping Dell inside. Brass slammed on his breaks and skidded to a stop. He called for assistance

Brass walked over to the car and checked on Dell. He heard Dell yelling for help.

"Well, well, well, not so brave when it's you trapped in the car. I should let you die."

"Help me. You are a cop. You have to help me."

"I could just delay that help for a while. No cop here would even bat an eye if I let you die."

Just then Grissom arrived. He had gotten in his car and followed Brass. He had police scanner and followed the pursuit.

"Gil, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I had to be there when you arrested him."

"He's trapped in the car. We're having trouble getting him out. He is wedged in there pretty tight."

"Good. I hope he suffers as much as Sara has. I hope he feels even a bit as much pain and terror as Sara did."

"Grissom, you need to go back to Sara. There is nothing you can do here. I will call you when we get him out."

"I'm not leaving. I want to be here. I want to see him suffer. I want to hear him beg for help. He did the exact same thing to Sara. He deserves what is coming."

"You don't mean that. You're just upset about what happened to Sara."

"I'm upset? Of course I'm upset. This man kidnapped the woman I love and nearly killed her twice. He tried to kill me twice. Forgive me if I'm upset."

Brass decided to let it go. Grissom was in pain and he needed some closure to what had happened to Sara and him.

"Grissom, you need to get checked out. You took a round to the chest. Even with a bullet proof vest there can be damage."

"I'm fine. Jim, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I promise I won't get in the way. I just need to make sure they get this guy. Sara and I can't take much more of this. I don't want to go home until I can tell her that it's over."

"I understand."

It took about an hour to get Dell out from the car. Grissom was there to see the whole thing. It was the closure he needed. He could tell Sara that James Dell was arrested and behind bars.

Dell was barely alive when they pulled him from the car. Grissom felt his rage leave him. He needed to focus on Sara now. Maybe they could finally live some kind of normal life. Brass would see to it that Dell got what was coming to him. Grissom called Sara to let her know what had happed.

"Sara, honey, we got him. There was a pursuit and a crash. He was trapped under the car. Ironic don't you think. They arrested him and took him to the hospital.

"Really? Is it finally over?"

"Yes, honey, it's over. I'll be back home in about 45 minutes."

"Hurry. What happened at the townhouse?"

Grissom could feel where the bullet had hit him in the chest. He could see a nasty bruise forming. He would have to explain what happened, but decided to wait until after he got back.

"I will explain everything when I get home. I love you."

"I love you, too"

--

A/N Please leave a review. I will try to get another one up today. I love to read the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was waiting. She did not understand what took him so long. She paced back and forth. She looked out the curtains, but he still did not come. She flipped through a magazine and he still did not come. It had been an hour. Where was he? Had something happened? She tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. She was about at her wits end when she heard a car in the drive way.

Grissom arrived and Sara rushed out to meet him. She threw her arms around Grissom. She was not going to let go. Grissom was reluctant to let go of Sara too.

Sara finally was able to ask him about what happened at the townhouse. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"Dell showed up and shot me. Thanks to your instance of a bullet proof vest, I'm fine. I have a nasty bruise, but that's all. There was a pursuit and a crash. You know the rest. It's over Sara."

"Thank you"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"For what?"

"For being OK, for catching the guy, for protecting me."

"That's what you do when you love someone."

He kissed her again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sara and Grissom returned home two days later. It took that long to clear the scene and to get the damage repaired. They felt safe for the first time in weeks.

Grissom called to Sara from the bedroom."Sara, honey, are you ready to come to bed?"

Sara came out of the bathroom in clothes you don't wear when you are ready to go to bed. "Not just yet."

She flashed that Sara smile and walked toward Grissom. Her eyes were dark with her desire for him.

Grissom gave her a smile that showed his approval of her plan. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He took her in his arms and kissed her, gently at first, then more with more passion. He has always been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He led her to the bed and laid her down. He laid next to her and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Sara, there is a question I need to ask you."

"What is it, Gil."

She hoped it's the question she has longed to hear for years. She tried her best to hide her excitement.

"Sara, how do you feel about making our relationship public?"

"I think it already is." She was teasing him.

" I mean openly, living like a couple. No secrets and no hiding. Are you ready for that?"

"You know I am. I have been ready for years."

"Good. I needed to know that before I ask you another question."

"What question?"

"Sara will you marry me. I know this is sudden."

"Sudden? Gil, I've been in love with you for 10 years. This is not sudden."

Grissom smiled at her and kissed her.

"OK, I'll give you that. But, you didn't answer my question. Will you marry me?"

"You're not asking just because of what has happened are you?"

"No, I have been thinking about this for a while. Sara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Gil, I..."

The phone rang. It was Brass.

"Are you going to get that? I don't think he would call if it weren't important."

" Sara..."

"Answer the phone first. Then we can talk."

"This had better be important, Jim."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I thought you should know that James Dell escaped from the hospital about 10 minutes ago. He has every cop in the county looking for him. I have a guard on the way to your house. Do you have your firearm with you?"

Grissom opened the drawer to the night table and took the locked gun case out, unlocked it, and removed the weapon. Sara looked shocked but said nothing.

"Yes, keep me posted. I need to talk to Sara now."

"OK. I'm on my way over there now. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Sara.

"Gil, what's happened?"

"Dell escaped from the hospital 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, God. You don't think he'd come here do you? He's not that stupid?"

"I'm not taking a chance with you. We're leaving."

"And going where?"

"Somewhere he can't find us."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Grissom pointed his weapon at the door and answered it.

Grissom opened the door and pointed the gun at the head of the person directly in front of him. It was Brass.

"Damn it; you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, could you please put that away?"

"Sorry." He lowered the gun and looked at Sara. She was visibly shaken. She wanted to know what was going on. Brass bagin to explain what had happened. Sara changed clothes. Brass didn't need to know everything.

"Dell escaped from the hospital. He knocked the nurse and the guard unconscious. He took the guard's uniform and walked out of the hospital. We have an ABP out for him. He has no vehicle that we are aware of. He should be considered armed and dangerous. We do not know what direction he was headed. We are afraid that he was headed here."

"Thanks for coming."

Sara came walking out of the bedroom with sweats and one of Grissom's shirts on. "How could he just walk out of a hospital? Why wasn't he restrained or sedated?"

"Sara, they will catch him and he will go to jail."

"That's what you said before. He won't stop until we are dead or he is."

"Sara, I will stay here until we catch him."

"You won't have to wait long." A voice called from the open door.

Sara, Brass and Grissom all turned around to see Dell standing at the door to Grissom and Sara's house.

Brass pulled his weapon and pointed it at Dell. Dell pointed the stolen gun at Sara. She froze, staring at Dell. Grissom stepped between Sara and Dell.

"You'll have to shoot me first."

"It won't get that far. I'll take him out right here right now."

Dell stared directly down the barrel of the gun that was now pointed at Grissom. "I'll still get one of you. Right now I don't really care which."

Outside, the police sirens were audible. They came rolling up. They call for the SWAT team.

Sara asked the one question she longed to know the answer to, "Why me?"

"You were a way to get to Grissom."

Dell raised his weapon to Grissom's head. Brass raised his and both pull the trigger. Grissom grabed Sara and pulls her to the floor. Brass' bullet hit Dell in the chest. He fell to the ground. Brass kicked the gun away from Dell's hand and called for medical aid.

"Sara, are you OK?...Sara? Get the paramedics in here now!"

Sara was unconscious on the floor. She woke up and saw Grissom.

"What happened?

Grissom:"Brass shot Dell. You hit your head on the floor. How are you feeling?"

"I have a raging headache."

The paramedics arrived and pronounced Dell dead at the scene. Sara was fighting being transported to the hospital.

"Gil, I don't want to go. You know that I hate hospitals. I really am fine."

"I want you checked out. You have a question to answer and I want to know that you are of sound mind when you answer. I love you. I'll follow the ambulance."

"Ok, for you. Bring extra clothes, we aren't staying here tonight."

"I'll stay and wait for the coroner to arrive. I'll have to talk to IAB anyway... Officer involved shooting."

Grissom followed Sara to the hospital. She was checked out and released.

"We can't go back home tonight. Where should we go?"

"I've gotten us a room at the Sphere for tonight, let's go. I need to ride a roller coaster. Want to join me?"

"A roller coaster?"

"It's a great way to relax. Please, come with me."

"You really want to ride a roller coaster….tonight?"

"Yes, I do. I want to ride it with you."

"Gil Grissom, you are completely nuts and I love you."

She kissed him and they walked out of the hospital.

They checked into the hotel. The room Grissom had mentioned was a suite with a great view of the city. The roller coaster was fun. Sara had never ridden it before. Grissom had never asked another woman to ride with him before. This was always something he did alone. He wanted Sara to share that with him. He didn't want to be alone any more.

Sara stood watching the city below her.

"Gil, this is beautiful."

"So are you." He kissed her neck and wraped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and they look out over the city for a while.

"It's hard to believe that so much bad stuff happens down there. We see it every day, but you don't see the evil people can do to each other from here."

"Not everything about this city is evil. There are good parts to this place."

"I guess I have lost my perspective lately."

"Sara, I love you and that will never change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It took me so many years to admit that to you...to me. I can't see my life without you next to me. I'll ask you again, will you marry me?"

Sara turned around and gazed into Grissom's eyes. She softly caressed his face.

"Gil, I've waited years to hear you ask that question. I've heard you ask it so many times in my dreams. I've always jumped at the chance to say yes. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I will marry you."

Grissom had held his breath until she answered the question. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. He began to undress her. He slowly slid the robe she was wearing from her shoulders and kissed along her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. She slid her hands under his shirt and along his back. His lips found hers as he caressed one breast and then the other. He could feel her nipples harden at his touch. He then slipped the negligee from her shoulders exposing her body to him fully as it slid to the floor. She was lit by the lights from the city below. He kissed her again, his lips finding hers. He began backing her up to the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head as they reached the bed. She then slid his pajama bottoms off. She sought out his lips again, her teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip. She knew this drove him wild. She kisses along the ridge of his jaw to his neck. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He positioned himself on top of her being careful not to put his full weight on her. He kissed her again leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He then kissed each breast taking her nipple into his mouth. He felt her response and continued. She was ready for him. He dipped a finger into her folds as she moaned. She wanted him inside her.

"Gil, now please."

Grissom did not respond. He continued his assault on her senses. He kissed her again. He nibbled on her ear. He knew she was ready and so was he. He gently slipped inside her letting her adjust to him. The first thrust always brought a wave of pleasure. The sensation was electric. She arched up to meet him as he began a slow rhythm. She met him with each thrust. He knew she was ready he could feel her body. She quickened the pace until he felt her tighten.

"Gil……"

He was not far behind her. He knew it would not be long. She met him again in the rhythmic dance. He gave one last thrust as he felt himself let go.

They lay there a long time just quiet. He pulled her up close and he laid her head on his chest.

Grissom spoke first. "I love you."

These were not easy words for him to say. He knew he didn't say them enough. He knew she needed to hear them.

She knew he had a hard time saying those words. It meant so much to her to hear them.

"I love you, too."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Please leave a note. I love to know what you think. And that way I know that someone is reading.


	10. Chapter 10

The first slivers of sunlight were just breaking through the curtains when Grissom awoke. He looked at Sara who was still asleep. _God, she is beautiful! _He just watched her for a while. He listened to her rhythmic breathing. It was good to see her sleeping. She had been having trouble since her abduction. He wanted her to sleep as long as she could. Finally he leaned in and kissed her softly. She stirred at his touch and woke up.

Sara spoke in sleepy tones, "Good morning."

"Good morning"

"I haven't slept that well in weeks since..."

"Me either. How about some breakfast? I'll have it sent up to the room."

"Sounds good to me."

Grissom picked up the phone and ordered room service.

"Hello, I'd like to have some breakfast sent up to my room. I'd like two mimosas, fresh fruit, scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast and a pot of coffee... 30 minutes, sounds fine, thank you."

"MMMMM sounds good."

"I need a shower, care to join me?"

"Why Dr. Grissom, I'd love to."

Thirty minutes later breakfast arrived and they moved it out to the balcony. Grissom put the do not disturb sign out on the door and joined Sara out on the balcony.

"Breakfast smells good. Want a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love one but first... (He hands her a mimosa) Here's to...us and our future."

"To us and the future."

"Wow, I haven't had anything to drink in a long time. I need to sit down."

"Let's eat before it gets cold."

They enjoyed their breakfast together talking about everything and nothing. They were not worried about anything and were just a normal couple.

"I called and reserved the room for one more night. I also called work and told them I would not be in tonight."

"We have to go back to reality some time. What are we going to tell everyone?"

"The truth. I told you, no more secrets."

"We have to plan a date and pick a place. I want to keep it small. Just a few friends."

"Sounds good to me. How about somewhere outside? When?

"Soon. I don't want you o get cold feet again." She smiled her Sara smile at him.

Grissom smiled back. I've made up my mind and nothing will change that."

"How about November?"

"Sounds good."

"Pinch me. Is this really happening?

"I have a better idea."

He leaned in and kissed her and they made love again.

Grissom and Sara returned to work on Monday night. For Sara, it was only a visit. She had another two weeks of recovery time before the Doctor will release her to return to work. On Sunday they had gone ring shopping and Sara was sporting a simple square-cut solitaire engagement ring. The two of them walked into the break room. Grissom had his arm around Sara's waist. She was carrying two bottles of sparkling cider and champagne glasses.

Nick was the first to notice them. "Hey, guys. How are you? Sara what are you doing here?"

Warrick always the observer noticed the glasses, "What's with the glasses?"

Brass and Doc Robbins walked in at that time.

"I got your page and, as requested, I picked up Doc Robbins."

Grissom opened the bottles and poured everyone a glass.

"Sara and I have something to tell you. We're getting married. Sorry it's not champagne but it's almost shift."

Catherine blurted out, "I knew it."

Warrick turned to Nick, "You owe me 20 bucks, man. Pay up!!"

Nick paid Warrick the 20.00.

Grissom gave Nick the raised eyebrow look.

"Yeah, I bet Warrick that you'd never propose. He said you would."

Grissom smiled and Sara punched Nick and thanked Warrick. This was their family.

Greg chimed in, "Congrats! So, Sara, I guess this means no dating me?"

Catherine was ready to plan a wedding. "When's the date?"

A voice from the doorway said, "The date for what?"

Everyone turned to see who it was... it was Ecklie!!

"What's the party for?"

"Hello, Conrad."

"Gil, Sara, how are you feeling?"

Grissom spoke for both of them. "Better. Thanks for asking."

"What's going on here?"

"Sara and I are getting married in November. We just came in to tell everyone. Sorry for not inviting you, I didn't think you'd still be here."

Ecklie, with a smug look on his face, "Congratulations."

Sara, spoke first, "Thanks, Ecklie." The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Gil, we'll talk later. I'll leave you to your celebration. Your shift starts in 15 minutes. I trust you'll be done by then."

"Of course and by the way... it's non-alcoholic cider."

Nick and Catherine stifled a laugh. Ecklie shot them a dirty look.

"Good. We'll talk later. Come by my office." Ecklie left.

Nick was hardly able to maintain until Ecklie left the room. "What a jerk!"

Grissom quipped, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Sara spoke the fear everyone had. "He's going to try to transfer one of us out of spite."

Grissom reassured her. "No, he won't. I told you I have it under control. Just leave it up to me."

"I better get going so you can get to work. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll have Jim take you home. Jim, do you mind?"

"No, it's fine I'm headed back to the PD any way."

"Thanks, Jim." He turned to Sara, "Sara, I'll see you when I get home."

He wanted to kiss her but not in front of everyone. He'd come along way but he was still the supervisor.

He watched her leave with a lingering look down the hall.

Grissom turned to his team. "OK, now back to work. Catherine you have a DB at the Tropicana. Take Greg with you. Nick and Warrick, you have suspicious residential fire in Henderson. I have tons of paperwork and apparently a meeting with Ecklie. Call if you need anything."

Catherine turned to Grissom before she left, "Good luck with that."

They all left to their assignments. Grissom walked down the hall to Ecklie's office. He entered without knocking.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Congratulations on your engagement. I'm happy for you, really. But, this does create a problem. You can't be Sara's supervisor any longer, departmental policy."

Grissom expected Ecklie to say that. He had done his research and had found a loop hole to exploit. He could play politics when he had to. He just didn't like it.

"That's fine, Catherine can do her evaluations and case reviews. I won't be involved. It has never been a problem, but if it makes you feel better, we can do it this way."

"Catherine is not a supervisor anymore."

"She is still qualified to do the job and the Sheriff agrees that this is in line with Departmental policy. The policy states that I cannot evaluate her not that we can't be on the same shift. Catharine will be doing that"

"What? You went to the Sheriff?

"We ran in to him yesterday while we were ring shopping. We told him and he came up with this plan."

Ecklie looked mad enough to kill Grissom. He didn't like being out witted.

Ecklie, through clenched teeth, "Fine, we will try it this way. But one misstep and I am transferring one of you. I'll be watching you."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Conrad."

Grissom walked out of Ecklie's office with a satisfied knowledge that he had once again gotten the best of Ecklie. It's not hard to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person. Grissom, most of the time wouldn't have bothered taking Ecklie's bait but he just could not resist this time. He walked back to his office to attack the mountain of paperwork on his desk. The phone rang. It was Sara.

"Grissom"

"What did Ecklie say?"

"He threatened to transfer one of us. I reminded him of departmental policy and told him about the Sheriff's plan."

"Oh, man. Ecklie must have been pissed off."

"Yeah. It was...gratifying to point that out to him."

Sara laughed and said, "I love you."

"Get some rest. I love you, too

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye"

Sara and Grissom were busy planning their wedding and had decided who to ask to stand up with them at their wedding.

Grissom went to talk to his prospective best man.

"Jim, I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I would like you to be my best man at my wedding. We have been through so much in the past 15 years. I can't imagine anyone else I'd like to have with me."

"Wow, I'd be honored."

"Thanks, the wedding is in November."

Sara was talking to Catherine at the same time.

"Sara, Grissom said you wanted to see me? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a favor... actually two favors to ask of you."

"Sure, What?"

"Would you be my maid of honor at my wedding? I know that we got off to a rocky start, but over the years, I have come to consider you my best friend."

"I'd love to be your maid of honor. What's the other favor?"

"Gil and I would like to get married as Sam's estate in Seven Hills. We want a simple wedding, outside and private. Do you think you could let us use the grounds for the wedding?"

"Wow, sure. I don't think that will be a problem."

"Thanks. Want to help me plan this wedding? You know that Gil will be totally useless at this."

Catherine laughed, "You're right. I won't tell him you said that."

"Thanks again."

Grissom and Sara's wedding day finally arrived. The only people at the wedding were Nick, Greg, Lindsey, Doc Robbins and his wife Judy, Warrick and his wife Tina, and Sophia. Sara wore a simple but elegant, long, white, silk dress. She wore her hair down in soft curls and a crown of flowers. She looked simply stunning. When Grissom saw her he could hardly breathe. He just stared at her in awe of her beauty. The spell was finally broken when she arrived at the altar.

"You are stunning."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything."

They turned and faced the minister and the ceremony began...

The minister spoke the age old words that had married countless couples: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Grissom kissed Sara in a kiss that held the promise a future together and the love that he had for her. It spoke of what would come later in the honeymoon suite.

Just as they kissed……. Ring!! Cell phones. It was Ecklie... He needed the team to report for work. There had been a heist at the Palms hotel and there were 11 DB's and an entire casino floor to process.

Sara was seriously pissed off. "Crap! This is our wedding day. Ecklie will pay for this."


	11. Chapter 11

Sara and Grissom were in the same car. Everyone else was in another car.

Sara was changing her clothes as Grissom drove. She changed into blue CSI coveralls.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to ruin my dress."

"Oh, good thinking. I'll change when we get there."

"I'm going to kill Ecklie when we get there. He didn't need to call all of us in. This had better be important."

"I'm sure it is. He didn't even know that we were getting married today. Remember, we decided not to invite him?"

"Well maybe if we had we would be at our reception right now."

"Sara, the most important thing is that we are married now."

"Wow, I can't believe it. This is our first scene as husband and wife. Not exactly how I'd planned on spending my wedding night. My bag is packed; we can go the hotel right after we are done."

"Ok, Mrs. Grissom"

Sara laughed a hearing that she was Mrs. Grissom. She flashed Gil one of her Sara smiles.

"Ok, Mr. Grissom. I guess I can't call you Grissom anymore."

They arrived at the Palms Hotel. The rest of the team showed up right behind them. They all change into blue cover alls and work boots. Nobody was dressed to process an 11 body crime scene. When they entered the casino they saw why Ecklie called them. The entire floor had been shot up and there were bodies everywhere. This was going to be a big job. So much for the wedding night.

Ecklie walked up to Grissom and his team. "Grissom, glad you could make it. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

Grissom gave him a dirty look. "What do you have?"

"Casino heists gone bad. Seven civilians dead, two suspects and one security guard dead. 27 other people were also shot. Four are in critical condition and Desert Palms Hospital."

"Well, let's get started. This is going to take all night. Have the police cleared the scene of all other people? I don't want any surprises."

"The police helped the injured and took out the suspects. They left everything else for us. I don't know what's out there. There were five suspects and the police shot and killed two and arrested two more. One got away in the confusion. They are out searching for him now. I'm sure he's not still here. The witnesses said they saw him running for the front door. We are reviewing the tapes now."

"Thanks, Thanks a lot"

Grissom filled in the team and they began to process the scene.

Grissom gave assignments. "Catherine, begin looking at the blood spatter and see what you can find out about how things happened. Nick and Warrick, begin photographing and collecting bullets and weapons. Sara, you and I will look for any other evidence and take prints. I'll start at the cash cages. You start printing the bodies. Hell of a way to spend our wedding night. Sorry, honey"

"It's not your fault, but you will owe me."

The team split up and began to work. David arrived to help Doc. Robbins with the bodies.

At the cash cages there were hundreds of prints to take. Grissom saw a bloody print. He thought that it was strange that there should still be a wet bloody print. He looked at his watch. The shooting occurred three hours ago. This should be dry. He went behind the counter to see if there was another victim behind the counter. He was greeted by the muzzle of a gun.

"Say a word and I will blow your head off."

Grissom said nothing. He looked over to see where Sara and the rest of the team were. They were too far away to offer any help.

"We are going to walk to the door over there and leave. If anyone even turns around I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

Grissom could only think of Sara at this time. She would kill him if he managed to get shot on their wedding day.

The suspect stood up and walked along side Grissom to the access door. The team was so busy working that they didn't notice Grissom was gone for a few minutes. Grissom and the suspect disappeared through the door.

Sara looked up to ask Grissom a question, "Hey, Gil, there are fresh blood drops over here... Gil? Where are you?"

Sara looked around the scene. She saw Grissom's processing kit by the cash cage, but there was no sign of him.

"Hey, Catherine, have you seen Gil? His case is over there, but he's no where around. That's not like him."

"Let's look. He has to be somewhere. Did you look behind the counter?"

"Yeah, that's the first place I looked. I found a fresh blood pool. It's too wet to be from the shootout. You don't think that something has happened to Gil do you?"

"No. Let's ask everyone else and see if they have seen him."

Catherine knew Grissom well enough to know that he wouldn't leave his case like that. She wanted to keep Sara calm. Catherine went to the others and asked if they had seen Grissom. Nobody had since they first got there and were given their assignments. Catherine was getting worried. She went to talk to Ecklie.

"Conrad, have you seen Grissom? Nobody's seen him for 20 minutes"

"No, did he just wander off again. He's really good at that. I'm sure he's fine."

"He wouldn't leave without his kit." She pointed to the kit sitting by the cash cage.

"You're right. Let me look for him."

"Thanks"

Ecklie looked around and found nothing. Catherine spotted a blood trail from the cash cage to an access door that was almost hidden. She called the team over to the door.

Catherine asked, "Did anyone bring their weapon with them?"

They all said no.

Brass chimed in. "I did"

"You lead."

Brass and the team walked through the door. They followed the blood trail down a corridor and out through another door that lead to outside. The trail ended there.

Sara nearly collapsed. The realization hit her. "Oh, God, Where is Gil? Where is he?"

Catherine spoke into her radio, "This is CSI Willows we need surveillance on the corridor from the Casino floor to the loading dock. CSI Gil Grissom has been abducted. We need tape to help locate the vehicle and a suspect."

Ecklie was the one that got the call. "Get someone to review that tape now. I can't lose another CSI now"

The ream arrived back to the command post and talked to Ecklie. He was, for once, not being a complete jerk. He let Catherine and Sara go the surveillance room with him. When they got there the security guard had the tapes cued up to when the team arrived. They saw Grissom telling everyone what to do and then they saw him taking prints. They saw him find an interesting print and go behind the counter. They then saw him stand up with a gun pointed at his head. They saw the suspect and Grissom walk to the door and disappear. There was no camera in the corridor. The next camera caught them on the loading dock and showed both of them getting into a blue Explorer. The camera only picked up a partial license plate and no good picture of the suspect.

Catherine spoke first, "Looks like the 5th suspect didn't leave the building. Either that or there is another suspect out there."

"We only counted five, but I guess we could have been wrong."

"You think? Damn it?" Sara was at her wits end. She was about to lose it.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it was very confusing. We will review the tapes again."

Catherine said, "Look, it's not your fault. The man that was taken hostage is her husband. This is their wedding day."

Ecklie yelled, "Wedding day!"

Catherine ran interference for Sara, "Conrad, not now. Focus for a minute."

Security Guard spoke to Sara, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom. My staff will do whatever we can to help find your husband."

"Thanks."

"What we need is a copy of all that tape for our AV lab to review."

Ecklie turned to Sara, "Sara, you need to go home and wait. We will call you when we know something."

"I'm not going home."

"Then wait at the lab. You have to be hands off now. You have a personal connection to this case. If we want a conviction you can't be involved. Why don't you help Archie with the surveillance tapes? That way you can be involved but not hands on."

Sara realized that Ecklie was right which pissed her off, but she agreed to his plan.

"OK, I'll take the tapes back to Archie and I'll call you when we get something."

"Sara, we will find him." She gave Sara a hug.

A/N

Please leave a review. I really like to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

The suspect had the gun pointed at his head. He didn't want to get shot on his wedding day. Sara would never forgive him.

"Drive."

"Where to?"

"What?"

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Just drive."

The suspect was still bleeding from his wounds. He was losing a lot of blood.

"You need a doctor."

"Shut up!"

"I can take you to the hospital."

"Shut up." He put the gun up to Grissom's head. "Shut up or I will shut you up. I need to think."

Grissom realized his cell phone was in the leg pocket of his coveralls. He slowly reached in and flipped it on. Sara's cell is speed dialed into his number one. He called her and slowly pulled his hand out. He figured she was able to hear him. He also knew that they could track his phone through cell towers.

Sara heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw Grissom's name. She answered. She could hear the suspect talking in the background. She could also hear Grissom talking.

"I got it. Take me to Henderson."

Grissom repeated it back to make sure Sara heard everything

"So you want to go to Henderson?"

"Shut up. Just drive."

"You left a pretty good blood trail. You really need to see a doctor."

Sara was relieved to hear that the blood was not Grissom's.

Grissom was talking so that Sara could hear him and so that he might get information the team could use.

"Do you always talk this much?"

Sara laughed to hear that and answered at the same time as Grissom--"No"

Sara arrived at the Lab with the tapes and runs in to the AV lab.

"Archie, let he have your cell phone. Here listen to mine. It's Gil on the other end. He can't hear us but he called me so we can track him. Get a trace on his phone. I need to call Catherine. Also we need to process these tapes to get what we can"

Archie began to trace Grissom's phone and also began to process the tapes from the hotel.

"Catherine, its Sara. Gil called me from his phone. He can't hear us but the phone is on and we can hear him. They are headed for Henderson. Archie is trying to get a more complete license plate and a picture now. I'll let you know when we have more."

"Great, I'm done here and I'm headed back to the lab. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"See you then." She returns to listening to Grissom. She plugged in her phone so the battery doesn't die and she plugged it into a speaker phone so that everyone can hear it. It's fairly quiet for a while then the suspect's phone rings.

"Hello?...WHAT?...What the hell happened?...Ronnie's dead?...Son of a Bitch."

He hung up and made another call.

Suspect:"Mikey, It's Donny. They killed Ronnie. Where are we meeting?... OK I'm on my way. I got some baggage to take care of once we get there. I had to take someone with me... He's a cop. We'll take care of when I get there."

Grissom tried to feed information to Sara again. He was not sure she was able to hear him, but it was at least worth a shot.

"Where are we going?"

"Just drive."

Just then a police car drove by the other way.

"Shit. Step on it."

The cop turned around and followed them. The pursuit was on.

"Where are we going?"

"Shit. Change of plans. Just keep going."

"The fuel light just came on. We need gas."

"DRIVE!!" He pointed the gun at Grissom.

They drove with the police in pursuit for another thirty minutes. They were almost to the state line when the car began to sputter and ran out of gas. They were stuck on the interstate with nowhere to go and no idea how they were going to get there. The police surrounded the vehicle and the helicopters circled above.

Over the loud speaker the Police could be heard. "Put the gun down and exit the vehicle."

"Go to hell."

"What are we going to do? There are only two ways this can end."

"I'm not going to jail."

Grissom:"They won't let you go."

"They will if I have you. Open the door and and get out slowly."

Grissom opened the door and got out of the car followed by Donny with the gun pointed at his head. Every gun was pointed at the suspect.

"Let the hostage go and put down your weapon."

Donny began to walk toward another car. The police sharp shooter had a shot at Donny's head.

The sharpshooter called to the Captain, "I have the shot; do you want me to take it?"

"Not yet. Let me see if I can talk him down."

Donny was beginning to lose it. He was not thinking clearly.

"I want another car or I will kill your cop here."

Sara was listening from the phone at the lab. She was hearing everything that was going on.

"Captain, I have the shot. Do I have the call?"

"Not yet."

Donny was sweating heavily from the loss of blood and was getting weaker.

"Get me that car."

"Let him go and put down you weapon."

Donny put the muzzle of the gun to Grissom's temple.

Sara heard everything that was going on. She heard the police say, "This the last time we are asking."

The sharpshooter asked again, "Now?"

"If he moves again, shoot."

"Roger."

Donny made a move for the car. The sharpshooter pulled the trigger.

Sara heard the shot just as the phone went dead.

"NO! Gil! Edited Jun-29 by calics Call him back, NOW"

They called him back and got Grissom's voice mail. The battery had gone dead on his phone. She a tear rolled down her cheek. This was supposed to be the start of their new life together. How could it end like this? She didn't know if he was dead and she didn't know how to find out.

The sharpshooter pulled the trigger and got a clean shot at Donny. Grissom felt the warm blood splatter on his face. The suspect was killed instantly. Grissom didn't get hit, but was covered in Donny's blood. He reached into his pocket to get his phone. He saw that the battery was dead.

_I need to call Sara. I have to let her know what is going on._

He rushed over to the police captain.

"I need your phone. I've got to call my wife. Today was our wedding day."

"Sure, here you go. We'll give you a ride back into town when you are ready. You'll have to make a statement then you'll be free to go."

"Thanks." He dialed Sara's number.

Sara picked up her phone on the first ring and looked at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number. She was scared beyond anything she had ever felt. Was this they police informing her that her husband of six hours was dead? That was not possible. Just answer it she told herself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey, I'm fine."

"Gil Grissom you scared the shit out of me. Where are you now?" She didn't know whether to be angry or relived. Her emotions were a mixture of both.

"We are near the state line. The police are going to bring me back to the station. Would you please meet me there and bring a change of clothes. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you. That was good thinking about calling me and letting the call run. At least I knew where you were. I was really scared when the phone went dead."

"I love you too. Better call the hotel and tell them we need a late check in. I'll see you in about an hour.

"Bye.

About an hour later Sara was standing in the hallway when Grissom arrived. She had waited for him. She saw that he was covered in blood. Sara ran up to him, but he stops her. She knew he had to be processed. She was just relieved to see that he was OK.

"Wait Sara, they need to process me first."

"Who's here to do it?"

Nick walked into PD at that moment. "I am. Hi Sara, Grissom, Catherine called me and asked me to process your clothes. Shall we get started?"

"Please, I want out of these bloody clothes."

Nick took samples of the blood on Grissom and took his clothes. The police let him take a shower in the locker room and then took his statement. All this took about two hours. It was now almost midnight.

Sara had grown weary of waiting. "Can we finally leave?"

"Sara, I know that this is not how you intended to spend our wedding night. Do you want to go to the hotel or just go home?"

"We paid for it, let's go."

Grissom and Sara went to Caesar's Palace and checked into the Honeymoon Suite. Grissom took Sara into his arms and kissed her. She melted into his embrace. Grissom realized how close he was to losing all of this.

"I was scared I would never see you again. All I could think of was a way to get back to you."

There was a knock at the door.

Sara sighed, "What now? We left our cell phones in the car so nobody could reach us. I told the desk no calls from anyone. Can't they just leave us alone?"

Grissom looked in the peep hole. "Who is it?"

"Room service"

"We didn't order anything."

"It's a bottle of champagne from your boss."

Sara and Grissom said in unison, "Ecklie?"

Ecklie had a bottle of champagne sent up to the room. The note read "Sorry, I owed you guys one."

Sara was shocked. "Ecklie, being nice? What's the catch?"

"Maybe he just felt bad."

"He'd have to have a conscience first."

Grissom just laughed and took Sara in his arms again. He kissed her again.

"Now, where were we Mrs. Grissom?"

He kissed her. There was no waiting. They both wanted the same thing. She unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He then pulled her shirt over her head. Their lips found each other's again. He removed her jeans as he kissed her. The kisses became more passionate. He moaned as she reached down and stroked his manhood. She unbuttoned his jeans and helped him out of those. He was ready for her now. He picked her up and took her there against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back against the wall. It was a fast passionate coupling, full of the knowledge that they had come so close to losing one another. He kissed her leaving a trail down to her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth as she heard her moan. He knew she was close to climax. Her body was 

tightening and she let herself go. He was not far behind her. He made one last trust and he felt the release he wanted so badly.

They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

It was the first time they made love a husband and wife.

A/N

Please post a review. I would like to know if anyone is reading and enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Grissom and Sara were sleeping in their room. It was still early morning. Sara woke up and looked at Grissom. He was still sleeping. She snuggled up close and put her head on his chest. His rhythmic breathing was reassuring to Sara. She felt safe in his arms. Sara has not felt really safe in a long time. The hard times were behind them now. She kissed Grissom's cheek. He woke up and looked at Sara.

"Hi, good morning, Mrs. Grissom."

" Good morning, Mr. Grissom."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's just go for a drive."

"Let's go to the Mountains."

"Sounds good to me."

They got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. They chose to eat in the quiet restaurant that was in the hotel. There were fewer people than at the buffet. They did not want to face reality just yet. Once breakfast was done they stopped at the store to get the supplies they would need for a picnic.

They drove for several hours. Grissom suddenly realized that he had been here before.

"I've been here before. We are coming up on a town I once investigated a DB in. The town is called Jackpot and the DB was found without a head buried up to the chest. We finally solved the case. This was a weird one."

"Do you want to stop in and relive old times?"

Grissom remembered the events of that case and the fact that he nearly got shot.

"No."

"Well, do you want to keep driving or have lunch? I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"There is a little park over this rise. We can stop there."

"Great."

They stopped at the park and unpack the lunch they packed. Grissom had forgotten how beautiful it was here. Despite everything that had happened the last time he was here, the area was beautiful. He spread a blanket out on the grass. Sara sat down and unpacked the lunch they had brought. The lunch was great. They had Cheese, French bread, fruit, veggies, and cookies. They were just about done when a man approached them. He walked up to them and began to talk to Grissom.

"Hello, Dr. Grissom. How've you been?"

Grissom recognizes the man, its Lt. Allen Brooks.

"I've been just fine, Lieutenant. How have you been?"

"Are you here in Jackpot about our 419?"

"No, we are just here for the day. I'd like you to meet my wife, Sara. Sara, this is Lt. Allen Brooks."

"Hello, Mrs. Grissom."

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"What 419? We've been out of the loop lately."

"We called the Vegas PD to send a CSI up here to investigate. The body was found in an old barn strung up on the rafters. He appeared to have been hung. We just didn't know how he got up there. We called for some help and sealed the scene. The body had been there for months."

"Who did they send, do you know?"

"They didn't say."

"Did you post a guard?"

"Yes. Do you want to take a look?"

"Sure...no, I better not. We're on our honeymoon."

Sara knew him too well. She knew he would not be able to let it go that easily. It would nag at him until he knew what happened.

"Gil, go ahead. You won't be any good to me until you know what's going on. You can take the CSI out of the lab, but he's always a CSI."

"You heard my wife. Let's go see what you've got here."

"Let's go. Are you coming Mrs. Grissom?"

"Please, call me Sara. Sure, I'll come along."

Grissom helped Sara up from the blanket. He held her hand , "Thanks honey."

Brooks turned to talk to the Grissom's, "Do you just want to follow me?'

"Sure. Let us just get our things back in the car and we will be right behind you."

They followed Brooks to the barn where the body was found. The body was still in the barn. It was too decomposed to move. It was left in place for the CSI team and the coroner.

Grissom asked, "Do you have an ID yet?"

"Not yet. We couldn't take prints, the body was too decomposed."

Sara added, "Why did you question that this was a suicide?"

Grissom surveyed the area. "What's missing?"

Sara looked around. "The ladder. Did anyone move anything?"

"No, that's the problem."

Grissom was in CSI mode now.

"Was there any other physical evidence?"

"We waited for you guys to go any further."

Just then a Denali pulled up to the scene and Nick and Warrick got out.

"Hi, guys."

Nick was shocked to see his boss and Sara there. "What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon."

"We are."

Warrick chimed in, "And you're investigating a 419? That's not how I spent my honeymoon. Get a life Grissom. Sara, I thought you would keep him in line."

Sara smiled at the guys and then at Grissom.

"You know Gil. I had to let him get it out of his system."

Grissom gave them all a raised eyebrow. "I'll let you two processes the scene. We'll check into the hotel and wait for you."

Nick called back over his shoulder as Grissom and Sara left, "Let us know what room you are in. We don't want to be next door. You are on your honeymoon."

"Ha, Ha" Sara shot back at them.

What the guys couldn't see was the man watching them from behind the trees.

Nick and Warrick processed the scene and find little physical evidence. The body appeared to be a male. They would have to wait to verify when they got it to the coroner's office. There were a few partial prints and a few blood drops. There were also a few hairs on the body that did not belong to the victim. They cut down the victim and took him to Dr. Sterling's office, the local vet and the coroner. Grissom and Sara watched as Nick and Warrick look at the body for evidence. There is little left of the body. The only hope of identification will be dental records or maybe DNA. It was going to be a difficult case.

Nick and Warrick found Grissom and Sara in the cafe across the street from the hotel. They were all sitting in the booth discussing the case. Across the street by the hotel the same man was watching them that was watching them at the barn. He saw the team discussing the case. He took pictures of them as they eat. He was studying them.

Meanwhile inside the cafe the team discussed what they found.

Nick laid out what they had found in the barn. "There was little in the way of physical evidence. We took the prints that were there and collected and a few blood samples. There were no foot prints and no tire treads. It's been too 

long. The scene just doesn't fit a typical suicide. How did the vic get up there? There was no ladder and no way to climb up the rafter that he was hanging from. Someone had to him there. Weird"

"Yeah, this town is known for weird." Grissom was still thinking about his last trip to this town.

Warrick added, "We collected a few hairs that were on the body but they did not belong to the vic. The hairs were black and the vic had blonde hair. We had trouble determining the gender of the vic. Dr. Sterling determined the vic was male because of the pelvic bones. We still don't have an ID or a COD."

"Have you sent the body back to Doc. Robbins yet?"

Nick fielded the question, "Dr. Sterling is prepping the body now. We will head back in the morning. It's too late now."

Warrick offered, "We can go back to the barn and see what else we can find."

Grissom looked at his wife, "I'll go with you tomorrow if it's OK with Sara."

Sara looked back at him. "Like I can stop you. You'll be way too distracted until you solve this. I can't fight it so I might as well help."

Warrick got up to leave. "We'll see you in the morning."

Nick and Warrick left and went to the hotel. Sara and Grissom stayed in the cafe and talk for a while. Grissom was quiet. Sara recognized the look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"This case."

"Why is this case so different?"

"This is a little town. Why have there been two bizarre murders here?"

"Who said the vic was murdered. Don't get ahead of the evidence. Some guy I know keeps telling me that."

Grissom smiled at her.

"I know, but there is no way that he got up there by himself. He had to have help."

"Well, there is not much that we can do tonight, so let's go back to the hotel and get some rest."

The man that was watching them followed them to the hotel. He watched them go into their room.

Grissom closed the door behind them and took Sara's hand. "Are you tired?"

"What did you have in mind?" Knowing full well what the answer was to the question.

Grissom takes Sara in his arms and kissed her. Just then the window exploded. Grissom and Sara hit the floor.

Grissom covered Sara with his body. "Are you alright?...Sara...Sara..."

Her face is covered in blood.

Grissom looked at Sara. She has cuts on her face from the flying glass. Nick and Warrick come running in from their room. They saw what happened. Nick picked up the phone and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"This is CSI Nick Stokes I need the police and paramedics to the Lucky Strike Hotel room 126. There has been a shooting with injuries."

"I will send Lt. Brooks right away, but the paramedics will take 30 minutes. They have to come from Paiute."

"Fine, just tell them to hurry."

"They are on their way."

"Thanks."

Sara sat up, "Gil, what happened?"

Sara touched her face. She felt the blood running down her cheek. She looked at her hand and then at Grissom.

"Lie still, the paramedics are on the way. Apparently someone took a shot at us. You've been cut by glass."

"What happened to you? You're covered in blood!"

Grissom didn't realize that he's been injured as well. He was too worried about Sara. He thought the blood was hers. He has several large cuts on his shoulder and a through and through bullet wound to his arm. He was bleeding a lot. He suddenly became very weak and slid down the wall next to Sara.

Nick got some towels and applied pressure to Grissom's wounds.

Sara realized what hat happened."Gil, you've been shot!"

Lt. Brooks arrived just then and entered the room. He saw Grissom and Sara on the floor.

"Did you call for medical help already?"

"Yes, but they won't be here for at least 30 minutes."

"Dr. Grissom, are you going to be able to wait or do you want me to get the medivac chopper in here?"

"I'll wait. I'm beginning to really not like this town. Every time I come here someone takes a shot at me."

"We'll find who did this."

Warrick had been processing while he waited. "I found this .44 caliber bullet lodged in the wall and another one in the floor. The one in the wall missed, but the one in the floor has blood.

The bullet hit the window and went through Grissom's arm.

Sara was still in shock. "What the hell is going on in this town?"

"We have a lot of people who don't trust outsiders or cops around here."

Grissom was a bit more rational than his wife. "Who do you think might have done this?"

"I don't know. I'll ask around and see if anyone saw anything, but don't get your hopes up."

Grissom remembered his last visit and how helpful the townsfolk had been. "In this town, not a chance."

The paramedics arrived about 20 minutes later. They treated Grissom and Sara who were taken to the hospital to be checked out. They were back in their hotel by day break.

Grissom hated hospitals just as much as Sara did. He wanted to be home, but he also knew that he needed to find who had done this to them.

"I just want to sleep."

Sara was being the pragmatic one, "Well, at the moment out room is a crime scene, we have no place to sleep."

The manager of the hotel approached them as they walked in the lobby. "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes?" Grissom took a defensive posture because he was not sure of the manager. This town put him on edge. This was one time he wished he had his firearm with him.

"We have moved your room to another part of the hotel. One that is not visible from outside the grounds on the hotel. We have gathered your things and put them in your new room."

He handed Grissom the key and turned to walk away.

Sara called after him, "Thanks."

Grissom took her hand and kissed it, "I really hate this town."

"The people have been nice."

"Yeah, the ones that aren't trying to kill us."

Sara leaned in and kissed Grissom.

"I don't want to kill you, at least not today."

"The day's not over yet."

Grissom smiled and kissed Sara back. They went into the hotel room and went to sleep. They were both too tired for anything else.

A/N

Please leave a review. You know I love to read them. Thanks for those who are reading. I would like to know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick and Warrick were back to investigate the dead body in the barn. They were looking for more evidence. Grissom and Sara pulled up. Sara was driving because Grissom only had the use of one arm right now. They wanted to find out what happened. It had become a mission because it had become personal

Grissom called out to Nick and Warrick, "Did you find anything else?"

Nick answered, "No not really. We did find a few partial finger prints and some more blood drops. We tested the blood, it's human. We'll get it to the lab and test for DNA. We are just about done here. We'll head back to Vegas when we are done. What are you guys going to do?"

Sara reminded the boys they were on their Honeymoon. "We are officially on our honeymoon. We thought we'd hang around and find out who took a shot at us and maybe who killed this guy."

Grissom added, "I'm tired of getting shot at in this town."

"He just can't resist the mystery."

"We'll call you with any results we get. I'll have Doc Robbins autopsy report faxed up to you."

Warrick teased them just a bit, "You two enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Don't get shot...again."

Sara gave Warrick a little punch.

Grissom shot him the raised eyebrow look and went on. "Call when you get anything. And run the bullets you pulled from our hotel room. I need to know if that gun matches any other crimes."

"Will do." Nick answered not willing to endure the wrath of the Grissoms.

Nick and Warrick left to go back to town and picked up the body to take it back to Vegas. Sara and Grissom looked around the barn again to see it one more time. They did not see the man watching them from the trees. He was the same man that was watching them yesterday. Sara walked around to the back of the barn and Grissom was investigating something on the side of the barn. He did not see the man come up behind him.

Everything went dark. When Sara came around the barn again she didn't see Grissom.

Sara:"Gil...where are you? Are you ready to leave?"

There was no reply.

"Gil, answer me. Where are you?"

No reply.

Sara called Lt Brooks on her cell phone and she called Nick and Warrick.

"Nick, I can't find Gil. I need you to come back."

"Slow down Sara. What is going on?"

Sara told Nick what happened.

"Are you sure he didn't just pull one of his disappearing tricks because he found an interesting trail to follow?"

Sara:"There is no sign of him. I called Lt. Brooks who is on his way up here. How far away are you guys?"

"We are about 45 minutes away. Did Grissom have his cell phone with him?"

"Yes, I already tried, it went to voice mail. There is lousy reception up here."

"I'll call and see if the GPS on the phone is working. I'll call you right back. Stay where you are so I can reach you. We are on our way back."

Sara felt very vulnerable and exposed where she was. She could not hide. Where would she go anyway? She didn't know the area. She got in the car and waited for Lt. Brooks and the guys.

Her thoughts turned to Grissom. This was how he must have felt when she was trapped under that car and he couldn't find her.

_Well he found me and I will find him_. _We won't be split apart now. Not after everything else that has happened. Now I understand why Gil hates this town. _

Finally Nick and Warrick arrived followed by Lt. Brooks. They began looking for signs of Grissom and who took him. They found some tire tracks in the dirt that didn't belong to any of cars at the scene. They also were not headed in the direction of the road. They trailed off into the mountains toward some abandoned silver mines.

Brooks knew the area well. "Well, the mines would be a perfect place to hide. There is lots of cover and it's easy to get lost. We're going to need some help to find them."

Nick was wary of the locals around here. The stories Grissom told and what he had experienced since he was hear made him distrustful of the locals.

"Who did you have in mind?"

Warrick added. "No offense, but I don't trust the locals around here. We need to get some outside help."

Brooks was not offended and he knew they needed help. "I'll call the State Troopers and the Highway Patrol. We also have a search and rescue team from Paiute. I'll call them. We can get scent dogs up here to help locate him."

Nick was itching to do something. "What can we do in the mean time?"

"Wait. We can start looking, but its November and it's going to get cold up here at night. Did any of you bring cold weather gear? Did Grissom?" Brooks knew it was not the answer they wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

"No, we weren't planning on being out at night in the mountains in November. How long can he survive in the cold?"

Brooks did not like that answer. He knew what the mountains could be like. Someone without the proper gear would have a tough time surviving.

"Depends on where he is and how long he spends outside. The temperature will drop below freezing after dark. Let's hope we find him by then."

"We have to find him. We can't let him die out here. He found us when we were missing. We can't just wait. Warrick did you get any tracking information from his phone?"

"Archie is working on it. He says the phone is on but the reception is spotty. He will call when he gets something accurate."

Just then Warrick's phone rang. It was Archie.

"Please have good news for me."

Archie told them what he had found. "We have coordinates for you. We finally got the signal to stand still."

Warrick got the coordinates to Lt. Brooks. He entered them in his GPS and they began the search. The coordinates were to the opening of a mine. The entrance had been boarded up but the boards were loose. They saw Grissom's cell phone near the entrance to the mine. They were not sure if he was in there or not, but at least it was a place to start. Nick pulled his weapon and entered the cave.

Warrick stopped him.

"What are you doing? You don't know what or who is in there."

"I'm going in to look. Grissom didn't leave me alone in that coffin. He stayed with me just like you did buddy. I am going to look for Grissom. Are any of you coming?"

Sara was not about to wait about like a shrinking violet.

"I'm in."

"Ok, we'll go in together."

Brooks added, "I'll come with you. Just let me call this in so they know where we are."

Brooks called it in. They were sending backup but it will take an hour to get there.

They entered the cave listening for any signs of Grissom. It was dark. Flashlights came on as the listened. They heard dripping water and bats. They walked a bit farther into the cave and they stopped. They heard something that was human. There were banging and scraping sounds. They also heard talking, only one voice. It was too far away to tell if it was Grissom. It was male but that was all they could tell.

Sara stopped, "Do you hear that?"

Nick listened, "Yeah, it's pretty far off yet."

Warrick heard it too. "Let's take it slow. We don't want to let him know we are here."

Brooks added what he knew. "This mine belongs to Marty James. He's a local eccentric who lives like a hermit up here in the hills. He might be the man we are looking for."

Sara was losing patience. "What do you mean 'he might fit the bill'?' Is he capable of kidnapping and murder?"

"I have learned that almost everyone is capable of killing in the right circumstances."

"Why do you think he might have Gil?"

"He doesn't like people on his property."

"Do you think that he will kill Gil?"

"Hard to tell. He is pretty far out there. Most of the town avoids him and his property."

They heard more banging as they got closer to them. All of the sudden the mine began to shake and rock began to fall. There was falling rock and dust everywhere. The team ran when they hear the cave-in.

Nick headed back in once the dust settled a bit.

"Crap"

Warrick added, "We are going to need some serious help to get them out."

Sara began trying to move the rocks.

Nick grabbed her arm. "Sara, stop. We're going to need help. There's too many. We need to get help."

Sara began to cry.

"I need to dig him out. There might not be that many. We can't give up. I will find him."

Nick began moving rocks with Sara. He knew it was futile to do it this way but she needed him and he was going to be there for her and for Grissom. He remembered what it was like to be buried, the panic, the fear, the not being able to breathe.

Warrick snapped them back to reality."Nick, Sara this won't help. We need to wait."

Nick explained, "You've never been buried alive or trapped somewhere you couldn't get out of. We have. We know how that feels. We are not leaving him there to die."

Warrick saw that Sara and Nick were not going to stop. He began to help them. They didn't know if Grissom was alive or dead, but they were determined to find him. They worked in silence. It was tiring work. The rescue crew finally showed up with the equipment to listen to whoever was in there. The listening device was snaked through the hole and a hush fell over the rescuers as they listened. The entire crowed seemed to hold their breath.

Nick spoke first, "Can you tell if they are alive?"

"Yes they are alive. We can see them breathing on the camera. We are pumping fresh air into them. The wall of debris is about two and a half feet thick. It'll take us some time to get through it. We'll continue to monitor them and let you know if there are any changes."

Sara needed to know that he was alive. "Can I please see my husband?"

"Um... I guess so. It is not the usual way we do things, but I guess it would be ok."

Sara looked at the monitor. She saw Grissom lying on the ground. He had some cuts and was bleeding, but he was alive. The other man was lying not far away. He was in worse shape. Sara heard someone speak. It was Grissom. He was beginning to wake up.

Grissom called out, "Hello?"

"Is there any way for us to talk to him?"

"We can run a radio into the hole they will not be able to see us but he can hear us."

The rescuers ran the microphone into the hole.

"Gil, can you hear me?"

"Sara?"

"Gil, try not to move too much. We are working on getting you out now. Are you OK?"

"I'm OK."

"Try to not to talk too much. You need to conserve air and energy."

Grissom did as she said. Sara continued to watch on the screen. The rescuers were making progress and the hole was getting bigger. The process is very slow going.

Finally they made a big enough hole to get through. The rescuers went in and begin to examine Grissom He was alive. The man who took him was dead.

Grissom was in slightly better shape. He had head injuries and needed to go the hospital. This time they didn't give him a choice, he was air lifted to the hospital in Reno. Sara wanted to go with him.

"You will have to drive. There's not room to take you in the chopper, sorry ma'am."

"I need to go with him."

Nick put an arm around Sara who was about to fall over. "I'll drive you to Reno."

The pilot turned to speak to Sara. "Mrs. Grissom, we can take you if you agree to sit in the front. The co-pilot will follow with your friends. They told us you two were on your honeymoon. I got married last month. Today is my first day back after my honeymoon."

"Thanks."

Sara got in the chopper and they flew to the hospital. Sara remembered little of her chopper ride to the hospital. She remembered that Grissom was there, but that was about it.

The flight took about 30 minutes. Grissom did not wake up on the way there. The paramedics were concerned. He had some serious head trauma.

Once they got to the hospital the Doctors took over. They did a complete examination. They came to speak to Sara.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes."

"We have stabilized your husband. He has a pretty severe concussion. The CT scan showed no bleeding in his brain. That is a good sign. We'll know more in the morning. We have moved him to the ICU. You can see him up there."

Sara went to the ICU to see Grissom. He was unconscious.

"Gil, you have to be OK. I'm getting sick and tired of hospitals. I never want to see another one. You have to wake up so we can go home. I'm not ready to say good bye. I need you. There is something I need to tell you."


	15. Chapter 15

Sara was sitting by Grissom's bed in an all too familiar vigil. She was waiting to see when Grissom would wake up. Nick and Warrick finally made it to the hospital. They came into Grissom's room to see what was going on and if Sara needed anything.

Nick placed a hand on Sara's shoulder, "How is he doing?"

Sara motioned for them to come outside his room. She then explained what was happening. She was trying to be brave and strong but she was having trouble maintaining her composure. She was tired of being strong. She just wanted a normal life for a while. She wanted her husband back.

"How long until we know?" Nick was as worried about Sara as he was Grissom. She has been through so much in the past year. She looked pale and tired.

"Doctors say it could be a day or two and we won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up."

Sara's knees began to buckle. Nick caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you OK? How long has it been since you have eaten?"

"I don't know, breakfast maybe."

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Sara didn't want to leave. She wanted to be here when Grissom woke up, but she knew she needed to eat. Reluctantly she decided to go.

"OK, but let's hurry. Warrick are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here with Grissom. I'll go after you get back."

Nick and Sara headed to the Cafeteria to get her something to eat. As they sat eating they talked.

"I'm really not feeling well. I guess I need to eat and get some sleep. I'm so tired. What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 in the morning."

"Wow, I had no idea it's so late. You need to get back to Vegas with the evidence from the barn. Are you going back in the morning?"

"Yes. We locked up the evidence at the Reno PD station. They were kind enough to help us out. Lt. Brooks arranged to have the body transported back to the Lab. We need to get back, but we will be back up here as soon as we get the evidence logged in and taken care of."

"Thanks for everything, Nick."

"You didn't give up on me when I needed you guys. It was the least I could do."

"Let's get back up to Gil."

She stood up and got really dizzy again. She nearly fell over.

"All right, we are going to have you checked out as well. Let's go."

"No, It's OK. I was checked out when I got here. I know what the problem is and I will be fine. I just need to get some sleep and eat. Really, Nick, I'm OK. There is nothing wrong, I'm not sick and I'm not hurt. I'm just tired."

"If you say so. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Here at the Hospital. The chair in Gil's room is a recliner that lies out. I will sleep there. I need to be there when he wakes up. I need to talk to him."

Nick thought that Sara was acting a little weird but let it go to the fact that she was under a lot of stress and he husband was nearly killed today. He still wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but decided not to push right now.

"Let's go up. Really there is nothing wrong."

They went back to Grissom's room. Warrick and Nick left to find a room for the night. They were very tired and need to sleep.

Warrick gave Sara a hug. "Call if you need anything. We will come by in the morning to see how Grissom is doing and to check on you."

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks, guys for everything."

Sara fell asleep as soon as they left. During the night the nurse checked on Grissom, but there was no change.

Sara slept in the recliner next to Grissom. Nick and Warrick returned after getting some rest before they go back to Las Vegas. They woke her up as they came in.

"Hey, guys. Did you get some rest?"

Nick answered, "Yeah, how about you?"

"Some."

Warrick handed Sara a bag and a cup of coffee.

"We brought you breakfast and some coffee, decaf per your request. Why did you switch to decaf?"

"Oh, the doctor said it would be better for me right now."

Nick knew there was something up. "So there is something wrong."

"No, I'm just stressed out and I need to rest so no caffeine that's all."

Nick still didn't believe her but let it drop for now. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm starved what did you bring me?"

"Bagels and cream cheese and orange juice."

"Sounds great."

Warrick asked about Grissom. "Has there been any change in Grissom's condition?"

"No, he's still unconscious. But, at least he hasn't gotten any worse either. We just have to wait. When do you guys leave?"

"We will leave in about an hour. It's a long drive back home. Lt. Brooks had you car driven over here and he had your stuff from the hotel put in there."

"Oh, wow, I had forgotten about that. I could use a change of clothes."

Nick added, "We put your stuff in our hotel room and paid for another night for you. Go take a shower and come back. We'll wait with Grissom."

Sara still didn't want to leave, but she imagined she was a bit ripe and was a mess from the events of yesterday. She thought about how good a hot shower would feel.

"That would be wonderful. I might feel human again. Thanks for everything."

Sara drove to the hotel and crawled into the shower. She looked at the bed and though how good it would feel to sleep for a few hours, but she knew she had to get back to the hospital. She let the warm water wash over her for a few minutes. The reality of the past few months hit her hard and she began to cry. Her thoughts turned to Grissom. He had to be ok. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She needed him. She let the water cascade over her and wash away the fear. Grissom would be fine. He had to be. She turned off the water and got out. She then got dressed and went back to the hospital.

Nick and Warrick waited with Grissom until she got back and they had to leave.

"You better get going. I will call when I know something. I will miss you."

"We'll be back up on our day off."

Nick hugged Sara, "Call if you need anything. We can be back up here in a few hours."

"Thanks."

Sara hugged both of them again when they left. Sara was left alone to wait.

The doctor came in to update Sara and check on Grissom. She had fallen asleep again.

"Good morning Mrs. Grissom, how are you today?"

"I'm OK. How is Gil?

"We'll run another CT scan in a few minutes. His vitals are good. He is not getting worse. That is all we know at this point."

"OK, do you know how long before we know something?"

"We will have the CT scan results fairly soon. That will tell us what is going on in his head."

"Can I go with him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea for you. It won't take that long. The test should take about an hour start to finish. Why don't you get some lunch and rest until we get back. This will give you a break."

"OK, I'll be here when he gets back."

The orderly came to get Grissom for his tests and Sara headed for the cafeteria to eat lunch. She was gone for about an hour. Grissom was not back yet when Sara got to his room. She sat in the chair and fell asleep. She was tired and seemed to be able to sleep everywhere she sat these days

"Mrs. Grissom, we are back."

"Sorry, I fell asleep. What did the CT scan show?"

"Well, the swelling has gone down. His skull was not fractured in the collapse. This is all good news. We won't have to operate."

"Thank God for that."

"I will let you rest. I will check back again later. Call the nurse if anything changes,"

He left.

Sara talked to Grissom as he slept.

"Gil, you really need to wake up now."

Grissom heard Sara's voice and began to wake up.

"Sara?"

"Gil, I'm here."

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital in Reno."

"What happened? I don't remember much."

"You were in a mine collapse and injured. You have a concussion."

"And a headache."

Sara laughed and kissed him.

"I thought I lost you... again. We have to quit doing this. I don't want to see another hospital for a long time."

"Mr. Grissom, I'm Dr. Hampton; I was the one that treated you when you came in. We have done a CT scan and everything looks good. We have to wait and see if there was any damage that we can't see on the CT scan, but from what we can see things look good."

"Thanks, how long until I can get out of here. We need to get back to Vegas."

"Gil, you need to get better. I'm going to need you healthy."

"What...why...is something wrong with you?"

"I'll check on you later. You two need to talk." He left them so they could talk.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong... exactly."

"What is it tell me."

"When I got here, I wasn't feeling well so they checked me out as well. They ran a bunch of tests and they found something."

"Sara, what did they find? Are you really OK?"

"Yes, it's nothing that nine months won't cure."

"What are you saying? Are we going to have a baby?"

"Yes...how do you feel about that? I know we weren't planning on this."

Grissom was speechless. Not many things made him speechless, but this one did.

"Gil?...What are you thinking?"

He said nothing for what seemed an eternity. He just stared. She was afraid of his answer. She held her breath until he uttered one word.

"Wow."

"Is that all you have to say?

"Sara, I am floored."

"Are you angry?"

Again she held her breath. She had not had time to adjust to all this herself. She was still not sure of her own feelings. She was scared about his reaction, but this was his baby too. He needed to know.

He took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"No, I just never expected to have children. I thought that time was gone for me."

"Me, too. Do you want to...keep the baby or not?"

For the third time she held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Don't talk like that unless that's what you want. I'll do whatever you want."

"Gil, I want this baby. Please don't be mad."

He wanted this baby, but he knew it was ultimately her decision.

"I'm not. I want this baby too. I just thought if you didn't I wouldn't stop you."

"So we are going to be parents" She smiled that Sara smile at him.

"Wow, when?"

" Middle of August"

"Maybe this baby will be born on my birthday."

"It's quite possible. My due date is August 16. Let's not tell everyone yet. We need some time to get used to this and make sure everything is OK."

"I'll do whatever you want to do. I love you , Sara."

She leaned in and put her forehead against his.

"I love you, too."

Grissom was almost ready to be released from the hospital. The Doctor said he can return to work in a week. Nick and had flown up to see Grissom and Sara and help with the driving.

Nick:"Are you ready to get out of here?"

"More than you will ever realize. I've got a lot to go home to."

He looked at Sara and smiled.

"Well, let's get out of here. I'll help with the driving. We should be back in Vegas in a few hours."

"Thanks, I don't think I could drive the whole way right now. I'm so tired."

"Sara, what's wrong? You almost faint, you are always tired, you are starving all the time."

Grissom and Sara look at one another. They had wanted to keep their news to themselves a little longer, but it is becoming obvious that they will not be able to do that. The people they work with are trained observes and they know them better than anyone else in the world. Grissom nods at Sara in a way that says it's OK to tell Nick.

"There is nothing wrong, I'm pregnant. I found out the night they brought Grissom in but I wanted to tell him first."

Nick hugged Sara and shook Grissom's hand.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you. Wow, a baby."

Grissom returned the handshake. "Thanks, we were rather shocked too."

Sara asked, "Please don't tell anyone else. We were going to wait a while, but you figured out something was up and we couldn't lie to you."

"Yeah, sure. I won't tell anyone, but you know that the rest of them will figure it out as well."

"We'll tell everyone soon. We just need some time to get used to the idea."

Grissom, Sara, and Nick began the drive back to Vegas.

Grissom wanted the facts about the case. "What did you find out about the guy in the barn? Did you get an ID yet?"

"We ran the DNA through COTIS and got a hit. His name was Robert Shaver. He was arrested on a rape charge in 2001. He was sent to prison and was released in August. He last reported to his probation officer in September. The probation officer reported him missing when he missed his next appointment."

Sara added, "Any idea why he was up here?"

"No, his last known address was in Henderson. We are looking for connections. None of the prints have come back with a hit yet other that the vic. Maybe this was a suicide."

"I don't think so. Did you run the prints against the guy that took me?"

"No, we didn't have them yet. He isn't in the system. Are you thinking that if he could do this to you he might have tried to make this look like a suicide?"

"It's as good a theory as we have at the moment."

"So I guess his brain is fine?"

"What did you expect? All the rocks landed on his head. I'd have been worried if they landed anywhere else."

Grissom was not amused. "HA HA HA"

"Love you, honey." She flashed him that Sara smile. He just was not able to stay mad at her when she did that.

"I love you, too."

A/N Please leave a note. I want to know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Grissom and Sara returned to work at the lab. And as promised, Nick did not say anything about the baby.

Catherine was the first to welcome them back, "Welcome back you two. We missed you. This is a hell of a way to get time off."

Grissom knew her teasing was born of years of friendship. "You're a laugh riot. And we missed you too."

Sara smiled and gave Catherine a hug. "Hi, Catherine."

"You OK, Sara? You don't look well."

"Just tired."

Warrick caught a glimpse of them as he was walking through the halls. "Hey, welcome back. Are you back for good or just a visit?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am back to stay." Grissom had always had a soft spot for Warrick.

"Great, we can use the help. It' been crazy without you two here. Ecklie has been filling in. What a mess."

Greg was the next to come in. "Hey boss, glad to have you back. We need you around here."

Just then Ecklie walked in the break room.

"Gil, Sara, welcome back. I hope you are ready to work. We have a huge backlog of cases. I'm turning it back over to you Gil; I am behind in my work because I have been doing your job."

"Thank you, Conrad. I'm sure you'll catch up soon. Is there anything else?"

"No, not for now. Let's get to work people."

"Bye, Conrad."

Sara, Catherine and Greg all laughed as Ecklie left.

Grissom turned on the work mode. "OK people, Catherine you have a 419 at the Monaco. Sara you go with her. Nick and Warrick I want a full update on the guy in the barn. Greg you have B 'n E on Fremont Street."

Grissom watched as his team left for work. It was hard to see Sara going out into the field knowing she was pregnant. He worried. Nick snapped him back to the case at hand.

"We are still looking for an ID on this guy. Doc. Robbins says he's of European descent. He was probably in his twenties. The last molars had erupted and the skull bones were fixed, but the wear on the rest of his teeth and bones suggests a young person. He had a necklace on. We are trying to track it down. There was an engraving on the medallion. It's not going to be easy. There were no leads on the hairs or fibers we found. The prints we got off the guy that took you were a match to some of the one's we found in the barn. But when we did a title search on the land it belonged to him. He may or may not be the killer. We can't ask him. This may be one for the board."

Grissom sighed and remarked, "We haven't had to add one to the board in a while. I was really hoping to solve this. Keep tracking down leads and let me know what you find out."

Sara and Catherine arrived at the hotel and found the manager.

"Hi, I'm Sara Grissom and this is Catherine Willows. We're from the crime lab. We're here about the body."

"Yes, please follow me. We are trying to keep things low profile. We really don't want to advertise this."

Catherine understood that this was the manager's job, "We will be as discrete as possible. Where is the body?"

"Out here. This is really creepy."

They walked out onto the loading dock and saw a body lying in a pool of blood. There was a large wooden stake in his chest. The manager left. He did not like being around the body.

Sara conjured up pictures of the horror movies she had watched as a child. "What? Was the guy a vampire?"

"Well there was full moon last night. It does bring out the nuts. We need to wait for the coroner."

"Where do you want to start?"

"I'll take the body. You take the surrounding area. See what you can find."

"I'll start photographing and printing. Gil's going to be sorry he missed this one."

David arrived to collect the body. He went about his duties as usual, but the large wooden stake in his chest was hard to avoid.

"Liver temps 93 he's been dead about 3 hours. COD will have to wait. It appears to be exanguation. I am gonna have to tell the wife about this one. We don't get too many deaths by wooden stake."

"Thanks, David. I'll come see you in autopsy later."

Sara and Catherine finished processing the scene and went back to the office.

They met David and Doc. Robbins in autopsy later. He man still had the stake in his chest.

Sara turned green and ran for the trash can and threw up.

Doc. Robbins and Catherine looked at her.

Catherine was concerned. "You OK? You don't usually throw up at these. What's wrong?"

Sara answered a bit embarrassed. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling well."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, if I go home every time I throw up these days I'd never be at work." Sara just realized what she said.

"What? Sara, what's up?"

"Catherine, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant. We haven't told everyone yet. We are making sure everything will be OK first. I have been sick as a dog lately."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Please don't tell anyone yet."

"I won't. But you should get some crackers or something."

"Let's get back to work."

Doc. Robbins handed Sara a box of crackers.

"Sara, eat these crackers it usually helps with morning sickness."

" How did you know?"

"My wife used to throw up every day at the same time. I just assumed it was morning sickness."

"Please don't say anything. We haven't told anyone yet."

Doc gives her a hug and congratulations, "You can count on me."

"Me, too."

Grissom was sitting in his office going through mail and paperwork. Nick walked in to talk to him.

"Hey. How's Sara feeling? She didn't look so good earlier."

"She's sick all the time. I wish there was something I could do for her but it's just part of being pregnant."

Warrick was walking by when Grissom said that.

"Who's pregnant? Sara?"

"Shhhh...we haven't told anyone else yet. Nick is the only other person that knows right now. He figured it out in Reno. Please, don't tell anyone else yet."

"OK, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. We just want to be sure everything is OK first."

Nick and Warrick werre in the layout room looking at the evidence.

Warrick who had less time to get used to the idea that Grissom and Sara were going to have a baby said, "Hey, man, can you believe they are going to be parents?"

Greg walked in at that moment. "Who?"

Nick and Warrick turned around to see Greg looking at them.

Greg figured out who, "Sara and Grissom? Do tell."

Nick was trying to keep his promise to Grissom and Sara. "Sorry Greg, we promised we wouldn't say anything."

Warrick still needed to talk about it. "You did not hear this from us."

Greg got the hint, "Hear what? I know nothing, right?"

Nick and Warrick gave each other a guilty look and they quit talking about it. They didn't know who else might be listening.

That day after shift Sara and Grissom were on their way home.

Grissom took Sara's hand in the car. He needed to make contact with her. "How was your day?"

"It was OK. We had an interesting case. That DB turned out to have been killed by a wooden stake in the chest. When we got to autopsy, I threw up. Catherine kept asking me what was wrong. I let it slip, sorry. Doc. Robbins guessed what was up. I hate morning sickness."

"Warrick heard Nick and me talking about the baby. He knows now."

"Did you say anything to Greg? He kept looking at me weird when I got back to the Lab."

"No. I hope Nick and Warrick didn't tell him."

"I don't think they would on purpose. Maybe he overheard you or them."

"So much for keeping it a secret. We might as well tell them tomorrow. They all know anyway. That's what we get for working with CSI's. They always figure it out."

He leaned over at kissed her at the red light.

Sara and Grissom arrived for shift together as usual. They went into the break room and saw the rest of the team waiting for them. They all had the cat that caught the canary look. They all knew something that they think nobody else knew.

Sara felt a bit weird. "What's wrong with you people?"

Nick quipped back, "What's wrong with you?"

Grissom sighed, "Shall we tell them?"

"Might as well"

"As it seems that most you know already, yes we are going to have a baby. The baby is due in August and yes Sara will continue to work. Any questions?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

All heads in the room snapped around to see Ecklie standing in the door way.

Grissom greeted him, "Hello, Conrad. We just told the team and I was going to talk to you tonight."

"Congratulations. I wish you both the best. I really mean that. Sara you can take the less physical cases for a while if you need to. "

"Thanks Ecklie."

Sara was surprised by Ecklie's kindness. Maybe he was human after all. He really seemed to mean what he said. Grissom was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't trust Ecklie any further than he could throw him. Ecklie was a snake and always would be in Grissom's eyes.

Grissom turned to his team. There was a lab to run.

"Let's get to work. Catherine how is the case coming from last night? The guy was really impaled with a wooden stake to the heart? Sorry I missed that."

"Yeah, Sara said you'd be sorry you missed that one. We have an ID on him. His name is or was John Litton, age 34 from Laughlin. He was here looking for work. His wife is on her way here to ID the body and answer questions. Brass said he would call when she gets here. We have numerous prints to run and some trace to identify. We have the murder weapon. We just need a suspect."

"Good, keep working on it. Nick, Warrick anything new on that guy from Jackpot?"

Nick recounted what he and Warrick had found. "We have a possible lead on an ID from that necklace he was wearing. There was a name on it we are running it now. The inscription said 'To Ritchie all my love Sandy.' On the other side, there was a monogram with the initials RF. We are looking at missing persons reports for anyone with those initials that fits our description. Somebody obviously loved this guy. We need to find Sandy and talk to her."

"Good work. I have a new case. Arson case in Seven Hills. Who wants to go?"

Sara was quick to answer. "I will. Catherine, do you mind? I want to work in the field as long as I can."

"No, go ahead. I'll have Greg help me with the trace and fingerprints."

"Thanks."

Sara and Grissom left to go to their arson case. When they got there Sophia was there to meet them.

"Hi guys"

Sara greeted her, "Hi, what do we have here?"

"The neighbors reported seeing someone run from the house shortly before the house erupted in flames. There are three victims inside. They are pretty badly burned. The owner of the house is one Mitchell Litton, his wife is 

Shelly. His elderly mother also lives here. Her name is Martha This would account for the three bodies. They have a grown son named John and a daughter named Megan."

"Did you say John Litton? How old is the son?"

"34 why?"

"Where does he live?"

"Laughlin, why?"

"This is the same case from last night. The son was killed last night on the loading dock if the Monaco Hotel. He was impaled with a wooden stake. Now the parents are torched?"

Grissom asked the next question, "Where is the daughter?"

Sophia gave him the information she knew. "She is apparently estranged from the family. She was in some trouble when she was younger with drugs and was into some weird stuff according to the neighbors."

Grissom turned to Sara, "Why don't you interview the neighbors? I don't want you breathing in any fumes from the house."

Sophia saw the concern on Grissom's face. "Are you alright, Sara?"

"Yes, Gil is just being overprotective. I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congrats."

"Sara, just humor me until we can get you a respirator."

"Yes, Dear."

Grissom gave her a sarcastic look and went inside.

In the house there was debris everywhere. Grissom saw the bodies. They were badly burned. He collected evidence and saw where the origin of the fire was. It was started in the living room by the front door. It cut off access to the door. The back door was nailed shut. Someone wanted these people to die.

Sara interviews the neighbors and collects evidence from outside. She takes prints and finds some shoe impressions as well. She makes casts of these and finds Grissom.

Sara:"I found some prints and shoe impressions. Did you find anything inside?"

Grissom:"Lots. This was definitely a murder."

Sara:"Why would anyone want to kill these people? By all accounts they were good people. Their son came to see them and they took good care of the mother."

Grissom:"The missing link is the daughter. Find her and we may be able to close two cases at once."

In the crowd watching was Megan Litton, lurking in the shadows. She was dressed in shabby clothes that awere out of place in this rich neighborhood. She seemed to be hiding something under her coat. When nobody was looking she pulled out a bottle with a rag in it. She lit the rag on fire and threw it toward the police, Sara and Grissom. It hit the police car and lights the car on fire.

"Sara, watch out!"

Grissom ran at Sara and knocked her out of the way just before the bottle hit her. The police got Megan Litton and took her into custody.

"Sara, are you OK?"

"Gil, I'm fine. Now will you get off of me? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry. That bomb was headed right for you. It could have killed you and the baby."

"We're both fine. I'm kinda getting used to this. It's happening on a regular basis."

"That's not funny. There is even more at stake now."

"Gil, I'm fine, we both are. We need to get back to work."

"Sara, I don't know if you should be in the field anymore. I'm concerned."

"Gil, I will take it easy, no hazardous scenes or dangerous locations. I promise. I want this baby as much as you do. I'm not going to take any chances. When the time comes I will stay in the Lab."

"Ok, but please be careful. We know better than anyone what can happen in this city. Sara, I just can't fathom the idea of loosing you and our child."

Sara realized how much this affected Grissom. She didn't know until now how he felt about the baby. She was reassured that they made the right decision to keep the baby. She also didn't realize until now how much she wanted this baby.

"Honey, It's OK. I'm sorry. I didn't know how this would affect you. You really want this child, don't you?"

Grissom managed to choke out, "Yes." His anger and fear are subsiding.

He was not angry with Sara but had been scared to death at losing he wife and child. He would never be the same again. There was more to his life now and it was going to take some getting used to. For so long it had been just him now he had a wife and child on the way.


	17. Chapter 17

Sara and Grissom got back to work and finished the scene. When they got back to the lab they logged in the evidence and went to the police station to watch the interrogation of Megan Litton. Brass was in with her. Grissom and Sara watched from behind the glass.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was out walking. I do that to stop them."

"Stop who?"

"Them."

Grissom whispered to Sara, "Get a background check on her. Check for any delusions or psychosis."

Sara went to run the check. It came back that she had been hospitalized for schizophrenia.

Sara handed the report to Grissom, "She has a history of mental illness. She spent 6 years in an institution. She hears voices and according to her records she lights fires. She has never hurt anyone before. Do you think that she killed her parents?"

"Maybe, she fits the profile. We'll have to wait to see what the evidence says. Did you get her entire file?"

"Yes, here it is."

Sara handed the file to Grissom. He read it, and then turned it over to Brass.

Grissom said, "Well that explains a lot."

Brass had his doubts about her. "Is she really nuts or is this an act?"

"She's nuts. You need to get in touch with her doctor and have her sent back to the hospital for evaluation. She's a danger to self and others. What she did was not directed at us personally. She was reacting to what the voices were telling her to do. Her lawyer has a great case for the insanity plea here."

"Get me the evidence to prove she did this and we can put her away where she belongs."

They went back to the lab and began to process the evidence. Grissom kept looking at Sara, watching for signs that something was wrong. She could feel her looking at her. She finally turned to him.

"What?"

Grissom quickly diverted his eyes, pretending that he was not looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Is this what the next nine months are going to be like, because I can't take this?"

"I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"You're going to have to relax. I know that's difficult for you, but you're driving me nuts!"

"I guess you're right. You look fine. I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"Relax dad, you will have the next 20 years to worry about this baby. So what are you hoping for, boy or girl?"

"A healthy baby that looks like its mother." He smiled at her. This was the first time he had smiled in hours.

"Really, boy or girl?"

"What I want is irrelevant. It's already been decided. Our wishing or speculation will not change that. We'll just have to wait."

"Well, I hope we have a little boy with his daddy's blue eyes and brains. But a girl with those eyes would be fine."

Just then Nick and Warrick walked in.

Warrick always the betting man, "Twenty bucks they have a girl."

"You're on…….Oh ,hi, guys heard there was some excitement at your arson scene tonight."

Grissom chastised them just a bit. "Are you taking bets on our baby?"

Nick spoke first, "Just a friendly wager."

"Is there anything you two won't bet on?"

Nick and Warrick answered at the same time, "No."

Sara gave them a dirty look but she was really amused. They'll never change. She wouldn't have them any other way.

Nick asked Sara again about the crime scene again, "So what happened?"

Sara explained what happened.

"I'm fine really, but we need to get the evidence to put her away. She is crazy and belongs in an institution before she hurts any more people."

Sara and Grissom finally proved that Megan set the fire in her parents' house and they turned to trying to prove that she killed her brother. They compared her prints to the unknown prints at the Monaco. They matched. There were also epithelials on the stake that belonged to Megan. They were able to prove that she killed her brother as well.

Sara went to Grissom's office to wait for him to finish up. She was tired. She was always tired these days. She could fall asleep anywhere even in the chair in Grissom's office. He walked in to see his wife sleeping the chair and gently kissed her on the head.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Oh sorry, I seem to be falling asleep in the strangest places these days"

"It's normal for you stage of pregnancy."

"Since when do you know so much about pregnant women?"

"I have been doing some reading. I wanted to know what to expect. I wanted to know what was normal and what I needed to be concerned about. Someone told me I was being too overprotective."

"Yeah, sorry about that, hormones I guess."

"Another normal symptom for pregnancy."

"Are you now going to be a walking baby book?"

"Irritability is also normal."

"I swear I will draw my weapon and shoot you if you are going to do that for the next six months. No jury in that state would convict me."

"OK, OK I get it."

"Good, now take me home I'm starving."

"Increased appetite…"

"Don't go there."

He kissed her and said, "Yes, Dear."

She kissed him back. He had a few things to learn about the libido of a pregnant woman that she would show him when they got home.

"Sara, where do you want to eat?"

"How about we get a pizza and take it home?"

"Pizza? Really? What do you want on it?"

"Hummm….Pineapple, olives, tomatoes, mushrooms, jalapeños, red peppers, oh and extra cheese."

"Are you sure? You want a large bottle of antacids with that?"

"You asked me what I wanted, and that's what I want."

"OK, we'll have pizza for dinner. Anything to make you happy."

"Thank you. you're a quick learner Mr. Grissom."

"Sara how long do you plan on working in the field?"

She knew this conversation was coming. She had been thinking about it for a few weeks now. Working in the field was tiring. She could not pull doubles. She needed to rest.

"I don't know. I still want to work, but I know I need to take it easy."

"No doubles."

It made her angry that he was dictating to her even though she knew he was right.

"I know." She snapped back at him.

"Sara, it worries me you being out in the field. What if something happened? I could never forgive myself."

"I know you're right. I'll be careful. No doubles, no hazardous cases. I will ask the doctor how long it's safe for me to work in the field. I won't do anything to compromise this baby."

"I know you won't, but I'm gonna worry."

"I am too. We need to relax. We have a long time ahead of us and if we spend the whole time worrying we won't enjoy this time. I want to enjoy this."

"OK then, we'll try not to dwell on what might happen."

It was easier said than done for Grissom. They saw all too often what could go wrong. He would have to have faith here. He had said it before he needed both science and faith. It was time for faith. He needed to be there for Sara. He needed to be strong for her. He would have to keep any worries to himself.

"Can we get some chocolate on the way home? I want some truffles."

"Truffles and pizza, what has this baby done to you?"

At home Grissom clears the dishes away as he and Sara talk.

"Gil, do you really not have a preference for the baby?"

"Like I said, what we want is irrelevant. I want a healthy baby."

"If you could pick…"

"I never expected to have a child. I'm 51 years old, Sara. I just want a healthy child that will grow up happy and safe."

"Do you want to find out what the baby is?"

"No."

"No. Really?"

"Nope. Are you going to spend the next six months hounding me about this?"

"OK, I get it. I don't want to find out then. If you don't want to, we won't"

"Good, at least we're able to agree on something."

"Now we have to think about names."

Grissom just rolled his eyes and kissed Sara.

"Later. Right now I have other plans for you."

He led her to the bedroom. There she kissed him lightly at first then with more passion. He pulled her shirt over her head. She did the same for him. He kissed the hollow of her neck which sent shivers up her spine. She pushed against him. She felt his growing desire for her. She fumbled with the button on his jeans before she got them off, followed by her own. He gently laid her back on the bed and laid down next to her. She kissed him letting her lips part allowing his tongue access to hers. She reached for him pulling him on top of her. She was ready. She wanted him now. He obliged her. They found their rhythm and then soon found release.

"That is another benefit of pregnancy. It does increase the libido." He smiled at her.

"Shut up and kiss me. If you play your cards right, there's more where that came from."

A/N Please post a review. It makes me happy.


	18. Chapter 18

The months passed quickly. Sara and Grissom spent time getting ready for the baby. The battle over the name was still raging. Sara was in her sixth month now. The nausea was gone, but the appetite was not. Grissom was amazed that one woman could eat that much. The weight gain looked good on her. She had been getting too thin. Worry and stress had taken their toll on her. The months since the trial had been blissfully dull. No one had tried to kill them or blow them up or kidnap them. It seemed that all was going well.

Grissom and Sara had fallen into a routine. Sara has begun to only work in the lab or on cases that are low risk. Her doctor told her no doubles and no long hours. Grissom made sure she rested. His fears about her being pregnant subsided. He did not worry about her losing the baby. He instead worried about what kind if parent he would be.

He read all the books he could. It was his nature to study what he didn't know. He learned everything he could. He wondered about his unborn child. Would the baby be like Sara? He hoped it would. Would he be a good father? Sara would be a good mother. He knew that. He had no doubts about her. He did have doubts about himself. He was absorbed by his work. He could be obsessive about things.

Mother's Day was coming up. He needed to think about what to get Sara. She was a mother now and he was a father. This fact had changed them forever. They would never be the same people they had been. They would be better. Children had a way of doing that to a person.

Grissom was lost in thought when Sara walked in his office.

"Gil?"

He didn't answer.

"Gil!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"I can tell"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind these days."

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I'm just worried about the baby. I'm going to be 52 when this baby is born. I'm worried about what kind of father I will be. Most men my age are getting ready for grandchildren. Don't get me wrong, I want this baby more than I have ever wanted anything…except maybe you."

Sara understood that he was worried. She even shared some of his fears. Her childhood had not been wonderful. She worried about what king of parent she would be. She didn't want her child to live through that. She didn't worry about Grissom. She knew he would be a great father.

"Gil, you 're going to be a great father. Quit worrying."

Babies were a mystery to him. He held a live baby a handful of times in his life. He had seen what could happen to children. He switched from worry to determination for protecting his child. He had lost his father when he was nine. Sara had lost her parents one through stabbing, one through imprisonment. She had been in the system.

"I just want the best for this baby. We both have seen too much of what can go wrong. I don't want that for our child."

"I don't either. I have been worried about the same things. I think it's normal. It's part of loving a child."

"I do love this baby."

"I do too."

It felt good to share this. It had been a huge weight for both of them and sharing the load made it easier. Grissom got up and crossed the distance between them. He pulled Sara into an embrace. He needed to feel her close. He then put his hand on her abdomen and caressed his unborn child. He kissed her.

Sara was amazed at the depth of his emotions at times. He hid them well. She had once told him she wished she could feel nothing like him. She had been wrong. He felt everything, but he had learned to hide it. He had learned to push it down and avoid it.

Grissom was the first to speak, "I love you, both of you."

"I know you do. And I love you too."

"Are you ready for work today?"

"Yeah, it's getting harder though. What do you have for me today?"

"I have a robbery at the Palms or a trick roll at the Four Aces Motel."

"Sounds exciting. I never thought I'd miss a good 419. I'm getting kinda bored."

"I know, Dear, but you heard the doctor. No doubles and no decomp."

"Yeah, I guess I'll take the robbery."

"Here you go."

He handed her the assignment slip and went to give the others their assignment for the night.

As Sara's due date approached, she was able to work less. Grissom had come into his office to find Sara asleep on the couch nearly every day. The doctor had given her an off work order. This was to be her last day at the lab until after the birth of the baby. She was tired and the night shift was taking its toll. The time had come to stay home.

"I'm gonna miss the lab."

"You can come for visits. You need to rest."

"It's not the same."

"I know, but it's for the best. And besides we need to get the baby's room done."

Another month passed. Sara was planning Gil's birthday party. The doctor said that she had at least one more week to go. Gil's birthday was tomorrow. They were planning to go out to dinner. She made reservations at their favorite restaurant.

The next morning she woke up early to make Grissom breakfast.

"Happy birthday, honey." She kissed him.

"Thanks, why are you up so early?"

"I made you breakfast. French Toast and eggs."

"Sounds good."

"I'll bring it in to you."

"Breakfast in bed? Only if you join me."

"Why Mr. Grissom what do you have in mind?"

"Really, I just want to have breakfast with my wife alone one last time."

They had breakfast in bed and just talk. The rest of the day was spent just being together. They got the final touches ready for the baby. They got ready to go to dinner and left for the restaurant. She wasn't feeling well, but the plans had been made. She decided to go anyway. She was just tired.

Sara didn't tell Grissom that the rest of the team was meeting them there for a surprise party. When they got there the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"Surprise!"

Grissom gave Sara a look but he was not really angry. He leaned over and kissed her and rubbed her belly.

All of the sudden, Sara doubled over, unable to breathe.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Gil, I think it's time to go."

"But the Doctor said you have another week."

"Yeah, well, I guess the baby didn't get the message. Move!"

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but we have to go."

"Gil, now or this baby will be born right here."

Catherine called out as they left, "We'll meet you there."

They rushed to the hospital and got there in record time. Sara was in extreme pain. The contractions were right on top of one another. Grissom felt completely helpless. They had taken the classes and read the books, but the real thing was not like that.

The nurse came to talk to Sara, "Mrs. Grissom, we need to get you into a room."

"OK...Gil, where are you? I need you."

"I'm right here."

"Mrs. Grissom we need to check you. This is your first baby right?"

"Yes."

Sara was wracked by another contraction. The nurse waited for it to end. Grissom felt helpless.

"OK? Let's get you changed before the next one hits. How far apart are the contractions?"

Grissom had been timing them and answered for her, "They are about every three minutes."

Sara was checked and the nurse said she was fully dilated.

The nurse marked the chart and said she would get the doctor.

The doctor came in and spoke to Sara.

"Hi, Mrs. Grissom. My name is Dr. Hinton. We have notified your OB that you are here."

Sara was hit with another contraction.

They checked her and she was ready to deliver. The baby was crowning.

"Mrs. Grissom are you ready to have this baby? It's time to push."

Grissom was worried. He had read that first babies took hours to arrive. "Already?"

"Oh, I gotta push."

Sara pushed once and the baby arrived. Little baby Grissom arrived at 9:20 pm on August 17th; daddy's birthday.

"Oh, Sara, she's beautiful!"

"Let me see her."

Grissom handed Sara her daughter. She looked like her mother. She began to cry. Her mother and father join her. The team was waiting outside for news. About 20 minutes later, Sara was nursing the baby.

"Gil, what are we going to name her? We hadn't decided yet."

"How about Vanessa. It's Greek for butterfly."

"That's beautiful."

"We have to give her a middle name. What do you think?"

"Lynn, because that is my middle name."

"Vanessa Lynn Grissom."

"You better go out and tell the guys she's here."

"Are you up to having visitors?"

"Do really think you are going to keep them out? She's done here and she's sleeping. It's OK."

Grissom went out to tell the team about Vanessa. They all jumped up and rushed over to him.

"It's a girl. 7 pounds 6 ounces 23 inches long. 10 fingers and toes. She looks like her mom."

Catherine hugged Grissom, "Congratulations! How is Sara feeling?"

"She's doing fine."

Nick asked, "What's the baby's name?"

"Vanessa Lynn Grissom."

Catherine asked, "Can we see her?"

"Sure. Follow me. She's asleep."

They went in to see Sara and the baby.

"Oh, Sara, she is beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Sara handed the baby to Catherine.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm your Auntie Catherine. We are going to have so much fun."

Nick and Warrick held the baby. Greg begged off. He didn't want to drop her.

"Did you get a picture?"

"Oh, no. We forgot the camera."

Catherine was always ready, "Well, I have mine. Grissom, get over there with your family."

Catherine took a picture for posterity.

The team left the new family to get to know one another.

"Well, dad, do you want to hold your daughter?"

Grissom took the baby from Sara. He sat down and rocked her. He had never felt this kind of love. He loved Sara with all his heart but this little girl was part of him. He vowed to do everything in his power to ensure her happiness and well being.

"Are you OK?"

"I have never been happier. Thank you for everything. Thank you for her"

A/N

Please leave a review. I want to know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later mother and daughter were released to go home. It was a hot August day and the team was there to meet them.

Grissom knew that their lives had changed forever. They were now parents.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

They took Vanessa in the house. The team had brought food and presents for the baby.

Catherine remembered what it was like to have a newborn.

"We won't stay long, but we just had to come see her. We brought dinner for tonight. Grissom, are you taking some time off?"

"A week."

Sara remarked, "I might have to kill him if he took anymore."

Catherine laughed. She understood.

"Well call if you need anything. We will go now so you can get some rest. You're going to need it. It's a good thing you're used to working nights, she'll keep you up."

"She's an angel"

Catherine sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, that's what I said too. Just wait."

The team left and The Grissom's settled in to being a family.

Sara was in the rocker feeding the baby. Grissom watched from the doorway. This was his life, Sara and Vanessa.

He had seen the image of the Madonna hundreds of times in his life, that image of mother and child. It had never had the same power until it was his child. He now understood the power in that image. It was the image of live renewing itself and it was the image of the ultimate love. There was not stronger love that the love between a parent and child.

He just watched. Sara fed Vanessa and then sang softly to her as she fell asleep. Gently she laid the baby in her crib and turned to see Grissom there.

"Sara, I love you."

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. What he was feeling was beyond his capability to speak. Sara understood. She understood him like no other person ever had. They stood there and watched their daughter sleep. She was the best part of both of them.

A week later Grissom went back to work. He was bleary-eyed from lack of sleep. He was used to being up at night, but he was now up during the day too.

Nick was the first to greet Grissom as he walked in the door.

"Welcome back, boss. You look like hell."

"Thanks Nick."

"What's on the slate for tonight?"

The rest of the team entered the break room as Grissom handed out assignments.

"Catherine, you have a DB in North Vegas. Man on the side of the road apparently a hit and run. Take Warrick with you."

"Nick, I've got something special for you. DB in a hot tub. Been there a while. Take Greg with you. I've got a DB at the Four Aces Motel. Call if you need anything."

They all went to their scenes. Grissom met Brass at the motel.

"Hey Gil, how are you? How are Sara and the baby?"

"We're all fine. A little sleep deprived. Who knew that one little girl could create so much commotion."

"Just wait."

"What do we have here?"

"Young female, no ID. She was tied to the bed and stabbed. The maid found her. She checked in yesterday."

"Who was the room registered to?

Brass checked his notes.

"To Timothy Barnes. It was paid for by credit card. We are still looking for him."

Grissom began to process the scene. He found prints and blood pools. There were signs that she had been raped.

The coroner arrived and pronounced her.

Grissom asked, "David do you have a time of death for me?"

"She is in rigor. She's been dead at least 12 hours. I'll let you know about COD after the autopsy."

"Thanks, David."

He finished and headed back to the lab. It was about 7:00 am. Grissom's shift was almost over.

His cell phone rang on the way back to the lab.

"Grissom"

Sara was on the other end.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine. Is she sleeping for you?"

"No, but we are doing OK."

"I'll be home soon to help."

"Thanks, I can use a shower."

"I'll be there soon."

When he got home Sara and Vanessa were sleeping on the bed. He laid down with them. Sara woke up when the bed shifted.

"Hey, you're home."

"Go take your shower. I'll stay here with her."

"She should sleep for a while. She just ate before we fell asleep."

"I've got her, go."

"OK, I'll hurry."

This became their routine. Grissom would come home and give Sara a break. He loved this time with Vanessa. He would read to her and talk to her. She would watch him and turn to his voice. This became their time.

Sara called Grissom on his way home about a month later.

"Hi, how was your shift?"

"Not bad. I am almost back to the lab. I have to log in the evidence and I will be home. How's my girl?"

"She's fine…..oh hang on there is a knock at the door. I'll call you right back."

Grissom thought it was odd that someone would be at the door that early. Maybe it was one of the team. He pushed the thought out of his head and returned to the lab. He logged in the evidence and called Sara back. Nobody answered the phone. Grissom thought it was strange. There was just this thought in the back of his head that nagged at him. No, he thought I'm just being paranoid, but he hurried home to check on them. He parked and went inside.

Grissom entered, whispering, "Sara, I'm home." No answer. "Sara?"

He looked around the house. There was no sign of Sara or Vanessa. There was no note. Her car was outside; he saw it when he parked. He was getting worried. He called her cell phone. He heard it ring in the other room. She never left without her phone.

Grissom called Catherine to see if she had seen or heard from Sara.

"Willows."

"Cath, have you talked to Sara today?"

"No, why?"

"She's not home and I can't reach her on her cell phone, she left without it. I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure they are fine. Maybe they just went for a walk or something."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just can't get rid on this nagging feeling that something has happened to them."

"Let me finish up here and I'll be right there. See you in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Catherine."

Grissom looked around outside to see if they were outside. There was no sign of them. Grissom began to get really worried.

"Sara, where are you?"

Grissom looked around the house to see if anything was missing. The only things he saw missing are Sara, Vanessa, Hank, and the diaper bag. Grissom began to panic. _This can't be happening again. Can't we just live in peace?_ The doorbell rang. Grissom answered it. It was Catherine.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, Cath where are they?"

"Have you called the police?

"No, I'll call Brass."

Grissom called Brass

"Brass here."

"Jim, its Gil. I can't find Sara. I was talking to her on the phone this morning and the door bell rang. She said she'd call me back. That was the last I heard from her. When I got home, neither she nor the baby was here. I'm worried. She didn't take her cell phone or her car."

"I'll put the word out. We'll find them. Maybe they just went for a walk or something. Don't assume the worst yet."

"I will try, but with our track record it's hard not to assume the worst. I'm worried."

"We'll find them, Gil."

"Call the minute you hear something, please."

"You know I will."

Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Catherine.

"I am going to look around outside."

"Gil, it's the middle of September in Las Vegas. She probably didn't go far. It's too hot. Are there any parks near here that she might go to?"

"Yes, Donnelley Park around the corner."

"Let's go check it out."

They walked to the park. It was only 2 blocks away.

There sitting in the park they found Sara and the baby. Grissom ran over to her and hugged her.

"Sara! Thank God you are alright. I was scared to death."

"Gil, what are you talking about? I left you a message on your phone. You didn't get it?

"No."

"This morning when the door bell rang it was a police officer from San Francisco about my mother. Apparently she was killed in prison last week. I needed to go for a walk just to think. I was listed as her next of kin."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this. For so long this has hung over me like a black cloud. Now it's over. I always hoped to talk to her one day; to put some things right. Now there is no chance of that now. I just needed to think. I really didn't mean to worry you."

"It's OK. I'm just glad you are OK."

"Gil, I need to go to California to bury my mother."

"When do we need to leave?"

"You can't get any more time off can you?"

"Yes, it's the weekend and I have two days off. I'm not sending you off to California alone."

"Thank you."

"We can leave in a few hours. Just let me get a little rest and we can go."

"Thanks. Now, don't you think that you better call Brass and cancel my missing person's report before we get stopped on the way out of town?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I over reacted a bit."

"Ya, think? I forgive you. We have had a rough year haven't we? Maybe this will be the end of all the bad things."

"I hope so." He looks at his daughter and smiles, "For her sake."

--

A/N

Please leave a review. It makes me happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara and Grissom were in San Francisco. They took Vanessa with them. Hank stayed with Jim Brass.

Grissom saw the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Sara, wake up. We're here. There's the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Sorry, when did I fall asleep?"

"About 2 hours ago. Right after you fed the baby last. It's OK you needed the sleep."

"Wow, I haven't been back here since I left to come to Vegas 9 years ago."

"Are you ready to do this, I mean with your mother."

"Yes, I need to close this part of my life and get on with things."

"OK. Where do we need to go?"

"The address is 7832 Grand Ave. That's the mortuary."

"Are you still going to have her cremated?"

"Yes."

Sara was flooded with memoires of her childhood and that night. It was hard to imagine that it was over. Her mother was gone. Sara is amazed that after nearly 20 years her mother can still have so much power over her even in death. The last time she saw he mother was in 1989. She visited her one summer in the institution she was in.

Grissom held her hand as they drove into the city she had left.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the last time I saw my mother. I was 18 years old. She was in the hospital still. When I got there she was strapped down and medicated. She didn't even recognize me, her own daughter. She was deteriorating and I just couldn't stay to watch. I left and couldn't bring myself to go back. The doctors called me when she was moved to the jail and eventually to the prison for killing my father. I didn't attend her trial. She never really recovered from all that. I did contact the doctors for a while but nothing ever changed so eventually I quit calling."

"How long has it been since you called about her.

"I called right after we did that case in the mental hospital a few years ago. That was part of my PEAP counseling. I called and there was no change. I decided not to see her but I did tell you about what happened to me as a child. Other than the counseling I have never told anyone the whole story. The police didn't even know that I saw the whole thing."

"Oh, Sara. I didn't know that you saw your mother kill your father. What happened?"

"It was late that night. They had been fighting again. My father was drunk. This was the regular routine at our house. Dad got drunk, Mom got mad, they would fight, and dad would beat her up. This night was different. I came down stairs to see what was going on. My dad was hitting my mom again, but this time she decided not to take it. I watched her run to the kitchen with my dad behind her. She was screaming at him to stop. I hid in the hall cupboard to watch. I heard my father yell. He turned around and I saw that she had stabbed him. She kept stabbing him and stabbing him."

"What did you do?"

"I froze. I couldn't move."

"What happened then?"

Grissom sensed Sara was finally ready to share this. He just let her talk. He pulled the car over into a pullout that over looked the ocean.

"My mother began looking for me. She was calling my name. She searched the house with the bloody knife in her hand. I can still hear the drops of blood falling on the hard wood floors. Drop...drop...drop. She kept saying 'Sara, come here, Sara. I need you.' I was scared of my mother at that point. I didn't know if she was going to kill me. I just hid."

"Oh, honey."

"The police came a few minutes later. They had been there before. My mother answered the door with the bloody knife in her hand. She was totally out of her mind. Something just snapped in her that night. She was never the same after that."

"Sara..."

"It's OK. That was a long time ago. I finally came out when the police arrested my mother. I was 12 years old. That night I was taken into emergency custody by CPS and sent to a foster home."

"Sara, I don't know what to say. You told me some of the story but not all of it. I'm so sorry you had to see all if that."

He leaned over and gave her a hug and kissed her gently on the forehead. He was suddenly feeling very protective of Sara. He didn't want her to suffer any more pain at the hands of her mother. Sara had been through enough in her life. Grissom now knew why Sara reacted the way she did when there was a domestic abuse case.

Just then Vanessa woke up and snapped them both back to reality. There was someone who needs them now.

"I think she is hungry. Let me feed her while we are stopped. We can continue on after she's fed and changed."

Grissom watched as Sara fed their daughter. He vowed to keep both of them safe for the rest of his life. No one will hurt Sara or Vanessa again.

Sara finished feeding the baby and they head into town to face Sara's demons from the past.

Many memories flooded Sara as she entered San Francisco. Some were horrible some were great. She remembered the day she met Grissom at the seminar. She remembered when they took the walk on the pier and had lunch together discussing what he had been teaching her about in the seminar. This was just her excuse to get close to him.

Grissom was remembering some of the same things. He remembers the brown eyed girl sitting in the front row asking tons of questions. She remembers being struck by her smile. She had a ponytail. That smile that to this day melted his heart and made him go weak in the knees. He remembered the walk on the pier. He was sad, afraid to act on what he was feeling for her then. He was her teacher. He was stupid. He had cut out 10 years of them being together. Well they were together now and he intended to keep it that way.

"Gil, do remember the last time we were here?"

"Yes, lunch on the pier. We had calamari and a beer. That was before you became vegetarian. We sat on the end of the pier and talked for hours. Lunch turned into dinner and we ate at that little pub."

Sara:"Oh, I had forgotten about that. Wow, you have a good memory."

"It's a gift."

"Smart ass." She flashed him that smile.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Let's get checked in to the hotel and then grab some dinner. I'm hungry."

"How about Calamari?"

Sara smacked him in jest.

"We'll get something at the hotel tonight and then we can get the baby down."

"We need to contact the mortuary in the morning. I want to get this over with."

They got to the hotel and settled in. Grissom got Chinese food for them for dinner. He did remember that they have great Chinese food in San Francisco. During dinner Sara was quiet.

"OK. Sara, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, it's just hard facing these memories again. I need to do this to bring closure. I have to deal with this now."

Grissom took Sara in his arms and held her. He wanted to make her feel safe. Sara was grateful that Grissom was there with her. She was not sure if she could do this alone.

"Hey, what do you want to do after we go to the mortuary? Why don't we take Vanessa to Golden Gate Park and show her around. It's a beautiful place to go"

"Gil, she's six weeks old, she can't even focus her eyes yet."

"Well then, why don't we go to Golden Gate Park and look around? We can go to the rose gardens and to the lake for a picnic"

"OK, sounds good. I'd like to build some happy memories of this place."

"You got it."

"Let's get some sleep. Vanessa will be up early."

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Grissom was awakened by Sara's voice.

"No, stop it!! Get away from me! Stop it!"

"Sara...Sara...wake up honey. Sara wake up."

Sara sat up.

"What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream. Tell me about it"

"Gil, I haven't told you everything about my childhood. There are things I have real trouble facing."

"Tell me. You know that there is nothing you can tell me that will make me love you less. I love you no matter what."

"My father didn't only beat my mother. He would come after me too. I learned to be quiet and compliant around him. I never knew what would set him off. He once threw me into the wall for leaving my toys on the coffee table. He would smack me for talking too loud when he was hung over. I think that's why my mother killed him. She was protecting me. I never talked to her about that. By the time I was old enough to do that she was in the institution and unable to talk about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"I've let this cloud my life for so long. Going back east to college was my way of avoiding it. It was easier to run than to deal with it. Go back to sleep now. Vanessa will be up in a few minutes to eat. I will wait up for her and then go back to bed."

"I'll wait up with you."

Just then Vanessa woke up.

"See, right on time."

She fed the baby and went back to bed. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her up against his body. Sara fell asleep in his arms. Grissom had trouble falling asleep. He listened to Sara and Vanessa as they sleep. He could not get what Sara said out of his head. He had no idea that her father used to beat her as well.

In the morning they went to the mortuary. Her mother has been cremated and her ashes were ready for pick-up. The mortician handed Sara the urn with her mother's ashes. Sara began to cry. She was feeling so many things, anger, regret, sadness, loss. She didn't think she would miss her mother after all these years. Grissom put his arms around her and wiped away her tears.

"Sara, what do you want to do with her ashes?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

The mortician handed Sara a letter.

"This letter came here with her. There were instructions to give it to you when you got here."

She opened it and read it.

Dear Sara,

Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would. I understand why you have stayed away. I forgive you. I would like you to spread my ashes in the bay at Angel Island. Remember the happy times there. Have a happy life and forgive me for everything that happened.

Love,

Mom

Sara began to sob.

Grissom took the letter and read it. Sara looked at him.

"Is this what you want to do?"

"Yes, it's what she wanted. I need to do this one last thing for her."

Grissom to the mortician, "Thank you."

They left and took the ashes with them. They headed to the boat for Angel Island.

"Gil, do you mind coming with me? I don't think I can do this alone. I need you."

"You know I will always be there for you."

They took the Ferry to Angel Island and got off the boat. Sara remembered the times she came here with her parents. She remembered that as one of the happiest memories of her childhood. She remembered the picnic and camping trip to the island when she was 11. It was one of the last time she remembered being happy as a child. When they got there Sara and Grissom rented a cart and went the shore. There Sara sprinkled her mother's ashes in the bay.

"Good bye, mom. I hope you're at peace now. I'm finally happy. I have a great husband. His name is Gil. We have a daughter named Vanessa. We're building a happy life. I want you to know that I forgive you too. Bye mom."

Sara turned to Grissom and hugged him. They quietly walked back to the cart and drive to the ferry to return to San Francisco. Sara can finally put that part of her life behind her.

Grissom and Sara returned from Angel Island and went back to the hotel.

--

A/N

Please review. I want to know what you think and if anyone likes the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Sara came to Grissom and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, not all of my memories of this place are bad. This is where I met you. I remember that Seminar I went to. I was new the Crime Lab here and they sent me for more training. I thought you'd be boring. I was pleasantly surprised by how engaging you were, and sexy, I might add."

Grissom smiled at her.

Grissom added his memories of their first meeting.

"I remember you coming in and sitting in the front row. I remember that ponytail. You were late that first day. When you came in I was perturbed that you were late. I remember it disrupted the lecture. It was about a double murder in a garage. I was lecturing on how to gather evidence and how to interpret that evidence. The class was very interested, but you kept asking questions. I liked that. It showed you were thinking. You were different. You looked at the big picture. You stayed after to ask questions. Your ponytail was bobbing up and down as you talked. I found that sexy for some reason. I was hardly able to concentrate on what you were saying."

"Yeah, but I really just wanted to see you some more. I was quite taken with you. I had finally met someone who liked the same stuff I did and was sexy. I just had to meet you and spend more time with you. You didn't seem that interested in me though."

"Oh, I was. I just felt awkward expressing those feelings. I was your teacher and you were my student. You were one of the brightest students I'd ever had. I was impressed by your brains. I also thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I never asked any of the other students to have lunch with me or to come work for me. I wanted to spend time with you too. I almost felt guilty about it. I knew that I could never act on this, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to be near you."

"I never knew you felt like that."

"I spent a week longer here than I planned to so I could be near you. I never told you that before did I?"

"Gil Grissom, you sneak."

"I really wanted to spend time with you. Remember when we had lunch on the pier. I almost kissed you that day. You were cold and I gave you my jacket and you sat close to me. Remember we watched the sunset together? I wanted to kiss you in the worst way. "

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was your teacher, I couldn't."

"We were both adults. I don't think there would have been repercussions at that point."

"I know that now. Then, it was different. I was worried about the perception of us dating. I just did everything in the context of being you teacher. If anyone had looked closely they would have seen right through me. Sara, I was so attracted to you then."

"Gil, I was in love with you then. I would have moved to Vegas then and there. When you called me to ask me to come and investigate Warrick I jumped at the chance. I moved to Vegas to be with you. I never knew you felt the same way. I was honored that you asked. Everyone here thought I was nuts."

"I did bring you in because you are good, but also because I wanted to be near you."

"Then why did it take you 5 years to finally come to your senses?"

"Same reasons. I was now your boss and I couldn't be your lover too. I was afraid. I was afraid of what others would think and afraid I would lose you. I have lived much of my life alone. I was used to that. I was so torn between work and you. I fought it as long as I could. I just decided that being alone was not what I wanted. I wanted you. Almost losing you in the hospital that day showed me that I could not live without you."

"You never told this to me before."

"I never told anyone before."

"Thanks for sharing. It really means a lot to me."

"We need to be honest. Coming back here to this place has brought back so many feelings and memories. Having you with me is even better. I love you, Sara."

"I love you too."

Grissom and Sara decided to spend the weekend reliving their time in San Francisco.

"Would you have dinner on the pier tonight? I know you don't eat calamari anymore but there is a lot to eat there. I hear the sourdough bread is great. I want to do all the things I didn't get do with you last time we were here. That walk on the pier will end differently this time. Tomorrow we can go to the Park and take a walk in the rose garden. We can go to Ghirardelli Square and eat chocolate. We don't have to leave until Sunday."

"Well, I don't know if we have time for all of that. Vanessa is not up for all that trekking around. We will go to dinner and we will go get chocolate. We'll see about the rose gardens and the Park. Right now let's go take a nap. I need to rest."

Sara, Grissom and Vanessa went back to the hotel and rested until dinner. Sara was sleeping on the bed and Grissom was reading by the window. He stopped to look at Sara as she slept. _I am the luckiest man in the world _he thinks to himself. He walked over to the bed and kissed Sara on the head. She stirred and looked at Grissom.

"Is everything OK. Is Vanessa awake?"

"No, she's still asleep. She should be out for a while. Lucky we got a suite. She has her own room."

"Why Mr. Grissom what do you have in mind?"

"Sara, I should have done this 10 years ago when we were here."

Grissom caressed Sara's face before he kissed her. She melted into that kiss.

"Sara, I love you. I'm sorry wasted so much time. I wanted so much to make love to you then, but I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave when the time came. I tried to hide from our relationship and date other women. I tried not dating anyone. Nothing worked. I couldn't forget you. I wanted you from the first time I saw you. I wasn't mad when you came in late that day. I didn't lose my place because of that. I lost my place because I couldn't breathe for about 10 seconds. You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Gil, I thought you were angry. How funny."

"Well, I couldn't let the other students know that I was smitten with a student the minute she walked in the room."

"I asked to talk to you after class just so I had an excuse to see you longer."

"And all this time I thought you were interested in what I was lecturing about."

"I was. I learned so much from you. I began quoting you to my coworkers. It really began to bug them. They began to suspect I think. That week we spent together was enlightening for me in so many ways."

"Sara, I felt the same way. It was right then that I decided that the first chance I got to hire a new person I would call you. When offered me the supervisor's position I took it because it gave me the chance to hire you. I wanted you in Vegas with me. I knew you were a great criminalist. I asked and the Sheriff agreed to let you handle the investigation into Holly's death. I trusted you. You are still the person I trust with everything."

"I was flattered when you asked me to come. I jumped at the chance. I didn't know how you felt about me, but I wanted to be close to you."

"I wanted to be close to you. I got scared. I..."

"Gil, its OK I know. Remember the case with the doctor that killed the nurse and her boyfriend. The one that looked like me? I was on the other side of the glass when you were talking to him. I heard what you said to him. It was then I understood why you kept pushing me away. I knew you were scared. I knew that you felt the same way I did and that I needed to give you time. Pushing you was only going to drive you away."

"You heard that? How come you never said anything?"

"Were you ready to act on those feelings?"

Grissom, softly, remorsefully, "No."

"I knew that. So I backed off until you could sort out how you felt about me. It seems to have worked." There was that Sara smile again.

Grissom smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. Sara let her lips part and allowed access for him to explore. His hands went under her shirt. Clothes were removed. Grissom laid her on the bed and kissed her again. He went slowly. This would be the first time since Vanessa was born. She was not willing to wait. She took the lead. She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him. She set the pace and he followed. Sara wanted to be as close to him as she could now. It was part of her healing. Her past was no longer going to control her future. Grissom was her future and she was ready to face that.

San Francisco

Grissom and Sara took the baby to dinner on the pier. They ate at the same restaurant they ate at 10 years ago. It was a great evening for both of them. They were so happy that their daughter was with them. Happy memories were all that either wanted to remember. That day they had spent on the pier still held a fond spot in both their hearts. At home a picture sat in a frame of that day. She smiled he did not. He had been too mesmerized by her.

Grissom saw that she was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"I was just thinking that 10 years ago who'd have thought things would have turned out this way? I doubted for so long that I'd ever be with you, but here we are with our daughter."

"Thanks for waiting." He leaned in and kissed her.

"You're welcome."

"Are you tired? Do you want to go back to the hotel and rest?"

"Oh, I know your kind of resting?"

"I promise only sleep."

"Yeah, I am tired. Do you still want to go to the Park tomorrow?"

"Only if you are up to it."

"I think that would be fun."

They went back to the hotel and settled in for the night.

When they woke up the next morning, it was raining.

Grissom stated the obvious, "Well, so much for the rose garden."

Sara had another idea."Do you just want to take a drive? We can see the city by car."

"OK."

They got ready and drive around the city. It was a beautiful place. They went by where Sara used to work at the San Francisco Crime lab.

Sara grabbed his arm. "Stop. This is where I used to work. Can we go in to see if anybody I know is still there?"

"Sure."

They parked and went inside. The first person they see was the receptionist, Veronica Hamilton.

"Why Sara Sidle, how are you?"

Sara:"I'm fine, except its Sara Grissom now. Veronica, this is my husband, Gil Grissom."

"Is this the same Gil Grissom you left us for?"

"Yep. And this is our daughter Vanessa."

"Well, Congratulations."

"Thanks. Are any of the old team still here?"

"Frank Shilling is here, so is Amanda Trent. I don't think anyone else is here right now. Do you want me to call them for you?"

"That'd be great"

"I'll be right back."

Sara turned to Grissom to explain who everyone was.

"Frank was my supervisor….one I didn't want to sleep with. Brass reminds me of him."

Grissom quipped back, "Well, I'm glad you didn't wanna sleep with Brass."

"Amanda started here the same time I did. She was actually at the conference where we met."

"I don't remember. I was kinda distracted by some tall brunette."

Veronica called Sara's old friends and they came out to see her.

Frank was the first one out.

"How the hell are ya, Sara?" He gave her a hug.

"Great, Frank. I'd like you to meet my family. This is Gil, my husband and Vanessa, my daughter."

Grissom said hello to Amanda and to Frank.

They shook hands with Grissom.

"Nice to meet you Gil. Sara, is this the same Gil..."

Sara turned red as she answered, "Yes." A little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"I couldn't be happier."

"That's great. How long are you here for?"

"We have to leave tomorrow. I just wanted to come in and say hi while I was here."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You said you'd get him and you did."

"It was nice to meet all of you. Sara has talked about you often."

"I'll give you a call when we get back to Vegas so we can catch up. Say hi to everyone else for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara and Grissom left and went back to the hotel.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Fairly early. I want to be back at a decent time."

"I have to work Monday night."

"I want to get home to get on with our life in Vegas. This trip has proved to me that I made the right decision coming to Vegas; I think I am finally ready to put my childhood behind me and move on. Thanks for sharing this with me. I love you."

"I love you, too. And you're welcome. I'd do anything for you."

--

A/N

Please leave a review. I'm shamlessly begging. I want to know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Sara spent a sleepless night thinking. She thought that she had put everything behind her, but there was one more thing she needed to do. It scared her but she knew it was the last piece of the puzzle to her broken past. Grissom and Sara were getting ready to head back to Vegas. They were packed when Sara went to talk to Grissom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Gil, first I wanted to thank you for coming with me on this trip. I don't know if I could have done this without your support."

"You're welcome. Are you OK? You seem upset this morning. Is everything OK?"

"There is one more thing I need to do while I am here. I need to visit my father's grave. I was thinking about him last night. I found peace with my mother. I need to do the same with my father. I need to put this to rest."

Grissom saw the anguish Sara was in. He hated seeing her this way. He knew she needed to do this if she was ever truly going to move on in her life. He couldn't deny her that.

"Sure, honey. Where is he buried?"

"About an hour from here."

"Well, let's get going."

"Thanks."

"Like I told you last night, I do anything for you."

Grissom gave her a gentle kiss and picked up the bags to carry them downstairs. Sara got the baby and they headed out.

They drove for about an hour to the town Sara where was raised. Sara had not been back since her father was killed and they took her away. It was very strange for her to be back here. There were so many bad memories. Being here brought it all up to the surface again. She had flashes of memory; the school, the park near her house, the hospital where she had to lie about what had happened. She remembered some good things too. She remembered her teacher Mrs. Donner that had encouraged her to read. She saw beyond the shy girl and saw the keen mind that lay behind the façade she created. It was the first time she felt important. That was 1st grade. She remembered the Fourth of July parade when she got a trophy for the best decorated bike. She remembered the picnic afterwards.

"Wow, it's strange to be here again."

As they drove through town Sara pointed out places to Grissom.

"That's where I went to school. My teacher was Mrs. Jensen when it happened. She knew something was up, but I wouldn't tell her anything. I never got to say goodbye to her or my friends. She would always give me science books to read and she would lend me books to read. She was the reason I got interested in science."

"Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to do this you know."

"Yes, Gil, I do. I need to put this behind me. There was never any closure to this when I was a child. I was just ripped out of my home. I need this."

"OK, Sara. I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm OK."

They found the cemetery and found her father's grave.

"I'll give you some time. I'll be right over there with Vanessa."

Sara looked up at him, "Thanks."

For a long time Sara just sat there. She was remembering all the beatings and fights. She began to talk to her father.

"Dad, I wanted you to know that I made it. Despite what you said and did, I made it. I have a good life now. I just wanted you to know that. Goodbye dad."

Sara walked back to Grissom and hugged him. She needed him to hold her. She began to cry. All the pain and frustration came flooding out. Grissom just held her as she cried.

"Sara, I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's get out of here. Let's go home!"

They drove back to Las Vegas; back to their life. Sara was finally able to put her past behind her and get on with her future with Gil and Vanessa. She had found peace.

Grissom and Sara were back in town and back to work. They had found a good nanny for Vanessa. Sara was glad to be back to work. She missed work. It was hard to leave the baby but she trusted she was in good hands.

Grissom knew it was hard on Sara to leave Vanessa. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK. I miss her."

"How many times have you called home?"

"Only four times."

"Sara, she's fine."

"I know, but with our luck I just need to be sure."

Grissom couldn't argue with her there. Now he was beginning to worry.

Grissom made an excuse and left the room. "I need to go do some paper work. I'll see you in the break room in a minute."

Grissom went back to his office and called home to check on the baby.

Molly, the sitter answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Molly. It's Gil. How is the baby?"

"She's fine Mr. Grissom. Your wife just called to check on the baby a few minutes ago. If something comes up I will let you know. She just finished her bottle and is asleep."

"OK, Thanks. And Molly, don't tell Sara I called."

"Sure thing, Mr. Grissom. Good night."

"Good night."

He hung up the phone. He did now see Sara standing at the door.

"Uh...Checking up on the nanny?"

"Guilty. You got me thinking and I just needed make sure she was OK."

"Forgiven. What's on for tonight?"

"Let's go to the Break room and I'll hand out assignments."

Sara and Grissom went to the break room where everyone is waiting for them.

Catherine gave Sara a hug, "Welcome back, Sara."

Nick was there to greet her as well, "Yeah, welcome back. Don't bug the nanny anymore."

Sara gave him a little smack and he feigned being hurt.

"Nick, Warrick guys have a DB in a dumpster behind the Palms."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Great another dumpster run."

"Cath, you and Greg have a hit and run fatality on the 15. Sara and I have a DB at the airport."

"At the airport?", Sara asked surprised.

"He was found in the luggage claim."

Warrick was jealous, "Lucky."

They all went to work. Grissom and Sara went to the airport. When they got to the scene they saw the body on the luggage return. She was still half in the suit case she had fallen out of. Brass was there waiting for them.

Sara remarked, "So much for the friendly skies."

Sara looked at the victim. She looked familiar somehow. "She looks familiar to me."

Grissom asked, "Do we have any ID on the vic yet?"

Brass responded, "No, we haven't touched anything. I just had the return turned off. We waited for you and the coroner."

Robbins gave them the rundown of what he had found so far, "She appears to have been strangled. There are signs of asphyxiation. I need to get her back to the lab for a COD. Judging from the decomp, she's been dead a while."

Grissom took note of what he said.

"Thanks, Albert, I'll catch up with you later."

Sara and Grissom processed the scene. Sara couldn't shake the feeling she knew the woman they found dead. She kept thinking as she works. It was nagging at the back of her mind. It finally came to her.

"Gil, I know who the vic is."

"Really? Who?"

"I interviewed her in a case a few years back. Her boyfriend was a real scum bag. He beat her up and left her for dead. I processed her, but she wouldn't press charges. Without her testimony, there wasn't much we could do."

"You think this is the same woman?"

"You know how I am about domestic violence cases. I never forget."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Donna Kline. I'll look it up her boyfriend's information when we get back to the lab."

"OK, but be careful.

Sara checked the computer. The victim's name was Donna Kline. Sara took her finger prints just to be sure. Her prints were in the system because she was a waitress at the Tangier's. It was her. Sara was pissed. The SOB made good on his threat to kill her. She went to Grissom's office.

"Gil, I positively ID'd the Vic through finger prints. He name is Donna Kline. Her boyfriend's name was Jeffrey Hansen. Last known address was 8305 Golden Ave. I sent the cops over to talk to him. Brass said he'd call after he talks to him."

"Good. Let me know what happens. Are you OK? I know that these cases are special to you."

"Yeah. It's just that when he was arrested last time he threatened to kill her for calling the cops. Looks like he finally made good on that."

"We don't know that he did it. Don't lose perspective on this. Follow the evidence."

"I know, I will. But I feel this one in my bones."

"Make sure you have the evidence to back that up."

Sara was a little annoyed. There was an edge to her voice now.

"I will, don't worry."

"I'm allowed to worry, I'm you husband."

She softened a bit. She knew he was worried about her. She was just back on the job and she had just lost her mother. She knew she could lose perspective and he was just watching out for her.

"OK, I'll be careful."

Sara left to continue her investigation. She fingerprinted the suitcase and lifted several prints. She ran them through AFIS and got several hits. Most of the prints belonged to airport workers. They were baggage handlers. No surprise there. On the inside of the suitcase she lifted more prints. They came back to the victim and Jeffery Hansen. Sara went to talk to Grissom.

"Gil got several hits on the prints from the bag. Most of the prints on the outside of the bag belong to baggage handlers at the airport. But, on the inside of the bag the prints belong to the victim and her boyfriend, Jeffrey Hansen."

"That might be enough for a warrant."

"I'll call Brass."

Brass went to Hansen's house and brought him in for questioning.

"So, Mr. Hansen, what do you know about this woman?"

He slid a picture of Donna across the table at him.

"She's my girlfriend. But you already knew that."

"Yeah, well tell me all about it. Do you know where she is?"

"Looks like she's in the Coroner's office."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Look, are you accusing me of something, or are we just gonna tap dance here?"

"Donna was found dead at the airport in a suitcase with your fingerprints on it. Do you want to sing a different tune?"

"I didn't kill her."

"Weren't you arrested three years ago for knocking Donna around?"

"She tripped. That's what she told you guys."

"Yeah, she tripped. Over what, your fist?"

"She was clumsy. What can I say?"

"How about starting with where you were last night? Let me guess. You were home, alone, reading."

"No, I was watching TV."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"No. I was alone."

"When was the last time you saw Donna?"

"Two days ago. She left for work and didn't come home."

"And you weren't worried"

"We had a fight. She said she was leaving me."

"I just figured she made good on her threat. I thought she'd come back. She always did."

"You want to tell us anything else?"

"Yeah, I want a lawyer."

"No problem."

Grissom and Sara went to Hansen's house and processed the entire thing. They found very little. They searched his car and found some blood in his trunk. They also found hair that matches the victims but that wouldn't hold up because she was in the car all the time.

Sara sighed, "We got nothing here."

"Let's go back to the suitcase. There has to be something on that. You can't stuff a body in a suit case and not leave something behind. He's not that smart."

Sara and Grissom returned the Lab and further process the bag. They found a strand of hair that matched the color of the suspects. They also find some fibers and some unidentified trace elements.

"Get that to Hodges right away."

"I will. Hey, thanks for letting me run with this. Do you still think he's innocent?"

"He's looking better, but we need more evidence before we can charge him."

"We'll find it."

The phone rang. It was Brass. Grissom answered it.

"Grissom:"

"Hey we got anything to hold this guy with?"

"Not enough yet. You'll have to let him go."

"OK."

"What? Why?"

Sara felt her anger rising again. She knew this guy was guilty and she wanted him to pay for what he had done.

"You know why Sara. We will keep looking."

"Yeah, we will. He's not going to get away with it this time."

When shift was over Grissom and Sara went home. Sara was restless. This case was under her skin and she wasn't able let it go. She decided to go out and clear her head.

"Gil, I need to clear my head a little. Can you please watch the baby while I go for a drive?"

"Sure, but be careful. You need to keep this in perspective."

She kissed him goodbye and left.

She drove for a while and before she realized it she was at the suspect's house. She watched him come back from the police station. He saw her and recognized her.

"Aren't you that bitch CSI that was trying to nail me for hitting Donna a few years ago?"

"That's right. I will get you for killing her this time."

"Watch your back. Come after me and you will be sorry."

He went in the house, leaving Sara standing outside alone. She headed back home. She was still not sure why she went there but she was surer than ever that he did it.

--

A/N

Thanks for reading and please leave a response.


	23. Chapter 23

Sara was shaken up be her encounter with Jeffrey Hansen. She was still not sure why she went to his house. She still had the picture of Donna in that suitcase stuck in her head. She also had the threat that Hansen made against Sara. She decided not to tell Grissom about what had happened. She knew that he would just worry. She didn't want Grissom hovering over her all the time. She also didn't want him to know that she had gone to Hansen's house. She knew that he'd be pissed.

Sara called from the door as she opened it, "Hi, I'm home."

Grissom appeared from his office, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Where did you go?"

"I just drove around for a while. I didn't go anywhere in particular. I just needed to clear my head."

She knew it was a lie, but she just didn't want to face the anger she knew would come and the fact that he was right.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Sara kissed Grissom and crawled into bed. This was not what Grissom had in mind, but he understood because it was Sara's first day back at work and it was a tough case. She needed he sleep. He stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night. I love you.", he whispered.

"Love you."

Grissom decided to get some work done while Sara and Vanessa slept.

Sara fell asleep, but it was a fitful sleep. She kept dreaming about Donna and Jeffrey. Then she dreamed about her parents. She woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since she had those kinds dreams. She thrashed about in bed. Grissom heard her from his office. He recognized the sounds. She was dreaming again. He went to her.

"Sara, are you OK? You were dreaming. It's OK, I'm here."

"I was dreaming about Donna and my parents. I guess going to see their graves brought back some of that for me. I'm OK. I just need a minute to calm down."

He knew how these cases affected her. It worried him.

"Do you want me to reassign this case?"

"No, I have to do this. I need to get past this."

Sara didn't tell Grissom about the dream of Jeffrey hurting her. She dreamed that he beat her and stuffed her in a suitcase just like Donna. Grissom sensed that she was not telling him everything.

"Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Gil, I'm OK. Let's just go back to sleep."

Grissom still thought Sara was not telling him everything about her dream, but decided not to push it tonight. He laid down next to her. She snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and listened as she fell asleep in his arms. Grissom eventually falls asleep. A few hours later Vanessa wakes up and wanted to be fed. Sara got up to feed the baby. She managed to get out of bed without waking him. As she finishes feeling the baby, Grissom woke up.

"Good morning. Sorry about last night. I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure you can do this case? I don't want to add stress."

"Honey, really, I'm fine. I need to finish this case."

Grissom was still leery of this, but could really justify removing her from the case. He decided to keep an eye on her. He just felt something was off with her. He knew if he took her off the case she would be pissed. He needed to not be her husband and just be her boss on this one. That was hard.

Sara was rocking the baby, "What time is Molly coming?"

Grissom softened a bit. Maybe he was just being over reactive.

"About 9."

"It's hard to leave her."

"Are you having second thoughts about working?"

"No, just about leaving her. I know that I can't have it both ways. I just miss her when I'm gone."

He sensed that there was more to this conversation than she was letting on.

"Are you sure you are OK about last night. I feel like you are not telling me something."

"I had a dream that's all. I'm OK."

"OK."

"Let's get ready for work. That way we can spend some time with Vanessa before work."

"OK. Is she asleep now?"

"Yes. Care to join me in the shower?"

"Why yes ma'am, I'd love to."

Sara had the same idea Grissom did. She turned on the water and let the warmness wash over her. Grissom stepped in behind her.

"Want me to wash your back?"

He was kissing the back of her neck. She leaned back into him pushing her body up against him. He slid his hand around to her breast. She moaned her pleasure and turned around. His lips met hers. Lips parted tongues darted. He trailed kisses down her neck to the hollow between her breasts. She pulled him up and found his lips again. He lifted her up as he entered her. He called her name as they came to a climax together there in the shower.

At the lab they got back to work on the Donna Kline case. The DNA results were back and it matched both Donna and Jeffrey's DNA. That would not hold up in court because they owned the luggage together. They needed more. Sara went to see Dr. Robbins about Donna's autopsy.

"She died of asphyxiation. But, she was not strangled. She was alive when she was put in that suitcase. She was also beaten pretty severely. She had four broken ribs and a fractured skull. It was however not fatal There are numerous old injuries. She has had broken bones in the face, hands, arms and ribs. She was most definitely a battered woman."

"Was there any signs of rape?"

"No, there was no sign on intercourse at all."

"Is there anything else that would lead to Jeffrey?"

"There were some hairs on her body. I sent them to DNA. They were brown if that helps."

"Yes, thanks Doc."

Sara went to DNA to see if there were any results on those hairs from Donna Kline.

"Mia, do you have anything on those hairs that were sent here on the Donna Kline case?

"Not yet. It's running now."

"Let me know when you find out anything."

"OK."

Sara went to see Grissom about the case. She knocked on his door. He motioned her to come in.

"Got a minute. I've been working on the Kline case."

"What have you found out?"

"We know that she died of asphyxiation. She was alive when she was put in the suitcase. Before she was stuffed in the suitcase she'd been beaten. She had four broken ribs and a fractured skull. She had been abused before. She had many healed breaks, arms, ribs, skull, and face. She'd been abused for years."

"She was alive when she was put in the suitcase?"

Mia as promised rushed to find Sara when she had the results from the DNA test. She found her in Grissom's office.

"I have the DNA results on the hair from the body."

"Tell me."

"Four of the hairs came back to a Jeffrey Hansen. The other six came back non-human. The skin from under her fingernails also belongs to Hansen."

Sara turned to Grissom, "Do we have enough to arrest him now?"

"We do."

"I'm going with Brass. Don't try to stop me."

"Just be careful"

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. At least Brass would be there with her.

Brass and Sara went to arrest Hansen.

Brass knocked on the door.

"Jeffrey Hansen, LVPD, open the door."

From the inside of the house they could hear him trying to get out.

Everyone drew their weapons and went in.

As they entered the house Jeffrey Hansen crawled out the back window. Brass instructed officers to get him. Sara turned around to see Hansen running at her. He grabbed her and held a gun to her head.

"I told you not to mess with me."

"You feel like a big man, holding a woman at gun point?"

"Shut up."

"Put the gun down, Hansen."

Hansen just stood there holding the gun at Sara's head. She was thinking about Grissom and what he would say when he finds out.

"Just let me go. If you kill me it will only be worse. You won't walk out of here."

"Shut up."

"Call Grissom and let him know what is going on. He needs to know."

Hansen began to back up toward the street. He was trying to get to his car. He continued to back up until he reached his car. He opened the door and got in. He pushed Sara to the ground and took off in the car. The police followed him. Brass ran over to Sara and helped her up.

"Sara, are you OK?"

"I hit my head, but I'm fine."

"Get the paramedics here ASAP."

"Jim, really I'm fine."

"You're bleeding and you have a goose egg on your head. You will be checked out. I called Grissom already. He is on his way."

"Great. That's just what I need."

"You couldn't keep this one from him. I think he'd notice."

"I know. I just don't want to hear the lecture."

A few minutes later the Paramedics arrive to help Sara. She is being treated when Grissom arrives. He walks up and looks at his wife having her head bandaged. He was pissed. She could tell by the way he was walking.

"Sara, what happened? I thought you were going to wait in the car?"

"I waited by the car, but Hansen had different ideas. He made a run for it and I got in the way. He eventually knocked me down and took off."

His anger ebbed. His face and voice softened.

"I'm just glad you are OK."

"I'm fine, really."

"They just arrested him. He's being taken to the station now."

Sara got up.

"I'll be down there soon to watch the interrogation."

Grissom stopped her.

"No, you are going home."

"Gil, I need to be allowed to do my job. You need to let me do that."

"Then I am coming too."

"Fine, you drive. I came with Brass."

Sara didn't figure there was much sense in arguing with Grissom. She knew she had to face his wrath sometime and now as was a good as any.

"What happened?"

"Hansen tried to run and he used me as a shield to get to his car and he pushed me down. That's really all that happened."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"No, not really. Just the usual, shut up or I'll kill you stuff like that."

Grissom:"I was worried about you."

"Gil, I don't know if us being on the same shift is going to work. You need to let me do my job. I don't want to change shifts, but if you are going to interfere with every case that might have a slight risk of danger, I will. I can't work that way."

"I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that, Gil, I really do, but I need to breathe a little. You are beginning to suffocate me."

Grissom:"I...I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't realize I was doing that. I'm just worried about my wife and the mother of my child. I don't know what I would do without you, Sara."

"I love you, Gil. Let's just get this case over with. I want this guy behind bars. He did this and we're going to get him. I can feel this one."

Grissom loved Sara's passion for her work. He liked to see her excited about a case. She was back to her old self. It was her passion that had drawn her to him in the first place. It was good to see. He just worried about her. He didn't realize until just now how much the events of the last year affected him; her disappearance, his injury, their marriage, the birth of Vanessa. He had so much to lose now.

They got to the station. Hansen was already placed in an interrogation room. He still had that smug smile on his face.

"God, I just what to smack that smile off his face."

"Sara, if anyone gets to smack him, it's me."

Her head shot up.

"Gil, that's not like you."

"Yeah, well he messed with my family."

Sara was strangely attracted to this protective side of Grissom. He rarely showed this side. She thought it was kind of sexy. _Later Sara, save that for later._

Brass entered the room and sat down.

"We meet again."

"Whatever, I'm going to file harassment charges. First you question me and then that bitch CSI shows up at my house and then you bust in my front door. You people are harassing and innocent man and I want a lawyer now. I'm done talking."

"Get his lawyer on the phone."

Brass went out to talk to Grissom and Sara.

"He's not going to give us anything."

Grissom's voice was strained, "What did he mean that a CSI showed up at his house? Is that where you went last night?"

He was upset with her.

"Not intentionally. I just started driving and that's where I wound up. I didn't start out to go there. It just happened. Don't look at me that way, Gil."

Grissom raised his voice, "Sara, never mind the case, what were you thinking?"

"Gil, calm down. Nothing happened."

Grissom yelled, "Sara, you have to be more careful!"

There had been only a few times that she saw Grissom get mad. This was one of those times. He had never been this angry at her before.

"Gil, I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful. I know that I have a lot more at stake now. I will be more careful."

Sara saw him relax a little bit. She reached out to hold his hand. He hugged her.

"I just can't bear the thought of loosing you. I'm sorry I got mad."

"Forgiven."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Sara crossed her heart.

They finished their shift and went home. It was time to put this case aside for the night and concentrate on each other.

She whispered in his ear, "Take me to bed or loose me forever."

Grissom, not wanting to lose his wife, took her to bed.

A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love to read what you think about the story.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Sara and Grissom were at work trying to get evidence on Jeffrey Hansen. They were not having much luck. They have found some evidence but it was all circumstantial and might not hold up in court. They wanted to really nail this guy.

Grissom sighed, "Let's look at this again. We have his fingerprints and DNA in the suitcase. We have his fingerprints on the outside of the suitcase. We have his hair inside the suitcase. We're missing something. Let's go look at the body again. Maybe we missed something. I really feel like we're missing something here."

Sara followed.

"Yeah, we need to make this an airtight case."

They went see Doc. Robbins in autopsy. He got the body out for them. They looked at it again. They noticed more bruises than they had seen before. There was an interesting one on her left cheek. It looked like a horseshoe with small circles around the edge. It was very distinctive. They took pictures and kept looking. They rolled her over and find another bruise on her back that wasn't as developed at the first autopsy. It was a shoe impression. They again took pictures for comparison. When they were done they went to see Brass. Grissom had that look he got when he knew he was close. He was on to something.

"Jim, where are Hansen's personal effects?"

"We were just getting them ready to send over to the lab, why?"

Sara elaborated, "Did he have a ring on when you arrested him?"

"Yeah, a horseshoe shaped one with diamonds on the edge. What's up?"

"We found a bruise on Donna Kline that looks like this." He showed Brass the photo.

"Could be the ring."

Sara asked, "Did you send his clothes and shoes as well?"

"It all went over about an hour ago."

"We need a warrant o search his house and take his shoes. We found shoe prints on the back. We need to compare them to his shoes."

"I'll call the judge and get that."

"Call me when you have the warrant and I'll go over there with you."

"It'll take about an hour. I'll call you when we're ready."

"We'll go back to the lab and look at what you sent us."

Grissom and Sara head back to the lab. The evidence that Brass sent was there waiting for them. Examining the evidence was something to do while they waited. Both of them needed to feel that they were being productive. The ring matched the pattern of the bruises on Donna's face, but he shoe print was not a match.

Brass called and Grissom. He had the warrant. Grissom got ready to leave.

Sara grabbed her things, "I want to come too."

Grissom was reluctant to take her along after what happened last time. He was also reluctant to tell her that. He didn't want to hover over her. He relented and decided to let her come along.

She had expected him to put up a fight. She was ready for the fight.

"Fine"

"Great, I'll get my kit."

On the way there they talked about the case. Grissom was thinking the case through. He knew they were missing something.

"Why would he choose to take her body to the airport? There are about a hundred different ways to get rid of a body that are much more effective. Why the airport? What are we missing here?"

"Haven't you always said that the how is what our job is?"

"I know that, but something just doesn't add up here. It's like he wanted us to find the body. I just think there is something missing."

"This is really bothering you isn't it? I haven't seen you like this over a case in a long time. Not since The Miniature Killer."

"I just think that we're missing a piece. I think he killed her I just don't think he dumped her body at the airport. Why would he do that?"

They arrived at the house and began processing. They found blood spatter on the front porch. They also found blood on the front hall carpet. They found a blood trail from the hall to the back door. Something happened in this house, they just don't know what or when it happened. There was a lot of blood.

"Hey, Gil, I found six pairs of men's shoes in the closet. None are a match to the pattern we found on Donna. Shoes are easy to dump. I found clothes in the laundry that are positive for blood. I bagged them. What did you find?"

"I found some very interesting prints on the wall here by the door. It's a palm print and a shoe print. Let me see that shoe print from Donna."

Grissom looked at the prints and at first glance it matched. He would have to get it analyzed back at the lab, but at least it was something.

"Now that's odd. Why would there be a shoe print here?"

"Well, let's lift it and get it back to the lab."

Just then they heard glass break and a car alarm went off outside. As they looked, they saw the Denali they came in burst into flames.

Sara and Grissom watched as their Denali burns. They called the fire department and the police. There was little they could do but wait. All of the sudden the car blew up.

Grissom turned to her, "Well, thank God the evidence wasn't in the car."

Sara smiled at him.

"You have a droll sense of humor sometimes."

He gave her the raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

The fire department rolled up at the same time Brass got there. They put out the fire.

"There's not going to be much left as far as evidence. We need to get it back to the lab and see what there is. I don't know why it would catch fire like that, not without help."

When the lab guys get there they made an interesting discovery under the car. They found a severely charred body and parts of a bomb.

"Well, we have the who and the how. We just don't know the why."

Grissom turned to Brass.

"This is now a fresh Crime Scene. We can't investigate this one. Call Catherine and Nick to come over here and process the scene. We can finish in the house. And have them bring an extra Denali with them. We need a ride back to the Lab."

About 20 minutes later Catherine and Nick arrived in separate cars.

Nick was the first to speak, "What happened?"

"The car blew up, Nick."

"I can see that."

Catherine noticed the body under the car, "Who's the briquette under the car?"

"That's what we need to figure out."

Sara explained what happened, "We were inside processing the house when the alarm went off we looked out the window to see the car on fire and then boom, it blew up. We didn't see Mr. Crispy until auto detail came to move the car. Once we saw the body we sealed the scene and waited for you."

Catherine sighed, "Let's get started."

Nick turned to them before he got started, "Why would someone want to blow you two up? You can't catch a break can you?"

Grissom rolled his eyes and went back to work in the house.

Across the street the man who put the body under the car and remotely set off the bomb watched as Catherine and Nick processed the scene.

When they were done all the CSI's leave the scene. They checked under the cars first.

Nick smiled at Catherine, "You can never be too careful."

Back at the lab Grissom and Sara began to process what they had collected. The boot print that they found on Donna's back matched the print on the wall. When they measured the size, it measured a size 11. Hansen wears a 13. No way was that his print."

"The evidence on the body points to Hansen, but the suitcase points to someone else disposing of the body."

"So you are saying that Hansen had an accomplice?"

"Or an implicator. Maybe someone wanted to make sure he was prosecuted for this crime."

"Who would want to do that?"

"The same person who would blow up a car?"

"Maybe he didn't mean to blow up the car."

"We need to see what Doc. Robbins has to say about cause of death and time of death."

Catherine and Nick were investigating the car. They found parts of the bomb in the wreckage and but were not able to find much else. They went to see Doc. Robbins about the autopsy on the body they found.

Catherine asked, "Doc, what do you have for us?"

"The victim was female. I found six stab wounds in her chest. One of which went through her heart. That was probably the fatal blow."

Nick remarked, "So, she was dead when she was put under the car? That means she didn't set the bomb."

"That also means that we are looking for a murderer."

"Is there any way to identify who she is?"

Robbins further explained what he found.

"There are several tattoos on her back and arms. You may be able to get an ID from those. There are probably no finger prints left, but you can try."

"I'll try to print her and I'll take pictures of the tattoos to pass around. Hopefully we get some ID on her soon. We can try dental records as well."

"I'll run her through the data base and get back to you."

Nick thanked Doc Robbins as he and Catherine left for the lab. They continued to work on an ID for this woman.

Sara and Grissom were working on their case. They processed the evidence they found.

Sara explained to Grissom what he discovered.

"I ran the prints we took and got a hit on one. It belongs to Danni Kline, the older sister of Donna Kline. She was in the system on work card. She is a dealer at the MGM."

"That's not so unusual. It was her sister's house. Anything else?"

"Not yet."

Grissom explained to Sara his findings.

"I found a shoe print match. The shoe print we lifted is from a Doc. Martin boot. The size is not a match to Hansen's."

"I'm going over to talk to Danni now. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I have a couple of questions as well."

"Let's go."

They headed to the MGM to talk to Danni.

Grissom walked up to the manager of the Hotel, "I'm Gil Grissom; we are from the LVPD crime lab. We need to talk to Danni Kline. Is she here?"

"Let me check."

He came back a few minutes later.

"She was scheduled to work tonight, but she hasn't shown up. I don't know where she is."

Grissom knew they needed address for her.

"Do you have an address for her?"

"I'll get that for you."

Sara asked, "Could we please speak to her immediate supervisor?"

"I'll send her right over."

A few minutes later the pit boss walked up to Sara. Grissom went with the manager to get Danni's address.

"Did you want to see me?"

"Yes. Do you know if Danni has any tattoos?"

"Yes, she does. She has a circle of dolphins on her lower back and a butterfly on her left shoulder. Why?"

"We need a way to identify her. We found a body today that I thought might be her."

"Is she dead?"

"We won't know until we get back to the lab and identify her."

Grissom inquired, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She had two days off, so Monday. She didn't come in today?"

Sara questioned, "Did she ever say anything about her sister?"

"She said her sister had a looser boyfriend and that he beat her. She also said that she was getting ready to leave him and move in with her."

Grissom, asked, "When did she say that?"

"Sunday. She was going to help her move on her days off. Did the looser hurt Danni?"

"We don't know. That's what we are trying to find out. Thank you, you've been very helpful."

Sara asked, "One more thing, did Danni have a husband or a boyfriend?"

"No, at the moment she is single. She did have a boyfriend until about a month ago. His name is Todd Hansen."

Grissom questioned, "Did you day Todd Hansen?"

The pit boss answered, "Yes, why?"

"We need to talk to him about Danni. Thanks again."

"Do you think Todd is related to Jeffrey?" asked Sara.

"Yes, too much of a coincidence. Why did you ask about tattoos?"

Sara explained, "I got a text message from Catherine. She said that he vic under the car was female and had tattoos. I took a chance. I was her sister's house."

"We need a warrant to search her house and get a DNA sample for comparison."

After they got the warrant, Catherine and Nick went to Danni's house and check for evidence. Grissom and Sara also went to look for signs of Donna or Hansen at Danni's apartment.

The man that had been watching them at Hansen's house was now watching them from across the street.

"Hey, Gil, come look at this."

Sara found a pair of Doc Martin boots.

"Bag them for comparison. I'm going to call Brass and see what has. Keep working."

Nick and Catherine were collecting samples for DNA. They took tooth brushes and hair brushes. There was also some men's clothing hanging in the closet. Catherine called Sara over.

"Hey, Sara, did the pit boss say anything about Danni having a boyfriend or a husband?"

"No, She said as far as she knew, Danni was single."

"Had she recently broken up with her boyfriend?"

"Yes, His name is Todd Hansen. We think he is the brother of Jeffrey Hansen."

"Do we have an address on Todd?"

"Brass is running that down as we speak. He's going to call Gil as soon as he has it."

"We need a DNA sample to compare these to."

"I have a bad feeling about this guy. I'm pretty sure the woman we found under the car is Danni."

"Why would he put his dead ex-girlfriend under a car?"

"Who knows what these crazy people think. Who would put his dead girlfriend in a suitcase at the airport? They are just freakin' nuts."

Grissom entered the room.

"Sara, we got a call about Todd Hansen. He lives about a mile from here. Brass ran his fingerprints but got nothing. That just means he has never been caught before. He is in this up to his eyeballs."

"You're starting to sound like me. What happened to follow the evidence?"

"He messed with my wife."

"Gil, we have to do this right if we want to get this guy."

Catherine looked at them in disbelief.

"OK, it's finally happened. You two have switched brains."

Sara chuckled.

"I guess after 10 years, He's rubbing off on me. I just want to catch this guy and put him where he belongs."

Grissom didn't care. He wanted to get this guy off the streets.

"You're right. Let's go."

Grissom and Sara left to talk to Todd Hansen. They didn't have to go far. When they got outside he was waiting for them.

--

AN

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. It makes me smile.


	25. Chapter 25

The explosion blew up Todd Hansen's car. There was debris everywhere. Catherine and Nick came running outside. They had a few cuts from the glass from the broken windows in the house. They saw a bloody scene outside. There in the driveway was the blown up body of Todd Hansen. Also in the driveway were Grissom, Sara, and Brass. They were covered in blood, some of it their own and some of it Hansen's. Catherine called for help.

"This is CSI Willows I need Medical Assistance at my location three officers down. Repeat three officers down."

Control answered back, "Copy that. Help is on the way. The ETA is five minutes."

"That may be too late. Tell them to hurry."

She and Nick ran to help Sara and Grissom and Brass. Brass was unconscious and bleeding from several shrapnel wounds. He had a large piece of metal sticking out of his chest. Sara was awake but bleeding. She tried to get up to go to Grissom, but her leg had a large cut and she couldn't get up. Grissom was not moving. Catherine went to him first.

"Gil, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Gil?...Gil"

Sara realized that something was seriously wrong. She began to panic.

"Is he..."

Catherine felt for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Nick, get over here now! I need your help."

Nick ran over as Catherine began CPR on Grissom.

Sara was now panicked.

"What's wrong...Oh, God...Gil"

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived. Catherine and Nick were still doing CPR on Grissom. There was no response yet. The paramedics took over. They hooked Grissom up to an EKG machine. The line was flat. The paramedics proceed to shock Grissom to see if they can get his heart started.

Paramedics yelled, "Clear..."

He shocked Grissom but nothing. They did it again, and again, and again. Finally on the last shock there was a faint, slow beeping that meant a heartbeat.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!"

They rushed Grissom to the hospital.

Sara wanted to go with him. They did not let her because she needed to have her wounds tended to also. Brass was the next to go. They loaded him up careful not to move the metal sticking out of his chest. Sara was the last to be loaded into an ambulance.

Sara motioned to Catherine, "Catherine, go get Vanessa, please."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Nick held Sara's hand, "Sara, I'll meet you at the hospital. He'll be fine."

Sara was loaded into the ambulance.

She turned to the Paramedic, "Have you heard about my husband?"

"No, ma'am."

"Can you find out for me?"

"They can tell you more at the hospital. I really can't tell you much."

Sara was quite alarmed by that.

"What do you mean you can't tell me'? Is he dead? WHAT HAPPENED?"

She was hysterical now. The paramedic gave her a shot to get her to relax. They didn't want her to make her injuries worse.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sara was moved into a room. She was still in a daze from the medicine she was given. It was hard to stay awake. Forming thoughts was difficult. She remembered the explosion and Grissom.

"Does anyone know what happened to my husband?"

"Who is your husband?"

"Gilbert Grissom. He was brought in a few minutes ahead of me. Is he alive?"

"Mrs. Grissom, I'll go find out how he is for you. I'll have someone come talk to you just as soon as I can."

Sara began to cry as Nick walked in the room. He walked over to her and hugged her. Sara hugged him back. She was afraid to let go.

"Have you heard anything?"

Sara finally let go and sat back on the bed.

"No, how did you get in here?"

"I told them I was your brother."

"Did you hear anything about Gil?"

"They are working on him in the next room. He is pretty bad off. I'm not going to lie to you.

"I can't lose him, Nick."

"He's got the best Doctors working on him. They will save him."

Nick knew he was saying this for her sake as well as his. She needed to be reassured that he would be OK. Catherine came in the room.

"Where is Vanessa?"

"She's with Lindsey and my mom. I didn't think she needed to be here."

"Thanks."

"Have you heard anything about Grissom and Brass?"

Nick answered. "They are working on both of them now. Brass is in surgery to remove the shrapnel. They are still trying to stabilize Grissom."

Sara began to panic again. The haze was clearing.

Catherine saw the panic on Sara's face. "Nick, why don't we go see if we can find something out for Sara."

Nick picked up on her hint. She wanted to talk to him without Sara hearing.

"We'll go see if we can find out anything. We'll be right back."

"OK, thanks."

Nick and Catherine went outside to talk.

"How does it look, Nicky?"

"Not good. They got his heart started, but his vitals are weak. He's lost a lot of blood. They are working on him now. Right now it could go either way."

"Does Sara know?"

"She knows it's bad, but not how bad."

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"I think we should let the doctors tell her. We really don't know that much."

Just then the doctor came up to talk to Sara. He walks in to Sara's room and Nick and Catherine follow her into the room.

Sara saw the doctor enter the room. She sat up; afraid to ask the question she so desperately needed the answer to.

The doctor spoke to her, "Mrs. Grissom, I'm Dr. Abernathy. I'm in charge of your husband's treatment. He is in critical condition. I understand he was close to the bomb when it went off. He has some severe injuries. He also has some burns on his chest. He is lucky to still be alive. He is on his way up to the burn unit now. He has been stabilized and we'll just have to wait and see what happens. The biggest risk at this point is infection. Hopefully we caught this in time."

"Can I see him?"

"Let's get you taken care of and get him settled, then I think it will be fine."

"Thanks, Doctor."

Catherine sat on the edge of her bed, "Sara, that's good news. You know that Gil is a fighter. He'll pull through just fine."

"Have you heard any more about Brass?"

Nick told them what he knew.

"He is in surgery, but he's doing well."

"Good."

Sara's Doctor came in to check her out.

"Mrs. Grissom looks like you won't need stitches just some steristrips. It looks pretty clean and looks like it's not too deep. There is no damage to the muscle. You were lucky. You can go home tonight."

"Can I see my husband now?"

"I'll have the nurse take you to his room."

"Great."

They went up to Grissom's room and saw him. He was bandaged and had dressings on his burns.

"Gil, honey, I'm here."

Grissom opened his eyes and looked at Sara. There was a look of pain on his face.

Sara looked at the nurse.

"The burns are painful. He's due for more morphine soon. He'll probably be asleep after that."

"OK. Gil, I love you. You get better. I'll be back in the morning. I need to go see Vanessa."

Grissom nodded his head in agreement. Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"You rest honey. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you."

Catherine took Sara to her house to get the baby. Then she went home to get some rest.

"Tomorrow's my day off I'll come over and watch the baby for you. Now, go get some sleep."

Sara did as she was told. She was too tired to do anything else. She needed to sleep and she needed to hold her baby.

The next morning, Catherine came over early and made Sara breakfast and helped with the baby. She then took Sara to the hospital to see Grissom.

Sara entered the room just as the nurse was finishing with Grissom.

"Good morning. How was his night? Was his pain too bad?"

"He seemed to do pretty good. He slept, which is a good thing. It will help him heal. He is due for a hyperbaric treatment in about an hour."

"I thought that was for the bends that divers get."

The doctor entered the room just then and answered her questions.

"We use it to increase circulation and aid in healing of burns as well. The treatment takes about an hour or so."

"Can I go with him?"

"No, you'll have to wait here. We'll find you when he is done."

Catherine took Sara's hand, "Come on Sara; let's go get a cup of coffee."

Sara and Catherine went to the cafeteria to get coffee.

They sat in the Cafeteria waiting for the treatment to end. Sara began to talk.

"What did Gil and I ever do to piss off God so much that all theses bad things happen to us? I'm ready to quit work and move to the mountains. But, I bet an avalanche would trap us in our house and we would freeze to death after a long drawn out period of starvation."

"This doesn't sound like you. You are usually more optimist that this."

"The first four accidents, OK, but this is just getting ridiculous now. It's like we have a black cloud hanging over us. I don't know how much more I can take. I need to find some peace in my life."

"Sara, I know that seems like it will never end, but it can't go on forever."

Sara snorted, "It sure feels like it can."

"Come on, Gil should be just about done by now."

Catherine and Sara went back up stairs. Catherin decided to stop to check on Brass. When Sara go to Grissom's room he was back from his treatment. Much to Sara's relief he was awake.

Grissom heard them enter the room. He looked up, "Hey, honey."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Been better thanks. How's Brass?"

"We just checked on him. He is doing better. He'll make it. He's asleep. Catherine said she was going to see him."

Grissom looked at Sara. He was checking her out looking for injuries. He saw how tired Sara looked. He didn't see any injuries. There was a sense of relief that flooded over him. The drugs had clouded his mind. He just wanted to know how his wife was doing. He needed to know she was OK.

"How are you? Did you get hurt in the blast?"

"I got hit by some debris and got cut. Didn't even need stitches."

"I've got a terrible ringing in my ears that may be permanent. They said time will tell."

Nick and Warrick came in.

Warrick spoke first, "Hey, boss."

"Hey, Griss."

"Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, guys. Did you see Catherine in the waiting room?" Sara aksed them.

"Yeah, she said to come in. We just came from Brass' room. He is awake and complaining."

Sara laughed, "Sounds like Jim." She turned to Grissom, "Gil, do you mind if I go see him while the guys are here?"

"That's fine. Say hi from me."

Sara went to see Brass who was crabbing at the nurses.

Brass cheered up when she walked in the room.

"Sara! How is Gil?"

"He's in the burn ward. He's awake and improving. He has a long recovery ahead of him, but as long as there's no infection he should make it."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I need to get back to Gil. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll get up there as soon as they let me out of here."

"I need to get back. I'll come see you later."

Sara went back to the burn ward and took in Catherine so she can see Grissom.

"Hey, Gil. How are you?"

"Getting better. Catherine thanks for everything that you did. I'm not sure how to say thanks for saving my life. You and Nick saved me."

"Don't worry about it. We take care of each other."

"This is something I will never forget. Please be there to help Sara. She is going to need it."

"Gil, you're going to be fine. Don't talk like that."

"I'm just saying in case something happens please take care of Sara."

"I will."

"Thanks. I needed to take care of that. I need to make sure she is taken care of."

#

Sorry it has been a week. I have been crazy busy. Thanks for reading. I will try to get another one up Monday or Tuesday. Please leave a review, it just might make me post faster


	26. Chapter 26

Sara called and Catherine's mother brought Vanessa to the hospital to see her dad. She knew it was against the rules but she also knew it was good for Grissom to see his daughter.

Grissom and Catherine were talking when Sara came in with the baby.

"I snuck her in here to see her daddy."

Vanessa reached for her father, but turned away when she saw the tubes and bandages. Grissom looked hurt but understood.

Grissom spoke to her, "Hi, honey. Daddy loves you"

Vanessa looked up and smiled at her father. She again reached for him. Sara took her over and Vanessa gave her daddy a kiss. She cried when she was not allowed to get in bed with her daddy. Catherine intervened.

"I better take her out before you get in trouble. Come here Vanessa and see Auntie Catherine."

"Thanks Cath."

"Bye baby"

"What were you and Catherine talking about so intently?"

"I asked her to help you out while I'm in here."

"She has been a great friend."

"You need to get some rest tonight."

"I will."

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. They just gave me a shot. It makes me sleepy."

"You get some rest. You have another treatment this afternoon."

"Go get some lunch. I need to sleep now."

Sara watched as Grissom drifted off to sleep and she left to get lunch. She found Catherine in the waiting room.

Sara:"Let's go get some lunch. I don't want to eat here. I want some real food."

"Are you up for pizza?"

"Sure."

They went to a pizza restaurant to eat.

Sara asked Catherine the same questions had asked Grissom.

"What did Grissom ask you to do?"

"He asked me to take care of you until he can."

"Is that all? He seemed very intense when I came in."

"He is just worried about you and the baby. He is being protective. He can't be there right now so he wants to be sure you have the help and support you need."

"I can't help this bad feeling I am having. I can't put my finger on it. There's something wrong."

"Sara, Gil will be fine. He is strong and he has a lot to live for. You and Vanessa are his life."

Sara just could not shake that bad feeling. She wanted some peace in her life for a change.

"Are you ready to get back? I want to see Gil before he goes into the chamber again."

"Sure."

As they enter the burn ward back at the hospital to see Grissom, a blaring message erupts over the intercom.

"Code Blue in Burn Ward, Code Blue in Burn Ward."

Sara handed the baby to Catherine and ran to Grissom's room.

The doctor stopped her just before she entered to Grissom's room.

"Mrs. Grissom, you can't go in there right now. You'll have to wait until they are done."

"What's wrong with Gil?

"I'll go find out what's going on and I'll be right back."

The elevator doors opened and Gil came rolling out on a gurney. He saw Sara. He saw that she was hysterical

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara nearly jumped out of her skin. This was the last voice she expected to hear.

"Oh my God, Gil. You scared the shit out of me." She ran over to him and held his hand. He was still too injured to hug.

"What's this all about?"

"They called a Code Blue in the Burn Ward. I got scared it was you."

Dr. Abernathy came back out of the burn ward.

"I see you already know what I came to tell you."

"Thank you for checking for me."

"I was in the Hyperbaric chamber again, nothing else."

Just then Catherine came in with the stroller and Vanessa.

"Oh, thank God."

"I'm fine. Let me see her."

Sara picked up the baby and showed her to Grissom.

"Daddy loves you."

The doctor spoke, "We better get you back to your room."

Sara thought to ask about the patient who had coded. "What happened to..."

"He didn't make it."

Sara couldn't say anything. This was her worst fear and she had seen it happen. Someone didn't make it. Grissom saw the terror on her face.

"Sara, I'm still here."

"Mrs. Grissom, He was burned much worse that your husband. He had little chance anyway. Your husband is showing great improvement. We are seeing signs of new skin growth and there is no infection so far. Things are looking better."

"Can you guarantee me he will survive?"

"No, we can't guarantee anything."

"Then forgive me if I worry." She followed Grissom into his room.

Catherine:"You'll have to forgive her, they've had a rough year."

In Grissom's room Sara and Grissom talked. Sara was at her wits end.

"When this is all over and you are out of here, we are taking a vacation somewhere nobody blows things up, shoots at us, or kidnaps us. We are going, just the three of us."

"OK, I like that idea. Where do you want to go?"

"You once said you wanted to see the rain forest again, how about there. We can go to South America to the rain forest."

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes, no one can find us there."

She leaned over to kiss him.

He whispers to her, "I'm not ready to say good bye just yet."

She kissed him.

"Me either."

Grissom's stay in the burn ward lasted for two weeks. The Doctor had just into Grissom's room.

Sara's panic had ebbed over the past few days. It became apparent that Grissom was going to make it.

She held his hand as the Doctor gave them the news that Grissom could go home soon.

She asked him, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"More than you know. I can't wait to sleep in my bed next to my wife and hold my daughter."

"Well, one more day and you get out. The Doctor said another six weeks before you can go back to work."

"I can't wait to go back to work. I'm going nuts."

The following day Sara took Grissom home.

Vanessa was waiting for her dad when he got home. Hank was also waiting. He was glad to get home. He needed to be with his family. This was what grounded him. As he sat on the couch, Vanessa and Sara sat next to him. He knew he would be fine. He knew that the worst of the past was over. They had found their way out of that dark time. He wanted to spend the next six weeks with his daughter and his wife.

The six weeks were up and Grissom went back to work. The team was glad to see him. He walked in the doors of the lab and realized how lucky he was to have made it back.

Catherine was the first to greet him, "Welcome back."

Nick crossed the distance and shook Grissom's hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

Warrick gave him a hug, "Glad to have you back, Griss."

"Thanks. Where are we on the cases from when I left?"

Catherine who had been the acting supervisor filled Grissom. Sara had refused to give him much information. She wanted him to rest and recover.

Catherine began with the case that put Grissom in the hospital, "Donna Kline's case was solved. Jeffrey killed her and had his brother get rid of the body. He wanted to make sure she was found so he took her to the airport. Jeffrey killed Danni as well. He confessed at the scene just before he..."

Nick added, "Jeffrey has a preliminary hearing date next week. We found enough to convict him of Donna's murder"

Grissom felt a sense of relief at that. He knew he had a good team.

"Good. I have the cases for tonight. Nick you have an accident on Boulder highway. Catherine DB in Henderson. Take Warrick with you. Greg Hit and Run on Tropicana. Sara you're with me DB at The Paris. Be safe and call me if you need anything."

They all went to work. Sara and Grissom were working together. She kept her eye on him. He was looking for any sign of fatigue or pain.

Grissom noticed what was going on, "You going to watch me like that all night?"

"Yes."

"Sara, I'm fine. I wouldn't have been allowed to come back if I wasn't."

"I'm still going to worry. It's my right as your wife."

"I'll stop if I get tired and take a break…I promise."

Sara still watched but she saw that he was doing as he said he would. He took breaks and rested. He made it through the first shift back.

The next few months went by smoothly. Vanessa had learned to crawl and was learning to talk. Her first word was bug, which made her daddy happy. Finally her first birthday arrived and they threw her a big party. Everyone from the team was there. Sara had been making plans for Grissom's birthday as well. He had told her once that he wanted to go back to the rainforest. She was going to make that happen for him. They both needed some happy times. To make it happen though she needed some help. She decided to ask Catherine.

"Catherine, I have a favor to ask of you. You know that neither Gil nor I have any family."

"Yeah, I know, what's up?"

"Today's also Gil's birthday."

"Sara, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you can keep Vanessa for us for two weeks. I'll have the nanny come to your house and take care of her. I want to surprise Gil with a trip to the rain forest for his birthday. We leave in September."

"I'd be honored to keep her. We'll have a great time. You and Gil deserve this time away."

Sara gave her a hug and thanked her again. Grissom called out to Sara.

"What are you two talking about over here?"

Sara didn't want to reveal her surprise just yet, "Just girl talk.

Grissom knew there was something up, but decided not to push it, "Vanessa is waiting to eat her cake."

He walked back to his daughter.

"Coming." Turning to Catherine:"Remember, not a word. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"OK"

Later that night they were in bed talking. Sara rested her head on Grissom's chest. She could see the scars from the burns. They were a constant reminder of what they have gone through. She picked her head up and kissed him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure you remembered." He teased her.

"I have a present for you."

Grissom gave her that raised eyebrow look, "What is it?"

"Remember when you were in the hospital and we talked about going to the rain forest?"

Grissom was a bit disappointed it was not what he was thinking about at that moment, "Sure."

"I've booked us a trip at the end of September. Just the two of us. We need this."

Grissom was truly shocked, "What? How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways. That is one of your birthday presents."

"Are there more?"

"Yes"

He was hopeful again.

"What are we going to do with Vanessa?"

"Catharine is going to keep her."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Sara reached into her night stand and pulled out another present.

"Here is another present."

Sara handed Grissom a box. Inside was a copy of Moby Dick.

"I remembered that you said you wanted to reread this. I checked and you don't have a copy so I got you one."

"You are just full of surprises."

"There is one more present."

"What's that?"

Sara turned off the light and kissed Grissom to let him know just what she has in mind for his present. He felt the stirrings of desire and responded. The kiss became more passionate. Sara took the lead as they made love.

A/N

Please leave a review and thanks for reading. I do appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 27

The plans were made. They arranged for babysitting. They filled out leave papers and got the necessary shots. They were ready.

It was going to be the trip of a lifetime.

As the plane began its decent into the jungle Grissom can hardly hold still. Sara had seldom seen her husband that excited. She knew he loved scientific research and fieldwork. The distraction was something they both needed.

Grissom and Sara got off the plane in Brazil. The humidity hit them like a wall. They were used to hot just not humid. Grissom's friend Mark was picking them up at the airport.

"I can hardly wait to see Mark. It's been six years."

"When did you see him last?"

"Entomology conference in Cincinnati."

Sara rolled her eyes and teased him a bit, "Are we going to talk bugs the whole trip?"

Grissom teased her back, "Not the whole trip. Mark and his team just discovered a new species of bark beetle in the forest. He wants to take us out to see it."

"Are we going to see the city while we are here?"

"I have a couple of places I'd like to take you. Very romantic."

"I love you."

Grissom leaned in and kissed her. Just then Mark Hollister showed up.

A man in loose fitting clothing and a wide-brimmed hat the greatly resembled the one Grissom had in his bag came bounding toward them.

"Gil, Gil, how the hell are you?"

He and Grissom shook hands.

"Great. I'd like you t meet my wife Sara."

Mark turned to Sara and shook her hand. "I have heard a lot about you. Gil talks about you all the time in his e-mails. His description does not do you justice."

Sara blushed but she saw her chance to learn about Grissom's past. "Hello, Mark. It's nice to finally meet you. So what was Gil like in college?"

Grissom squirmed, "We don't need to talk about that do we?"

"Do you have something to hide, dear?"

"No."

Mark intervened on his friend's behalf, "There really isn't anything to hide. He graduated in three years and never went to a party. He was too busy with his bugs."

Sara was skeptical, "Hmmmm... I think there is more to the story. We'll talk later."

Grissom whispered to Mark, "Thanks, I owe you."

"Yes you do. We don't need to mention a certain someone."

The hotel was a beautiful resort on the edge of the Rain Forest. Sara looked out the window at the beauty before her.

"Gil, this is beautiful. I really thought we would be staying in a tent in the middle of the forest."

Grissom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I saved that for next week."

He kissed her on the back of her neck in that spot that drove her insane. She leaned back into him pressing her body against his.

"You are a rat."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He slid his hands up under her shirt and found her breast. She moaned. He took it as an invitation to continue. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her again. He left a trail of kisses down her neck. He removed her bra and kissed her breasts. She pulled him in closer as he worked his way back up. Her lips crashed into his and she began undressing him. The passion soon over took them and all cares were forgotten. He picked her up and took her to the bed. She laid back as he came to her, is eyes dark with passion. He entered her slowly and let her adjust. She was not in the mood to go slow she wanted him. Sara pulled him as she kissed him. He recognized this has her signal. He obliged her. He quickened his pace and felt her respond. She arched her back as the warmth of pleasure flooded over her. He was not far behind her. He felt the release come and the waves of pleasure. He kissed her.

Neither spoke for a while they just held one another.

Grissom kissed her again, "That's always a great start to a vacation."

Sara's head lay on Grissom's chest. She heard him breathing. It had been a long time since it was the two of them, no one chasing them or shooting at them. Neither wanted to let go.

Sara spoke first, "I love you."

Grissom kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"How about some lunch? I'm starved."

"Sure."

"Mark recommended a couple of restaurants that might be good. I told him you're a vegetarian."

"Let's get dresses and go eat."

They went a little bistro in the local plaza to have lunch. The city was beautiful. There was a mix of the very old and the new. They decided to look around the city for a while before heading back to the hotel.

Sara asked, "How's your Portuguese?"

"Non-existent."

Sara laughed, "Mine too."

They did a little shopping. They are supposed to meet Mark and his Family for dinner at their house at 7:00. When they got back to the hotel they took a nap. Sara was the first to wake. She woke Grissom with a kiss.

"I suppose we better get ready to go."

Grissom stretched, "I can't wait for you to meet Mark's family. We had a great time the last time I was here. Jeez that was 15 years ago. His kids are grown now."

Sara got dressed in the new dress she bought in the Plaza. It was a beautiful cotton blue dress that fit her like a glove. Grissom could hardly take is eyes off of her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful wife. Sometimes he could hardly believe that he had almost let her get away.

"You are beautiful."

"Why, thank you sir."

"We better leave before I won't let you out of this room."

Sara smiled that famous smile at him. He really can't resist that smile. It was like his kryptonite. It made him weak.

Sara laughed at him and cupped her hand on his cheek, "Come on let's go."

They made their way to Mark's house. It was a nice house in a little village just outside of town. He was on the edge of the rain forest. The door opened after they knocked.

Mark and his wife, Lisa, both came to the door.

Lisa was the first to greet them, "Gil, it's so good to see you again. This must be Sara." She hugged Grissom.

"Hi Lisa, Yes this is Sara."

Sara reached out her hand, "It's so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you two over the years."

Mark smiled and joked, "Don't believe a word of it. Come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some water. It's too hot for anything else."

Grissom answered, "Water would be great."

Lisa beckoned them to enter and showed them to the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Mark turned to Grissom, "Do you want to see my new discovery?"

Grissom:"I thought you'd never ask."

Mark and Grissom disappear into the other room.

Sara turned to Lisa, "Ugh, bugs."

"I know what you mean."

"So Lisa, Gil says you are a botanist. Do you study in the Forest as well?"

"Yes. Mark and I often do research together. He actually found his new bug on my research trip."

"Did you know Gil in college as well?"

"Yes. He was a science nerd. He would cook his hot dogs with a battery and metal probes."

"He showed me that trick once, but he used a pickle. Did he date much?"

"He never had the time."

"He never talks about his past much. He says he was a loner in college. He was much younger than the other students. Mark is the only one he ever talks about."

Grissom and Mark came back in the room.

Grissom stood near Sara and placed his hand in the small of her back, "So, Lisa did you tell all of my secrets?"

Lisa teased him, "All."

Grissom smiled at her and winked. They spent the rest of the night catching up. They shared pictures of their children and grandchildren.

Grissom felt old, "Wow, you guys are grandparents."

Mark asked, "Do you want to go to my research site in the forest tomorrow?"

"That would be great. I want to show Sara the forest."

Sara added, "I'd love to go."

"Be here at 5:00 tomorrow morning. We have a long drive ahead of us. Pack a bag for a couple of days. We usually stay for a while."

Sara joked, "I knew I'd wind up in a tent in the forest."

Grissom kissed her, "It'll be fun"

Mark added, "You will be amazed at the animals you will see."

Sara laughed, "I'm sure I am in for big adventure."

Grissom and Sara met Mark and Lisa at their house at 5:00 am. They packed their stuff for a couple of days in the forest. Mark and Lisa had an extra tent and gear for them to borrow.

Grissom was excided.

"It's been a long time since I slept in a tent in the rain forest. This will be fun!"

"I'm actually looking forward to this. Anything that can make Gil act this excited must be great,"

Mark gave Grissom a sideways glance, "Shall we get going?"

"Throw you stuff in the Land Rover and hop in the backseat. I have packed breakfast for everyone as well as lunch."

Grissom asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

Mark replied, "Remember that little clearing that we found that huge _Grammastola pulchra_ in 1988? That's where we are going."

Sara recognized that name and added, "Oh, a Brazilian Black Tarantula."

Mark looked at Sara, "I'm impressed."

"Gil bought me an entomology book for Christmas one year. I read it. He also has one in his office as a pet. It's my job to feed it when he is gone."

Mark turned to Grissom, "I like her.

Grissom held her hand, "Me too."

Grissom was proud that Sara had impressed Mark. It was not an easy thing to do.

Lisa remarked, "Personally, I can't stand the things."

"She won't feed them when I am gone. I have to get our son to come over and do it."

Grissom laughed, "Remember when we put a fake one in her bed? She wouldn't speak to either one of us for three days."

Mark did remember. "That's not all she wouldn't do for a month. I paid dearly for that one."

Lisa retorted, "You learned your lesson didn't you?"

Sara laughed, "I'll have to check for spiders every night before I go to bed."

Mark turned serious, "That's a good idea anyway. Tarantulas are burrowers and love to hide in dark places. They won't kill you but they will make you sick."

"Thanks, I was looking forward to this."

Grissom teased her, "Oh, come on Sara, it's going to be great."

They all got in the car and headed to the forest. They saw many beautiful animals along the way. The trees were breathtaking. Sara had never seen anything like this. She can't believe people would cut down such a beautiful place. As they got deeper into the forest it got darker. The animals changed. There were amazing animals there too. Sara was truly impressed by the forest. She understood at that moment what drew Grissom back here. It was mysterious and beautiful. It was alive.

"I never imagined that the rain forest was like this. It is so much……..more...just more than I ever imagined. I am so glad we came."

She leaned in to kiss Grissom.

Mark called from the front seat, "None of that now."

After a little while longer they arrived at the research station in the forest. They unpacked the car and met the rest of Mark's team.

Grissom was glad to be back in the forest. He had wanted to do this for the longest time. He wanted to share this with Sara. He walked up and kissed her

"This is a new start to our lives. We can make this the best year ever starting with this trip."

"I hope this turns out to be everything you wanted it to be."

"What could happen? There is nobody trying to shoot us or blow us up, there are no serial killers or kidnappers after us. We can just relax and enjoy our time here."

--

Thanks for reading and please leave a reply. Knowing their luck in this story there will be something that happens.


	28. Chapter 28

Grissom, Sara, Mark, and Lisa were getting their tents ready. It had been a long time since either Sara or Grissom put up a tent. They laughed as they tried to get the tent put together. Two brilliant scientists and they were not able to put together a tent. It took a while but they finally get it. They put their stuff inside.

Sara lay down on the cot and rested. She was not used to the humidity.

"Did you remember to pack the air conditioner? It is hot here."

Grissom smiled at her, "You'll get used to it."

Mark was outside the tent, "Knock, knock."

Sara sat up, "Come in."

"Are you ready to go find some bugs?"

Grissom was quick to answer, "Sure. Sara, do you want to come?"

"Why not. This is what we came for."

Mark's eyes lit up, "I found a great ant colony that you might find interesting."

Grissom became the scientist, "What kind of ants?"

"Leafcutter ants"

Sara remembered the time Nick was buried and attacked by ants. She really didn't like ants. She did like watching Grissom light up when he talked about insects. She loved the way his eyes lit up and became as bright as the sky.

Mark was heading out of the tent, "It's just a short walk from here."

They headed off into the forest.

Grissom grabbed Sara by the hand, "Oh look Sara, there's a Snake. It's a rainbow boa."

Sara stopped. She saw the snake, "It's beautiful."

What they didn't see in the jungle was the jaguar hiding in the trees. All of the sudden it pounced out of the tree and landed on the ground next to them.

Mark barked, "Don't make any sudden moves and we will be fine. They don't usually attack humans."

There was a standoff for a minute while the jaguar thought over his options. He finally decides to choose other prey and leaves.

Sara was not scared, but amazed by what she saw. How often could someone see that?

"That was amazing."

Grissom was shocked by his wife, "What?"

"Gil, we came that close to the top predator in the rain forest. That was cool!"

Mark came to Sara's aid, "Gil, she's right. That is cool. We don't usually see jaguars here. I wonder what brought it so close to the camp."

Grissom thought they were both nuts but decided to let it go for now.

Grissom changed the subject.

"Where are the ants?"

"Just around that acacia tree right there."

The ants were amazing. It looked like a colony of leaves walking around the forest. It was amazing to see.

The rest of the day went without incident and they headed back to camp.

That night the jaguar appeared around the camp again. It was looking for food. The noise woke up the camp. Mark and Grissom went out of their tents to see what the noise was about. They shined their flashlights around the camp. The cat's eyes gleaned in the light creating and eerie glow. There was the snarl and then the flashing of teeth. The jaguar pounced and attacked.

Grissom and Mark dodged out of the way of the jaguar. They saw it was injured and needed help. It lay helpless on the ground. Upon further investigation they could see that it had been shot in the side. It was bleeding and breathing hard. He was in need of some quick help. Grissom leaned over and checked out the jaguar. He got covered in blood when he did.

Grissom called over his shoulder, "Where is your first aid kit?"

Mark ran to his tent, "I'll get it."

Just then Sara and Lisa came out. Sara saw Grissom covered in blood.

"Gil! What happened are you all right? You're covered in blood."

Grissom reassured her, "It's not mine."

Lisa cried out, "Oh my God. Mark?"

"No, it belongs to the jaguar. He's been shot."

Lisa spat out, "Damn poachers."

"If they're out there they may come here looking to finish the job they started. We need to be careful."

Mark came running back, "Here is the first aid kit."

Grissom knew the cat was in trouble, "Call for help."

"I'll use the cell. The poachers may be listening to the radio."

Grissom attempted to help the jaguar but it was too late.

"I'm sorry but he just died."

"We need to report this to the authorities."

"We can get the body back for them to perform a necropsy on the jaguar to find evidence."

"Not likely here."

"We need to collect the evidence so we can catch these guys."

They loaded the cat's body in the truck to take back to the rangers in the morning. Nobody slept the rest of the night. It was an uneasy night wondering if the poachers would be headed their way.

In the morning they headed for the ranger station and turned the cat over to them. They said that they would look into the crime, but it was unlikely that they would catch the people responsible for this.

Mark said, "Sorry this happened on your vacation."

Sara reassured him, "It's not your fault."

Grissom was angry. "It just pisses me off. Why do people find it necessary to hunt for sport?"

Sara teased him a bit, "You're starting to sound like me."

He half-smiled at her and they headed back to camp.

Mark decided to show then another amazing thing, "I have one more thing to show you. I found this the other day."

Grissom and Sara couldn't imagine what he might want to show them.

They headed out on a hike. They entered a small clearing near the edge of the forest. In the clearing they saw thousands of Blue Morpho Butterflies. The whole clearing was covered. It was an amazing sight.

Grissom was awestruck. "I have never seen anything like this. Even the Monarchs in California are not like this.

Sara was nearly moved to tears. The emotion of the day and now this beautiful sight, "Oh, Gil, I have never seen anything...this...awesome."

Grissom said, "Thank you Mark. This is why I came back here. This is the rain forest."

Mark smiled, "This impresses even me and I live here. It's the first time I have seen so many in one spot."

Sara now understood what drew Grissom to this place. "I understand why you love this place so much."

The butterflies began to land on Sara and Grissom. They laughed.

Sara kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark quipped, "Would you two like to be alone? I can leave and come back in an hour or so."

Grissom snapped back, "Oh, shut up."

Mark teased him again, "I love you too darling."

They stayed and watch the butterflies for a while longer then they went back to camp. That night they stayed up talking with Mark and Lisa until the wee hours of the morning. Nobody wanted the evening to end, but eventually they all went to bed.

Grissom was different here. He laughed and talked with Mark and Lisa. Sara loved seeing him like this. He looked younger here. The weight of the lab was gone. He was happy. She was happy to see him like this.

"Gil, I love you."

Grissom knew that voice.

"I love you too"

He kissed her. She ran her fingers though his hair. She knew what that did to him. He kissed her again. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. He could feel his arousal against her hip as she leaned into him. He began removing her clothing as well. The camp was dark and the sounds of the forest were all around them. She could just make out his face in the dim light. He took her face in his hands and kissed her she parted her lips to allow his tongue to explore. She met him with equal passion. He felt her pull him down to the cot. The netting was closed around them like a cocoon. They were safe in here. She pulled him to her and whispered in his ear what she wanted. His response was an audible growl and a fiercely passionate kiss. She was ready for him. She laid back and guided him to where she wanted him. The first wave of pleasure washed over Sara as he entered her. She pulled him in and met him with her own passions. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted this to last. She never wanted to leave this. He knew how to please her. She was on the edge of bliss when he reached down one last time and whispered in her ear.

'Do it for me Sara. Let go."

She did just that. He felt her body tense as the warmth of orgasmic waves rushed through her body. She felt disconnected from her body for a moment as she floated along in the pleasure. Slowly she found her way back. She looked up into Grissom's eyes and kissed him. She felt him stir inside her. She slowly began to find a rhythm that pleased him. She wrapped herself around him and rolled them over. She took the lead. She pushed herself down so that he was deep inside her when she felt him tighten. She knew that there was no return now. He grabbed her and held her there until he felt the explosion. His whole body arched up to her. They fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

The next day the real research began. They helped Mark and Lisa work on the experiments they had going. It had been a long time since either Grissom or Sara had done scientific research that was not related to a case. It was a nice change. There was no death. They were excited by the prospect of the research.

Sara had never done much research with insects. She had helped Grissom but it was usually related to a case. Mark was studying how insects were beneficial in the rainforest. She enjoyed learning new things. She enjoyed working with her husband. They had this ease when they worked together. They had done it for so long now. Some day she would like to do this permanently. There would be no death, no crime, just science. She could do that. She could do without death being shoved in her face all the time.

Grissom was bent over the microscope when she came up behind him.

"Hey, whatcha working on?"

"Come look"

She looked into the microscope and was amazed by what she saw. There were tiny insects working on a piece of wood. They were creating tiny tracks in the wood like roads.

"What are they?"

"They are the new bark beetle that Mark is studying. It's a new species. He gets to name it."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You sound jealous."

"No, not really, he has been down here for a long time working in the jungle."

"Would you like to do this someday?"

"What? Name a bug?"

"No, well yeah, but what I mean is work in the field, doing real research."

"Someday maybe. Our work is important. We have Vanessa. I don't think we can run away to the rainforest."

"I know, but I get tired of death all the time. This is important work too. You know the cure for cancer could be here in the rainforest."

"What's this all about?"

"I'm just tired of being surrounded by death and crime. I'd love to just be normal."

"Sara, we are normal."

"No, we are not. Normal people work in the daytime. They don't deal with dead bodies all the time. They don't have people kidnap them and put them under cars, or shoot at them, or try to blow them up. Gil, we don't live a normal life."

"Sara, that is all behind us."

"Can you guarantee that? Can you guarantee that there will never be a case that comes into our private life again? Like you said we have Vanessa now. What if it involves her?"

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara and held her.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since…."

"Natalie?"

"Yeah."

"You should have told me."

"Why, so you could worry about me? I don't want that. I don't need you hovering over me."

Grissom kissed the top of her head.

"I don't mean to hover. I love you. I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy."

He smiled at that comment. He said that to her once. He leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes met his. Without speaking they headed back to their tent and made love.

This time in the rainforest was what they needed. It was a time they needed to be together; to connect as a man and a woman.

Mark and Lisa had been gracious hosts but it was time to go back to the hotel. They made promises to come back again one day and bring Vanessa. An offer was made of a job if he wanted it. There was plenty of work to do, important work. Someday they would come do that work.

Author's note

Please leave a review and thanks for reading. See nothing too bad happened….yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Grissom and Sara headed back to the hotel. That night they invite Mark and Lisa to the hotel for dinner as a thank you. They have a great time. Back up in the room, Sara and Grissom decide what they are going to do with the rest of their vacation.

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara, "What would you like to do while we are here?"

"Well, Marti Gras is out because it's the wrong time of year. How about we go snorkeling or take a harbor cruise."

"Sounds like fun. Why not both? There should be some information in the lobby. I'll go check. Why don't you stay here while I go? Fill up the bath tub and I will join you when I get back."

He kissed her.

"I love that plan."

"Be sure to put lots of bubbles in the water."

He left to go the lobby. Sara got the bath ready for her and Grissom. She was going to enjoy this.

In the lobby Grissom found some information on cruise and snorkeling. He also collected some information on other things they might do. It never hurt to have a backup plan. The concierge at the desk approached Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom turned a bit wary, "Yes? May I help you?"

"You have a message from Las Vegas. I was just about to ring your room to tell you." He handed Grissom the message.

"Thank you"

Grissom read the note and the color drained from his face.

"Could you please help me change our flight plans? There is an emergency at home."

"Of course, Sir. When do you need to leave?"

"On the next flight to the states. We need to connecting flight to Las Vegas."

"I will call you when I have arranged the flight. I sincerely hope nothing is seriously wrong."

"Unfortunately, that is case. I need to talk to my wife and we need to pack. Thank you for the help."

Grissom headed up to the room. He was almost in a panic, just like when Sara was missing. He felt helpless.

He entered the room calling for Sara.

"Sara?"

Sara called to him from the bathroom, "I'm in here. Come in and join me."

Grissom entered the bathroom to see that Sara has candles and soft music playing. He was sorry that what might have been was not going to happen tonight.

"Sara, we have to go back."

"What...Where?"

"Home...something...something has happened."

"What? Can't the lab survive without you for two weeks?"

She looked at her husband. There was something wrong.

"Gil, what? Is it Vanessa?!"

Grissom could not say the words. He handed Sara the message and she reads it.

Sara:"Oh, God no...When do we leave?

Sara read the message again just to be sure she had read it correctly.

_To: Mr. and Mrs. Grissom_

_From: Catherine Willows LVPD Crime Lab_

_Gil, Sara, I hate to interrupt your vacation, but something terrible has happened. Nick has been shot. He is critical condition and if possible we need you to return ASAP._

"Oh my God. How did this happen? Have you talked to her yet?"

Grissom barely spoke above a whisper, "No, I wanted to wait until I was up here to call her."

Grissom called the front desk and asked for a line to the US. He called Catherine's Cell phone.

"Willows."

"Hi Catherine, its Gil. We got your message. What happened?"

"We were on the scene of a homicide in Summerlin. We thought the scene was cleared but the suspect was under the bed. When Nick walked in the room, the suspect charged him and shot before Nick could get his weapon drawn. He took one to the chest. It's lodged in his chest. He's in surgery as we speak. I called his parents. They're on their way to Vegas now. Gil, we need you and Sara here."

"I see. We are on the next flight back to the States. We won't be there until tomorrow. I'll call you whenever I get the chance. How are you doing? How is the baby?"

"We're doing OK. Vanessa misses you. She keeps asking about Momma and Daddy?"

"Kiss her for us and tell her that we will be home soon. I'll call every chance I get. Bye"

"Bye."

Grissom sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take it all in.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"He was shot at a scene by a suspect. He is in surgery right now."

"How is the baby?"

"Fine. Cath said that she misses us."

Sara began to cry softly. Grissom reached out to her and held her for a long while. The embrace was broken by a phone call.

Grissom answered it, "Yes...I see...Are you sure? OK, I understand. Thank you. We'll be ready."

"What?"

"That was the concierge. We leave in two hours. It's the best he could do."

"You better call Mark and let him know what happened and that we're leaving."

"OK. You're right. He might worry if we just left."

Grissom called Mark and let him know that they were leaving and about what had happened. He understood why Grissom and Sara have to leave. He wished them a safe trip and told him to let him know what happened.

They were on the plane home two hours later.

For Grissom and Sara it was a torturous flight back to Las Vegas. They both knew there was nothing they could do for Nick and they felt helpless.

Grissom sighed, "I hope Nick pulled through the surgery. I'll call Catherine as soon as we get to Houston."

"I feel awful about Nick. I feel...helpless. There's nothing we can do from this stupid plane."

Grissom put his arm around Sara to comfort her. He felt the same way, but getting upset was not going to make the flight go any faster. As it was they had another 18 hours until they were home.

Back in Las Vegas…..

The Doctor came out of the operating room to talk to the team. Nick's family had not arrived yet.

"Have Mr. Stokes parents arrived yet?"

Catherine stood to answer, "No, is Nick alive?"

"I really need to talk to his next of kin."

Catherine felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Oh, God. He's dead isn't he?"

"No, but he is in grave condition. I need permission to get the bullet. It is lodged very near his spine and removing it poses some severe risks."

"His parents should be here in about thirty minutes."

"We don't have that long to wait."

"Well, then get it out. I know that is what they would say."

Just then Nick's mom and dad walked into the waiting room. Catherine was relieved to see them.

"These are his parents. Hello Judge Stokes, Mrs. Stokes, I'm Catherine Willows. I called you about Nick."

Judge Stokes took charge, "How is my son?"

"He is alive at the moment. He is in grave condition. The bullet it lodged near his spine. There is a risk of paralysis if we take it out. If we leave it, it will move and at the very least paralyze him. If it moves too far it could kill him. I need your permission to go in and remove it. There are risks either way. The choice is yours to make."

"If you leave it, he will probably die?"

"There is a high likelihood of that, yes"

"Take the bullet."

Mrs. Stokes had a question, "What are his chances?"

"They are better if we remove the bullet than if we leave it there."

Mrs. Stokes resigned herself to the fact that it was what had to be done.

"Let us know what happens as soon as you can. Thank you Doctor."

"I let you know as soon as I can."

The doctor turned to go back in. Nick's parents turned to each other and then to Catherine.

Judge Stokes wanted to know the details. It was his nature.

"What happened?" he barked.

Catherine explained, "Nick was shot by a suspect at a scene. The police thought the scene was clear but the suspect was hidden under the bed and when Nick went in to work the room, he was shot in the chest. We have the suspect in custody. That's all I really know right now."

Mrs. Stokes hugged Catherine, "Thank you for calling us."

Nick took after his mother. He was a nurturer. He always made sure everyone else was taken care of. He favored her also.

There was nothing to do but wait. Four hours later the Doctor returned to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, Nick is alive. He came through the surgery well. He's strong. We won't know much else for a while. He is not out of the woods yet, but he's over the first hurdle. You can see him in a little while. He'll be in intensive care. As soon as he is settled in someone will come get you.

"Thank you." It was all the Judge could manage.

"Would you like some coffee or something?"

Mrs. Stokes answered gratefully, "That would be great. Thanks."

"I'll go get it."

She couldn't stand to be there anymore. Just then Warrick walked in and saw Catherine. She went up to him and hugged him. She was glad to have a friendly face and someone she to lean on.

"How's Nick?"

"He came through the surgery, but he is still in danger."

"Have you heard from Grissom and Sara yet?"

"They're on their way back. Right now they're somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Grissom said that he'd call when they got to Houston. He should be there in a few hours."

"He'll be fine. Hey, it's Nicky, he'll be fine. Bet you twenty bucks"

Catherine laughed and hugged Warrick.

"I'm so glad you are here. I was going to get coffee for Nick's parents, want to come along?"

"Sure."

They went to get the coffee and brought it back to the waiting room. About an hour later, the nurse came in and said that Nick was in his room and that his parents can go in to see him. He is not awake and won't be awake for some time. They disappear into the room to see their son.

Warrick was waiting for Grissom and Sara to get off the plane. He saw them finally.

"Grissom, Sara, over here."

Sara hugged Warrick.

"How is Nick?"

"He's stable but critical."

Grissom asked, "What the hell happened? Why wasn't that room cleared before Nick was allowed to go in?"

"It was. We actually think that the suspect was hiding in a secret room we found and Nick surprised him."

Grissom sighed, "Let's get our luggage and head to the hospital."

They got their luggage and took it home. Lindsey was there with the baby.

Vanessa saw her mom and dad.

"Momma!! Daddy!!" She toddles over to them.

"Hi, baby. Mommy missed you." Sara scooped her up and hugged her.

Vanessa wiggled away to see her daddy.

"Daddy!! Want Daddy."

Grissom held his daughter.

"Come here baby. Daddy missed you too. Daddy brought you a butterfly."

Grissom pulled out the stuffed butterfly he bought her in Brazil. She loved it.

Vanessa said, "Nessa's bufly"

"That's right. Nessa's butterfly."

Sara was amazed by her daughter, "She's grown a foot since we left."

Grissom chimed in, "Not possible. We were only gone 10 days."

Sara put her hands out, "I missed you Vanessa."

Vanessa went to her mother, "Mommy, up."

Sara knew she couldn't go to the hospital now. She needed to be with her daughter.

"Gil, you go to the hospital. I will meet you there in a little while. Call if anything changes."

Grissom understood, "OK."

"Once she is down for the night I'll join you guys, if Lindsey can stay."

"Sure, Sara, I'll stay with her."

Grissom thanked her, "Thanks, Lindsey. I remember you when you were her age and look at you know."

"Bye, Gil. Call if anything changes. I'll bring some dinner for everyone when I come."

Grissom and Warrick headed to the hospital.

They arrived and headed to Nick's room. Catherine was waiting outside the door. She hugged Grissom when he walked up.

"Gil! Thank God you're here."

"How is he?"

"The same. His mom and dad are in there now."

"Sara is coming later. She needed to stay with Vanessa for a while. Lindsey is going to stay with her after she goes to bed. Lindsey is a great kid Cath."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go see Nick and his parents now."

Grissom entered the room. Nick was unconscious and his mom and dad are sitting in chairs.

Judge Stokes was surprised, "Mr. Grissom. They said you were in Brazil."

"We flew back when we heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Stokes hugged him, "Thank you. I know it will mean a lot to Nicky."

"Has there been any change?"

Mrs. Stokes answered, "No, he is about the same."

Grissom answered from experience, "Keep thinking positive thoughts. He is strong."

Nick began to stir in his bed.

Mrs. Stokes turned to her son, "Nicky...It's Mom. Can you hear me?"

"Mom?"

"Nick...how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Dad's here."

"Cisco, hi"

"Hey Pancho."

Grissom decided to let the family talk.

"I'll leave you alone for a while."

Nick called out, "Grissom, is that you?"

"Yeah, Nick, it's me."

"I thought you were in Brazil."

"We came back when we heard."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to let you talk to your mom and dad now. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Grissom went out to the waiting room and told the other that Nick was awake.

Catherine felt a wave of relief.

"Oh, thank God."

Warrick added, "That's great news."

"I need to call Sara."

Grissom called Sara and let her know that Nick was awake.

"I am so relived. Do you all need anything win I come? Food, coffee?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Dear."

A/N Ok we hare going to change focus just a bit. There will still be lots of GSR, but I am adding a shout out to Nick in here a bit. Hey, it's my story and I can. Please read and leave a comment. I will even add some smut if you ask for it.


	30. Chapter 30

Nick and his parents were talking in his room.

"Mom, it's OK. Don't cry. I'm doing OK."

"OK? You got shot. First you get kidnapped and now shot. I want you to quit this job and come back to Texas with us. I'll get you a job with the DA there. You can still be an investigator, but you will be safe and out of this town."

"Mom, I'm not leaving Las Vegas. My life is here now. I love my job and I'm good at it."

Judge Stokes added, "Can't you be good at a job in Texas?"

"Nick, we want you to come home to Texas."

"Mom, this is my home now. I promise to come home more often to see you and the family. I'll come for Christmas this year. But, I am not moving back to Texas."

Judge Stokes became the judge, "Nick, this town is not safe. This is twice that you have been hurt on the job. You are moving home. That's an order not a request."

"Dad, you can't order me around anymore. I'm an adult now. I love you both, but I have a job I love and friends that would do anything for me. You've seen what they will do for me. I am home...in Vegas. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Stokes began to cry again, "Nicky, I can't worry about you anymore. I need to know that you are safe. Please consider the offer."

Nick said that he would think about it, just to get his parents off his back.

They went to the hotel to get some sleep.

Sara came in to see Nick. He was asleep when she got there, but woke when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Nick. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Sara. Come in please. Thanks for coming back early. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course we did. That is what family does for each other."

"Yeah, my parents want me to move back to Texas with them."

"Are you going to go?"

"At first I said no, but I told them I would think about it. I love Vegas and all of you guys, but they're my parents. It's hard to say no when my Mom cries like that. I know they're worried. It would be nice to see my brothers and sisters and all the kids. I miss the family dinners and the big Christmas."

Sara knew that Nick was driven by his heart. He needed to be clear as to why he wanted to leave.

"Do you want to leave or are you just feeling bad because of what happened and the pressure your mom and dad are putting on you? Take some time before you decide. Wait until you're in a better state of mind."

"You're right. I don't need to make a decision tonight."

"Get some rest. I'll come see you in the morning."

"Good night."

Grissom and Sara decided to go in and see everyone at work. She told him about what Nick had said.

"Are you sure Nick said he was thinking about leaving Vegas."

"His mom and dad are putting a lot of pressure on him to come back to Texas."

"I'd hate to lose him. He is a great CSI and a great friend."

Sara added, "Why don't you talk to him, see if you can talk some sense in to him."

"This is a decision that he has to come to on his own. If we put pressure on him we're no more helpful than his parents. I'll talk to him, but I'm not going to put pressure on him."

Sara sighed, "OK."

They walked into the lab to see everybody. The team was happy to see them. They needed each other right now.

Ecklie walked in just as Sara and Grissom were arriving.

"Well, what are you two doing here? You have three more days of vacation."

"We came back early because of Nick and we came in to see our friends, Conrad. I'm sure there's not a policy against that is there?"

Ecklie shot back, "Not yet."

Sara saw where this was headed and tried to defuse the situation. It was not productive to argue at this point.

"Do you know where Greg and Warrick are?"

"Break room I think. Cute kid." Ecklie said as he pointed at Vanessa.

Grissom feigned politeness, "Thank you, Conrad." and Grissom and Sara walk to the break room..

"Don't let him get to you. He's just a jerk."

"Him? He doesn't get to me. I just won't play his game."

"You'd win anyway." She smiles at him.

Vanessa wanted to go to Grissom's office.

"Daddy, bugs."

Sara smiled and said, "She wants to see your bugs."

"OK baby, let's go see the bugs."

Greg walked by and commented, "Hey, what are you two going here?"

"We came for a visit. Gil needed to feed his tarantula."

Greg hugged Sara and played with Vanessa, "I'm so glad to see you. How was Brazil?"

"Beautiful. We had a great time until we got the call. We hopped a plane and came home."

"Catherine said you were back."

Sara asked, "Do you know where Warrick is?"

"He was in the break room. If he is not there, try the locker room."

"Thanks Greg."

Sara walked off to find Warrick. She found him in the locker room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We came to feed the spider and see you guys. Have you talked to Nick?"

"Not yet. I am going over to see him after work today."

"He is talking about leaving Vegas and moving back to Texas. Can you talk to him?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me about it yesterday."

"Why is thinking about that?"

"His parents are putting pressure on him to do it."

"Can't blame them there."

"He can't move back we need him here."

"I'll talk to him, see what's going on."

"Thanks.

"Where's the baby?"

"With Gil, feeding the tarantula."

"She does love the bugs."

Sara laughed, "Like father, like daughter."

Warrick smiled and added, "Well, at least she looks like you."

"I'd better get back to them before Gil gives her grasshoppers to eat."

"See ya."

Sara went back to Grissom's office.

Grissom was talking to Vanessa, "See Vanessa. This is like the one that I brought you."

"Daddy's bugs"

Sara just watched them for a minute from the door way. It was still amazing that Grissom, who most people didn't think had feelings, could be so wrapped around the finger of a little girl.

Sara walked in and joined them. "Hey, you two."

Grissom turned, "Hi, mommy. We were just about to have some grasshoppers. Would you like one?"

"NO."

"So did you talk Warrick into talking to Nick?"

"How...Yes. You know me too well."

"Sara, he has to decide for himself."

"Well, we can let him know how we feel can't we?"

Nick and his parents were talking again

Mrs. Stokes asked, "Have you given any more thought to what you are going to do?"

"Mom, this isn't something I need to decide right now."

Judge Stokes added, "Just say the word and we can have you packed up."

"Dad, I am thinking about it. It is a tempting offer, but I need some time to think about it."

Nick spent another week in the hospital. When he finally got to come home it was a great relief to everyone. He had made it through the worst of it. Now he had a big decision to make. Was he going to go back to Texas or stay in Vegas?

Nick was home from the hospital. His dad had gone back to Texas but his mom was still in Las Vegas to help him for a while.

"Mom, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine by myself. I have my friends here to help if I need something."

"Nonsense Nicky. I'm your mother. You need me here to help." She tucked a blanket around him on the couch.

"Mom, please. I'm fine. I don't need a blanket. It's 100 degrees outside."

"I just want to make sure you get better. Have you given anymore thought to coming back to Texas?"

"Mom, I haven't made up my mind yet."

Nick was beginning to feel a lot of pressure from his parents to move back home. He had been away a long time and was used to being on his own. He liked it that way.

The door bell rang It was Warrick.

Mrs. Stokes answered the door, "Hi, Warrick"

"Hi, Mrs. Stokes. Is Nick awake?"

"Yes, but he is resting."

"Hey, Warrick, come on in. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question."

"I'm getting better. Do you want to go for a walk? I need to get out of the house for a while."

"Sure."

"Mom, Warrick and I are going to take a walk. Remember, the doctor said I needed to walk. We won't be gone long."

They went outside. Mrs. Stokes looked out the window but stayed in the apartment.

"Man, I feel like I'm being smothered."

"She's just worried about you. You're her baby."

"That's exactly how she is treating me right now."

"Are your mom and dad still trying to get you to move back to Texas?"

"Yeah, I was tempted at first, but now I want to get back to work. I like it here in Vegas. This is home now. I love my family, but I need to be here. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Explain it just the way you did to me and I think they will understand."

"I can come back to work in two weeks. I'm going nuts here at home. I need to work."

"Sara will be happy. She has been pestering me and Grissom to talk you into staying here in Vegas. I thought it needed to be your decision."

"Thanks, man, for not putting pressure on me. I really want to stay here. It won't be fun telling my mom though."

"Just explain it to her and I bet she'll take it better than you think."

"Ready to go back?"

"Sure."

Nick went back in to face his mother and explain his decision.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. I am not moving back to Texas. I've built a life here in Vegas. My job is here. My friends are here. I'll come home more often, but my life is here now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Stokes was disappointed but she knew that her son had grown up and was on his own. She had seen the kind of support he had here and knew he was going to be fine.

"OK then. I'll stay for a few more days.

He hugged her.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Nicky. One more thing."

"I know, Mom, get married and settle down."

Two weeks later Nick returned to work.

Nick was returning to work today. He had several cases waiting for him. It had been a month since he was shot. Nick walked into the building and was greeted by the team.

"Hey, y'all"

Sara's head shot up when she heard him.

"Hi, Nick! I'm so glad you are back." She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Grissom walked in and said, "Welcome back."

Catherine hugged him as well, "Hey, Nicky."

Warrick added, "Welcome, back buddy."

Greg walked in to see Nick in the break room.

"Hey, thought you were moving. Just kidding, glad to have you back."

Nick shook his hand, "I'm glad to be back. I was going nuts at home."

Grissom handed out assignments.

"Let's get to work. Catherine, you have a DB in the alley behind the Gas and Go on Industrial. Take Greg. Warrick, you have a burglary in Summerlin take Nick. Big time art theft. This is a friend on the Sheriff. Sara you and I have a DB in a car in Henderson."

They all went to do their jobs.

"I wanted a juicy case my first day back, not some fluff job"

"Just work the case. Something interesting might turn up."

Nick and Warrick were working the scene when a very pretty young lady walked up to ask what was going on.

"Excuse me miss, you are going to have to move back behind the tape. We're investigating a crime scene here,"

"This is my parent's house. Do you know where they are? I have been trying to call them all day. My name is Shelly Farrington."

"We are here on a bulgy case. Apparently several expensive pieces of art have been taken."

"Can I go look for my parents?"

"Your Dad is over there talking to the detective. You will have to wait here until he is done and we have processed the scene. We will also need to get your finger prints if you don't mind. We need to eliminate your prints from the ones we find."

"Sure."

Nick took her prints. There was an attraction between the two of them that they both felt.

"So, what is your first name CSI Stokes?"

"Nick."

"Nick, are you doing anything after your shift?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get some breakfast or something."

"Miss Farrington. I can't do that, as much as I'd like to. Your family is part of an investigation."

"Well, here is my number. Call me when you catch the bad guy. Would it be OK for us to eat breakfast then?"

Nick just looked as she walked away. Right now he wished he was not on this call. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had seen in a long time. He put her number away in a safe spot until this investigation is done. He was definitely going to call her when this was over.

"Did she just hit on you?"

"Yep, I got her number. I'll be calling her the minute this case wraps up."

"You're a dog, man."

"What? I may have just met the mother of my children." He gave Warrick a sly smile, but he was only half kidding.


	31. Chapter 31

Nick and Warrick have concluded their investigation at the Farrington house. They didn't find much to go on. They don't have any suspects at the moment.

Nick asked his friend, "What did you think of Shelly Farrington?"

"Well, I can see you thought a lot of her. She's cute."

"Yeah, do you think it'd be OK to call her?"

"Not until the case is over."

"Let's get this sucker done."

"You really like her."

"Yeah, I can't explain it."

"I can. Hormones."

Nick just smiled at him. At the lab they processed what they had. There were some finger prints. Some were from the family, but there were several that aren't. They were just partial palm prints. Nick ran them anyway to see if they were in the system. He got a hit. They belonged to Niles Ward a known art thief. Nick called Brass and gave him the information. It looked like they had their thief. His next call was to Shelly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Shelly. It's Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Oh, hi. Did you find out something?"

"Yes. The Detective will call you. I called to see if you would like to go out some time."

"I thought you couldn't."

"I like to live on the edge. I've been thinking about you all night"

"Sure, I'd like to go out with you. Are you free for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm off in an hour. How about Jerry's Cafe? Do you know where that is?

"Yeah, I love to eat there."

"It's my favorite place too. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet me there."

"I'll meet you there. I have to be to work later. Say at 9:00?"

"Great. I can't wait until then."

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye."

Nick hung up the phone and uttered a little 'yes' under his breath.

Warrick came in.

"Brass just picked up Ward. He was on his way out of town with the paintings he took. That was an easy case to break. I wish they were all that easy."

Nick just grinned as he finished up what he was doing.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What's up?"

"I got a date this morning."

"With Shelly?"

"Yep."

"Good luck with that."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. There is something about this girl."

"I thought you were too cynical to believe in love at first sight."

"I was until I met her. And, I'm not saying this is love. But, I am interested."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks."

Grissom and Sara walked into the room.

Sara knew there was something she missed.

"What's going on?"

"I got a date this morning."

"That's great. Anybody we know?"

"No, I met her last night."

"Details please."

"No, I don't think so. Not yet."

"Oh, come on."

"Are you the only ones allowed to have a secret romance?"

Grissom came to his rescue.

"Nick, tell us when you are ready and good luck. I for one will respect your privacy."

"Thanks, Grissom."

Sara wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"We'll find out anyway. We are CSI's after all."

"Sara, let it go. I will tell you about it when there is something to tell. We haven't even gone out yet. Let me get to know her first."

"You better come clean soon."

Nick got to the cafe a little early. He got a booth for them to sit in. It was toward the back.

Shelly came rushing in, "Hi, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic."

"No, you aren't late I got here early."

"Did you order yet?"

Nick:"Just coffee, do you want some?"

"That'd be great."

Nick flagged the waitress and got Shelly some coffee.

The waitress asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Shelly answered, "I know what I want."

"Me, too."

Waitress turned to Shelly, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the Denver omelet, whole wheat toast, and a bowl of fresh fruit."

"I'll have the same."

"I love the Denver omelets here."

"I usually get that too."

Shelly and Nick continued to talk and got to know each other. She was amazed to learn that he is one of seven children. She was an only child. They talked about where they grew up and where they went to school.

Shelly looked at her watch, "Crap, I need to get to work."

Nick paid for breakfast and they left the cafe. They talked in the parking lot for a while.

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes, of course. Please call me."

"I'll call you tonight."

Nick leaned in for a kiss. Shelly leaned in to accept the offer. Nick gently kissed her and said good-bye.

"I'll call you before I go to work."

Nick arrived early to work to call Shelly. He was in the break room when he called her. There was nobody else there.

Shelly answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Shelly. It's me, Nick."

"Hi there. Are you ready for work?"

"Yeah, I just got here. I called from work so that I had longer to talk to you before my shift starts. I had a great time this morning."

"Me too. I thought about you all day."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Very good thoughts" She laughs in a flirty way.

Nick blushed a bit.

"Would you like to go out again some time?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm off tomorrow night. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Peppermill?"

"That would be great."

"I'll pick you up at say 7:00 pm."

"Sounds good."

"I really had a great time today."

"You be safe tonight and call me in the morning when you are done."

"I will. Sleep tight and good night."

"Good night, Nick."

Nick gave a big smile to nobody in particular. Just then Warrick walked in and saw that Nick had that dopey look of a man in love on his face.

"I guess everything went well this morning?"

"It did."

"Are you to going out again?"

"Yes, tomorrow night. We're having dinner."

"Hey, man I am happy for you. I hope it all works out the way you want."

"Me too."

"Has Grissom come in yet?"

"Haven't seen him yet."

"I need to talk to him about something."

"If I see him, I'll tell him you are looking for him."

"Thanks."

Grissom and Sara walked in just then.

"Hey, Grissom, Warrick is looking for you."

Warrick retorted, "Smartass."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the Denning case. Can I see you in your office?"

"Sure."

They went to his office leaving Nick and Sara in the break room alone. Sara took the opportunity to ask Nick about Shelly.

"So how is the mystery woman?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"Did you go out with her yet?"

"As a matter of fact we had breakfast this morning."

"And?"

"And, what? We had a great time and we are going out again tomorrow night. I'm off that night."

"I'm happy for you. I really hope that this works out for you."

"Me, too. There is something different about her. She's special."

"I've never heard you talk about a girl like this before.

"I don't know that I've ever felt this way about a girl before. At least not in a long time."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Catherine walked in and saw them talking.

"What are you two talking about?"

Nick answered, "A girl."

"Oh, that's right. How did your date go?"

"Just fine thanks."

"Good job. When are you seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Did you send her flowers yet?"

"No, I'm going to take them to her when I pick her up. Are you now my dating coach?"

"I just want you to be happy. And besides if you marry this girl there is a better chance that you will stay here in Vegas." She smiled a devilish smile at him.

"Oh, so this is the reason that you are so interested in my love life. You just want to keep me here. Who needs to move to Texas? I have you two here to keep me in line. It's like living with my sisters again."

Sara added, "Well, yes we want to keep you here, but we also want to see you happy."

"At the moment I'm walking on Cloud 9." and he walked out of the room.

Nick picked up Shelly and they went to the restaurant. It was a crowded night and they had to wait for their table. They were talking as they waited.

Nick started, "I was thinking about you today."

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering what you would like to do tonight."

"Well, after dinner how about we go dancing?"

"Great."

They were called to their table. They enjoyed a great dinner and a great conversation. Nick knew that he was falling hard for Shelly. He hoped that she felt the same way. While they were eating, Grissom and Sara walked in and sat a few tables away.

Sara pointed the couple out to Grissom, "Is that Nick?"

Grissom answered, "It looks like it."

"That must be Shelly."

"Nick looks happy."

"Do you think we should say hi?"

"No, we need to just let them be."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Besides, we are here to have a celebration of our own."

Grissom kissed her, "Happy anniversary, honey."

It was Grissom and Sara's second wedding anniversary. They were here to celebrate.

Nick asked, "How was your dinner? I thought it was good."

Shelly answered, "Mine was good. I am so full. Let's go dance. I need to work off this dinner."

"Great, just let me pay the bill and we can go."

Nick saw Grissom and Sara at their table. He remembered that their anniversary is about this time. He decided not to bother them. They were lost in conversation of their own.

The waiter brought the bill and they left.

Nick asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Tripwire?"

"Sure."

Nick and Shelly had a great time dancing and talking. It turned out to be a great evening. Nick had fallen hard for Shelly. He took her home. He took her hand as they got to her house.

"Let me walk you up to the door."

"Sure, would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I'd love to."

He got out of the car and opened her car door for her. He held her hand as they walked into her house.

Nick and Shelly were sitting on her couch. Shelly made them drinks. They were talking. Shelly was sitting close to Nick and he was beginning to sense that she would not be opposed to him moving even closer. Nick reached out and takes her hand. She closed her fingers around his. They were quiet for a few moments. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Neither Nick nor Shelly was willing to break the gaze. Nick leaned in closer and softly kissed her. Shelly kissed him back. The kiss was not a long one but it was full of passion. They was no way to deny their attraction for each other. There was definitely something there.

"Shelly, I am so happy we met." He was whispering in her ear. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I am, too. It's been a long time since I've met someone that I cared about like this."

"Would you like to make us a steady thing?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Nick, in his Texas drawl, "Yes, ma'am I am. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Why Mr. Stokes, yes I will be your girlfriend."

Nick kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted longer and is deeper. Nick knew that he is falling in love with Shelly and only hoped he felt the same. He was too afraid of scaring her off to tell her right now.

Shelly was thinking the same thing. She knew she was falling in love with Nick but wanted him to say it first so that she didn't scare him off. She kissed him with more passion. She poured all she was feeling for Nick into her kiss. Nick received the message and kissed her back.

Nick decided not to push the issue too far tonight.

"I better go before I won't be able to leave you tonight."

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do. We better make sure we are ready before..."

"Maybe you're right. We have been moving pretty fast."

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Why don't I cook dinner for you here?"

"Sounds great."

"We can hang out here and watch a movie or something."

"Great. Well, good night. I really had a great time tonight."

"Me too. Hey, Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you plan on staying the night tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Wow, I wasn't sure you wanted that too."

"I... I do."

Nick held her face in both hands and kissed her lips softly and said good night before he left.

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night."

A/N

Thanks for reading. It will stay a GSR centered story. Please leave me a review. I will Post againg soon. I am working on my Masters Degree and that slows down the progress sometimes. I hope you leave a review. I love to know what yout think.


	32. Chapter 32

Nick walked into the lab with a big smile on his face. The first person he saw was Warrick.

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask what kind of weekend you had. It's written all over your face."

Nick smiled, "It was a great weekend."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks."

"I wonder what's on the agenda for tonight. Have you seen Grissom yet?"

"No, I just got here."

Just then, Grissom and Sara walked in.

Grissom called to the two CSI's, "We'll meet in the break room in 10 minutes. Nick I need to see you in my office"

"OK"

Nick followed Grissom to his office.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Nick, there is going to be an investigation into what happened to you. IAD believes that someone needs to pay for what happened to you. The officers should have cleared the room better."

"My dad said the same thing. He was angry that this happened twice."

"Is there anything else you can remember about that night? We've never talked about it."

"I can remember very little. I remember walking into the room. I remember….flashes, bits and pieces. There was someone running at me. There was a muzzle flash….and then nothing until I woke up in the hospital. Do you think there was something more going on?"

"I don't know, Nicky, but IAD wants to find out. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. They will want to talk to you."

Sara joined the boys in the hall.

"Hi, Nick, Warrick. How was your weekend?"

Warrick answered, "Slow."

Nick answered, "I had a great weekend. Saw my girl."

"We saw you at Jerry's this morning. Are you two getting serious?", Sara just had to know. Grissom had not let her go over and talk to them this morning.

"We're taking it slow, but I think we're headed toward serious."

Sara stopped and looked at Nick.

"Good, I'm glad for the both of you. You deserve it. Did Grissom talk to you about IAD?"

"Yeah, I really don't remember much."

"Believe me I know it's hard to remember what happened. To this day there are parts of my……"

Sara still found it hard to talk about what happened to her. She put on a brave face, but it was difficult for her.

Nick saw the look, "I know Sar, I've been there. When I go taken and put in that box, it was hard to process out what was real and what I had been told. I wanted to remember but I just couldn't. I still don't remember much of what happened. I think my mind has blocked it. Even with the therapist."

"Yeah, I have that too. Gil tries to understand, but he hasn't been there. He doesn't see why I can't just let it go. It feels like there is a part missing two and a half years later. I know she's in jail. I know it's over. But it just repeats on ya some times."

"You know you can talk to me anytime, Sara."

"Thanks, but you know what I really want to talk to you about is Shelly."

"Nope, that is off-limits."

They both smiled and went to the break room.

"Good evening guys. Let's get to work. Catherine you and Greg have a DB on Tropicana. Nick, you and Warrick have an arson case on Industrial. Sara, you and I have a DB in Henderson. Call if you need me. Let's get to it"

They all went to work.

Grissom and Sara headed to Henderson for their case.

"How come you didn't send me with Nick?"

"I thought he needed a break from the twenty questions."

"Are you looking for a fight tonight?"

"No, remember when we were first dating? We wanted our privacy. I think Nick and Shelly deserve the same time to get to know each other before we all attack them for details"

"You're right. Damn, I hate it when you're right."

Grissom wasn't the kind to say I told you so, but he was happy Sara realized what he was doing.

"I talked to him about the investigation tonight."

"I know, he told me. We do have more to talk about than his love life."

Grissom smiled at her.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't remember much. I know what that's like."

"Yeah, that's what he told me too."

Warrick walked into the scene they had been assigned.

"Where do you want to start?"

Nick followed him in, "I'll take the interior where the fire started."

"I'll take the exterior wall and the surrounding area."

Nick went inside to find where the fire started. It started in the office of the manager. He had died in the fire. The coroner was on his way to get the body. He was still at his desk when Nick walked in the room.

Nick commented, "He is one crispy critter."

He began to process the scene in the office.

Warrick came in with David.

David asked, "Do we know who the vic is yet?"

Nick answered, "Name on the door is Frank Dorian. The body is too badly burned to be sure it is him right now. We will have to use DNA or dental records."

David:"I'll get him back to the morgue and see what we can find out."

David did what he could there and then loaded up the body for transportation to the morgue.

Nick called out as David left, "That guy was seriously cooked. I'll catch up with you at the morgue Super Dave."

Warrick asked, "Did you find anything in here?"

"I found a burn pattern on the wall behind him and signs of accelerator. I took samples for Hodges to process. The fire seems to have been localized to this area."

"I got nothing outside. There are thousands of foot prints in the hall way. I'll use the ALS to see if we got lucky with the accelerant, but I doubt it."

"I'll get what I can from here. I need to take pictures and finish processing his desk."

Nick and Warrick finished the scene about 4:00 in the morning.

Nick looked at his watch.

"Crap. I promised Shelly I'd call her on my lunch break."

"She wants you to call her at 3:00 in the morning. This must be love."

Nick just smiled and called Shelly.

Shelly answered in a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey. I just finished a scene. It was the first chance I got to call you."

"That's OK. I need to get up to go to work soon."

"Can we get some dinner after work today?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. How about 7:00?"

"Great. I'll see you then. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I Love you too."

Nick hung up with her and saw Warrick looking at him. He had forgotten that Warrick was listening to their conversation.

Warrick chortled, "Oh, the L word. This is serious."

Nick blushed, "Sorry, I forgot you were listening."

"No, man, that's great. I am happy for you."

"Christmas is coming and I thought I would ask Shelly to go to Texas with me to meet my family."

"Are you sure she is ready for the Judge and your mom? Not to mention all the rest of the Stokes family?"

"I guess there are a lot of us aren't there."

"Go slow, man. You don't want to scare her off."

"Warrick, she may be the one. How did ya know with Tina?"

"You just do. It's hard to explain."

"Well, I think I know."

Nick went to get Shelly at 7:00 that night.

Nick kissed her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"To a little out of the way place I know."

"Let's go. I know that you have to be at work in a few hours."

"Shelly, there is something that I want to ask you before we go. I know that Christmas is coming and I promised my mom and dad that I would come home this year, because of what happened."

"It's OK. We can see each other after Christmas."

"No, I want you to come with me to Texas."

Shelly was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I want my family to meet the woman I love."

He kissed her

"Wow, sure, I'll go with you. I would like to meet your family. All six of your brothers and sisters and your mom and dad."

"Good. I'll call my Mom and let her know that you are coming."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes, I told her I have met a wonderful woman. She wants to meet you."

"Can we spend New Years in Vegas?"

"Sure, I can only get a few days off anyway."

"Like you said so much for going slow."

"I have never felt like this about anyone before."

They kissed. The kisses became more passionate they moved to the bedroom and dinner was forgotten for other pursuits.

At the lab Nick was met by Catherine and Warrick in the break room.

Catherine joked, "Well, aren't we all dressed up."

"I had a date before work."

Warrick added, "You two are getting serious aren't you?"

"Yep"

Catherine said, "Do tell."

"Well, she's going with me when I go home for Christmas."

Catherine was surprised, "What?"

"Way to go, man."

Sara and Grissom walked in just then.

Catherine hugged Nick, "Congratulations."

Sara questioned, "What?"

Catherine answered, "Nick and Shelly are going to Texas for Christmas."

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you."

Grissom grumbled, "Can we get back to work now?"

Sara said, "Oh, quit being a grump."

Grissom snapped back, "I'm not a grump. I just want to get going."

Catherine added, "Gil, it's not every day we have a new romance around here."

Grissom sighed, "We have a huge backlog and I want to get through it so we can all have a break for Christmas."

Sara was beginning to understand, "We want to take a few days off for Christmas. It'll be the first one that Vanessa can really participate in."

Nick reminded them, "I'll be leaving on the 23rd and won't be back until the 28th."

Grissom retorted, "Not if you don't get this work done. We have a backlog of twenty cases to clear. Nick and Warrick, where are you in your arson case?"

Warrick answered, "We're waiting for the results from trace. The fingerprints were a bust. We've got an eye witness that saw a truck. We got a partial plate to run down."

"Keep on it and let me know. Catherine?"

"The DB was identified and Doc Robbins ruled it a suicide."

"OK, here is another case for you. DB at the Monaco."

Catherine took the slip, "Give it to me. Can I take Sara?"

"Sure. I will follow up on our case. Where is Greg?"

Warrick answered, "He is in the DNA lab following up on his case. They're close to a closing it."

Grissom added, "Great. We're working now."

Catherine and Sara left to go to their scene.

Catherine turned to Sara, "What is wrong with Gil?"

"He gets like this every Christmas. I think it's all the pressure of shopping for presents."

"Are you sure that's all? He seems off."

"Now you have me worried."

"He just seems different."

"He's been quiet lately. I'll ask him what's wrong."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do. Maybe you two need to finish your vacation. It did get cut short."

"I wish we could, but that is not a possibility for now. There's just too much to do. Gil won't take the time off."

"Sara, I think he needs the break. Try to at least take a weekend. I'll watch Vanessa for you. We love to have her."

"Thanks, Cath. I'll talk to Gil about that. Maybe we can swing a trip to the mountains or something."

As they arrived at their scene, Sara's phone rings.

Sara answered, "Hello?"

Grissom was on the other end.

"Hi, Sara."

"What's up?"

"I'm going home. I don't feel well. Can you get Catherine to bring you home after shift?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel well. I think I have a migraine coming on."

"Well, get some rest and I'll call you later. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. I love you. Be safe and I'll call you later."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"What's wrong?"

"Gil's going home sick. He says he has a migraine coming on."

"Well, that might explain his mood tonight."

Sara was now worried about him. "I hope that's all it is."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

Grissom arrived home to "rest". He had actually arranged for a surprise for Sara. The Christmas present he bought for her arrived. He had a diamond necklace made for her and he needed to pick it up. He talked to the nanny to arrange for her to cover for him if Sara called. Then he headed out to pick up the necklace. He met the jeweler at his store.

"Thanks for meeting me so late. I had to do some creative storytelling to get here without my wife. She thinks I am home sick."

"No problem Dr. Grissom. I told you when you solved my burglary case if you ever need anything just ask."

"May I see it?"

"Here it is. Just as you requested.Adding the diamond that was your mother's was a nice touch. I really hope she likes it."

"Me too. And thanks, it's beautiful."

Grissom paid for the necklace and took it home to hide it until Christmas. He'd had a hard time thinking of a present for Sara. Then the idea of this necklace came to him. He dug out his mother's diamond and had the stone set in Sara's necklace.

Grissom decided to call Sara from home to keep up the charade.

Sara answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, how is it going?"

"We are almost done. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I may even come back to work before the end of shift to catch up on some paper work."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine, really."

"OK then I will see you at the lab. I love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and Grissom headed back to the Lab. There was always paper work to do. He needed to catch up anyway. Christmas was coming and he had big plans for his family.

Nick arrived at the lab and saw Grissom.

"Hey, boss how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks."

"He Gris, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can we go in your office? I don't want the whole lab to hear."

Grissom, curious now, motioned Nick to come to his office.

"What's up?"

"Where did you get Sara's ring?"

"I have a friend that is a jeweler. Why?"

"I was looking to buy a ring for Shelly."

"Are you going to ask her?"

"I just want to look for now. We're moving in together."

"I'm happy for you Nick."

"Could you please not tell anyone just yet? We haven't even told our families yet. We just decided today."

"You got it. Here's the name of that jeweler. Just tell him I sent you. I just saw him today."

"Why?"

Grissom realized that he let that slip out.

"I wasn't really sick. I had to pick up Sara's Christmas present. I had a necklace made for her."

Grissom pulled out the necklace and showed it to Nick.

"She'll love it."

"I hope so. The diamond belonged to my mother."

"I know she'll love that."

"Good luck to you too."

Grissom put the necklace away and he and Nick went to the break room.

Nick was headed to the jewelers to look at rings for Shelly, but he couldn't find his keys.

Nick called to Shelly, "Shelly, do you know where I put my keys?"

"They're hanging up by the door. Are you going somewhere?"

"I have an errand to run."

"Do you want some company?"

"I need to do this alone.This is not the time of year to ask questions?"

"OK, I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you, honey. I'll be back soon."

"Bye, love you too."

He was going to look at engagement rings. He wasn't sure when he was going to propose but he wanted to get the ring and be ready. Nick entered the shore.

"Is Clive here?"

"I'm Clive, may I help you?"

"Gil Grissom sent me. I'm interested in getting an engagement ring."

"Very well, what kind of stone were you looking for?"

"Oh, man I don't know."

"Why don't I show you some rings I think you might like and you can choose?"

"Thanks. Other than the fact that diamonds are carbon I know very little about rings."

"We can help you out."

"Great."

Clive showed Nick many different rings and he finally chose a one karat round with a ring guard.

"I like this one."

"This is a great choice. A classic stone and a very pretty setting."

Nick paid for the ring and went back to the apartment with his little secret tucked in his pocket.

He had to get ready for work and hide the ring. When he got to work he found Grissom.

"Grissom, thanks for that tip. I got the aforementioned item."

"Great. Let me know how it turns out."

"I will."

Sara walked in and heard the exchange.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, he wanted to get a present for Shelly and I helped him out."

"What did he get her?"

Just then Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

It was Nick.

"I saw Sara giving you the third degree. I thought you could use an out."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll be right there."

"I do need to see you about the case I'm working on. Come to the print lab to see the results."

"I'll see you in a minute in the print lab." He turned to Sara:"I gotta go, work."

"OK, I'll see you later."

Grissom walked into the print lab.

"That was close."

"I don't like lying to her. Thanks for not making me do that."

"I'm going to ask her soon."

"Good, I don't want to have to keep this secret for too long. I hope it all works out the way you want."

"Me too. I leave for Texas in the morning."

"Have a safe trip and again good luck."

The next morning Grissom and Sara were just getting off shift and arriving home.

Sara commented, "This is going to be a great Christmas."

Grissom smiled at her, "Any Christmas with you and Vanessa is a good Christmas. It's all about family."

He kissed Sara. Just then Vanessa ran in naked.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She ran over and hugged them and gave them a big kiss.

Sara picked her up and twirled her around, "Good morning baby. Mommy missed you."

"Give Daddy a kiss."

Vanessa kissed her Daddy.

The nanny walked in, Vanessa's clothes in her hand.

"Sorry, I tried to catch her before she got in here, but she was just too fast.

Sara laughed, "It's OK."

Nick and Shelly arrived at the airport early to get through security and were waiting in the waiting area.

Nick was excited

"I'm really glad you're coming with me. I can't wait for my family to meet you. I know they'll love you too. I have to warn you I have six brothers and sisters. I'm the youngest.Just a warning, we're a lively bunch."

"I can't wait to meet the people that raised you. If they are half as great as you I know I'll love them."

Nick kissed Shelly as they called for boarding for their plane.

"Let's go." Nick took her by the hand and led her to the plane.

Nick and Shelly landed and Mr. and Mrs. Stokes were waiting for them in the Luggage area.

Judge Stokes called to them, "Pancho!"

Shelly turned to Nicky and said, "Pancho?"

Nick blushed a bit.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later."

"Yeah, you will"

Mrs. Stokes gushed, "Hi honey. This must be Shelly. Hello dear. It's so nice to meet you."

She hugged Shelly and Nick.

Judge Stokes shook Shelly's hand, "Hello, how was your trip."

Shelly answered, "It was fine. I'm so glad to meet you. Nick talks about you so often, I feel like I know you already."

"I only told her the good stuff, so be on your good behavior."

Mrs. Stokes shot back, "Why, Nicky, we are always on our good behavior."

She shot him a devilish grin. Shelly saw where he got his smile from.

Nick pleaded, "Mom, please."

Shelly saw their bags come down the chute, "Oh, here are our bags."

Judge Stokes ever the gentleman, "I'll get those for you."

Shelly saw where Nick learned his manners. He was a gentleman just like his father.

They all headed back to The Stokes' Ranch. When they got there, Nick's sister Melissa was waiting for them.

Nick saw his sister, "Mel!" He ran to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Nick, put me down."

"How are you? Where are Mike and the kids?"

"Mike is at work and the kids are out in the back playing."

Nick turned to his fiancé, "Shelly, this is my sister Melissa."

Shelly stuck her hand out, "Hi, it's great to meet you."

"Welcome. You'll get used to us... eventually."

Nick coughed and said, "I reserved a hotel room in town for us."

Mrs. Stokes chimed in, "Nonsense. You can stay here. I have made up the spare room for the two of you."

"Mom, really it's OK. We can stay at the hotel. We don't want to be a bother."

The Judge added, "It's no bother. Nick, you know that the spare room is on the other side of the house. You can have all the privacy you want."

He gave his son a knowing wink.

Nick blushing a bit, "Dad, I... OK, we'll stay. Just let me call and cancel the reservation."

Shelly thanked them, "Thank you. You are very kind to let us stay here."

"Let's get our luggage up to the room and get settled in. I will show you around the homestead."

"Great. I can't wait to see where you grew up. It should explain a lot." She smiled at him. They went up stairs.

Melissa turned to her parents.

"I like her already. She'll fit in this family just fine."

Shelly and Nick unpacked their stuff.

Shelly looked at Nick. He still seemed like he was out of sorts, "Are you sure you are comfortable with this?"

"It's OK. It's just really hard to say no to my Dad."

"He does have an air about him."

Nicky smiled.

"You mean he is used to getting his way?"

"I think he's great. After all he raised you didn't he?"

She kissed him.

Later that day Nick and Shelly went for a ride about the Ranch.

They mounted up and began their ride. Nick showed Shelly the ranch. He showed her where he broke his leg when he was 11 jumping out of a tree. He showed her where he used to hide from his sisters. He even showed her where he became a man.

Shelly could tell by the way Nick talked about this place he loved it.

"You love this place. It's a part of you."

"Yeah, I do love this place, but I love you more."

They continued riding until they got to a ridge that overlooked a small stream. There was a small stand of trees and an outcropping of rocks. Nick helped Shelly off her horse and spread out the blanket he brought for them to sit on. They sat and looked out over the ranch.

Shelly leaned into him.

"I can see why this is your favorite spot. It is breath-taking."

"I wanted to share this with you. I haven't ever brought another person here. This was always my secret spot. I don't want to have any secrets from you so I needed to share this with you. I also thought it would be a perfect place to ask you a question."

Nick pulled out the box with the ring he bought and got down on one knee.

"Shelly, I have been waiting for you my whole life. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest o my life with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Shelly through tears of joy answered, "Yes!!"

Nick stood up and gently took her hand and placed the ring on her left hand. Then he kissed her softly.

"I love you, Shelly."

"I love you, too."

The cold forgotten, they made love on the blanket overlooking the stream.

The phone rang in Grissom's office.

"Hello, Grissom."

Nick was on the other end.

"Hey Boss, its Nick."

"How is your trip? Did everything work out?"

"Yep, she said yes!"

"That's great. We'll see you when you get back. Enjoy the rest of your trip, and congratulations."

"Thanks, Griss. Bye."

Grissom was happy for Nick. He wanted to see his team happy. These people were his friends and family.

Grissom called Sara, who had the night off.

Sara was up, "Hello"

"Hi honey, I just called to say hi and see how you and Vanessa are doing."

"We're fine. She just got up. What time are you going to be home?"

"I'm leaving here in about 20 minutes. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Do you want to finish Christmas shopping?"

"Sure."

"How about we meet for breakfast at Jerry's and then hit the stores?"

Grissom was tired but he knew it needed to be done.

"OK, say 8:30?"

"Meet you there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grissom still found it amazing that he had a family. For so long he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. The idea that he had a wife and child was stilla mystery to him. He would not change it for anything. He was happier that he had ever been. He wanted to make Sara and Vanessa happy this Christmas. They were his whole world. If anything ever happened to them he would literally die. He took the necklace he had made for Sara out of his desk put it in his pocket. He left the Lab to go to the restaurant.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

A/N:

Thanks for reading. Sorry it is taking longer to post. I am in the middle of school and I just run out of time. Please post a review. It makes me more willing to take the time to post.


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas Morning

Sara woke up and saw Grissom sleeping next to her. She was still amazed that she got to marry the love of her life. She waited so long for him, but he was worth the wait. She leaned over and kissed him. Grissom stirred.

Grissom opened one eye, "Good morning and Merry Christmas."

Sara answered back, "Merry Christmas."

"You're up early. Is everything OK."

Sara stretched, "Everything is great."

"You're chipper this morning."

He pulled her close to his body. She felt so good. He felt his arousal awakening.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I have the man I love and a beautiful child. What more could I want?"

"I love you, too."

Grissom thought of one present he could give Sara before Vanessa got up. He cupped his hands around her face and looked deeply into her eyes, those beautiful, brown eyes. They were pools of liquid chocolate. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and eventually her lips, softly at first then with more passion. He knew just how to drive her crazy. His kisses became more passionate and he began to undress her. She let him and yielded to his touch.

She moaned her pleasure against his shoulder. He took one breast into his mouth and played with her nipple. Her back arched as the sensation set her body on fire. He moved to the other one and was greeted with the same response. He kissed his was down her body taking in her scent. He became even more aroused. She felt that against her thigh. She reached down and took him gently into her hand. He moaned as she did. His body twitched at her touch.

"Gil, I want you now."

"Sara" was all he could manage as he gently entered her.

"Giilll"

It was tortuous pleasure they both enjoyed.

He gave her a moment to adjust to him and then found a rhythm that felt so good. He kissed her. She pulled him in deeper wanting to feel all of him inside her. She wanted him, all of him. Sara pulled at the curls on the back of his neck. She knew that drove him wild as did what happened next. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over. She was now on top. She took control for the moment. She slowed the pace as she rocked back and forth on him. He reached up and cupped her breasts. Sara tightened around him adding to the pleasure.

"God, Sara that feels so good."

She bent down and kissed him. She was on the edge of climax. Grissom could see that. He pulled her hard against him it was all she needed. She climaxed hard. She collapsed against his chest breathing hard. She took a moment and then Grissom rolled her over not willing to stop there.

"Sara, look at me."

She did.

His eyes were dark with pleasure. He wanted to see her when he came. He was there. She tightened around him to add to his pleasure.

He called her name as he exploded inside her.

They lay back down out of breath and tingling from their gift to each other. Grissom wrapped an arm around Sara and held her tight. She rested her head on his chest. She loved to do that. She heard his heart beating along with hers. This was what she always wanted. Out in the hall way there was a pitter-patter of feet and squeals.

Vanessa hollered, "Mommy, Daddy, Santa!"

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head, "Looks like she's up."

Sara pulled on one of Grissom's shirts and a robe, "Come on let's go see."

"Yeah, before she opens everything."

They got out to the living room and saw their daughter sitting in front of the Christmas tree staring at the presents.

"Daddy, open."

Grissom sat on the floor next to her, "OK, baby let's open them."

The Grissom's opened presents. They had a great time watching Vanessa find one surprise after another. Her favorite things to play with were the boxes.

Grissom snuck out to his study and got one last present for Sara. He sat back down next to her and handed her the box.

"What's this?"

"One last present for you."

Sara opened the box and looked at the necklace. It was a beautiful diamond, peridot, and gold necklace.

"Oh, Gil, it's beautiful."

"The diamond in the middle was my mother's. I think she would want you to have it. She would have loved you. She would have been nuts about Vanessa. It makes me sad that she never got to see her. The peridot is for Vanessa, it's her birthstone. The other diamonds are for you. It is the past, present and the future of the women in my life."

"I love this. Gil, I didn't get you anything like this."

"You have given me so much more. You have given me my life. You and Vanessa are a gift to me every day."

"Gil, I........"

Grissom stopped her with a kiss.

"It's OK. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He clasped the necklace around her neck and kissed her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCIS**

Nick and Shelly went down stairs to face the rest of the Stokes clan. All six of Nick's siblings were coming for Christmas dinner and they were bringing their families. When the Stokes got together it was a large group.

Nick took Shelly by the hand and kissed her.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?"

"Yep. I better get used to it. I plan to be part of this family for a long time."

At that they headed into the living room.

Mrs. Stokes turned to see them enter, "Hi you two, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

Shelly answered right behind him, "Merry Christmas."

"Well, you must be Shelly. Mom has been singing your praises all morning. I'm Maggie, Nicky's sister."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you."

Maggie turned to her brother, "Nice catch Nicky."

Nick looked embarrassed but took it in his stride. He was used to this kind of ribbing.

Shelly shot back, "I was thinking I was the lucky one."

Maggie smiled, "Oh, Nick you need to keep this one."

"As a matter of fact I am doing just that. I asked Shelly to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh my God Nicky, that's great. It's about time you settle down and plant some roots. Hey guys, Nick is getting married."

There was a general whooping and everyone came over to congratulate Nick and Shelly. Things in the Stokes house are never quiet. Nick was so proud of Shelly. She handled his family like a pro.

This was all new to Shelly. She was not used to this kind of family. But she liked it. She missed a large family growing up. She was an only child and for years it had only been her and her father.

After dinner and presents were over, Nick and Shelly went for a walk around the ranch. Nick reached out and holds Shelly's hand as they walked.

"Did we scare you off?"

"Never. I always wanted a big family."

"Well, ma'am you got your wish. We are big and loud. After all we are from Texas."

"I wouldn't have you or your family any other way."

"It's your family now too."

Nick leaned in and kissed her. Shelly kissed him back.

Nick asked, "Did you get a hold of your dad?"

"Yeah, he's in Cabo until the 29th. He wants to get together on New Year's Eve for a while."

"Sure, but I hope we can celebrate Midnight in our own way."

"Is that all you think about?" She teased.

"I only think about you........so yeah, I guess that's all I think about?" He teased back.

"You're such a horn-dog."

"Only about you, honey."

Nick had never been happier and Shelly was the reason for that. Once back in the house, Nick's dad came to talk to him.

"Have you two given any thought to where you are getting married?"

"We've only been engaged for two days."

"If you'd like, you can get married here."

"Dad, we haven't discussed the details yet. I'll let Shelly know about your offer."

"Son, I'm proud of you. You've made a great life in Vegas and now you are getting married. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me."

Nick knew that his dad didn't use those words lightly so it meant a lot to him. This really had turned out to be the best Christmas ever.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISICSICSICSICSI**

Christmas was over and work began again.

Grissom and Sara arrived early to finish up a case they have been working on. There were a lot of bugs at scene. Grissom needed to do some experiments to determine the time of death. He came in to follow up on the bugs.

Sara wrinkled her nose, "I really hate this part of the job."

"Bugs are great, they always do their job."

"That job is what I don't like about them."

Grissom never understood her repulsion of bugs, "It's part of the cycle of nature."

"They still creep me out."

Grissom smiled, "Then leave them to me. Why don't you see if the DNA is back yet and check on the finger prints. When I find out when he died I'll come find you."

"All right Bugman. I'll find you later."

"I hope it's a slow night. We are still one short. Nick's not due back until tomorrow."

Sara remarked, "Great, we'll probably pull a double homicide then."

"Shhhhh.....don't even say that, bad luck."

"You don't believe in luck."

"I found you didn't I?"

Sara just smiled at him and walked to the DNA lab to see about the results. Grissom watched her leave and marveled that she chose him. He did believe in luck when it came to Sara. He was the luckiest man on Earth.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Later that night, they got a call about an accident on Tropicana. There were multiple fatalities. It was going to be a long night. Grissom and Sara were riding in the Denali when Grissom's phone rings.

"Grissom"

Catherine was on the other end. "How far out are you?"

"We are still about 10 minutes away. What's up?"

"You need to hurry. I recognize the car at the scene."

"Who?"

"It's Shelly's car."

"Oh God. Is she OK?"

"I can't tell."

"Is Nick with her?"

"I can' tell that either."

"I'll call his cell and get back to you."

Grissom hung up and called Nick.

Sara recognized that look as concern, "What's wrong?"

"Just a minute."

It went to voicemail. He then called Nick at home, again no answer. Grissom began to worry.

"Gil, what is wrong?"

"The car at the scene is Shelly's. Catherine isn't sure if Shelly's in the car or if she is alive. We also can't get a hold of Nick and Catherine can't tell if Nick is in the car or not. The accident is a multiple vehicle accident. There are at least 6 cars involved. There are several fatalities and several critical at the hospital."

"Oh, God, not Nick and Shelly."

Grissom and Sara pulled up to the scene and found Catherine.

Grissom asked, "Any more news?"

Sara added, "Have you located them yet?"

"No, nothing new. Did you have any luck calling him?"

"No. He didn't pick up at home either."

Sara looked at the mangled pile of metal in the middle of the street. It was hard to tell where one car ended and another began. There could still be a person in there.

Sara whispered, "God, I hope they aren't in the bottom of that pile."

Grissom put an arm around her and answered, "Yeah. Did someone drive by their house to see if they were there?"

"I'll call Brass and see if he can get that done."

Sara asked, "Do the Paramedics have a scope we can use to see inside that wreck?"

"Good idea Sara. I will check with them."

Catherin:"Brass said he will go by there himself to see if they are home."

Sara almost prayed the words, "I really hope everything is OK."

"The Paramedics are calling for the scope from the search and rescue team. I should be here in twenty minutes or so."

Sara spoke through tight lips trying not to worry too much, "Great. I guess we begin processing what we can and wait."

"Let's get to work."

They began processing the scene. In the back of their minds was the possibility that they would find Nick and Shelly in that mangled mess.

Catherine announced, "Brass just called and there's no sign of them at home. Lights are off and Nick's truck in the parking area"

A firefighter walked up with a plastic case.

Sara hollered to the others, "Here's the camera. Shall we take a look?"

All of them were scared. They wanted to know if their friends were in there but were petrified by that possibility. They needed to know.

Grissom sighed, "Let's get it over with."

He turned on the scope and inserted it into the wreckage. They were all looking at the monitor hoping they find nothing. In the wreckage they saw mangled metal and plastic and blood from other victims. As they went deeper they found a person, male with short brown hair. They only saw the back of his head.

Catherine inhaled sharply, "Oh God, please don't let that be......" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sara finished, "Nick"

A/N

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I have had a lot of homework to do. I am working on more chapters and hope to have some more posted soon. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review. It makes me happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Grissom said, "I don't see any signs of breathing."

Sara cried, "No..."

A voice from behind them asked, "No what... what are you looking at?"

They all three spun around to see Nick and Shelly standing behind them.

Catherine rushed over and hugged them.

Nick was confused."What's this all about? We drove up and saw the accident and thought we'd see what was up."

Sara explained, "We thought you were in middle of the wreck."

Shelly was now confused, "Why would you think that?"

Catherine asked, "That's your car right?"

Shelly looked and began to panic, "No, that's my dad's car. We have matching cars."

"Oh, what is your dad's name?"

"Walter Farington, why?"

"The paramedics took him to Desert Palms about an hour ago. We was alive but in critical condition."

"We left him at the restaurant an hour and a half ago. Was there a woman with him?"

Catherine looked toward a sheet covered body next to a fire truck.

Shelly choked out, "Is she......"

Catherine answered softly, "Yes. Was she your mother?"

"The only one I ever knew. My real mother died when I was four. Nancy is...was my step-mother."

Nick put his arms around Shelly as she began to cry.

Nick pulled her toward the car.

"Let's go the hospital to see your dad."

Grissom said, "Call when you have any news."

Catherine saw the apprehension and added, "Shelly, we'll make sure Nancy is taken care of."

"Thanks...I appreciate it."

Nick spoke again, "Come on, honey. We need to go to your dad."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Shelly arrived at the hospital in record time. They asked at the desk about her father.

"Excuse me, I am here for Walter Farington. Can you please tell me where he is?"

"Let me look that up..........He is in trauma room 2 at the moment. I will tell the doctor you are here. Please have a seat in the waiting area."

"Come on honey, let's go sit down. They are doing everything they can. This is a good hospital. I was here not that long ago, remember. They saved me; they will save your dad."

Shelly was crying and buried her face in Nick's shoulder. Nick just held her and let her cry. It seemed to take hours until the doctor came out to tell them what was going on.

"Ms. Farington?"

Shelly shot up, "Yes? Is my dad OK?"

"He's stable for now. He has a collapsed lung and broken ribs. He should be OK. He needs to go up to surgery now. We need you to sign the consent. He's awake if you want to see him."

"Does he know about my mother?"

"Yes, he is very upset, but he does know."

"Thank you doctor, can we see him now?"

The doctor said, "Sure, come with me.

Nick said, "Shelly you go, I'll wait here for you."

"Please come with me. I need you."

"OK. I just didn't want to intrude."

They walked back to the trauma room to see her father.

Walter said weakly, "Shelly!"

"Hi, Dad. I love you."

Nick added, "Hello, Sir."

Walter said, "I love you too baby. I need to talk to Nick for just a minute, OK?"

Shelly was a bit confused, but said, "OK"

"Nick, if I don't make it out of this I am depending on you to take care of Shelly. I'm intrusting her to you. Take care of her. I'm counting on you. Promise me you will take care of her."

"Walter, you'll make it."

"Just promise me."

"I will take care of her always, promise."

"Thanks. You're a good man and I know Shelly made the right choice."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Shelly, I love you. Please make sure they take good care of your mother. I want you to be happy. I'm so proud of you. You made a great choice in Nick. I love you. I'll see you after the surgery."

"OK, Dad. I'll see you later. I love you."

The doctor came in just then, "They're here to take him to the OR now. I'll show you where you can wait for him."

Nick stopped him, "Thanks, but I know where it is. I've been here before."

"OK. He is strong, he should be fine."

Shelly turned and said, "Thank you Doctor."

Nick and Shelly found their way to the waiting room. The surgery took several hours. They waited. There was nothing else to do. This was an all too familiar situation for Nick. He had been here many times before: with Brass, with Sara. He had even been on the other end when he got shot.

About two hours into the surgery, Catherine and Sara walked into the waiting room. They both had been here before too. They brought coffee and something for Nick and Shelly to eat.

Nick greeted them as they walked up, "Hey, thanks for coming and for the coffee."

Shelly said, "Thanks. You didn't have to come."

Sara smiled at her, "Yes, we did. We're all a family and family takes care of family. You're part of this crazy family now."

Shelly began to cry again, "Thanks for that, too."

Catherine turned to Nick, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, not yet. He has been in there about two hours."

Shelly cried again, "I can't lose him too."

Sara took her hand, "I understand. I lost both of my parents too. A little different situation, but it's still not easy."

Nick looked up when he heard footsteps, "Here comes the doctor."

"Are you here for Walter Farington?"

"Yes, I am his daughter."

She held her breath and waited for the news.

"He's stable. We had to repair his lung. He came through the surgery well. He's in recovery now. You can see him as soon as he gets to his room."

Shelly could breathe again, "Thank you, Doctor."

Nick put his arm around Shelly.

Sara sighed, "Thank God, he's OK."

Catherine said, "I need to call Warrick and Grissom. I promised I would when I knew something."

Shelly was surprised that the people Nick worked with were so concerned about her father.

Nick said, "Thanks. You two don't have to hang around."

Sara said, "It's OK. Gil said he would page us if he needed us."

Shelly hugged Sara, "I really appreciate how concerned you are about my father."

"Like I said we're a family and family takes care of their own. If you need anything just let us know."

:"Thanks."

Catherine returned from making her calls, "Grissom said he needs us. There is a double at the Luxor."

Sara sighed, "Call if anything changes."

Shelly hugged Sara and Catherine before they left.

"Thanks again."

"Any time. Call us later."

Nick hugged them again as they left, "I will bye. Be safe please."

Catherine smiled at him, "You know we will." They left to go to their scene.

Shelly laid her head on Nick's shoulder, "You work with a great bunch of people."

Nick:"Yeah, I do."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Shelly were in there living room discussing what they are going to do.

Nick held her hand, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go see my dad."

"We can go there first."

"Then what?"

"I want to take you out for a while, to relax.

"Let's go to dinner before you have to go to work."

Nick touched her face. She seemed so stressed and tired.

"Do you want me to stay with you today?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call if I need you."

Nick:"I'll stay home if you need me to."

Shelly:"No, go help find out what happened. Thanks for the offer. I love you for that."

"OK and I love you, too."

They went to the hospital to see Shelly's dad.

"Hey, Dad, how are you feeling?"

Walter tried to joke, "I've been better, thanks."

Nick and Shelly laugh at this.

"Nick thanks for talking care of Shelly."

"I'll always be here to take care of her."

"Dad, I need to know what you want to do about the funeral. The funeral home called to see about the arrangements."

"She wanted to be cremated and just have a memorial."

"Do you want…. me to make the arrangements?"

"Yes, I'm just not up to it."

"OK. Dad, I love you."

Nick and Shelly spent some time with Walter but he was tired and was dozing off.

"Dad, we are going to go and let you go to sleep. I will come back later."

Walter said sleepily, "OK. I need to sleep."

Nick and Shelly went to dinner before Nick had to go to work.

Nick asked her again, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?"

"I'll be fine, Nick. Go to work."

"I'm just worried about you. Am I not allowed to worry?

Shelly smiled at him.

Nick smiled back at her, "That's what I like to see."

"What?"

"Your smile."

Shelly smiled again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_____________________________ CSI LAB_____________________________________

Nick walked into the lab. He headed into the break room. He caught Catherine just as she was coming in also.

"How's Shelly? How's her dad doing?"

"She's holding up and Walter is getting stronger. We just came from the Hospital."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not yet. We are still in the process of making arrangements. Did you find anything at the scene of the accident?"

"We're still investigation. We did find out that two of the cars were racing. Both those drivers died in the accident. It appears that this was a street race gone bad."

Nick did not know whether to be pissed or saddened, "This was caused by stupidity?"

"It appears so."

"Damn."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick and Warrick were working a case at a residence. There has been an apparent murder/suicide. Nick was still in disbelief that the accident involving Shelly's dad was caused by street racing.

"Warrick, did you hear that the accident was caused by two stupid kids street racing?"

"Yeah, how is Shelly's dad doing?"

"Better. The memorial is Wednesday at 3:00."

"I'll be there. I'm sure the rest of the team will be there as well."

"Thanks, I know it'll mean a lot to Shelly and to me."

"Any time man."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Shelly was sitting on the couch watching the news when Nick came home.

The newscaster was reporting the details about her dad's accident. She was crying.

"Did you hear?"

"Damn. I didn't want you to hear this way. I was going to tell you when I got home."

Nick sat down next to Shelly and wrapped his arms around her. She began to sob even harder. Nick just held her, stroking her hair and let her cry. He kissed her head. Eventually she stopped. She was ready to talk to him.

"Did they say anything else?"

"No, there is nobody to arrest. Both the drivers died in the accident. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just need to......I don't know....."

"I love you, Shelly."

She looked up at him with sad eyes that just broke his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. He kissed her. She kissed him back. She took all the pain and grief that she had been bottling up and put it into that kiss. Nick felt her urgency in the kisses. She needed to feel something other than pain. She unbuttoned Nick's shirt and kissed his chest. He responded to her touches. He took her shirt off and kissed her. He looked into her eyes and saw a hunger for human contact. She wanted him now!

Shelly pushed him on the couch and sat on his lap. She was in charge right now. Nick sensed her need to be in charge right now. He let her work out what was inside of her. She unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. Then she took hers off. They were on the couch looking at one another. There were no words that needed to be spoken. The emotions were written on their faces. Shelly kissed him again. Nick felt her desire and responded. Shelly let out a little moan and Nick kissed her again. He took over and let her know how much he loved her.

When they worked out the need they both felt, Nick just held her. They were still quiet. Nick loved the quiet times like this. Shelly knew that she had found a good man and that he will always be there for her.

Shelly kissed him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding what I needed."

"I was my pleasure, my dear."

Shelly smiled at that. Nick noted that it was the first time he had seen her smile in days.

He kissed her again, "I love you."

"I don't know if I could handle this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate you."

"We're family now. My parents called. They'll be here for the memorial as well."

"They don't have to do that."

"Like I said we are a family now."

Shelly began to cry again.

"What?"

"I....thank you."

"Like I said, it is my pleasure ma'am."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

A/N

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. It will make think about posting more soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Shelly and Nick went to the hospital to see Shelly's dad. They have to tell him about the arrangements and what really happened to Shelly's step mother.

Shelly leaned down and kissed her father, "Hi, Dad"

"Hi, honey."

Nick added, "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Nick, please call me Walter."

"OK Walter, how are you doing?", not entirely comfortable calling him that. He can't help it; it was the way he was raised.

Walter laughs a little. He could tell it was not comfortable for him.

"I'm feeling a little better. Did you make the arrangements?"

Shelly answered, "Yes, the memorial is set for Thursday at 4:00. I talked to the doctor. He says that you can go."

"I don't know if I can handle it. I miss her so much." He began to cry.

Shelly began to cry as well. Nick felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He reached out and held Shelly. He put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He knew it wasn't much but he was determined to be there with her through everything.

Nick whispered in her ear, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shelly whispered back, "You are already doing it."

Walter turned to Nick, "Nick, thanks for all you have done. I really appreciate your care for Shelly. She made the right choice in a husband."

Nick blushed. "I'm the one who is lucky."

Shelly turned to her father, "The doctor said you can leave on Wednesday."

"Great. I hate the hospital, but I don't know if I can go back to the house….too many memories."

Shelly turned to Nick. He knew what she was asking. She didn't have to say it. He nodded a yes to her.

Shelly turned to her father, "You can stay with us."

"No, I'll go to the condo in the city for now. Then I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure about that? Are you strong enough to stay alone?"

"No, but I can't go back to the house and I don't want to intrude on you two."

"Dad, you aren't intruding. How about this, I'll come over and spend the night on Wednesday with you and then I'll come over a couple of times a day. We can hire a nurse to help for a few days too. I don't want you alone."

Walter knew his daughter to well to argue much. He agreed to what she asked him to do.

"I love you, Dad."

She kissed him and they left.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick walked into the lab and went to the break room. He saw Grissom and Catherine talking about a case.

Catherine sighed, "Is that all we have?"

Grissom nodded, "For now."

Catherine turned when she saw Nick, "Nick, how are Shelly and her dad?"

"They're getting better. The memorial's Thursday at 4:00."

Grissom said, "We'll be there."

"Thanks."

Grissom knew work would help, "Are you up for a 419 call at Lake Mead?"

"Sure."

"Take Warrick with you."

"Great, I will get him and head out."

Nick walked out of the break room in search of Warrick.

"Catharine I have an arson case for you. Take Greg with you."

"OK. What do you have?"

"A 419 in the hills. Lots of bugs I guess. The call just came in. I'll take Sara. I know she just loves the bugs on bodies." He gave her that sarcastic smile.

"Oh, you really want to sleep on the couch tonight don't you?"

Sara walked in the room just then.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

Grissom informed her of the case they would be working.

"You are on a 419 with me. You'll love it......lots of bugs."

Sara grunted, "Ughhhh...great. I hate bugs."

Grissom winked at her, "Yeah, but you love me."

Sara teased him back, "Well......"

Catherine stifled a laugh.

"I will let the two of you work this out."

Sara called to Catherine as she left, "See you later."

Grissom said, "We better get going."

Sara teased him again, "You will owe me a big one."

Grissom caught the innuendo and played along, "Oh? I'll give it to you later, at home."

Sara smiled at him in a knowing way. If he wanted to play she would oblige him.

"Gilbert Grissom, we are at work."

"What? You are the one with the dirty thoughts."

"You are so damn cute when you are suggestive."

"I'll be more than cute later."

The talk had both of them slightly aroused but they were at work and could do nothing about it.

Just then Ecklie walked in and saw them.

"Well, are we going to get some work done tonight?"

Grissom snapped back, "We are. I can't vouch for you, Conrad."

Ecklie's cheek twitched, "Funny. Let's get out there."

Ecklie walked out.

Sara stood there, mouth agape, "What has gotten in to you tonight?"

"I just wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight."

"Well, let's get this over with. Did you bring the Raid?"

"Funny, Sara, funny."

"Well, I try."

"Yes, you do..... you try my patience."

"I do, I really do, but you love me."

"Yes, I do, I really do.

Sara smiled at him:"Come on, let's go."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The service for Nancy Farrington was held at 4:00 on that Thursday. The whole team was there. After the service there was a reception at the Farrington house. It was crowded and Shelly just wanted out of there. It was all beginning to be too much. Nick found her on the veranda. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Nick whispered in her ear, "That was a nice service for Nancy."

"Yeah, thanks for being there for me and my dad."

"I'll always be there for you."

Shelly began to cry softly.

Nick turned her around, "Come here babe."

Nick pulled her in his arms and held her. The rest of the team was mingling with the other guests.

Grissom and Sara were talking in the corner. Both of then knew what the loss of a parent felt like.

Sara sighed, "I feel so bad for Shelly."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to lose a parent."

Sara looked out the window and saw Nick holding Shelly. Grissom had held her that way when she found out about her mother. She was glad that Shelly had Nick.

"At least she has Nick.", Sara said no one in particular.

Sara and Grissom watched Nick and Shelly hold each other. Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist. He knew he was lucky to have her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick walked into the lab the next day. He was looking for Warrick. He found him the break room. He needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Warrick can I please talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, you know that."

"I'd like you to be the best man at my wedding."

"Wow, sure, man. I'm honored."

"I couldn't think of another person I'd rather have up there with me."

"Hey, does that mean I get to plan the bachelor party as well?"

"That's the tradition."

"Sweet."

Nick just smiled and laughed at Warrick.

"So, does this mean the two of you have set a date?"

"We have. March 15."

"I will put the date on the calendar. I'm happy for you man."

"How is Tina doing?"

"I wouldn't know. She moved out last week."

"Oh, man I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I didn't want to drop another bomb on you just then. We may still work it out. Who knows right now? I haven't told anyone else yet so please don't mention it to anyone.

"Sure. Hey, I hope it works out the way you want it to."

"Thanks. I'm not sure what I want, but it wasn't working the way it was."

Just then Sara and Grissom walked in. Grissom is laughing and Sara was wet. She was also pissed. She was steaming.

Sara said through clenched teeth, "It was not funny."

Nick stifled a laugh. Sara looked a bit bedraggled.

He asked, "What wasn't funny?"

Grissom answered trying not to laugh, "Sara had a little issue with the washing machine at a scene today."

Warrick added, "What happened?"

Grissom explained, "We had a 419 in a house. We were processing the kitchen where the body was found when I hear screams from the back laundry room. I go back there and Sara is standing there fighting with broken water hoses. It was hilarious. She doesn't see the humor in it. It made my whole day."

Sara was fighting to get her wet clothes off, "You are so on the couch tonight."

She stomped off to the locker room.

Nick and Warrick just laughed.

Grissom turned to the two younger CSI's, "Ah, the joys of being married."

Nick laughed, "Well, I hope you have a comfortable couch. She looks pretty pissed."

"She'll get over it. I better go help her."

Grissom headed for the locker room to help Sara. He caught up with her as she was fighting with her coveralls. She was pissed and it just made it harder. She was completely frustrated.

"Would you please give me a hand? I can't get my coveralls off."

Grissom whispered as he slid her coveralls off her shoulders, "Is that an invitation?"

She was pissed and that took her by surprise. She didn't expect him to be turned on by her predicament. It helped break her mood. She was beginning to cool off just a bit.

"Gil, we are at work."

"Shift is over soon.", Grissom said as he slid the coveralls over her hips.

"Just give me a hand." She was getting the idea that he wanted more. She sat on the bench to take her boots off.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch tonight?" He knelt down and took her boots off for her and slid the coveralls all the way off.

"Only if you don't wipe that silly grin off your face. People are watching you know,"

Grissom slid his hand up her pant leg just a bit, "Let them. I just want to help."

"Then help."

"OK."

He pulled her shirt off for her and then helped with her wet jeans.

He kissed while he there. Then he turned to walk out.

"Just a promise of later.", and he walked out.

Sara couldn't believe what he just did.

"You are incorrigible!"

"But you love me." He hollered back at her.

She just laughed and got dressed. Oh there would be more later.

Later that morning when they got home Sara reminded him of her promise.

"You owe me something."

She stood there in front of him. He was in his chair reading. Vanessa was at preschool. Hank was in the spare room.

"Do I?"

"Yep"

He knew he was done for and he didn't mind at all. She walked over and sat in his lap. He was already responding to her. Sara kissed him as she closed his book.

"I need a shower. Do you still wanna help?", she asked.

Grissom's jaw twitched along with other parts of his anatomy.

"It would be my pleasure ma'am"

They walked to the bathroom stopping to kiss along the way. Once they got there Grissom wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head for a kiss.

"Do you still need some help getting out of those clothes?"

"Yep"

He kissed her and then pulled her shirt over her head. He stopped to admire her for a moment kissing her neck. She arched into him and ran her fingers through his hair. He next removed her bra and took one nipple into his mouth. Sara let out a small moan. He fumbled with the button on her jeans and then the zipper. They were soon gone as well. Next were the panties.

"God, Sara you are beautiful."

She kissed him and began removing his clothes. Grissom turned the shower on and they stepped in. The warm water felt good. He turned her around and kissed the back of her neck. He knew just where to kiss her. One hand went around and cupped her breast. She pushed back against him. His arousal pushed against her back. Grissom's hand moved down and found her ready for him. He dipped a finger in her folds as she moaned. She turned around and kissed him hard. He picked her up and she wrapped one leg around his waist. He entered her.

"Sara", was all he could manage. She kissed him again.

They found a rhythm. Sara felt her climax coming. She urged Grissom on. He knew what to say to get her there. She arched her back as the first wave of pleasure hit her. Her body tightened as she rode out her orgasm. Grissom followed close behind her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSI**

A/N

Thanks for reading. I know I am slow in getting chapters posted. I will try to get more done soon. I am just wicked busy with school and work. Thanks for being patient and please leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

The months passed quickly. Nick and Shelly decided to keep the wedding small. Only family and close friends. With the Stokes clan nothing was too small. They all came to see their little brother get married.

Nick was pacing around the room. He couldn't stand still. He wasn't scared. He wanted to be married to Shelly. He had never been one to wait well. Warrick was doing the best he could to calm him down.

"Warrick were you this anxious at your wedding?"

"We did everything so fast that I didn't have time to get nervous."

"I just can't wait to be married to Shelly."

"Oh, you have it bad."

There was a knock at the door. Nick answered it. It was the Judge.

"Son, may I come in?"

"Dad, sure. Please come in."

Judge Stokes came in with a bottle of Wild Turkey and three shot glasses.

"Nick, this is a tradition in our family. On the day of a man's wedding the father of the groom and the best man share a shot of whiskey before the wedding. I plan on repeating that today."

He poured each of them a shot and raised a glass in a toast.

"Here is to a good woman and our luck in finding then."

"Here, here." They all drank the shot of whiskey.

Judge Stokes let out a sigh, "Oh, that is smooth."

Nick agreed, "Yeah. It's been a while since I've had a shot of whiskey."

Warrick coughed a bit. The judge laughed.

"It can be a bit much if you are not used to it."

Nick clapped a hand on Warrick's shoulder, "We don't do it very often, only on special occasions."

The Judge turned to his son, "I'm really happy for you and Shelly. Be good to her and treat her well. She's a good woman. I'm proud of you and I am proud to be your father."

Nick was speechless. He hugged the Judge and the wedding planner popped her head in to get them for the wedding

"Mr. Stokes, we are ready to start."

"OK"

Judge Stokes turned and spoke, "I'd better get out there."

"OK, I'll see you out there. Where's Warrick? Where's the ring?"

"I'm here. I got the ring right here."

"Let's do this."

Nick and Warrick waited at the altar for Shelly. As the music started everybody stood and turned to see Shelly. Nick saw her for the first time in her dress. It took his breath away. She looked like an angel on her father's arm. Shelly gazed at Nick, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. She slowly made her way down the aisle. The soft strains of the Wedding March filled the air. She made it to the altar and Walter gave Shelly to Nick.

They exchanged vows.

"By the power vested in my by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick leaned in and kissed Shelly. He slightly parted his lips and kissed her with passion and promises of things to come later that night.

"It is my pleasure to announce for the first time Nick and Shelly Stokes."

Nick whispered to Shelly, "I love the sound of that."

Shelly whispered back, "Me, too."

They walked down the aisle as husband and wife

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISICSICSI**

Nick called to Shelly from the balcony, "Wow, did you see the view from the balcony?"

"It's amazing."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food."

He didn't realize that she was right behind him.

"Where did you get this?, as he ran his fingers along the lace of the bodice of her white silk teddy.

Shelly responded to his touch by pushing against his hand to increase the pressure. Little shutters of pleasure rippled through her body. Nick nuzzled her neck. He softly kissed the back of her neck, increasing Shelly's pleasure. She let out a whisper of a moan. Nick took that as an invitation to continue the exploration of his wife's pleasure zones. His hands gently caressed her body in many places. He expanded the range of his kisses as well. He picked her up and walked over to the bed with her. Nick slowly slipped the robe off Shelly's shoulders, kissing them as he went. She again audibly responded to his touches. Nick loved to hear her pleasure. Nick then slipped the teddy off to reveal her body to him. He took a moment to take it in and then kissed her breasts.

"Nick...."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Nick kissed her. Shelly's lips parted and the kiss became more passionate and fervent.

"Nick...I need you now."

Nick slowly laid her down and obliged her request.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick was the first one awake. He watched his wife sleep. Wow, his wife. Shelly slept while Nick got out of bed and ordered breakfast sent up for them. He ordered strawberries and French toast and a pot of coffee then he went out on the balcony. It was a beautiful spring morning, clear and warm.

Shelly called out to him, "Hey, sexy what are you up to?"

"Good morning, I was just admiring the view, which by the way just got better." He kissed her.

Shelly nuzzled up against his chest and they watched the sun rise over the mountains of Vegas. There was a knock on the door. It was room service with breakfast. Nick signed for it and had them put it on the balcony so they could eat outside. They had their breakfast as they talked about everything and nothing at all. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Nick reminded her, "We have to be at the airport at 4:00 pm to catch our flight."

"What do you want to do 'til then?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"We can't spend all day in bed."

"Why not? Sounds like a great plan to me."

"Do you ever get enough?"

"Of you? Never."

Shelly smiled at him and took him up on his offer. They went back inside to the bedroom.

Nick stopped, "Just a minute."

He left the room and came back a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

"I put the do not disturb sign up and thought we could put these to good use." He had a devilish grin on his face.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Shell, are you ready? We need to leave here in half an hour."

Shelly stopped what she was doing.

"What did you just call me?"

"What? Shell? Do you mind?"

"Not really, I just haven't been called that in years. My mother used to call me that."

"I know this has been hard on you. If you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

"No, really it's OK. I kinda like it. It'll be a name that only you call me."

"I have a few others I can think of."

Shelly laughed, "Nicholas Stokes, stop it. You just said we need to leave in 30 minutes."

Nick kissed her.

"If we hurry we would still have 10 minutes to spare."

"Sorry, you will just have to wait until we get to Mexico."

Nick kissed her neck, "No Mile High Club?"

"You have a one track mind right now."

"It's just that I am with the most beautiful woman in the world and I am a red blooded Texan. I can't help myself. Really, it's your fault." He tries to kiss her again, but she deflects it.

"Nick, we need to go."

Nick was persistent. He began to kiss her neck again.

"Nick...please."

Nick kissed her shoulders and put her hands under her shirt.

Shelly weakly protested, "Hun, we have to...."

Nick cut her off with a kiss. He kissed her until she began to respond to him. She relented and kiss him back. He took that as cue to keep going. He began to slide her shirt over head and then removed his own. Next off were the jeans and shoes. They made use of the bed one more time before they check out.

"Nick, we really have to go now. It's 12:20 and we have to check out and get to the airport. We have to be there at 2:00 for security."

"OK, I just don't want to leave here. I will always have fond memories of this room, the bed, the balcony, the bathtub, the table."

"Nick, really."

"I Love you, Shell."

"I Love you too, now let's go!"

_____________________________CSI LAB______________________________

Nick and Shelly were on their Honeymoon, but the rest of the team was hard at work.

Grissom walked in, "I have the assignments for the night."

Warrick asked, "What on the boards for tonight?"

"Warrick you have a B and E on Industrial take Greg with you."

"OK."

"Catherine, you have a 419 behind the Gas and Go on MLK."

"Isn't that the fourth DB there in a month?"

"Yeah, I'm sensing a pattern here. That's why Sara and I are going with you. I just have a feeling we are looking at a connection here. We may have a serial here."

"Hey, I want in on that."

"I'll call you if we need you, but for now I need you on that B and E."

"Fine, but call if you need us."

"I will, if nothing else comes up."

Sara asked, "Gil, what makes you think serial here?"

"Just a hunch. I know I am always saying don't assume, but every bone in my body tells me we are chasing the same person here. I was right about Natalie...sorry...I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I can just feel this one."

"OK, I believe you. I learned a long time ago to trust you and your guts." Sara nudged his ribs a little.

Grissom smiled at her, "Thank you, my dear." He leaned in a stole a rare kiss at work.

Catherine teased them, "Get a room"

Sara and Grissom gave her a look.

Grissom added, "Come on let's go."

When they got to the crime scene there was a familiar looking corpse in the dumpster. A young female blonde hair and dressed in party clothes.

Catherine noted, "God, she is so young. Is there any ID?"

Grissom looked around, "Nothing obvious. Just like the others, she was dumped without ID. We'll run the prints, but I doubt we get anything. Whoever this killer is they like them young."

Sara added, "Why this location for the dump? It's kinda public. How does the killer get the body here and dumped without being seen?"

Grissom just knew there was something different about this one.

"That's what we need to find out."

Catherine sighed, "Well, let's get to work."

They all began to examine the scene. Sara was looking at tire treads and found some dirt particles and a foot print in the oil by the dumpster.

Sara she called to Grissom and Catherine, "Hey, guys look at this."

Grissom and Catherine came over to see what Sara found.

Grissom said, "We need to photograph that and get a print of that shoe. This may the first real clue we have."

Sara nodded, "I'll get it. What did you find on the body?"

Catherine answered, "Not much. We will know more once we get her back autopsy."

Grissom was still looking at the shoe print, "Dave is on his way."

Sara began photographing the prints, "I'll get on that print now and I'll take a sample of that dirt and get it to trace."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Sara went to the morgue to talk to Dr. Robbins. This case was beginning to get under Grissom's skin.

"What did you find?"

"Just like the others, manual strangulation and sexual assault."

Grissom sighed, "Was there any trace evidence?"

"Funny you should ask. I found this." He held up a glass jar of fine dirt particles that looked like same dirt Sara found at the scene.

Sara examined the jar for a moment, "I'll get this to Trace."

She left to take the evidence to Hodges.

Grissom stared at the body of the young girl.

"Doc, do you think we are looking at the same killer?"

"The hand size and kind of bruising are consistent. The DNA lab should tell you more."

"The first case there was penetration but no semen. In the second and third there was semen. How about in this case?"

"Yes. I sent a sample to DNA about an hour ago. Did the first two match?"

"We're still waiting on the results for the second case. This killer has an accelerated time line. He's killing every 3 to 4 days. We're still processing the evidence from one case when another case comes in. We're getting slammed. I hope we can catch a break here. The dirt you found is the first physical evidence we have from the bodies. Thanks Doc, let me know if you find anything else."

Doc. Robbins had known Grissom long enough to recognize the fact that he was distressed by this case. He watched his friend leave the room. This case was getting to Grissom.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara walked into the trace lab after getting a text message from Hodges saying he had results from the dirt found at the scene.

"Please tell me you have something"

Hodges smirked, "Why yes, I do."

"Give it to me."

"The dirt is not dirt. It is dust from marble."

"Thanks, that may help narrow the search."

Sara called Grissom.

Grissom answered on the first ring, "What did you find?"

"Love you too."

"Sorry, I love you. Now, what did you find?"

"The dirt is marble dust. We may be looking at a stone mason or a construction worker of some sort."

"Thanks. Sorry about snapping at you. This case is just frustrating. I can't stand the thought of a serial killer out there again."

"I know. Your dedication to the job is one of the things I love about you."

Grissom smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes? Do you want to catch some breakfast before we head home, just the two of us? I want to spend some time with my wife."

"You got it babe. I'll see you in about 20 minutes. I love you."

"Bye."

Grissom hung up the phone and fought off the migraine the threatened to build. He wanted to forget about the case for today and spend some time with Sara and Vanessa. He needed a distraction or this case threatened to consume him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I am trying to get more done. Please leave a review. It makes me happy. **


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, Grissom and Sara went back to the lab and continued processing the evidence they had collected.

Grissom asked, "Did you get anything from that marble dust we found?"

"It's a high end marble used for decor. We're looking into the distributors in Vegas and the surrounding area."

"Catherine ID'd the shoe print we found. It is from a Nike cross trainer size 12."

"Well, it's something."

"We need to catch this guy before he strikes again."

Catherine entered the room, "We have a match on that tire tread. It's used on delivery trucks. I gotta go. I just wanted you to know what we found. I'll call you if we find anything more."

She left as fast ha she had entered leaving Grissom and Sara to work alone.

Grissom contemplated that for a moment, "That may be how he can dump them without being seen. He is making deliveries. He wouldn't seem out of place behind a convenience store. We need to check out who makes deliveries to that store."

Sara chided, "Great that should only leave a couple of hundred trucks to check out."

Grissom clarified, "We need to check the ones that deliver regularly."

"Maybe, he doesn't deliver to that store. Maybe he just drives the trunk."

Grissom sighed, "Yeah, you could be right. In that case our suspect list just got a lot longer."

"I wish we had Nick here to help with this."

"Hopefully we can stop this before he gets back."

It was Sara's turn to sigh, "I hope so too."

Sara spent the next few hours requesting the delivery logs from the store. It took some time but once they were delivered she and Grissom sat down and began reading. There did not appear to be any connection at first, but they kept reading. They both felt that this was the key. They continued going through reports about deliveries to the convenience store. It was long, tedious work. They were just about to give it up for the night. Shift was over in about 15 minutes. Suddenly Sara looked up as she read one of the reports. Just maybe she had found a connection.

"Hey, Gil, I might have found something."

"What?"

Sara pointed out a particular log, "Look. The beer delivery is the same days and within the time frames we are looking for."

"See if it is the same driver every time."

"I'll call the company and check. I really hope this is the lead we are looking for."

"Me too, good catch honey."

"I know."

She smiled her Sara smile at him and dialed the phone. Grissom left to check on some of the other evidence while Sara called the distribution company.

"Rock River Distributing, may I help you?" a receptionist asked from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, my name is Sara Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to talk to someone about a series of deliveries that were made and who the driver was. Could you please connect me to whoever is in charge of that department?"

"That would be Rick Tavers. I'll connect you right away."

"Thank you."

Sara waited while the receptionist connected her. The phone clicked and a man answered.

"Hello, this is Rick."

"Hi, my name is Sara Grissom I need to inquire about some deliveries that were made by your company. May I make an appointment to come and speak to you?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"We need to see if your driver saw anything while he was making a delivery a few days ago."

"Well, do you want to come on over now?"

Sara looked at her watch. She was supposed to get off shift in a few minutes, but she knew this was important.

"Um.....OK I will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Great, Bye."

She hung up the phone and went to find Grissom. She found him in his office reading a report. A gentle knock at the door made him look up.

"What'd you find out?"

"I'm supposed to go over there now. Want to come?"

"I really need to finish this paperwork. How about you take Warrick with you?"

"He still isn't back from his last call. Greg is out too. Maybe I'll try Catherine."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, get your paperwork done. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Are you sure? I don't really want you going alone."

"Gil, we're not going through this again. That was three years ago. I'm fine. I can do this."

"I know. I'm aloud to worry about you, I'm your husband. It came with the marriage license."

He flashed those baby blue eyes at her. She smiled in return.

"I'll be fine."

"OK, go. Just call me when you're done. I've been thinking a lot about when you were....taken....I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I love you, too. Now quit worrying. I'm a big girl and besides I have a gun. If they try anything I will shoot them where they stand."

"OK Annie Oakley, go get 'em."

Sara held her fingers like a gun and blew on them like she was blowing smoke from the barrel.

Grissom smiled at her as she leaves. He just can't let go of the feeling that something was not right about all this. Catherine jolted him from his thoughts.

"Hey, what has you so lost in thought?"

"Oh, I was just going to get started on this paperwork. Want to help?"

"UGHHH, no. I have my own work to do."

"Some friend you are."

"I just saw Sara leave, where is she going?"

"She went to check out a lead in the killings behind the Gas and Go."

"Well, I hope we catch him soon."

"Me too. I have a bad feeling about this one."

Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

Brass was on the other end.

"We go another one, same spot. Meet me here as soon as you can."

"Damn it. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up and talked to Catherine.

"Brass just found another DB at the Gas and Go. Come on everything else will have to wait."

"Are you going to call Sara and let her know?"

"I guess I better."

Grissom called Sara's phone but she didn't answer. Grissom felt the knot of worry tighten in his stomach again.

He left her a message. He tried to keep it light. He did not want her to know how worried he was about her.

"Hey, call me when you get this message. We just got another body, same place. Meet us there."

"That's strange, she didn't answer her phone?"

"Maybe she forgot it in the car."

He didn't believe it when he said it, but he was trying to stay on the hopeful side of things.

Catherine sensed the stress in his face, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure she is fine. Come on let's go."

Grissom tried to push that nagging voice out of his head. It did him no good to cloud his mind. He needed to think clearly.

Catherine let it go for now, "I guess we're pulling a double."

Grissom sighed, "I'd better call the sitter."

Grissom just couldn't get that feeling out of his head. The knot was tighter than ever. Why didn't she answer the phone? Where was she?

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Catherine arrived and began investigating the scene behind the Gas and Go. It looked like the same signature as the others. Young female in party clothes and dumped in the trash dumpster. It was an all too familiar scene. Grissom tired to push the worry about Sara out of his mind. He had called her twice more on their way to the scene, but again there was no answer. He tried to focus.

"This looks the same as he others. We will know when we get her to autopsy. Is there any ID by chance?"

Catherine looked around the scene again, "No. none that I see. Who is this guy?"

"It's only been 2 days since the last one. He's escalating. We need to catch him now."

Brass walked up. He had been inside.

"We have the tapes to look at. I'll get them to Archie to see what he can find, but if it's like the others, it won't be much."

Grissom added, "It's always worth a shot."

Catherine called out, "Hey, here comes Sara."

Grissom saw his wife coming and a great weight was lifted. The knot in his stomach loosened a little.

Sara said, "I got your message."

Grissom snapped much more harshly than he'd intended.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? You scared me."

"I was in the middle of my interview with the supervisor of the drivers, Mr. Rick Tavers. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just protective of you."

"I told you I'm fine."

Grissom decided that a crime scene was not the place to air their family laundry. She was safe and the rest could be dealt with later.

"I guess you're right. What did you find out?"

"The same driver made all the deliveries on the nights in question. His name is Frank Granger, 27, white, single. Here is his picture."

Sara handed the picture to Grissom. He looked like a normal guy, but then again they usually did.

"I'll get this picture to Brass and we can get it out there."

Sara sensed something was wrong with Grissom.

"What is wrong with you today? You seem distracted."

"I hate signature killers. We need to get this guy, now."

"We will. At least we have a name now. We need to find him. Tavers said he is due back into the depot at 9:00 AM. I plan on being there waiting for him."

Grissom snapped at her, "You're not going alone."

"Not again Gil, please."

"I'm serious, Brass and I are going with you. That's final."

"Final?"

"Sara, don't. You are not meeting with this guy alone."

Sara knew it was going to do no good to argue with him when he gets like this. It made her angry. There was more to this. He was letting this case get personal. She decided to back off for now.

"OK. What can I do to help in the mean time?"

"Help Catherine process the dumpster, I need to go talk to the clerk. I'll be right back."

Catherine saw Sara approaching, "Hi, what did you find out?"

"We got a name and a picture. Gill's talking to the clerk. How can I help?"

"I haven't printed the dumpster yet. It should be pretty clean. We just printed it two days ago. How are we going to know what is old and what is new?"

"Yeah, I feel like I just did this, oh, wait I did."

They smiled and got to work.

Grissom was gone about twenty minutes. He walked back up to them to inform them of what he'd learned.

"The clerk says this guy is the regular beer delivery guy. He comes every two to three days. Same time frame as the murders."

Catherine asked, "When is the next delivery due?"

"Two days."

Sara added, "Are we going to talk to the driver?"

"Oh, yeah."

Brass drove up from delivering the tapes to Archie.

Brass asked, "Sara, what'd you get?"

Grissom and Sara filled in Brass.

They were processing the scene when Dave came up to get the body.

Dave shook his head, "Got another one?"

Grissom sighed, "Looks like it."

"Let's get her out of there."

Catherine watched as they removed the body. She gasped as they laid her on the gurney.

"Oh my God, I know her. I couldn't get a good look at her in the dumpster. That's Rebecca Matheson. She is a friend of Lindsey's. She is only 17."

Sara's head snapped around to look at her friend, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's been over to our house many times."

"I'm sorry, Cath."

Grissom said, "We need to verify that and call her parents."

Sara turned to Grissom, "We'd better leave if we are going to talk to Granger."

Catherine nodded and continued to work the scene

Brass added, "I can't wait.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom, Sara and Brass were waiting for Frank Granger when he got back from his route.

Brass spoke first, "Frank Granger?"

Granger answered, "Yeah, who are you?"

"Detective Jim Brass LVPD. We need to talk to you."

Granger jerked a finger at Grissom and Sara, "Who are they?"

"They are crime scene investigators from the department."

Grissom introduced himself, "My name is Gil Grissom"

Sara added, "My name is Sara."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Brass did not want to get into this here.

"Let's go to the station to talk about this. We don't need to do this here."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about."

Grissom spoke first, "We are investigation a series of murders. The bodies are being dumped behind one of the stops on your route. We wanted to see if you had seen anything while you were making your stop there. Could you please come to the station and help us catch this man?"

He could be charming when he needed to be.

"Um...sure....let me drop off the keys to the truck and clock out first."

Brass did not trust him.

"We'll go with you then you can accompany us to the station. Would that be fine with you?"

"Sure...I guess."

Granger and Brass went inside.

Grissom turned to Sara, "We need a warrant to search that truck, now."

Sara said, "I'll make the call."

"I'll go with Brass, you process the truck. Have it towed to the lab and find me something. I want this guy."

Sara looked at her husband.

"I haven't seen you so fired up about a case since the Miniature Killer. Why this one?"

"I..we.. have a daughter who'll be seventeen one day."

Sara began to understand what was going on, "Oh, I see."

She found the father in him to be endearing.

"Gil, Vanessa is fine."

"I know. We can't always protect her though. She is going to grow up."

"Gil...."

"Sara, please no lectures. I can worry if I want to."

Sara had rarely seen Grissom like this. He was becoming obsessed with this case.

Brass and Granger reappeared and Grissom got in the car with them to go the police station.

Sara called to get a warrant to search the car and have it towed to CSI.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

There was little in the truck cab but finger prints. She then turned to the back of the truck. In there, Sara found some hairs and lots of finger prints. She also found a piece of cloth and some dried blood.

Sara called Grissom to tell him what she found.

"Hey, what'd you find?"

"Finger prints, hair, blood, and a piece of cloth. We're analyzing all of it now."

"Great work."

"Did he give you anything yet?"

"He swears he doesn't know anything about anything"

"How much longer are you going to be?"

"At this point we don't have enough to hold him, unless you got something."

"Too soon, sorry."

"OK....I should be back to the lab within the hour. Let me know if anything pops up that can hold him."

"I will."

"OK, bye."

They hung up.

Brass asked, "Anything?"

"Nothing yet. We still have to process what Sara collected."

"We're going to have to let him go. I'll put a tail on him 24/7."

"Good, maybe we can get him before he kills again."

"Are you sure he is the killer?"

"No, but he knows something."

"You aren't usually so unscientific, what's up?"

"Drop it, Jim." and walked off leaving Brass wondering why his friend had just bit his head off

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICISICISCIS**

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading. As promised I am getting more posted. Please let me know what you think. If I know you like it, I might be more inclined to post sooner.


	39. Chapter 39

Sara was in the DNA lab processing what she recovered from the truck. The hair was human. Wendy was working up a DNA profile. It was the best shot at figuring out who was killing the young women. It was running but it would take time. Sara paces around the room.

Wendy said, "I can let you know when this is done. You don't have to wait here. I'll call you the minute I get the results."

"Let me know the minute you find something."

"I will. Hey, is everything OK? You seem a little… off today."

Sara hadn't realized that she was that transparent.

"Oh, Gil is having a bad time with this case and I don't know how to help him."

"He was like that when you......sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Sara reassured her, "It's OK.....I'm just worried about Gil."

Catherine walked in the DNA Lab.

"Why are you worried about Grissom?"

Sara turned, "Hi, Cath. I'm worried about him getting too involved in this case."

"I've seen it too. It's like with the mini-killer. He becomes obsessed."

"This has to do with Vanessa. He sees Vanessa in those girls."

"I see Lindsey", she admitted.

Sara sighed, "Man, I'm usually the one that looses perspective in a case like this."

"I've seen him do this before. Remember about 10 years ago when we found that baby on the golf course. He was obsessed with that case. He like this with Paul Milander and the Blue Paint Killer, and of course the miniature killer."

"Oh, great now I'm really worried."

Catherine knew she was only making it worse.

"Sara, he'll be fine. He just needs to catch the guy."

Sara shot back, "He needs to be careful."

Catherine put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's what he has you for."

"Thanks."

The printer began to print the DNA results.

Wendy said, "I got the results on that hair. It came back a match to a Jennifer Hastings. She is in the system for soliciting two years ago. The other hair came back to the suspect, Granger."

Sara took the results and looked at them again, "Well, it's his truck I would think his hair might be in there. Anything else?"

"No, not yet."

Catherine said, "Thanks. Come on Sara let's go see Mandy in fingerprints."

"Yep"

Sara followed Catherine to the print lab.

They walked down the hall and enter the fingerprint lab. They saw Mandy in the lab and asked her about what she found.

Sara begged, "Please, have good news for me."

"Well, I got a match to Granger, no surprise. I also got a hit on one Jennifer Hastings."

"Hair and finger prints back to her. She's got to be involved or a victim."

Catherine asked, "Anything else?"

Mandy added. "I also got a match to the Jane Doe discovered last week."

Sara was surprised.

"Her prints were in that truck? That's not a coincidence."

Catherine reminded her, "We still don't have an ID on her yet."

"No, but at least we know a little more about what happened to her."

Catherine sighed, "I sure hope we get this guy."

"I'll call Gil and let him know what we found."

Sara called Grissom but only got his voicemail. She left him a message.

"Hey, Gil, this is Sara. The hair came back to Granger and to a Jennifer Hastings. We also got a fingerprint on her and a print match to our Jane Doe. Please call me."

Sara hung up the phone and went back to work, but there was still that nagging worry about Grissom in the back of her head.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Back behind the Gas and Go a man dumps the body of a young woman into a dumpster. He then drives off in a beer truck. He has a smirk on his face as he turns the corner. He did it again.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass stormed in blaring at the officers who were assigned to watch Granger.

"I thought you guys had him under surveillance."

"We did. At least we thought we did. Are you sure it's the right guy?

Brass sarcastically answered, "No, that's why we had you following him. Is there someone on him now?"

"Yes, he is home in his living room."

Grissom drove up in his Denali with Catherine and Warrick.

Grissom strode toward the Officers and Brass.

"What the hell happened? I thought we had a tail on this guy?"

Brass intervened, "We did."

Catherine asked, "Do we have the right guy?"

Grissom sighed, "I don't know."

Brass tried to smooth things over, "Right now he is home in his living room watching TV. What's going on?"

Warrick looked in the dumpster at the body.

"Guys you better come look at this."

Grissom, Catherine, and Brass went over to look in the dumpster.

Grissom said, "Well, that's different"

Catherine asked, "What is?"

Grissom pointed to the body in the dumpster, "Look"

In the dumpster they saw the body of a young Hispanic woman.

"I thought he liked young white women."

Grissom:"Maybe he's changed, evolved. I don't know."

Brass said, "I thought you said they don't do that."

"Never say never."

Just then David arrived to get the body.

David:"Hey, guys, got another one?"

Grissom sighed, "I'm not sure. This one seems different. The girl's Hispanic and it's not the right day."

Catherine looked at Grissom, "What do you mean not the right day?"

"Granger's not set to deliver here until tomorrow."

"Do you think this is a copy cat?"

Grissom: shrugged his shoulders, "Could be, or maybe he's just trying to throw us off the scent."

David began the process of moving the body.

Grissom was pondering that when David broke the silence. For the third time in as many days a migraine threatened to erupt. The stress of this case was getting to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will the pain away.

"Grissom, you need to see this."

"What?

Dave pointed to the wound he saw.

"She was shot, not strangled."

"Maybe this isn't Granger."

Catherine asked, "Somebody else is using this as a body dump location?"

Grissom flatly said, "It would appear so."

Brass' cell phone rang.

"Brass here........You have got to be kidding.......No He is here with me now........I'll tell him........I'll be there soon. Do you want me to bring Grissom with me or do you want to call him?......OK then we will see you there in about 20 minutes."

Brass hung up and turned to his friend.

"Hey, Gil, we got to go. Catherine and Warrick will have to handle this one."

Grissom snapped, "What? I can't leave now."

"That was Sara on the phone. She has a young white female strangled in a dumpster behind the Gas and Go out on Lake Mead Drive by the 215 Freeway."

"Right MO wrong location"

They got in the car and headed over to the other location. When they got there they saw Sara in the dumpster looking at the body.

Sara waved at them, "Hey, guys."

Grissom said, "What do you have?"

"Young, white, female in party clothes strangled and dumped in this dumpster. Sound familiar?"

"Any evidence to speak of?"

"We got some tire tread impressions in the oil over there. Greg's processing them now. I wish Nick were back we could really use him here. When do he and Shelly get back?"

"Tomorrow. Nick's supposed to work tomorrow night."

"Good, we need him."

"Is this the work of Granger or whoever is doing this?"

"Looks like his signature, except for the location which he may have had to change because we are watching him and the location. We need to see if Granger delivers to this location or who does the deliveries for this location."

"Dave is on another call but he will be here soon."

"Yeah, I know I was just over there. That appears to be a copy cat body dump."

Grissom had that look in his eyes that Sara recognized and she knew her husband was becoming obsessed with this case. That look always scared her just a bit.

Sara put her hand on his arm.

Soothingly she said, "Gil, what is going on with you?"

"We have to get this guy before he kills someone else's little girl."

Sara knew he was thinking of Vanessa again.

"Gil, I think you're getting too involved in this case. I've seen that look in your eyes before. I'm worried about you."

Grissom said flatly, "Don't be. I'm fine."

He didn't want Sara's concern or pity.

"No, you're not. This is your wife talking now. I know you and this is not a good place for you to be."

"Sara, I'm fine. Just let it be."

"NO, Gil I won't. You are losing yourself in this case. You need to get a handle on this."

Grissom was getting angry, "Look, I know you are worried about me, but I can handle this."

Brass interrupted, "The coroner is here."

Grissom glared at Sara, "Good, now we can get a look at that body. Sara, are you coming?"

Sara just shook her head and follows Grissom to the dumpster. This was not over, but this was not the time or place to do it.

From the corner of the scene there was a man watching what was happening. He looked a lot like Granger. He was taking delight in seeing Grissom puzzled by this development. This made the game even better. He was beating a worthy opponent in a great game of Chess. That was how he sees it. His stupid brother was taking the heat and he was enjoying the game.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISI**

Grissom was in the layout room looking at the photos from the crimes scenes. He was looking for any similarities. The girls all looked alike except for the next to last girl they found. Grissom had yet to identify her. Sara walked in the room with results for him.

"Hey, Gil we got an ID on one of the victims."

She pointed to the young Hispanic girl.

Sara almost whispered, "Her name is Vanessa Rojas".

She knew he would not take that well.

Grissom's head snapped around, "Vanessa?"

"Yeah….. Gil, she is not our Vanessa."

Grissom glared at Sara. He knew what she was thinking. It also bothered him that she was right. He changed the subject.

"Did you get anything on the other one?"

"We are checking on missing persons reports. There was no hit from her fingerprints or DNA."

"We've got to find this guy."

Just then Nick walked in, "Hey, guys what's going on"

Sara, surprised to see him, blurted out, "Nick! How was the honeymoon?"

Nick smiled, "A gentlemen never kisses and tells. We had a great time."

Sara hugged him, "Great. I'm so glad you are back. We can really use your help."

"What's going on?" looking at the pictures."Wow, they're young."

Grissom answered, "Yeah, there seems to be a new signature killer out there. He kills very young girls and dumps them in a dumpster behind a Gas and Go. We think he's a delivery man or something. We have a person of interest Frank Granger, but we can't make anything stick."

"How can I help?"

"We need your expertise with the tire prints."

Nick questioned, "What did you find?"

Grissom went over the evidence with Nick and showed him what they have so far.

Sara looked at Nick, "We were hoping you could get us an ID on the truck or at least the tires to match."

"I'll work my voodoo. I'll let you know when I know something."

Sara smiled, "Thanks."

Grissom added, "Thanks, Nicky"

Nick left and got to work.

Grissom was looking at the photos again with a magnifying glass looking for anything he could see- anything new. There was nothing.

Sara peeked over his shoulder, "Nothing new?"

Grissom was exasperated, "No.

Just then his phone rang. Grissom looked at the caller ID, it was Brass.

"What do you have Jim?"

"We got another girl."

Grissom:"Shit, where?"

"Gas and Go on Lake Mead Blvd same one as two days ago."

"I'll meet you there. I'm bringing Sara and Nick."

Grissom slammed his phone shut and threw it across the layout room. It hit the wall and then the floor.

Sara jumped.

"What?"

Grissom said through clenched teeth, "Another girl in a dumpster. Get Nick and let's go."

With that he was gone. Sara walked over and retrieved Grissom's phone. It was a good thing the department had issued them the rugged models.

Grissom was walking to the Denali waiting in the parking lot. He was thinking about the case-_ I have to get this guy. What makes him kill? Who is he?.......Vanessa.....my Vanessa._

Sara and Nick joined Grissom in the Denali and they head to the scene. It was a quiet drive. Grissom stared ahead as he drove. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it. Nick and Sara both knew that he needed quiet right now. Talking to him would do no good.

Brass is waiting there for him.

Brass filled them in, "He may have finally gotten sloppy...look what we found."

Brass took them over to that body and showed them what he found. There was a shoe print in the oil and there was a finger print in oil on the dumpster.

Grissom said, "This could be the break we have been looking for."

Brass sighed, "I hope so."

Sara began to work.

"I'll photograph this and lift the print. We need that."

Grissom said, "Do that."

Sara knew what needed to be done, "I'll get it to the lab ASAP."

"Thanks, Sara…..Nick, we need to get going on collection trace. Do you see any tire prints?"

Nick took his ALS out and scanned the scene. He looked and eventually saw a set of tire prints.

"Yeah, I got a set of prints here, there's a set of big tires here. There's a distinctive marking on the treads. I'll lift it and run it."

Grissom turned to Brass, "Who is the coroner tonight?"

"Dave's on his way. He should be here in about 15 minutes."

Sara called over her shoulder, "Hey, Gil, we got some more of that fine dust particles that we found with Rebecca Matheson and the Jane Doe from before that."

"Bag it and get it to trace."

Brass asked, "Do you think we're any closer to getting this guy?"

"This is more that we have found anywhere else."

Sara called to Grissom, "Gil, you need to look at the body."

Grissom asked, "What is it?"

"Just come see."

Grissom walked over to the dumpster to see what Sara had found.

"Now, that may be a lead."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. You know the drill. I'd love a review. **


	40. Chapter 40

Grissom and Sara continued to work the scene at the Gas and Go. Grissom was determined to catch this guy.

Sara was in the dumpster and was looking at the body. Grissom walked over and asked her what she had found.

"What is that?" looking at the body.

"It appears to be a clump of hair in her hand."

"Are there any follicular tags?"

Sara looked with a magnifying glass and smiles up at Grissom.

"Why, yes, there are."

"We may have just had our real first break in this case."

"As soon as Dave gets here I'll get that back to the lab."

Nick walked back over to the dumpster.

"There is sure a lot of physical evidence here. Was there any at the other scenes?"

Sara answered, not sure where Nick was going with this, "Just some tire prints."

"It just seems strange that there is so much here all of the sudden. Do you think he is planting all this stuff?"

Grissom answered, "It's been known to happen. Paul Milander and The Blue Paint killer both planted hairs. I guess we can't rule that out. Let's see what the DNA tells us before we jump to any conclusions just yet."

"You are right. I guess I just want to get this guy behind bars." She looks at Grissom and he knows why she is so anxious.

"Sara, I am not becoming obsessed with this. I just want to get this guy. He is killing innocent girls."

"I know. I want to get him also. I just want to make it stick. What is it that you say? To go fast, go slow."

"Something like that."

Sara asked, "Nick, did you get anything else over there?"

Nick:"No, I did get a good, clean shoe print and a good set of tire prints. When we get this back to the lab I will let you know if it is a match to the others you found."

Grissom snapped, "Get on that right away."

"Sure, boss."

Grissom walked over to see where Dave was.

Nick jerked his head in Grissom's direction.

"What is up with him?"

"I think he's too involved in this case."

Nick said without thinking, "I haven't seen him like this since.....sorry."

"You're the second person to say that. Was he that bad while I was…….gone?"

He whispered, "Uh, yes."

Nick didn't want to upset Sara. He knew better than anyone else on the team what she went through.

Sara looked over at her husband. She wanted to get this guy. Grissom would not be better until he did.

Grissom walked back over.

"Dave's just a few minutes out now. What were you two talking about?"

Sara quickly said, "The case."

Nick:"Yeah, the case."

Grissom gave them both the one eyebrow raised look. He didn't believe them.

Dave walked up and examined the body.

"She's dead. Looks like the others we have pulled out of here,"

Grissom asked, "Do you have a preliminary COD yet?"

Dave checked the body.

"Appears to be strangulation."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom went to autopsy to check on what Doc. Robbins had found.

Doc. Robbins filled Grissom in on what he knew.

"She was strangled like the others. The bruises on the neck are consistent with manual strangulation using the hands."

Grissom looked at the girl. That was what she was, a girl, not a woman yet.

"Just like the others. Did you get a good picture of the bruises?"

"That was done by Sara,"

"Great I'll talk to her. Thanks Doc."

"No problem. Are you OK?"

"I will be when we catch this guy."

Grissom left to find Sara. He found her in the layout room.

Sara looked up as she saw Grissom enter the room.

"Hey, hon, how're you doing?"

"Good, what did you find?"

"The hand prints are consistent in size and in the way they held the neck, no usable prints."

Grissom:"Ok, keep working, maybe you'll get something. Shift is almost over. Do you want to go home?"

Sara answered, "Yeah, give me just a minute to put all this away."

She looked at Grissom. He looked tired.

"You OK?"

"I don't know. I just need to catch this one."

"I know."

Sara understood that this was a hard case for Grissom. He rarely let cases get to him, but when they did they consumed him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara stood in the doorway of Grissom's office at home.

"I have a surprise for you."

Grissom, distracted by his work didn't look up when he answered her.

"What is it?"

"I arranged for Catherine to take Vanessa for a while."

Grissom looked up and realized what Sara was wearing and he liked it.

"Oh, really and what is on your mind?"

Sara walked over to him and pushed him back on the couch. She was wearing only one of his t-shirts. She sat on his lap and began to kiss his neck. He gave her the desired response. It had been a while since they have been in the house alone. Sara intended to take advantage of the time alone.

"I see what is on your mind."

"Why, my dear, you don't seem to mind." She flashed him a Sara smile that he found irresistible.

Grissom pulled her close and began to kiss her neck and a little lower. She in turn gave him the desired response. It made him happy to bring pleasure to his wife. Sara began to undress Grissom. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She then unbuttoned his jeans. She kisses his chest and then moved to his neck. Her assault had a profound effect on his body and mind. He let out a low moan and kissed her back.

Sara then began to remove his jeans.

"Sara...."

Sara silenced him with a long slow kiss that lasted minutes. She removed the shirt she was wearing and pressed her body against his. She could feel his body respond to her.

"Sara...I......."

Sara whispered in his ear, "Shhhhh."

Sara kissed him again and lowered herself onto him. She began the rhythmic dance that they both enjoyed. She was in charge tonight. She wanted to take his mind off of this case and she was going to do whatever it took to get him to relax.

"Gil, I love you, let me show you how much."

She increased her rhythm and tempo. Grissom ran his hands up and down her back and across her shoulders. He was moving in rhythm with her hips now. Sara let out a little moan. Grissom took the clue and began to kiss her chest and neck. Sara pressed against him a little harder. Grissom began to feel the point of no return and he pulled her down on him for the final moments. He let out a moan and was overtaken with pleasure.

Sara was right behind him.

Grissom and Sara sat on the couch for a moment and caught their breath, neither of them ready to let go just yet.

Grissom whispered, "Thank you, Honey."

"I love you, and I wanted you to know how much. I have been thinking about this all day. I just find you irresistible."

"Same here." He took her in a slow deep kiss.

"I think we both needed this."

She pressed her forehead against his.

Grissom said, "When this case is over, I want to go on a vacation, nothing fancy, just a weekend in the mountains or at the beach. I need a break."

"That sounds great."

Grissom pulled the blanket around the two of them and held his wife.

Grissom kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "Just let me hold you for a while."

Sara and Grissom sat that way for a long while. No words were needed.

The blissful silence was shattered by the phone. Grissom reached for the phone.

Sara said, "Don't answer it."

Grissom looked at the caller ID and saw that it was work.

"It's the lab."

Sara countered, "All the more reason not to answer it. That's what they invented voicemail for."

"I can't just....."

Sara ended his argument with another kiss.

"OK. I'll let the voicemail get it."

The phone quit ringing and his cell phone rang.

Sara was annoyed, "Someone is being insistent tonight"

Grissom sighed, "I better see what they want."

Sara was a little pouty about it but realized that the lab was not going to leave them alone.

"Grissom, this better be good."

Nick was on the other end unaware of what he was interrupting.

"I got a hit on the hair we found. It came back to one Phillip Granger. He was arrested for assault about 4 years ago. He served 3 years and got out about 6 months ago. Get this; he is the brother of Frank Granger, the guy we have been looking at for this."

Grissom sat up a bit, "Did you run the fingerprints yet?"

"Mandy's doing that now."

"Call me when you get the results and call Brass."

Nick was shocked.

"You're not coming in?"

"Not right now. I'm right in the middle of something. You can handle this. Keep me posted."

Nick was catching on to what was happening.

"All right and tell Sara hi."

Grissom said annoyed, "Just keep me posted. Bye Nicky." And he hung up.

"What did Nick want?"

"They got a DNA match to Granger's brother, Phillip to the hair we found at the scene. Mandy is running the fingerprints now."

"You aren't going in?"

"Nope, Nick is a big boy he can handle this. Besides I have some unfinished business to take care of with my wife."

Grissom flashed that come hither smile and his baby blues at her.

"Why, Dr. Grissom are you up for round two?"

He didn't say anything. He just rolled her over and kissed her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick walked into the print lab to talk to Mandy.

"Mandy did you get anything yet?"

"Only a positive match to Phillip Granger."

"I love you"

Mandy:"Mr. Stokes you're a married man, you just have to get over me."

Nick smiled at her.

"HAHA very funny."

"I know it'll be hard, but you'll just have to do it."

Nick shot back, "I'll make the sacrifice."

"I'll let know if I get anything on the girl."

"Thanks, I gotta call Grissom....but I think I will wait a while. He was otherwise occupied."

He left the print lab and went to trace without elaborating.

Nick questioned, "Hodges did you get anything on that trace yet?"

"It's the same stuff that was on the other body, marble dust. It is exactly the same stuff."

"Thanks."

Nick went to check on the tire and shoe prints. He ran them through the computer. The shoe print came back an Ariat roper boot, size 12.5. The tire print matches the truck tire from the other scenes.

Nick was talking to himself, "Nice, we are going to get this guy."

Warrick walked in at the same time.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Nick jumped.

"Jeez, you scared me."

"Good to see you back."

"Well, back just a couple of days and I got a whopper on the line."

Warrick looked at the evidence Nick was working with.

"Is that the Gas and Go case?"

"Yeah. We got a DNA match and finger print match to Phillip Granger."

Mandy walked in.

"I got a match on the vic. She was Monica Franks age 18. She was reported missing by her parents. We got the prints from her safe kit."

Nick hated these cases.

"Have her parents been notified?"

Mandy shook her head.

"I just got the results and came here."

Nick sighed, "I'll call Brass and Grissom."

Mandy teased, "You still haven't called him?"

Nick smiled, "I'll do it now. They….he should be done."

Nick called Brass first.

"Jim Brass."

"Hi, Brass, it's Nick Stokes. We got an ID on the girl. She was Monica Franks. Her parents reported her missing last night. We also got a DNA and fingerprint match to Phillip Granger, Frank's brother."

"I'll notify the girl's parents and put an APB out for Phillip Granger."

"I'll call Grissom."

"OK, thanks."

Nick called Grissom and Sara.

Grissom and Sara had fallen asleep and were startled by the phone.

Grissom answered sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hey, boss we got an ID on the girl and a fingerprint match to Phillip Granger."

"Good work, Nicky. Who was she?"

"Monica Franks."

"Have you called Brass?"

"Yeah. He's on his way to notify the parents and there is an APB on Granger."

"Thanks for the update. Now go home and get some rest. You pulled a double your first day back."

"OK."

"Again great work, Nick."

"We also got an ID on the shoe and tire print. I will leave the report on your desk."

"Great, Bye." and he hung up the phone.

Sara whispered, "Was that Nick?"

"Yes, they got an ID on the girl and a match to Granger's brother, Phillip."

Sara yawned, "What time is it?"

Grissom checked his watch, "It's about 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Let's go get some lunch and pick up Vanessa."

Grissom kissed her, "I have to be in early tonight. You are off tonight right?"

"Yep."

"I need a quick shower and then we can go."

"Great, I'll join you."

Grissom warned, "I said a quick shower."

"We can make it a quickie." She flashes that Sara smile at him. "Just kidding."

"Come on. I want to see Vanessa for a while before I have to go to work,"

Sara giggled, "Right behind you."

As if he really thought she would leave him alone in the shower.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading still. I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. I am trying to get them up as fast as I can. I will get somemore up this weekend. If you feel so inclined please leave me a note as to how you like the story.**


	41. Chapter 41

Brass was standing on the front porch of the Frank's house. This was the part of the job he hates. He reluctantly knocked on the door. After a moment it opened and tired looking man opened the door.

Brass sadly said, "Mr. Franks?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am Det. Jim Brass of the LVPD. We've found your daughter Monica. I am sorry to tell you that she has been found dead." There was never an easy way to say it. It was better just to do it quick he thought to himself.

"What?" He was in shock.

Mrs. Franks came up behind him, "Who is it, Dave?"

Mr. Franks turned to his wife, "It's the police, and they found Monica."

Mrs. Franks whispered, "Is she OK?"

Mr. Franks choked out, "No."

Mrs. Franks sobbed, "Oh, God, no!"

They comforted each other and Mrs. Franks began to cry.

"I'll leave you two. Here's my card. Call me when you're ready to come identify her. We still need you to do that."

Mr. Franks managed, "OK and thank you.

Brass left thinking about his own daughter, Ellie. He had been thinking about her just like Grissom had been thinking about his daughter. This case was getting to everyone.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom walked into the lab to find Nick. He found him in the layout room. He was bent over the light table looking at evidence.

"Nick....Nick"

No response.

Grissom yelled, "NICK."

"Oh, hey. I was just looking at the tire prints. They match the prints on Frank Granger's delivery truck."

"Do we know what his brother does?"

"We are looking into that."

"We need to know what he does and where he works."

"I'll get on that right now. We're close to getting this Son of a Bitch. I can feel it."

Grissom reminded him, "Don't get ahead of the evidence. We need to make this stick."

"Oh, we'll make it stick. I want to make sure this guy doesn't kill any other girls."

"Find me what he does. I want him as bad as you do."

The phone rang in Grissom's pocket.

"Hi Gil, we just arrested Phillip Granger. He was at work. He delivers beer to the Gas and Go's along with his brother."

Grissom was shocked, "Was he alone or was his brother with him?"

"Alone, why?"

Grissom was beginning to think, "Just wondering."

Brass knew his friend too well for that to be the answer.

"Nothing is never just wondering with you. What's up?"

"I was wondering if they are working together or if one is setting the other one up."

"What makes you think that?"

Grissom said dryly, "What else, the evidence. I'll let you know when I have more. For now it's just speculation."

"I'd take your speculation any day."

"What else did you find with him?

Brass:"Nothing yet. Can you send someone over to process his truck and house?"

Grissom:"I'll be there."

Brass was astounded, "You?"

Grissom was annoyed, "Yes me."

"Seems like someone else could handle this one."

"Nick and I will be right over."

"OK. We're at 7820 Kendall Dr."

"See you in 30 minutes..." He hung up.

"Get your keys Nick we have a scene to process."

Nick put away the files he was working on and said, "I'm there."

Nick and Grissom went to the address Brass gave them. It was a warehouse.

Grissom was confused, "What the hell was he doing here?"

"We don't know. We didn't go in other than to clear the scene and make sure everything is safe."

"Good. Nick, we need to comb every part of this scene. We need to find every bit of evidence we can to get this guy."

"I'll look for prints."

"I'll look for anything else."

Grissom went looking for anything he could find and was quite shocked by what he found.

When he entered the office he found pictures of the victims before they died.

Nick walked in the office and called to Grissom, "Hey, Grissom, I found some of that dust over here."

Grissom nodded and called to Brass, "Hey Brass, what was this warehouse used for before Granger rented it?"

Brass didn't know, "I'll find out."

"Do that."

Brass made some calls and found out that the warehouse was used to store and cut marble for counter tops.

Grissom smiled, "We got him."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara heard a knock at the door and looked through the peep hole in the door. It was late and she wasn't expecting a visitor. She was a little uneasy. In the peep hole she saw a man in a delivery uniform. She recognized the man. He kept knocking. It was no use to pretend she wasn't home the lights and the TV were on. She picked up her gun and opened the door just a crack.

"Can I help you Mr. Granger?"

Frank answered, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd look you up."

"How did you find my house?"

"I followed you home."

"From where?"

Sara began to feel very uneasy.

"The lab. I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"My brother, Phillip."

Sara was beginning to freak out a little. She tightened her grip on the gun.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. My husband is on his way here right now."

Frank smiled, "No, he's not."

Sara's fear was palatable, "What is going on here?"

"Phillip is trying to set me up for what he is doing."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's always done that. You see we're twins. We look just alike."

Sara was scared and confused, "What is going on here?"

"I just wanted to warn you."

"OK, why don't you go to the police and tell them what you just told me."

"They won't believe me. You have to talk to them."

"I'll meet you at the station, but you need to leave now."

Frank took a step toward Sara. She pointed the gun at his face.

"I said you have to go now."

"Just wait a minute. All I want to do is clear my name. I need your help."

"You need to leave."

Sara reached for her cell phone.

"Dispatch this is CSI Sara Grissom I need back up at my house now. I repeat I need back up now."

"Grissom? I thought the other guy is Grissom."

"He is."

Shit she thought. He didn't know that Grissom and she were married until just now.

"Oh, I get it, he's your husband."

He stepped a little closer.

"Back up or I will shoot you."

"Now why would you want to do that? We are just talking here."

Sara heard footsteps in the hall.

Vanessa called out sleepily, "Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Baby go get in mommy's bed. I'll be right there."

Vanessa said a bit more awake now, "Mommy?"

Frank stared at Vanessa, "How cute, a little girl. She's pretty."

"Get out, now."

There was a gunshot.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Nick were still processing the warehouse.

Grissom asked, "What do you suppose he was doing here? These pictures are of the girls here in this warehouse and they are alive. Is this where he killed them?"

"I think so, look."

Nick was holding a video camera and looking at the video. It was video of the last girl they found Monica Franks. She was bound and tied to a pole in the middle of the warehouse.

"Were there any prints on that camera?"

"Yep, I lifted them and sent them back to the lab."

"Is there a shot of Granger on there?"

"Not yet. I will get this back to Archie to see what he can find on here."

"Great."

Grissom's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Brass.

"Grissom."

"Gil, we just got an officer needs assistance call from your house."

Grissom turned white

Nick saw his bosses face change, "What's wrong?"

"I'm on my way."

"Gris, what's wrong?

"It's Sara, something's wrong at home. I gotta go."

"Go, call when you know something."

Grissom left and called Sara's phone.

Sara's voicemail picked up.

Grissom tried the home phone.

He got the answering machine.

Grissom left a message, "Sara, where are you? Call me."

He turned on the siren in the Denali and made it to his house at record speed.

As he pulled onto his street he saw the police cars coming from the other direction.

"Shit, what is going on?"

Grissom called Sara again and again only the voicemail.

He got home and ran up the driveway. The police stopped him before he got all the way up.

"Sir, you can't go up there right now."

Grissom tried to explain, "This is my house. My wife and daughter are in there."

"This is a crime scene, you can't go up there."

"I am CSI Gil Grissom."

He showed them his badge and pushed past the first officer. The office let him go past. The next officer recognized Grissom and waved him in.

Grissom asked, "What the hell is going on? Where are Sara and my daughter?"

"Frank Granger showed up. Sara called for help and pulled her gun on him."

Grissom began to move forward again, "What? Where is she? I need to see her."

"Dr. Grissom....she shot Granger."

Grissom turned around and stared at the officer.

"What?"

The officer explained, "He made a move toward her and your daughter and Sara shot him. He is on his way to the hospital now."

"Where is she?"

The officer pointed, "Right over there talking to the Detectives and IAB."

Grissom looked over and saw Sara holding Vanessa.

"SARA!"

Sara turned around and saw Grissom charging toward them. He reached out to hold her and Vanessa. Sara broke down at that point. Grissom took Vanessa from her and comforted both of them.

Grissom whispered, "What happened?"

She didn't need to be yelled at. She needed comforting.

Det. Ortega answered, "We were just finishing up. She'll have to come to the station to make a formal statement, but this appears to be a clean shoot. It will go before the shooting review board. She will be on administrative leave until the shooting is cleared. It's just procedure."

Grissom snapped, "I know."

Sara began talking. It was a jumble of words.

"He came to the door. It was late. He wanted to talk to me, but then.....Vanessa....he made a move toward her......I pulled the trigger....he...called 911!"

Grissom hushed her, "Shhhh. It's OK." He held her.

Det. Ortega interrupted, "I need her to go to the station now."

Sara looked up at Grissom. She was devastated. She never thought she could take a life. They had this conversation one time. It was right after the passengers on a plane killed a man that threatened to open the door while they were flying. He could see her pain reflected in her eyes. It broke his heart.

Sara choked out, "Gil, I shot him."

She could feel the bile rising in her throat as that reality sunk in. She fought it back for now.

"You were protecting your child, honey."

Sara nodded.

"Take care of Vanessa. I'll go the station and get this over with. She needs you now more than I do."

"I'll go with you. I'll call the sitter to see if she can come over."

"No, you stay with her. She needs you more than I do right now. I will be back soon. Put her to bed."

Grissom felt helpless, "Sara...."

Sara said more firmly than she felt, "No, stay with Vanessa.

She kissed Grissom and Vanessa and turned to go with the Detective.

Vanessa cried, "MOMMY!"

Sara's heart broke, "It's OK baby. Mommy will be back soon. I need to go talk to the policeman right now. Daddy will stay with you."

Grissom tried to distract her as he watched Sara get into the car.

"Vanessa, do you want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight?"

"Yes, with Daddy."

"OK, baby let's go to bed."

Sara called out, "I'll call you when I'm done."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She closed the door and drove away with the officer leaving Grissom standing in the driveway holding their daughter.

Grissom turned and walked inside. There was nothing else he could do.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Please send me a note to tell me how you like it.**


	42. Chapter 42

Sara walked in the door to find Grissom on the couch waiting for her. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Grissom put his arm around her and she began to cry. Grissom pulled her into a protective embrace. Grissom knew that her past was haunting her right now. She once asked him if he thought there was a murder gene. That was coming back to her now. Even though both her parents are long gone, she had scars from her childhood.

Grissom kissed the top of her head.

"Sara, I love you. You're a good person. You were protecting Vanessa and yourself. Honey, you did nothing wrong. This has nothing to do with your mother and father."

"Gil, I shot another person. I can't ever take that back. It won't ever go away."

She began to cry even harder. Just then Grissom's phone rang.

Sara said, "Answer it. It might be important."

Grissom understood what she meant. It might be the call saying that Granger had died or lived.

"Hello?"

Brass said, "Gil, its Jim. Granger didn't make it. I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Thanks. Jim. I'll tell Sara."

"Tell her we are all thinking about her and if she wants to talk to someone who has gone through this, I'm here for her."

"That means a lot to me and I know Sara will appreciate it also."

They hung up.

Sara questioned, "Brass?"

Grissom nodded, "Yeah. Um.....Granger...."

"He died didn't he?"

Grissom stammered, "Yes. Sara....."

"Don't....just hold me."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her. She was quiet for a long while. Sara was playing the scene over and over in her head. What could she have done differently?

Grissom kissed the top of her head and started to get up. Sara wouldn't let go.

"I was going to make you some tea."

Sara let him get up to make tea.

"Jim said that if you want to talk, he is there for you. He's been through this before."

"I might do that."

"I think that might be a good idea."

"I just want it to go away."

She began to cry again.

Grissom brought her the tea and pulled her close again. He knew that this kind of thing had never been his strong suit. He was worried about his wife and he didn't know what to do.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Warrick were in the layout room looking at the evidence in the Granger case when Brass walked in.

"Hey, fellas."

Warrick looked up, "What happened with Sara? We heard there was an officer involved shooting at her house?"

Nick explained, "Grissom got the call while we were at the warehouse looking for Granger...Phillip Granger."

"Frank Granger showed up at Sara's door and she shot him in self-defense. She's on leave pending the investigation but I think the review board will clear her quickly. We have the day shift working this one. We don't want any cries of conflict of interest or favoritism. We need this to be clean for Sara's sake and the case against Granger. Granger died at the hospital."

Nick asked, "Have you talked to Sara or Grissom? How is she doing?"

Brass quipped, "How do you think she is doing? She killed someone. She's home with Grissom now."

"Wow, I hope this gets resolved quickly. Is Grissom going to stay with her tonight or is he coming to work."

Brass answered, "I don't know. I would think he's not coming in, but you never know about him."

Nick said, "I'll call over there later to see if they need anything."

Brass enquired about the case, "How is the case coming?"

"We got a ton of evidence at the warehouse. We found tapes of Phillip Granger with the girls and evidence of them at the warehouse. The marble dust we found at two of the scenes is consistent to marble dust in the warehouse. The sample is at trace now for exact comparison. Hodges is supposed to get back to me later. We'll wrap this case up like a Christmas present and give it to the DA. I want this guy."

Warrick added, "I'll work this with Nicky now. Grissom and Sara will have to stay away from this case now. I'll also get Catherine and Greg to help."

Brass sighed, "Which brother did it?"

Nick though about that for a moment, "I'm beginning to think they were both in on it.""What?"

Nick explained, "We have evidence of both of them at the scenes. DNA will do us no good because they are identical twins...same DNA...we do have fingerprints from both of them and we have pictures, but again they are identical twins so pictures are not much good. We are working to sort this all out. What we really have is a big ol' mess."

"Well, keep working on it."

Hodges walked in, "Nick, I have your results. The marble dust is an exact match to the marble dust at the scenes. You are looking at the same stuff."

"Thanks."

Warrick said, "The holy Trinity------victim, killer, location."

Brass said, "I'll call a judge and get a warrant for Phillip Granger's arrest for murder."

Nick added, "I'll call Grissom and Sara."

"Are we going to get this guy finally?" Warrick added.

Brass sighed again, "I really hope so."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The phone rang at the Grissom house. Grissom looked at the caller ID and saw Nick's cell number.

"What is it Nick."

"We got a match on the marble dust and the video. Brass is on his way to arrest Phillip Granger as we speak. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, and good work."

Nick asked, "How's Sara? We heard about what happened."

"She is.....I don't know how she is. She is pretty upset right now."

"Tell her we are all thinking about her."

"I will."

"I'll let you know what happens with Granger when Brass brings him back to PD. I think we finally got this guy, Grissom."

"I hope so. I just wish we could have done it sooner."

Nick knew he was referring to what happened with Sara.

"Me, too."

"Thanks for the update. Keep me posted"

"Bye."

Grissom looked at Sara sleeping on the couch. He had the feeling that he had traded one worry for another. She seemed so fragile right now. The hours passed. Grissom watched Sara sleep. He finally decided to try to get some work done.

_Sara was asleep on the couch. She heard a knock at the door and woke up. Grissom was at work and she was home alone with Vanessa. There was another knock. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30 in the morning. Who could be knocking at this time of day? Knocking again, she just sat there. Suddenly the door burst open and Granger was there with a gun. She pulled her service weapon and shot him. His blood sprayed all over the room covering the floor and oozing everywhere. She looked down and she was covered in blood as well. The blood pool was spreading and she was unable to move. She looked down and saw why. It was not Granger that had been shot, it was her. _

"NO!"

She woke up with a start. Grissom came running into the living room.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara was breathing hard trying to catch her breath, "I was having a bad dream."

Grissom sat down and put a protective arm around Sara.

"Tell me about it?"

"I was home alone and Granger was here and I shot him. I was covered in blood and I couldn't get away from it. Then I realized that I was shot not Granger."

"How many dreams have you had about this?"

"I can't sleep without having a dream about it."

"Do you want me to call Jim so you can talk to him?"

"Yeah, maybe I need to talk to him."

"I'll call him now."

"Thanks."

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. It was a protective move. She desperately wanted to feel safe again.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The Granger house was surrounded by police officers. Brass was there and so were Nick and Warrick. They needed to process the house when the police were done.

Brass knocked on the door and Granger opened it.

"Can I help you?"

Brass questioned, "Phillip Granger?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Detective James Brass LVPD. I have a warrant to search you premises. Please step out of the house and go with these officers."

"And if I refuse?"

Brass cocked his head. He was not in the mood for this.

"That would be a really bad idea."

"What is this all about? Is this about my no good brother Frank?"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you, right before he was shot and killed."

Granger staggered back a few steps, "Frank's dead?"

"Yeah, he attacked a CSI and was shot and killed. Unless you want the same fate, I suggest you move. I'm really not in the mood to play games."

Granger moved and let Brass and the CSI's into his house. He was placed in handcuffs and taken to the station.

Brass heard his phone ring and answered it, "Hello?"

Grissom was on the other end, "Jim, can you come over and talk to Sara? She's having a really hard time right now."

"I'll come over after shift. I was just about to call you. We just arrested Phillip Granger. Nick and Warrick are processing the house as we speak."

"Thank God. Did he put up a fight?"

"No, we were ready for that. He didn't know about his brother though....strange don't you think?"

"Well, maybe he lied."

"I'm going to interview him now. I'll call you when I am done."

"I'll let Sara know."

They hung up and Grissom filled Sara in on what happened.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass stepped into the interrogation room. He took a chair and sat across the table from Granger.

"Granger, do you want to explain about the warehouse and the tapes we found there?"

"What tapes and what warehouse? I think you have me mixed up with my brother."

"No, we have the right guy. We pulled your finger prints off the tapes and the door at the warehouse. You took the girls there to kill them and then you dumped their bodies in the dumpster. Were you trying to frame your brother?"

"My brother was the one who did all those things. Ask him, oh wait you can't, you killed him."

Brass heard his phone again. It was Nick.

"What did you find?"

Nick answered, "We got more tapes, there are at least three more girls and there is more."

Brass was shocked, "What?"

"They were in it together. They both tortured and raped those girls. I can't tell which one killed them but they were both in on it."

"Thanks."

"I'll get these tapes to Archie to see what he can find."

"Do that and get back to me."

Granger smirked, "What did they find?"

"The tapes of you and your brother raping and killing girls. Where are the other girls? The ones we didn't find."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We will find them and you will get that cold needle in your arm. And then you can join your brother. Book this guy nine counts of first degree murder."

Brass walked out of the interrogation room and called Grissom and Sara.

"Gil, we arrested Granger and we are holding him on nine counts of first degree murder."

Grissom did a double take, "Nine? We only have six girls."

"We found three more girls on the video tapes we found in the warehouse. We don't know where they are but there is tape of both Phillip and Frank raping and killing the girls."

Grissom cringed, "OK, thanks for the update."

"Is Sara up to having me come over now?"

"I'll ask her, hang on."

Grissom was gone for a minute and then came back, "She says come on over."

"I'll be there in about 45 minutes. Do you two need anything?"

"No, we're fine, thanks."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye, and thanks, Jim."

"Jim says he'll be here in about 45 minutes."

"Great."

Grissom pulled her into an embrace.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. What else did he say?"

"They arrested Phillip Granger on nine counts of murder. Apparently they found video tape of Phillip and Frank Granger raping and killing three more girls than we found. They have not found the bodies yet. They are still looking."

"So they were both in on it? Frank said that Phillip was trying to frame him. Is it possible that Phillip doctored the tapes or do you think they were really both in on it?"

"Well, I haven't seen the tapes yet. We need to have Archie take a look at them to see what he can find. This is a twisted case to say the least. Maybe this is like the case about ten years ago, when one brother did the killing and the other brother, the mentally challenged one, did the burying. Do you remember that case? The priest came to see me at the lab. It was right after September 11th."

"Yeah, I remember. They worked in a pizza kitchen right? The police found the guy burying a body?"

"Yeah, that's the case. We couldn't prove the brother who actually killed the two men did it so they arrested the other one and convicted him instead. I wonder if this is a case like that."

"That's a twisted scheme if that is the case."

"It just might be that twisted. Phillip Granger was thinking way out in front on this one."

"Wait, if Frank Granger was innocent why would he come here and try to hurt me and Vanessa? This is way more involved than I ever imagined."

"We still have to sort this out. We also need to find these other girls."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Detective Gray from IAB came to talk to Brass.

"Brass, we got the call back on Sara Grissom's shoot. It's been ruled a clean shoot."

"I'll let her know. I'm headed there now. Thanks for the information."

"Will you tell her for me that I am glad for her?"

"Yeah, I will."

He knew all too well that it would not help. It was no consolation that she was cleared. She would have to live with what she did for the rest of her life just as he had to do. It was not an easy thing to carry around with you. Hardly day went by that he didn't think about Officer Bell. The dreams eventually go away but the memories don't.

**CICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. I have enjoyed the replies that have been sent. Please leave a review. I like to know what you think. **


	43. Chapter 43

The doorbell rang and Grissom looked out the peephole to see who it was. Brass was standing there and Grissom opened the door.

"Hi, Jim thanks for coming."

"I have news from IAB."

Grissom held his breath, "What?"

"Sara has been cleared. The Shooting Review Board found it to be a clean shoot."

Grissom exhaled, "Thank God. I don't think Sara can take much more right now. I'm really worried about her right now."

"Where is she?"

"She is playing with Vanessa. I think Vanessa's the only thing keeping Sara together right now. I'm worried about her, Jim. She's just holding on by a thread."

"I know you are. I am too. I know what this can do to you. She needs to get some help."

"Please see if you can get her to see someone. She won't listen to me. She thinks she has to be strong and go it alone."

Brass remembered he was the same way. He also remembered Grissom being there for him.

"I will."

"I'll tell her you are here....Jim, I can't lose her." His voice cracked.

Brass could sense the fear and worry in his friend. He had only seen Grissom like this once before, when Sara was missing. It broke his heart to see Grissom this way again.

In the other room Sara was playing with Vanessa. They were playing with her kitchen and pretending to cook.

"What would you like to eat, Mommy?"

Sara:"Hummmm, I think I will have a veggie pizza and a salad please."

"I'll make that for you ma'am."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Grissom watched them play for a moment before he disturbed them.

Vanessa looked up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Hi, daddy, would you like some pizza, too?"

She handed her father a plate with pretend pizza on it.

"Why yes ma'am I would."

Grissom took it and pretended to eat it.

Vanessa scolded Grissom, "Come sit down, we don't eat and walk around."

"Yes, ma'am........Sara, Jim is here."

Vanessa interrupted, "Uncle Jim is here, does he want some pizza, too?"

She ran into the other room to see Brass before her parents could stop her. He was the closest thing to a grandfather she would ever have.

Grissom took the opportunity to tell her what he had learned.

"He heard from IAB."

Sara, almost afraid to ask, "What did they say?"

"The Shooting Review Board cleared you. You can return anytime you want."

Sara choked out, "I.....I don't know if I can do this job anymore."

Grissom reached out to hold her.

"You take all the time you need. If you need to take a leave then do it. We have enough money. You need to take care of you. I can't do this without you."

Sara touched Grissom's cheek and looked into his eyes. For the first time she saw how worried he is about her. She had not seen him look like this when she was missing, but the team had told her how distraught he was. She hated to see him this way. He was a man of deep feelings but he rarely shows them. His fear and worry were too strong to hide this time. It was a wakeup call for Sara.

"Gil, I....I love you, and I'll be here for you and for Vanessa. I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled him into a tighter embrace and gently kissed him.

Grissom held her tightly afraid to let go.

From behind them they heard Brass and Vanessa.

"Why, hello there Miss Vanessa."

"Hi, Uncle Jim. Would you like some pizza?"

"Sure, did you make this?" He pretends to eat it...."oh, it is very good."

"Yep, I made it. Sit down to eat. Daddy says you can't walk around with food."

"Good rule."

He sat on the couch and finished his pizza.

"Would you like a drink? We have milk, juice, and water."

"Water, please."

"Comin' right up."

Sara and Grissom walked in the room.

Grissom said to his daughter, "Vanessa, baby, let's go back in your room and finish eating your pizza, I didn't get any yet."

"Are Mommy and Uncle Jim coming?"

Grissom answered, "No, Mommy and Uncle Jim need to talk for a while, alone." He picked her up and headed into her room to play with her.

"Is it about the bad man who tried to hurt Mommy?"

"Yes." It was all he could manage at the time.

Grissom felt his heart ripped out of his chest at that. He didn't know she even understood what had happened that night. Well, it was not that unexpected she had her mother and father's brains. She was very smart little girl; smarter than her father gave her credit for at her young age. He had hoped that she might have thought it all a bad dream.

"OK, then. What do you want to drink with your pizza, juice, milk, or water?"

"Juice, please."

It was good to have the distraction of the game to keep him from worrying even more.

Grissom and Vanessa played for about 45 minutes before Sara and Brass came in.

Sara clapped her hands, "Is anyone hungry? How about some real pizza?"

Brass added, "My treat."

Vanessa answered, "Come on, let's go. Mommy, can I have soda?"

"Sure, baby."

Brass held his hand out, "Vanessa, let's go get ready to go. Mommy needs to talk to daddy for a minute."

Vanessa walked into the other room with Brass.

Grissom questioned, "How did it go?"

"I've decided to take a leave of absence and work on getting better. Jim recommended a psychologist to talk to. I'm going to take 30 days off."

Grissom hopes rose at that. This was just what he thought Sara should do.

"Great. I just want you to do what you need to do. I'll be here for you whatever you decide. I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too, Bugman."

She flashed him that Sara smile. It was the first time in a week she has smiled. Grissom felt there was a ray of hope now.

"Jim has also agreed to keep Vanessa tonight so we can spend some time together....If you get my drift."

Grissom smiled at his wife.

"Message received and enthusiastically I might add."

He kissed her before they headed to the living room and out to pizza.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass, Grissom, Sara, and Vanessa were eating Pizza and having a good time. Sara was smiling again. Grissom was happy to see that. He would never ask what Brass and Sara talked about, but would be willing to listen if she wanted to talk later about it.

Brass asked, "Hey, Vanessa, would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

"Yes! Do I get to have hot cocoa and popcorn again?"

Grissom and Sara both gave Brass that raised eyebrow look.

Brass innocently said, "What? She loves me."

Grissom chuckled, "Just take it easy on that stuff."

"Sure."

Grissom and Sara had their doubts, but they knew that Vanessa was safe with him.

"After we eat we'll take Mommy and Daddy home and get your stuff."

"Can I bring a movie to watch?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"A Bug's Life."

Brass laughed, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Grissom looked innocent this time, "Hey, don't look at me."

They left the restaurant and headed home. Once they were there they got Vanessa's bag packed and she and Brass got ready to leave.

Grissom kissed Vanessa, "Good night baby, be good for Uncle Jim."

Sara kissed her also, "I love you. Take it easy on Uncle Jim."

Vanessa waved at her parents, "I love you, too. I'll be good."

Brass said, "Call me tomorrow when you're ready to pick her up. Take your time. We'll be fine."

Grissom shook Brass' hand.

"Thanks, Jim. You're a good friend."

"You were there for me when I needed you. I'm just returning the favor."

Sara and Grissom walked back in the house as Brass and Vanessa drove off to his house for the night.

Sara sighed, "I'll miss her, but we need some time alone."

"I know what you mean."

"You haven't asked what Jim and I talked about earlier."

Grissom, who was intensely curious, "I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I didn't want to pry."

"Gil, you're my husband, it's not prying."

"OK, what did you talk about?"

"I told him about the dreams and the fear I have. He said that it will lessen, but that he still has dreams every now and then. The fear gets better. He said I should see a therapist and that I should take some time off, not to force going back to work. I need to get my head straight before I can be any good on the job and to you and Vanessa."

Grissom was relieved.

"I'm glad he was able to help you."

"He understands and he didn't try to make me feel better. He just told me like it is. I needed to hear that this it's a normal reaction. I know this is not a normal situation. No offenses to you but you have ever been through this. I needed to talk to someone who had. Thank you for letting me does that."

"I love you. I'll do whatever you need to help you get through this."

"Thank you for not saying 'get over this'. I don't think I'll ever get over this. Jim says that you do learn to cope but you are never over it. Taking a life is not something you get over."

Grissom said nothing. He just reached out and held her hand. She turned to him and he pulled her into an embrace. Grissom just held her for a long time, offering support and love, all that he was able to offer right now.

Sara asked after a long silence, "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure. I'll make it. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really"

Grissom made them some tea and they moved to the couch to talk more.

Sara suddenly said, "You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I wanna take a walk in the park."

"Now?"

"Yes. Do you know how long it's been since you and I have taken a walk alone?"

"Does work count?"

"No."

Grissom grabbed her hand.

"Let's go then."

Sara smiled, "OK"

They took a walk in the park and on the way back they stopped for Chinese food.

Grissom asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep. There is only one thing left I want to do today."

Sara leaned over and kissed her man. She pinned him against the couch and began her assault on him. She kissed his lips slowly and softly. He kissed her back. Her lips parted to deepen the kisses. Soon they became more and more passionate. Grissom ran his fingers through her hair and down her back and then up under her shirt to feel her bare skin. She moaned softly at his touch. He took her shirt off in one motion and discarded it. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it as well. She moved lower kissing down his chest and stomach. She stopped at his belt. She began to undo his belt and pants. She took her time relishing his physical response to her. She stood up and beckoned him to come with her.

She led him down the hall toward the bedroom. Grissom grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her. All his desire was poured out in that kiss. The rest of their clothes were shed.

Grissom backed Sara into the bedroom never breaking the kiss.

He began kissing her neck. A thing he knows drove her wild and he was not disappointed by her response. She moaned and her body shuddered at his touch. He ran his hands along her sides until he reached her chest. Again he was rewarded with the desired response.

"Gil....."

Grissom silenced her with another kiss.

He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He laid down on top of her. She accepted him.

"Gil...now"

Grissom ignored her pleas and continued with his caresses. He moved lower. Sara's entire body ached with her need of Grissom. She was alive with sweet desire. She moaned and let him know what she needed.

Sara croaked, "Now, Please."

Grissom gave her what she so desperately wanted.

He gently pushed. A low cry escaped Sara's lips as he did.

"Gil..."

"I know...."

Nothing more was said. The pleasure was enough for the two of them. Grissom felt the tightening as she reached the top. A moment later he knew there is no stopping for him. The sweet release and waves of pleasure crashed over the both of them.

Slowly they caught their breath.

Sara whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**I thought it was time for a bit of smut again. Thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	44. Chapter 44

Brass had just dropped Vanessa off at home and had gone in to the station. Nick was waiting for him there.

"What do you have for me, Nick?"

"We got the finger prints back from the warehouse. They came back to Phillip Granger and several of the victims. No prints came back to Frank Granger."

"None?"

"Nope. There is nothing to link Frank to that warehouse other than the tapes we found. The camera we found was a digital camcorder, maybe Phillip photo-shopped in the pictures of his brother to throw us off the track."

Brass sighed, "DNA does us no good because they are identical twins. Do either of them have any visible marks that could identify who's who?"

Nick looked at the file and Frank's autopsy file.

"Frank has a scar on the back of his neck about two inches long. I'll see if I can find out how he got that. I'll contact the aunt in Carson City and see what she can tell us. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks, I'll see what I can find out here."

"Did you hear anything about Sara yet?"

"She was cleared. Anything else you will have to ask her about."

Nick nodded.

"Thanks, I will."

"Just let me know what you find."

"Will do."

Nick went back to CSI to make some calls. He called The Granger's aunt in Carson City.

Mrs. Granger answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Granger? My name is Nick Stokes. I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm very sorry for the loss of your nephew. We're investigation his death and we need some information from you. Would it be all right if I asked you some questions?"

"Sure. I want to know what happened to my nephew and I want to know what happened to Phillip as well. Do you have any information about him?"

"Ma'am, Phillip has been arrested for the murder of nine girls here in Las Vegas. If you want any more information you will need to contact the LVPD directly."

"I'll do that. What do you want to know about Frank?"

"Frank had a scar on the back of his neck. Do you know how he got that?"

"He fell off the slide when he was 8. He cut it on the steps that go up the slide."

"Did he have any other scars or marks?"

"Why are you asking these questions? What do they have to do with Frank's death?"

"Ma'am we are currently looking in to the death of the nine girls I told you about. Phillip may be trying to set Frank up for those murders. We need to know everything you can tell us about Phillip and Frank so we can figure out what's going on. Frank's death is related to that. He went to the house of another CSI and tried to talk to her about the case. Has Frank ever been violent before?"

"You might as well hear it from me and any one. Frank was arrested for child molestation when he was 15. His records were expunged because the family refused to press charges. He liked little girls. Frank was taking medication to help control his urges and he kept away from places children were. He really wanted to get better. Philip on the other hand is bad news. He has been a bully since childhood. His favorite victim was his brother. He would do horrible things to Frankie when they were little."

"Like what?"

"I think he pushed Frank off the slide when he got hurt. I can't prove it, but I think he did it. Phillip used to torture animals. By the time he was 16 he was in jail for rape. We don't know what went wrong with that boy."

"Ma'am that's what we are trying to figure out too. Thank you for your help. I'll call you if there's anything else we need to know."

"Mr. Stokes, can you do me one favor?"

"What is that Ma'am?"

Mrs. Granger choked out, "Will you please make sure Phillip never hurts another person."

"I'll do my best Ma'am."

"Thank you, and tell your friend that I am sorry for what Frank did to her as well."

"I will. Goodbye."

Nick called Brass

"What did you find out, Nick?"

"Frank fell off the slide when he was 8 and cut his neck. His aunt thinks that Phillip pushed him. Frank was also arrested for child molestation when he was a teenager. The family refused to press charges and Frank's family petitioned to have his record expunged."

"That explains a lot."

"She also said that Phillip fits the serial killer type. I think he was trying to set his brother up to take the fall or at the least muddy the waters so that we couldn't figure out what was going on.

"We need to get those tapes to Archie."

"Already there. He's looking at them as we speak."

"Look at them with a microscope if you need to, just get the evidence to nail this guy."

Nick's cell phone went off.

Nick looked at the caller ID.

"Hang on its Archie. I'll call you right back."

"Bye."

Nick answered his phone, "Whatcha got?"

"You better come see this. I think I found what you were looking for."

"I'll be right there."

Nick walked into the AV Lab a few minutes later.

"What did you find?"

"You asked me to look for anything fishy with the video, right?"

"Yes, what'd you find?"

"The tapes have been messed with. There are slight differences in color and lighting and the edits are visible when you slow down the tapes. These have been spliced together to make us think there are two people there. The pictures of the guy with the scar on his neck have been edited in to appear like he was there when the girls were killed. It's a good job but the film of him was not shot at the same time as the shots of the girls when they were killed. This is a fake."

"Thanks. Are there shots of the guy with the scar doing anything to the women?"

"Well, it's hard to see but, no I can't see him doing anything to the women. The only one who is doing anything to the women is the guy without the scar. It was the only way I could tell them apart."

"Was there anything else in the tapes that I need to know right now?"

"There is a segment of Granger without the scar strangling one of the women. I think it's the best shot of him actually killing the women."

"Can you make me a copy of that and some stills ASAP?"

Archie handed him a envelope.

"Already done."

"You're the best."

"I know."

Nick smiled at him and left to call Brass.

Brass answered his phone, "What did you find out Nick?"

"Phillip doctored the tapes and edited in his brother. There is also a shot of Phillip strangling the Franks girl. I got a copy of the video and stills for the DA. I'll meet you at the PD in about 30 minutes. We got this guy."

Brass sighed, "I think we finally do."

"I'll call Sara and Grissom to tell them."

"OK."

Nick said, "See you in a while."

Nick hung up the phone and dialed Grissom's number.

Grissom answered, "Grissom."

"Hi, Gris, its Nick. I got some news on the Granger case."

Grissom:"What?"

"Well, first, Frank Granger was arrested for molestation of little girls when he was a teen. The records were expunged because the family would not press charges. So Sara was right to protect Vanessa. Second, Archie found that Phillip doctored in his brother's image into the tapes of him killing the girls and third, we got a clear shot of Phillip killing the Franks girl. I am on my way to PD now."

"Good work, Nick, Thank you."

"How's Sara doing?"

"She's doing better. She's going to take some time off."

"Oh, OK."

"I think she'll feel a little better knowing that Granger was going after Vanessa and that she was protecting her daughter."

"Give her my best and let her know I am thinking about her."

"Thanks Nick, I will. And thanks for all your work on this case. We couldn't have done this without you. I needed to be here."

"All in a day's work. I'll talk to you later."

"Let me know what happens at PD."

"I will."

They hung up.

Sara had been listening from the doorway of Grissom's office.

"What did Nick have to say?"

Grissom turned to answer her, "Frank Granger was a child molester and he liked little girls. His brother was setting him up and they got Phillip in living color killing the Franks girl. Nick is on his way to PD now."

Sara half chuckled, "Well, at least I didn't kill him for nothing."

"You would never do that, Honey."

Sara's eyes welled with tears again, "It's just good to know I am not a murderer."

Grissom could see how fragile she still was and reached out to hold her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass walked in and talked to the watch commander.

"I need to see Phillip Granger please."

"He's with his lawyer now. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks."

The commander came back and told Brass that Granger and his lawyer would be ready for him in about 10 minutes.

"That will be fine."

Nick walked in about that time.

"Hey, Jim, what is going on with Granger?"

"We'll be able to see him in about 10 minutes. He's with his lawyer now."

"I can't wait for this meeting."

"Yeah, I want to see how he explains this one."

The commander came to get them and said that Granger and his lawyer were ready for them.

Brass sighed, "Let's go."

Nick and Brass walked down the hall to the interrogation room to confront Granger.

"Hello, we meet again Mr. Granger."

"Yes, we do."

"My name is Ryan Barrett. I am Mr. Granger's lawyer. To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

Brass took charge of the meeting, "We have some questions for Mr. Granger."

"You can direct all these questions to me."

"This is CSI Nick Stokes. He is the lead investigator on this case."

Nick took that as his cue to speak.

"Mr. Granger needs to tell us what he did with the three girls we didn't find. Where are they Mr. Granger?"

Granger added, "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't kill anybody, my brother Frank did it."

Nick corrected him, "No, you tried to frame your brother, you did the killing."

Granger sneered, "Prove it."

"Oh, I intend to. We have you on tape strangling Miss Franks. You tried to make it look your brother did it by editing his picture in, you did a pretty good job, but we got a real good AV guy who was able to find what you did. You knew about his scar and you tried to make it look like he was doing this with you."

Granger charged back, "No, he made it look like I was helping him."

"No, the scenes of your brother were edited in."

Brass added, "See, we are smarter that you and you are going down for this one."

Granger charged at Nick and Brass.

"NO!"

Granger pushed the table over and it nearly landed on top of Nick and Brass. He ran for the door and got it open. Just outside the door was a uniformed officer was standing guard. Granger ran out of the room and knocked into that officer. Granger then ran down the hall. The officer drew his weapon and pointed it at Granger.

The officer barked, "Freeze, NOW."

Granger continued to run but three more officers rounded the corner just as he did. They had their weapons drawn as well. They surround Granger who was like a trapped animal. He was totally out of control. He made a charge of one of the officers and the other two shot. Granger was shot twice in the back and fell to the floor. Just then Nick and Brass rounded the corner and sas Granger fall to the floor. Calls went out for medical aid. The scene seemed to move in slow motion.

The paramedics got there and took Granger to the hospital.

Brass said, "Well...I guess we know who the guilty one was."

Nick muttered, "Dumbass. Did he think we couldn't figure this out?"

"I have to call Grissom and let him know what happened."

Brass dialed Grissom's number.

Sara answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sara, It's Jim."

"Hi, Jim. Gil's not here right now. He took Vanessa to the store to get something for dinner. Do you want me to tell him you called?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you guys that we got Granger. Phillip was guilty and tried to run from the police in the police station. He was shot for his efforts. He is on the way to the hospital now."

Sara froze, "Did you...."

Brass knew what she was asking, "No. it wasn't me.

Sara exhaled, "Oh, good."

"Hang on a minute.......OK...Are you sure......Thanks, Nick.....That was Nick. Granger died on the way to the hospital. This is finally over."

Sara voice cracked, "A little too late. So many people had to die for no reason. I am so tired of senseless death."

"Hang in there Sara. Have Gil call me when he gets home."

Sara was trying to be brave, "I'll try and I'll have Gil call you."

"Thanks"

Sara hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch. She was still there when Grissom and Vanessa came back from shopping.

Grissom saw her on the couch and was concerned. She was not herself lately; not since the shooting. He put the groceries in the kitchen and sent Vanessa to play in her room. He then walked over and sat next on the couch. He placed a hand on her back.

Grissom soothingly said, "Sara, is everything alright?"

"Jim called and Phillip Granger was shot and killed in the station when he tried to escape."

"Well, then this is all over."

"For you, for me this case will never be over"

She was not getting better. He was more than worried now, he was scared.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. I do enjoy reading your reviews please leave one.**


	45. Chapter 45

It had been three weeks since the Granger case had concluded. Grissom was still worried about Sara. She said she was not ready to come back to work yet. She had not been feeling well. Grissom just thought it was part of her depression about the shooting. Grissom was at his desk finishing paperwork. His shift was nearly over. He was lost in thought about the case and Sara.

He was snapped back to reality by the phone ringing.

"Grissom."

Sara was on the other end, "Hi, Gill."

"What's up? Is everything OK?"

"No, I'm really not feeling well today. I think I am going to make an appointment to see the doctor. Are you going to be home soon?"

Grissom was alarmed. If Sara wanted to go to the doctor she really wasn't doing well.

"Yes, I'll be home in about 45 minutes. Is Vanessa up yet?"

"No, but she'll be up soon. Oh...I gotta go....." and she hung up the phone.

A wave of nausea hit Sara.

Grissom:"SARA........SARA......." There was no answer. He decided to leave early and go home to see what was the matter with his wife.

Sara just made it to the bathroom before she threw up. It was the third day in a row she has thrown up. She was afraid to answer the nagging question that was running through her head. What …..or who was making her so sick?

Sara looked in the mirror and examined her face. She was 40 years old now. She has a 4 year old daughter and she just might have another one on the way. How would she explain this to Gil? He loved his daughter with every fiber of his being, but was he ready to do this again? Was she ready to do this again?

Sara sighed, "Better not put the cart before the horse, find out first." she said to the reflection in the mirror.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?"

Sara jumped with the start her daughter had given her.

"Sorry, Mommy, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK baby, Mommy just didn't hear you coming. I was just talking to myself."

"Are you OK?"

"I think so, Honey. I am going to the Doctor today to find out what is wrong."

"Are they going to give you a shot?"

Sara laughed, "I hope not."

"Me, too. When will Daddy be home?"

Just then Sara heard the front door open.

Sara said, "There he is now."

Vanessa took off down the hall.

"Daddy! Mommy barfed again."

Grissom thought to himself...again?

"Well, let's go see how she is feeling now and if she needs anything."

"Moooooomy, daddy is home. He wants to know if you need anything since you barfed."

Sara scolded , "Vanessa, don't say barf."

Grissom asked, "How are you?"

"I'm OK. But I am going to the doctor to see what's wrong."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you stay with Vanessa. I'm going to call now for the appointment."

Sara came back about 10 minutes later.

Grissom looked up as she walked into the room, "What did you find out?"

"I have an appointment at 10:00 this morning."

"Do you want to eat something.?"

"Oh, I'm starving. Want to get dressed and go the Jerry's?"

Grissom looked at her like she had grown a horn, "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"I'm fine."

Grissom thought to himself how can she throw up and 30 minutes later want to eat? It was almost like she was.......could she be.....well, yes she could...They had discussed the idea of another baby, but it had, until this point, only been pillow talk, nothing planned.

Sara and Vanessa got ready to go and Grissom did what he does best....He began to think. _How do I feel about another child? A son? I would like a son.....or another daughter....just a healthy baby.....wait, she may not even be pregnant.....just wait and see what the doctor has to say..._

Sara called to him, "Gil...GIL are you ready to go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Sara touched his cheek, "Deep thoughts?"

"Yes, come on let's go eat."

"Daddy, can I have hot cocoa and pancakes?"

"Sure, I think I will have the same. How about you, Mommy?"

"Sounds good."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara checked in and had a seat in the waiting room. She didn't have to wait long.

The nurse called her name, "Sara Grissom"

Sara got up and followed the nurse into the back and into an examination room.

The nurse took some notes as she questioned Sara and took her vital signs, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, I've been under a lot of stress lately and I've been very tired and not feeling well. I've had some vomiting."

"When was your last period?"

Sara though for a moment and did the calculations.

"Five weeks ago."

Sara hadn't done the math until now.

"OK, thanks, I'll get the doctor for you."

She left and a few minutes later the Doctor knocked on the door and walked in.

Dr. Greene said, "Hi Sara, how are you doing?"

"Well, I have been better."

"I've reviewed you records and what you told the nurse. The first thing I want to do is a pregnancy test. Is there a possibility you are pregnant?"

Sara had been afraid to say it out loud until now.

Sara whispered, "Yes."

It was all she could manage.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think I need to know for sure before I can think about that."

"I've ordered a test in the lab as well as a full blood panel. Go down the hall and have your blood drawn. I put a stat order on it. I also ordered a urine test."

"Thank you."

Sara returned a few minutes later and waited for the results. She was in the waiting room when they called her back into the examination room.

Dr. Greene said, "Well, I have the results for you."

"Just say it fast."

Sara held her breathe. She had not let her mind think about a baby in any real way until she knew for sure.

"Well, you are pregnant."

Sara exhaled, "Wow. I was thinking that, but there has been so much going on I thought it might be stress."

"I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins and getting lots of rest. You are not as young as you were when your daughter was born."

"I know. What about work?"

"You can work if you want to or I can write you off due to stress and pregnancy."

"I think I need the time off."

Dr. Greene agreed, "I think that's a good idea. See the nurse on your way out for the off work order and Sara, congratulations."

"Oh, thanks."

Sara walked out of the room and got her off work order and scheduled her next appointment to see Dr. Greene. Next came the hard part.....going home and telling Gil.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara walked in the front door to hear Grissom and Vanessa playing Hide and Seek. Grissom was it.

Grissom counted, "Eight.......Nine........Ten.....ready or not here I come."

She smiled at the thought of this hardened scientist playing hide and seek. There is was childlike side to Gil that others rarely saw, but it was one of the reasons she loves him, warts and all.

Vanessa called, "You can't find me."

Grissom teased her, "Oh, yes I can. Remember what Daddy does for a living."

Vanessa shot back, "No cheating, Daddy."

He saw Sara standing there.

Grissom said, "Oh, hi Mommy."

"Mommy!" She popped up from behind the couch and Grissom tagged her.

Grissom smiled, "You're it!"

Vanessa protested, "Daddy, I said no cheating."

Grissom innocently, "What? Blame Mommy. Hey, Sweetie would you be a good girl and go play in your room for a few minutes. I need to talk to Mommy."

"OK." She skips off down the hallway.

Grissom took Sara's hand.

"Let's go sit on the couch and talk."

Sara thought it was best to just do it.

"Gil, I have so much to tell you."

"Sara, are you pregnant?"

"How......Yes......How did you know?"

Grissom cupped her cheek, "I am not a clueless about people as others think I am."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I've been thinking about this all morning and I think I want this baby. This one was unplanned not unwanted. Sara, I love you and having a child with you is a gift. All children are a gift from God."

Sara broke down at that point. Grissom put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her lips.

Grissom asked, "How do you feel about this?"

"I want this baby, too. I didn't know how you would feel."

Grissom asked, "How are you feeling? Are you tired or do you need anything?"

"I'm feeling fine, just a little tired. The doctor has written me off work for a while because of the baby and the stress. I need some time to sort things out. We're going to take it 30 days at a time."

"Do you want to tell Vanessa yet?"

"No, let's wait just a little longer. And I don't want to tell the team just yet either. I think we need some time to let this sink in. I need to adjust to being pregnant."

"That's fine with me. I will tell the team the doctor wrote you off for stress. It's not really a lie."

"Thanks Honey. I love you.....Daddy."

"I love you to....Mommy."

Grissom gently kissed her.

Vanessa came back into the room, "Mommy, are you and Daddy done talking. I wanna have a snack."

Grissom scooped up his daughter, "Come on Princess, I will fix you bugs on a log."

"Can I help? I want to fill up the peanut butter? Mommy, do you want some bugs on a log?"

Sara smiled, "You know what, that sounds good."

"Do you want some milk, too?"

Sara answered, "Soy milk please."

Grissom said, "You rest. Vanessa and I will make the snacks."

Sara watched her husband and daughter go into the kitchen. She thought she was lucky to have such a great family. This baby would only add to that love. She put her hand on her stomach and thought about this child. _A boy maybe. I bet Gil would like son. Maybe another girl. He is so good with her. She is the light of his life. How can we love another child as much as we love Vanessa? But, I already do love this baby. _She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Grissom and Vanessa walked back in about ten minutes later.

Grissom saw that Sara has been crying. He wiped her tear away.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Just happy, that's all."

Grissom kissed her again, "I love you."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom walked into the Lab and went to his office. He had some paperwork to do. The paperwork for Sara's leave was the first thing he has to turn in to Ecklie. He got what he needed and walked to Ecklie's office. He knocked on the door.

Ecklie looked up, "Gil, come in."

"Hello, Conrad. I have Sara's paperwork to turn in for her. The doctor has written her off for a month."

"How's she doing?"

"She needs some time off. She'll be fine she just needs to get away for a while."

Grissom was certainly not going to tell Ecklie about the baby before they tell the rest of the team and their daughter.

"OK. I'll turn this into Personnel for you."

"Thank you, Conrad."

Grissom turned and left. He walked back to his office and got the rest of his paperwork done before shift started.

Grissom heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see Catherine there.

Grissom waved her in, "Hi, come on in."

"What's up with Sara? I heard she is going to be off for a while."

"She needs some time off. She is pretty stressed out."

"Is she going to be back?"

"I....I don't know, Catherine. She's having a really hard time right now. She's not sleeping well. When she does, she has nightmares. I'm worried about her."

"Is she seeing someone to help her with that?"

"Yes." It was all he was willing to give up right now.

"Let her know that I am here for her if she needs to talk or needs me to take Vanessa for a while."

"Thanks, Cath. I'll let her know."

"I mean it, Gil."

"I know you do. I appreciate all that, I really do."

"What's on the schedule for the evening?"

"There is a DB at the Four Aces and a robbery/homicide at the Happy Hour Bar."

"I'll take the Happy Hour Bar if you don't mind. Too many bad memories of the Four Aces."

"That's OK. I don't mind. Take Warrick with you."

"I'll give the DB to Nick and Greg. I need to catch up on a case I have been working on. We still have to tie up the Granger case to make sure nothing was missed. I was primary on that so it falls to me."

"Lucky you. How long do you think it will take?"

"Hopefully only this shift. I want rid of this case."

"If I can help with that let me know."

"Thanks. Now go."

Nick walked in.

"Hey, boss, what do you have for me?"

"DB at the Four Aces. Take Greg with you."

"Will do."

Nick and Greg left to go to the Four Aces.

It was nice to give closure to the families that they could. There were still three women out there who have not been found or at least that they know of. He wished Granger would have told what he did with the other three girls. This was something that will nag at him until he is able to find them. He checked unsolved cases and compared the photos to the ones from the tapes and gets one ID. There was a case about six months ago. It was a day shift case. They found her in the desert. No luck with the other two…….yet.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

Grissom has been working on identifying the other two girls for a month now. He had no luck so far. He needed a break in this case so that he could bring closure to their families. He had said so many times that he speaks for the dead because they can't speak for themselves. He wanted to find a voice for these girls.

Nick walked in to find Grissom lost in thought.

"Hey, Griss....Griss.....Grissom."

Grissom snapped his head up when he finally heard Nick.

"Sorry, Nick, what is it?"

"I got a hit on a missing person's case that might match one of our girls."

Grissom was paying attention now, "Let me see."

"Her name's Tracey Harrison from Silver City. She ran away about a year ago. She was 17 at the time. We put out a call to all police stations in the state and this came back."

Nick showed Grissom the picture of the girl. It looked like the pictures of the first victim they saw on the tapes. Grissom had mixed reactions to this. It was good to possible put a name to the face, but where is she? What did Granger do with her? That secret died with him.

"What do we have for assignments today?"

"We have a double in Henderson. You and Warrick take that one. We have a 419 out in the desert I will take Greg with me and handle that one. Catherine will handle an assault case on the strip. The young woman was raped in her hotel room."

"Rough. OK, I'll get Warrick and get going. I hope that information is helpful."

"Me, too. Keep me informed on what you find."

Nick and Warrick left for their scene.

Grissom's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Sara.

"Hi, Honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's Vanessa? Is she being good?"

"Yeah, she went to bed with no trouble."

"How's the morning sickness? Anymore throwing up?"

"That is the worst part of pregnancy."

"Hun, I gotta go to work now. I'll call you later."

In the hall Catherine overheard the conversation.

Grissom walked out of his office

Catherine questioned him, "Who were you talking to?"

Grissom shocked, "Catherine..."

"Gil, is Sara pregnant?"

"How did....I knew we couldn't keep it a secret much longer."

"Congratulations"

"Please, don't tell anyone else right now. Sara's still not quite ready to tell people yet. We haven't told Vanessa yet."

"How far along is she?"

"9 weeks."

"Wow, I won't tell anyone, but she really won't be able to hide it much longer. Is she coming back to work soon?"

Grissom sighed, "I don't think so. She's still pretty fragile and this is another added stress. We're happy about the baby, but it's an adjustment."

"Well, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. Now go to work. Greg and I have a DB buried in the desert."

"Good luck with that."

Grissom and Greg went to their crime scene. When they got there they found a skeleton buried in a shallow grave. It was female. There wasn't much left. Maybe they could get some DNA. There was no hope of finger prints or photo ID.

Grissom and Greg processed the scene and the coroner takes her body back to the morgue.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

At the end of shift Grissom went home. When he got there, Sara and Vanessa were making breakfast.

Vanessa greeted her father, "Hi, Daddy. Did you catch the bad guys?"

Grissom kissed her, "I hope so sweetie. Could you go play in your room for a minute, I need to talk to Mommy."

"OK."

Sara asked, "What's up?"

"Catherine overheard me on the phone. She figured it out. I asked her to keep it to herself."

Sara sighed, "Well, it was bound to happen. I think it is time to tell Vanessa."

"OK, we can tell her at breakfast. Are you ready for this?"

Sara thought for a moment, "I think I am."

Vanessa from down the hall, "Can I come out now?"

Grissom laughed, "Yes, baby, you can."

They sat down to eat.

Sara began, "Vanessa, there is something Daddy an I have to tell you."

Vanessa popped a bit of food in her mouth, "What?"

Grissom said, "How would you like to have a baby sister or brother?"

"Can I hold it?"

Grissom answered, "Sure."

"OK, when can we get one?"

Sara and Grissom both laughed.

"The baby will be here in about seven months. It will be after your birthday and after Christmas."

Vanessa whined, "That's a long time."

Grissom laughed, "Oh, it won't take as long as you think."

Sara dropped her fork, "Oh, God."

She shot up and ran to the bathroom.

Grissom followed her. He handed her a towel.

"Morning sickness?"

Sara weakly said, "Yeah."

"Do you want to tell the rest of the team?"

"Might as well."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The end of next shift Sara met Grissom at the lab. She had taken Vanessa to preschool for the morning. Grissom called the team into the break room for a meeting. They were all surprised to see Sara walk in.

Nick hollered, "Sara!"

Warrick was shocked, "Hey, girl how are you doing?"

Greg pleaded, "Are you coming back to work?"

Sara began, "No, not right now. I thought.....we thought we owed you guys an explanation as to why I will not be coming back...at least for a while. One reason is what happened with Frank Granger. I just need some time to get better, and in the wake of that I found out that I am going to have another baby."

Nick hugged her, "Another baby? That's great."

Greg was shocked, "Wow, another baby."

Warrick smiled, "Congrats! I'm really happy for the two of you."

Grissom added, "We just wanted to wait to tell you until Sara was feeling better."

Sara turned white and ran for the bathroom.

Catherine followed her.

Catherine asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot of morning sickness with this one. It was never this bad with Vanessa."

"I guess each one is different."

Sara threw up again.

"No kidding. I think this one is a boy."

"When are you due?"

"January 8th."

"It will be here before you know it."

Sara smiled weakly, "We better get back to the rest of the team."

Catherine asked, "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl this time?"

"I don't know. We hadn't even discussed it."

"It makes planning for the shower easier."

"Yeah, I'll talk about it with Gil."

They walked down the hall and saw the boys congratulating Grissom.

Grissom saw Sara enter the room, "Feeling better?"

"Yep, I'm starving. Let's go eat."

Nick made a horrified face, "How can you do that?"

"What?"

"Throw up and then eat."

Sara smiled, "Well, I'm hungry and junior needs to eat. Any one up for breakfast at Jerry's? I want some blueberry pancakes."

"That is just gross Sara." Nick still couldn't believe that she could eat after throwing up like that. He wasn't sure he could eat after she threw up like that.

Warrick came to Sara's defense, "Let's go. I'm in the mood for eggs Benedict."

Catherine joined in, "Sounds good to me."

Nick said, "Let me call Shelly and tell her we are going."

Sara added, "Invite her to come if she can. I'd love to see her."

"OK. I will."

Sara turned to her husband, "Gil, let's get going."

Nick got off the phone

"Shelly will meet us there in about 20 minutes. She says congratulations."

They all went to the restaurant and ordered breakfast.

Shelly came breezing in, "Hi guys. Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, the usual, sick in the morning and tired the rest of the day."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's worth it in the long run. You should try it."

She said it to get a rise out of Nick and as paybacks for his comments earlier.

Nick nearly choked on his coffee, "Don't put any ideas in her head."

Shelly glared at her husband, "We've been talking about it, but nothing hard and fast yet."

Warrick teased, "What...Nick, a dad.....I could see that."

Nick smiled, "Well, we are just in the planning stages.....the practice is fun too."

Shelly smacked his arm as everyone laughed.

Nick bantered back, "What? Practice makes perfect."

Catherine sighed, "I miss babies. Lindsey's in college now. I hope she makes it home for the summer this year. I really miss her."

Sara asked, "How does she like school?"

"She loves it. She's taking modern dance this semester. I am going to her recital in June."

Grissom turned to Sara, "We better get going, Sara. We need to pick up Vanessa soon and I have something to do on the way to her school."

Sara yawned, "OK. I could use a nap right about now."

Nick looked at her dumbfounded, "Now you want to sleep?"

Nick wondered what the hell went on in a pregnant woman's body.

"Making another human being is hard work, Nick. It's not all fun and games."

Catherine added, "I'm so happy for the two of you. I will see you later."

Nick gave Sara a hug, "Come back to see us soon."

Shelly said, "Congratulations, and thanks for inviting me along."

Warrick shook Grissom's hand and hugged Sara, "I'm really happy for the two of you. I hope you feel better soon and come back to us. It's just not the same without you."

"Thanks. I miss all of you so much."

Grissom added, "Thanks, guys. I will see you tonight."

Sara and Grissom got in the car and headed out.

Sara asked, "Where do you have to go? I thought we were going home."

Grissom gave her a raised eyebrow look, "We are going home now."

Sara smiled at him, "But I thought you had something to do?"

"We get so little time alone and it will only get worse, so I arranged for Vanessa to stay all day at school so we can have some time alone...if you get my drift."

Sara got the drift, "There is one other thing about being pregnant. It really increases your libido."

"So I'm told...let's go find out."

They pulled up in the drive way and went inside to do a study of the libido of a pregnant woman. It had not been lost on Grissom that Sara could not keep her hands of him for the past month. He was not complaining. Today he was going to take advantage.

He opened the door for her. She turned around and kissed him before he even got it shut all the way.

Grissom said, "I thought you were tired."

Sara said, "I had my plan too."

She kissed him again and they headed for the bedroom. Clothes peeled off as they went down the hallway. Twice he pinned her up against the wall. She fumbled with the button on his pants and then unzipped his jeans.

"Sara"

She kissed him again, "Talk is overrated."

He cupped her breast and kissed her neck. She moaned as he did it. He then pulled her into the bedroom. They found the bed and he laid her down on it.

"You are so beautiful, Sara."

"Come here."

He did as he was told. She was ready for him. She guided him in and began a slow pace. Neither of them lasted long. When they were done they laid in each other's arms. Grissom put his hand on Sara's abdomen and gently caressed it. He loved this baby as much as he loved Vanessa. This was the product of Sara and him. He kissed her and then kissed the ever so small bump that was growing. They both fell asleep safe and sated.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. I thougt we needed some smut. Please leave a reivew. **


	47. Chapter 47

Grissom walked in the lab and saw Nick on the phone. He waved at Grissom and asked him to wait just a moment for him.

It had been three months since Grissom and Sara told the team about her being pregnant. She was in her second trimester and it was the end of a long hot summer. Nick and Shelly found out that they were going to have a baby as well. For all his fears Nick was really excited. Shelly was now two months along.

Nick said into his phone, "OK, honey, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Grissom just smiled at that.

Nick added, "What?"

Grissom:"Oh, nothing, I've just been there."

Nick:"Well, Shelly wants Cherry Garcia ice cream and marshmallow sauce. Kinda gross if you ask me, but what can you do she is pregnant."

Grissom laughed, "I know what you mean. Sara wanted watermelon and veggie hot dogs the other night...at 3:00 in the morning."

Nick made a face at that combination, "I'm going to go to the store before shift and I'll be back. Only seven months to go."

Grissom went to his office and got ready for shift.

His phone rang and it was Sara.

"Hi, Honey what's up?"

"I was just checking in with you. How are things going?"

"Fine. I was just doing some paperwork."

"Any interesting cases tonight?"

"Not sure yet. Why?"

Sara sighed, "Nothing, I was just bored and wondering."

Grissom began to get the idea that Sara was restless, "Do you want to come back to work?"

"No, not until the baby is born."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Hey, can you bring me some things when you come home?"

Grissom was afraid to ask, but did anyway, "What now?

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that? I am carrying your child."

"I know, Dear. I just had a conversation with Nick about your cravings and Shelly's cravings."

Sara said a little hurt, "All I wanted was some orange juice and vanilla pudding."

"OK, I'll bring it home later. Bye, I love you."

"Bye, Oh don't forget that we have the sonogram tomorrow. We might actually get to find out what this baby is."

Grissom cringed, he had forgotten, "Oh, right. What time is the appointment?"

Sara was exasperated with him, "Gilbert Grissom, for the third time it's at 10:30 at Dr. Greene's office."

Grissom was apologetic, "Sorry. I'll be there."

"OK. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night."

"Good night."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The nurse called, "Sara Grissom?"

Sara and Grissom got up and followed the nurse to the back.

The nursed asked, "Did you drink your water?"

"Yes, and I am about to explode. Will this take long? I really gotta pee."

"Not long. Go ahead and get changed into the gown and get up on the table."

"OK."

"The Doctor will be with you in a moment."

A few minutes later Dr. Greene walked in and talked to them for a minute.

"Hi Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering."

Dr. Greene measured her belly and listened to the heartbeat of the baby.

"The baby sounds good. We are ready to start the sonogram."

Grissom studied the picture on the screen with a scientist's eye. He could make out ribs and arms and legs. This was his child. It was fascinating to him. It was a peek into a secret world.

After a few minutes the Doctor asked them if they would like to know the sex of the baby.

Sara looked at Grissom, "Do we?"

Grissom answered, "It's up to you, Sara."

Sara smiled up at him, "Then yes, I'd like to know."

Grissom looked at Sara, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yep. We need to know how to paint the room."

"In that case, yes, we want to know."

Dr. Greene looked at the screen and pointed to a part of the baby, "In that case you are having a boy."

Grissom exclaimed, "YES!....Oh sorry."

Sara laughed at that.

Grissom shrugged, "Hey, every man wants a son."

Sara laughed, "Well, glad I can be of assistance."

"I love you and thank you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"There is only one right?"

Dr. Greene laughed, "As I told you before, there is only one."

"OK, just checking. Shoot me now if this was twins."

Grissom added, "You know that babies are a gift from God, but we'll take it one gift at a time."

Dr. Greene chuckled, "Everything else looks good. All the right parts in all the right places."

Grissom said, "Good. In the end that's all that really matters."

Dr. Greene printed out a picture for them to take home.

Sara got, dressed they got ready to leave.

Sara squirmed, "I really gotta go pee, is it OK now?"

"Yes. I will see you in a month."

"OK, Bye."

Grissom said, "Come on, I'll buy some lunch before we pick up Vanessa."

"Oh, can we have Pizza and chocolate Milkshakes."

"Uh.....sure. That's a little gross, but OK."

"It's not gross."

Grissom gave her the yes dear look and took his wife to lunch. Then they picked up Vanessa from school.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

That night when Grissom went to work Catherine was the first to see Grissom.

Catherine stopped him in the hall, "Pink or Blue?"

Grissom looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "You guys had a Doctor's appointment today right?""

Grissom finally caught on, "Oh, you want to know the sex of the baby."

"Uh......yeah. I have to start planning and shopping."

Grissom smiled, "Blue."

Catherine gave Grissom a hug.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks. I'll pass that on to Sara."

Catherine said, "I'll call her in the morning."

"I'm sure she would like that."

Nick walked in and saw what is going on.

Nick asked, "Hey what's up?"

Catherine answered, "Sara and Gil are having a boy."

"That's great."

"Now we just gotta find out about yours."

"Another month and a half before that."

Nick changed the subject, "Hey Cath. How did your date go last night?"

Catherine smiled, "Just fine thanks. We had a great time."

Grissom asked, "Oh, who are we seeing?"

"I had a date with Tony Vartann thank you very much."

Grissom gave her the raised eyebrow look, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, good luck with that."

Catherine squinted at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Grissom walked to his office to begin his shift.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Sara were in bed discussing the birth of their son. They were trying to think of names and having no luck. There was no name that does not remind them of some perp or victim.

Sara said, "How about....Bart?"

"Bart. You want our son named after a cartoon character and a famous outlaw?"

Sara was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Grissom explained, "Bart Simpson and Black Bart."

"Oh."

"How about Gus."

"No, dead astronauts......Gus Grissom."

"I know. Just thought it was cute."

Sara:"Ummmm......no."

Grissom continued to think, "How about William?"

"William....William...you know I like it."

Grissom said softly, "It was my dad's name."

"I know. How about a middle name?"

Grissom thought for a moment, "What about Joseph."

"I like it. William Joseph Grissom."

Grissom nodded his head, "It's settled then. I can tell Catherine and get her off my back. She can be a bit of a nudge sometimes."

"I know. She called me the other day and asked if we had picked colors for the room and what about a name.

Grissom smiled, "You know her she doesn't like loose ends."

"I know. She's planning my shower and needed details for the party."

Grissom sighed, "When is that going to be?"

"In November just before Thanksgiving."

"OK. I'll be sure to work a double that day"

Sara threw a pillow at him, "Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom just smiled at her as a thought occurred to him.

"You know we have the house all to ourselves for another three hours. Vanessa is still in school."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Grissom?"

"Come here and I will show you."

Grissom pulled Sara in close for a kiss. She obliged him wanting what he wanted. She pressed up against him to let him know she was a willing partner. The kisses deepened. Both of them felt warm with desire.

Sara said breathlessly, "Gil, let's go to the bedroom." She whispered in a breathy lustful voice.

Grissom led the way. When they got there Grissom turned and faced Sara. He gently cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Sara melted at the stare she gave him. Those blue eyes could melt her every time. She moved toward him and ran her hands up under his shirt and up his back. He raised his arms and Sara removed his shirt. She leaned in and kisses his chest and moved down to work on his belt and pants. Sara could see his approval of her efforts. She set him free and stood to face him. He kissed her and began to undress her. Her heart raced as Grissom began to take off her shirt. He unbuttoned the top of her shirt and kisses her shoulders then he unbuttoned the rest and began to kiss her chest. He moved back to her neck and reached in and caresses one then the other breast. He could feel her arousal. Sara helped him remove the rest of her clothes. Grissom took in the beauty of his wife.

"God, you are beautiful."

Grissom reached out and caressed her face again and began to kiss her she melted into him. Grissom gently laid her back on the bed and then lay next to her. He kissed her neck and chest again. Sara shuttered her approval and a low moan escaped her lips. Grissom continued to kiss down her body. When he got to her bellybutton and saw the bulge that was his son growing he stopped and kissed her there. Then he moved south. Sara was on fire. She wanted him. He knew just how to touch her to bring her pleasure, just the right pressure in just the right places. He was driving her wild and she loved it.

The gentle caresses became circles. Sara wriggled under his touch and began to match his rhythm. She was ready.

"Gil...now...please..."

Grissom took his cue and gently lowered himself and entered her. Slow at first. She moaned as he let her take him in. He began a slow rhythm and she began to match him. She was on the brink just teetering between heaven and earth. She knew she could not last much longer and so did he.

"Gil....I..." and she went over the edge into heaven. Her body tightening as the waves of pleasure crashed one upon another.

Grissom picked up his pace as he felt his wife climax. He knew it would not be long before he followed to heaven. Sara began to match is pace. She could feel him teetering and then the release.

Grissom lay down beside her as they recovered. Grissom snuggled up against her and was half lying on her when he felt a thump.

Sara took in a breath, "Did you feel that?"

Grissom shot up, "Yes, was that the baby?"

"Yep. Strong kicker this one."

Grissom held very still and bam! there it was again. His son had kicked him again.

Sara laughed, "I think he is jealous. He wants mom all to himself."

Grissom leaned down and talked to her belly, "Sorry Billy, but you'll have to share Mommy with me. I was here first." Bam! He got kicked again.

Sara laughed, "I don't think he likes that idea."

"Too bad."

"Care to join me in the shower. We need to pick up Vanessa soon. Then we can get some lunch before you have to head to bed."

Grissom sighed, "Sure, might as well. Billy there is just gonna kick the crap out of me if we don't."

They headed to the bathroom

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a note. **


	48. Chapter 48

Sara was walking down the hallway of her house. It was dark. She could hear screams from the other end of the hall. She pulled her weapon and walked down to investigate. There at the end of the hall was Natalie and she had Vanessa. Sara pointed her weapon and fired. Blood was everywhere. Sara screamed.

Her screams woke Grissom up again. Sara was having another night mare. They were getting worse again. She as having them a couple of times a week.

He shook her awake as she thrashed around in bed.

"Sara….Sara….wake up Sara."

She finally snapped awake. She clung to Grissom as tightly as she could.

He held her for a long time until her breathing returned to normal and the terror had passed.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me about it."

She did.

"Sara, I think you need to talk to the doctor about this. It's not getting any better. You're having more nightmares not less. I'm worried."

"I know you are. I am too. The thought of going back to work….."

He interrupted her, "What about work?"

"Gil, I don't know if I can do it. I love the team, but I am tired of the death. The crime rate is going up and we don't seem to be stopping anything. I just don't know if I can go back. I know I said I might want to, but I just don't know."

"Sara, it's not something you have to decide right now. Take the time you need. We'll be ok either way. Maybe you could teach at the University."

"I've thought about that."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her. He could tell she was bothered by the thoughts of going back to work. She was not the same since the shooting. He was not sure she ever would be. She was burning out, he could see that. He was supportive of whatever she decided to do. Her health was the most important thing. It had taken her time to get over the thing with Natalie and then everything they had been through.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

She leaned back into him.

"I love you too. I think I need more time."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Six Weeks later…

Nick and Shelly were sitting at the breakfast table talking. That morning they were going to a check up with the doctor.

Nick asked, "Shell, what do you hope the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Shelly thought about it and said, "I don't really know."

Nick said, "Oh come on, you have to have some idea."

"I really just want a healthy baby."

"Well, I want that too, but if you could pick what would it be?"

Shelly thought about it for a while.

"I think I would like a girl for the first one."

Nick smiled, "Me too. Then we can have boys."

"Boys? How may do you plan on having?"

"Oh, six or seven. Remember I come from a big family."

He winked at her.

Shelly teased him, "You better find a different wife if you want that many kids."

"Never, Darlin'."

She kissed him.

He asked her, "What about names?"

Shelly had been thinking, "Well, since you asked, if it's a boy I like Thomas James."

"That's ok. I like Kasey for a girl and if you don't mind it Lee for her middle name."

"That's sweet. Picking names was easy."

Nick smiled at her. He just knew it was going to be a girl. He would get his way.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Shelly were at the Dr for their check up.

Shelly turned to Nick, "The Doctor said we may be able to find out what sex the baby is today."

"Do you want to know? I was kinda hoping to wait and find out when the baby was born."

Shelly laughed, "How old fashioned of you, Honey."

Nick smiled, "I know."

"I'd like to know so that we can make plans and start getting things for the baby."

"OK, if that is what you want."

Shelly knew she would get her way, she always did with Nick.

"Yep, that is what I want."

The nurse called, "Shelly Stokes?"

Shelly and Nick got up and went with the nurse.

"Did you drink all the water they asked you to?"

Shelly answered, "Yep and I really gotta pee."

Nick choked, "Shell!"

The nurse laughed, "That's OK . I'm used to that. You can go just as soon as the Doctor is done."

"Thanks."

"Get the gown on that is on the table and the Doctor will be right in."

"Thanks."

Nick offered, "Do you need some help?"

Shelly struggled into the gown, "No, I got it."

Just as she finished there came a soft knock on the door and Dr. Greene walked in.

Dr Greene said, "Hi Shelly, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Have you been feeling the baby move?"

"All the time."

"Lie back and let's have a listen."

The Doctor listened to the heart beat and the swishing sound verified a strong heart beat.

"Heart sounds good. Let's have a look."

Shelly said, "Doctor, we would like to know the sex of the baby if possible."

"We will see what we can see."

As the ultrasound continued, the Doctor asked them if they really wanted to know.

Shelly began to think of Nick's wishes, "Nick, will you be upset if we find out?"

Nick smiled, "No, not if it will make you happy."

Shelly smiled, "Then OK, what is it?"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick floated into the Lab. He and Shelly had just learned they are having a girl. Nick still couldn't believe it. He was going to have a little girl. He was on cloud nine. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He couldn't wait to tell the team.

Warrick saw him first, "Nicky, what's up? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Shelly and I had a doctor's appointment today. I got to see my little girl on the ultrasound."

"Oh.....wait did you say little girl?"

Nick could not contain the smile on his face.

"Yep."

"Congrats, man. That's great."

Warrick gave Nick a hug.

"Thanks."

Grissom was the next to arrive.

Nick called, "Hey, Griss, got any father to father advice on how to raise a little girl?"

Grissom said on his way to his office, "Yeah, don't ever let her out of the house and Congratulations on the baby. Girls are great."

Catherine was next, "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Warrick answered, "Shelly's having a girl."

Greg walked in just then, "See I told you, Warrick, you owe me 20 bucks."

Warrick paid up and walked off muttering something about cheating and DNA labs.

Catherine hugged Nick, "That's great. Girls are the best."

"We are going to name her Kasey Lee Stokes."

"That's cute."

"Thank you, I picked it out."

Grissom poked his head out of his office, "Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to get to work?"

Nick said, "Sorry, Boss. What's in the pool for tonight?"

"Funny you should ask that....."

Grissom handed Nick an assignment slip. Nick read it. He looked at Grissom.

"You have got to be kidding. It's December and it's cold. I'm taking Greg."

Grissom deadpanned, "I never kid about death." and gave them that Grissom raised eyebrow look.

Catherine smirked, "What do you have for me?"

Grissom answered, "Sexual assault at UNLV. A co-ed was attacked walking to her car. You and Warrick can double up on this one."

"OK. I'll call you when we know something."

"Come on, Greg, and bring your wet suit. You're going in the pool."

Greg whined, "Why do I have to go in the pool?"

"CSI level 3" holding his badge. "CSI level 2 holding Greg's badge. Do the math."

Greg said in a snotty tone, "Do the math."

Nick retorted, "Suck it up Sanders. There's no whining at CSI."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Christmas was upon them again. Sara was too tired to do much decorating this year. The team had come over for a small party. Grissom had done most of the cooking. Vanessa was a bundle of energy. She had no extended family besides the team.

Vanessa bounded up to Brass when he got there, "Hey, Uncle Jim, guess what?"

He answered, "What?"

"Santa is coming in two days. I've been extra good. Do you know what I asked for?"

"Not a clue. What did you ask for?"

"I want a new bike. Daddy said that if Santa got it for me he would help be learn to ride it."

Brass stifled a laugh. "That's great honey."

He could just imagine Gil Grissom running alongside his daughter holding her bike while she learned to ride it. He just might have to show up for that.

"Guess what else Uncle Jim, The baby is coming in just three weeks."

"I know. Are you going to be Mommy's big helper?"

"Yep, Mommy says I can hold him when he gets here, but I have to be careful of his floppy head."

"Yes, you do. How about you and I go get something to eat? What would you recommend?"

"Daddy and I made the spread for the crackers. It's really good."

"Then that's what I'll have."

Brass spotted Grissom near the edge of the group.

"Gil, how are you holding up? You look tired."

"I am, but we're doing OK."

"How's Sara doing?"

"OK I guess. The nightmares are less. I don't know if she will ever be able to come back to work though. When she talks about it, she gets anxious. I'm just not sure she can do it anymore."

"Yeah, she has told me the same thing. Have you two talked about that?"

"A little. She doesn't want to think about it. She just avoids the whole topic. That's what worries me. She is bottling it all up again."

Grissom sighed.

Brass could see he was worried.

Sara's due date has come and gone. She was trying to get up off the couch and having no luck. It was frustrating for her.

"Gil, will you please come here for a minute."

"What is it, Dear?"

Sara said angrily, "I can't get up off the couch."

Grissom laughed and helped her up off the couch.

"Thanks, I need to pee....again. And it's not funny. I hate this."

Grissom stifled a laugh, "That's like the ninth time this morning."

Sara was not amused. "Well, talk to your son about that. I can't wait to have this baby."

"You're only one day past your due date. It's only January 9th."

Sara waddled off to the bathroom. All of the sudden Grissom heard her yell from the bathroom.

"GIL, HURRY, I need you."

Grissom ran to the bathroom to find Sara doubled over at the sink.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it really hurts."

Her face was white as a sheet. Beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead. Something was really wrong.

"Did your labor start?"

"This is different. I need to go to the hospital."

Grissom and Sara had her bag packed since Christmas. He grabbed her bag. She tried to walk, but couldn't. He picked her up and got her to the car.

Sara had tears running down her cheeks, part of them pain part of them fear, "Oh, God, Gil hurry. I really think something is wrong."

Grissom sped to the hospital. He called Catherine on the way.

"Cath, will you please pick up Vanessa from school and watch her. We are on our way to the hospital. Something's wrong."

Catherine was alarmed, "Sure. Is Sara OK?"

Grissom was panicked, "She is in serious pain, but not labor."

"Oh my God. Please keep me posted. I'll take Vanessa to my house."

"Thanks, I'll call you when we know something."

"Good. I'll call the rest of the team and Brass for you."

"Thanks."

Sara called out, "Gil, hurry."

Grissom didn't say a word, he just sped up. They got to the hospital in record time. At the hospital he carried her into the emergency room. He found a wheel chair and gently sat her down.

The receptionist said, "Can I help you?"

Grissom was panting, "My wife is pregnant and is having severe pain."

Sara in a weak voice, "Gil, my water just broke."

There on the floor was the amniotic fluid tinged red with blood.

Sara began to cry and she fainted. Grissom caught her before she slid out of the chair and hit the floor.

There was a flurry of activity.

A nurse yelled, "I need a gurney here, now!"

Grissom yelled, "SARA!"

A doctor appeared from somewhere and gave orders, "Get her to the OR now. We need to get this baby out."

Grissom watch helplessly as they rushed his wife and unborn son away. They disappeared through the doors as the nurse got his attention.

"Sir, I need to get some information from you.....Sir."

Grissom was numb, "Sorry....what did you say?"

It was like the helicopter all over again. _Will she make it? Will she open her eyes?_ _She has to make it. I can't do this without her._

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**I haven't done a cliffy in a while and though it was about time for one. Thanks for reading. Leave a note and I might post more.**


	49. Chapter 49

The nurse buzzed in his ear again, "Sir, what is your wife's name?"

Grissom snapped out of it long enough to answer her, "Sara, Sara Grissom."

"Come with me. I will take you to the waiting room and you can fill out the papers there."

Grissom followed her to the waiting room and sat down. He was handed papers to fill out and he signed the consent forms and insurance papers. Only then did he think about calling Catherine.

Grissom's voice was weak, "Cath, Sara's in emergency surgery."

Catherine tried to hold it together for Grissom, "What happened? Is she ok, what about the baby?"

Grissom could not handle the barrage of questions he did not know the answers to, "I don't know any more than that. How's Vanessa?"

"Fine, My mom and Lindsey took her to lunch. I just told her that mommy and daddy had to go to the doctor and that you would get her later. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"Thanks. Gotta go the doctor is coming."

He closed his phone and stood up.

Dr. Greene walked up to Grissom.

"Gil, how are you?"

"Fine. How are Sara and the baby?"

"I don't know. I just got here. I will go check and be back."

"Thank you."

Grissom had more waiting to do. About 15 minutes later the doctor came back. He motioned for Grissom to follow.

Dr. Greene smiled, "Would you like to meet your son?"

Grissom nodded, "How is he?"

"Fine. Healthy 8 pounds 9 ounces 21 inches long. All ten fingers and all ten toes."

Grissom almost held his breath at the next question, "And.....Sara....."

"She lost a lot of blood, but she is going to be fine. Her placenta started to detach. If it had been any longer the baby would not have made it and Sara might have bled to death. It was very close, but they're both fine. Now hold your son. It will be a while before you can see Sara. They have to finish closing the incision."

Grissom picked up the baby and stared at him in wonder. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hi, Billy. I'm your dad."

His son let out a small squeak like he understood and looked up at Grissom. He looked like Sara. Grissom just held his son until the nurse came to get him to see Sara.

"Mr. Grissom, your wife's awake now."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to take the baby?"

Grissom refused to let him go, "No, I want him to meet his mother."

"Follow me. I will take you to recovery."

He walked in to see a sleepy Sara. She looked like she had been through hell. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi, would you like to meet your son?"

Sara answered weakly, "Yes."

Grissom handed the baby to Sara and sighed huge sigh of relief. He had almost lost them both.

Sara stared at her son, "Well, hi there little man."

The baby began to root. He was hungry. Sara laughed and began to nurse him.

"Gil, your son has the grip of a vacuum cleaner."

Grissom smiled, "That's my boy."

"You better call Catherine and let the rest of the team know about the baby."

Just then Catherine walked in the room.

Catherine whispered, "Hi there. Is everything OK?"

"It is now."

Grissom had forgotten to call her back, "Sorry I didn't call you sooner, we got busy."

"That' OK. I understand. How is the baby?"

Sara remarked, "A good eater."

Catherine and Sara both laughed.

Grissom retreated, "I'm going to call Nick and let him know what's going on."

Sara answered, "OK."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Grissom left the room and made his call to Nick.

Nick answered his phone, "Stokes"

"Hi, Nick, it's Grissom."

"Hey, Boss. What's up?"

"Sara had the baby. She had to have an emergency c-section. We almost lost them both."

His voice began to crack. It was the first time he'd said it out loud.

"Wow, are they OK now?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Can you let the rest of the team know, and let Warrick know the particulars? I believe I won the pool."

Nick feigned innocence, "What pool?"

"I had the 9th and 8 pounds 9 ounces, so tell him I will expect the money when I get back to work in a week."

Nick laughed, "I'll let him know, and congratulations. Tell Sara we'll come see her later."

"I will and thanks Nick."

He hung up and went back to the room to see his wife and baby

Nick called Shelly to let her know about Sara, but not about almost losing the baby. Shelly had been having bad dreams about that for about a week now. She was just entering her third trimester and becoming really uncomfortable. Nick was worried about her too. She seemed tired all the time. Shelly assured him that it was normal, but he still worried. He had waited so long to find Shelly and to have a child. He didn't want anything to mess that up.

Nick called Warrick and Greg to let them know what had happened.

Back at the hospital Sara was talking to Catherine.

"Cath, do you want to hold him? He's done eating now."

Catherine smiled, "You know I do."

Sara handed the baby to Catherine.

Catherine chattered to the baby, "Hi there, William. Auntie Catherine will spoil you and we will be great friends."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Spoil him?"

Catherine smiled, "You know I will. Lindsey is grown now so I get to spoil your two and soon Nick and Shelly's baby."

Sara laughed at that, "Who would have thought that there would be a baby breakout at the lab?"

Catherine added, "Who would have thought that Grissom would be a dad and a good one at that? I kinda thought he might think of it as a science project, but he really loves being a dad."

Sara smiled, "Yeah, he does. I had my doubts about being a parent given my childhood but I love being a mother too."

"You're a good mother, Sara."

Sara blushed, "Thanks."

Grissom stood in the doorway and watched them talk for a moment before he interrupted.

"What are you two talking about?"

Sara turned to look at him.

"Parenthood and stuff."

"I see. Catherine, will you please take the shift for the next week or two. I'll need to be home with my family."

Catherine answered, "Sure, anything. Are you going to call Vanessa?"

Grissom toed the floor as he asked for one more favor.

"I was going to ask if your mom could bring her here to see the baby and Sara."

"I'll call her now. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, I want to tell her about her brother."

Catherine dialed the phone and her mother answered.

Lilly answered the phone, "Hello?"

Catherine:"Hi, Mom."

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sara and the baby are fine."

"Oh thank God."

"Can you bring Vanessa to the hospital?"

"Sure"

"Is she there? Her dad wants to talk to her."

"Here she is."

Catherine handed the phone to Grissom.

"Hi daddy, how's mommy?"

"Hi baby. Mommy is fine. Mommy and Daddy had to come to the hospital. Mommy had the baby. He's here. Do you want to come see him?"

Vanessa hesitated, "Well....does he cry. Mandy Connors says her baby sister cries all the time."

Grissom laughed, "Babies do cry."

"Well, I don't want to hear him cry all the time."

Grissom smiled, "We will do our best to keep that from happening."

"Fine then, I'll come see him."

"OK, Lilly will bring you here."

"May I talk to Mommy?"

Grissom handed the phone to Sara.

"Hi, Honey."

Vanessa asked, "Hi, Mommy. Can I hold the baby?"

Sara laughed, "I bet we can arrange that. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be there soon. I love you Mommy."

"I Love you, too."

Grissom asked, "Dare I ask what she wants?"

"She wants to hold the baby."

"I thought so, as long as he doesn't cry. She does not want to hear him cry all the time."

Catherine laughed, "Well then she better come live with me. I'll go down stairs to wait for Mom and Vanessa."

"OK, thanks."

Sara held Catherine's hand when she gave the baby back to her, "Thanks for everything, Catherine."

"Any time."

Catherine left.

Grissom sauntered over and sat next to Sara on the bed.

"I love you Sara." He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you, too."

Grissom voice cracked, "I was so worried. It brought back six years ago…..when we were looking for you under that car."

Sara caressed his cheek as a tear ran down his cheek. He never showed his emotions but they did run deep.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you."

"I never thought I would find someone to love and then you came into my life and then Vanessa and now Billy. I am truly thankful for all that I have and I couldn't even fathom losing you or the kids."

Sara tried to lighten the mood, "Well, you are stuck with us for the next twenty or thirty years at least."

Grissom kissed her, "Good. Now get some rest before they all get here. I'll take Billy for a while."

Sara yawned, "I am tired. I could use the rest. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was hard for him to think about the times it was so hard for him to say that to Sara. He had fought it for so long. What a fool he had been. He looked at his son.

"Don't be afraid to tell people you love them."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick came home after shift to see Shelly sleeping on the couch. He sat down beside her and gently brushed the hair from her face. She stirred a bit. Nick gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she woke up.

Shelly yawned, "Oh, hi honey."

:"Good morning, Beautiful."

"How was your shift?"

"Pretty good, not too much happened."

Shelly was not sure what time it was. "Did you go see Sara and the baby?"

"No, I thought we could go in a while if you're up to it."

"Sure, let me get dressed and we can get some breakfast on the way."

She stood up and nearly fell over. Nick caught her before she hit the floor.

Shelly laughed it off, "Sorry about that, bad baby balance."

Nick was worried, "Are you sure that's all it is? You need to tell the doctor about this."

Shelly sighed, "I'm fine, Nick. Don't worry about me."

"Hey, I'm your husband, I'm allowed to worry. It's kinda my job."

Shelly smiled, "OK, OK. Let me get dressed and get going. I'm hungry and your daughter is sitting on my bladder at the moment."

"OK, Shell, go get dressed. I'll wait here for you."

He gave her a kiss and watched her walk down the hall. He still had the nagging worry in the back of his mind. Something just didn't seem right to him. He made the decision to go with her to the next doctor visit. He needed reassurance that she was fine.

A few minutes later Shelly walked back down the hall and they left.

Nick turned to Shelly. "Where do you want to eat? Your choice since you're the one with the weird food cravings."

Shelly defended herself, "I don't have weird food cravings."

Nick gave her that raised eyebrow look.

"Um……how about hot dogs and grape jelly?"

"What? It sounded good especially when I added the mustard."

Nick wrinkled up his nose, "And you don't think that's weird?"

"Well, I guess you do."

He decided to change the subject rather than start a fight.

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"How about Frank's?"

"Sounds good. I think I'll have a normal omelet and toast."

"Sounds good and some Hash Browns and some jelly."

"What is it with you and jelly?"

Shelly warned him. "Shut up."

Nick smiled at her and they go in to eat.

After they are done, they went to the hospital to see Sara and Billy.

Nick said, "Knock, Knock."

Sara looked up, "Hi, guys, come on in. Billy is still sleeping."

Shelly said, "Congratulations, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing OK. I'm a little sore, but we're doing well."

"We're so glad that you made it. When I heard what happened, I was worried."

"Yeah, I was worried, too."

Nick hugged her, "You do have a way of scaring the hell out of us."

"Believe me it's not an honor I want. I'd just as soon live a boring life."

Nick laughed, "You and me both, Sara. You and me both."

Billy began to fuss a bit.

"Well, I know he's not hungry. He just ate. Do you want to hold him?" She said to Shelly.

"Can I? I need the practice."

"Sure."

Shelly picked up Billy and he quit fussing.

Sara smiled at her, "See, you have a knack for this."

Nick was next, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Nick took the baby from Shelly.

"Hey, little man. How are you?"

Billy spit up on him.

Sara laughed, "Oh, sorry about that." and handed him a rag to clean up.

Nick said, "Don't worry about it. It's a guy thing."

Shelly reminded him, "You better get used to it."

"Remember, I have a bunch of nieces and nephews. This is not the first time I have been puked on."

Shelly laughed, "OK, barf boy."

Grissom walked in.

"Hi Nick, Shelly."

Nick stuck his hand out, "Hey, Griss, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks, and soon enough we will be visiting you in the hospital with your baby."

Nick smiled and rubbed Shelly's belly, "I know. Only two months to go."

Shelly sighed, "It's a long two months."

"It will go faster than you know."

"If you say so. Now can you point me to the bathroom? I have to pee again"

Sara said, "Right over there."

Shelly went to the bathroom. Nick saw his chance to talk to Sara about his worries.

"Hey, Sara, is it normal for pregnant women to be tired all the time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Shelly is tired all the time and today when she got up she nearly fell over. I'm worried."

"What does Shelly say?"

"She says it's normal, but I have my doubts."

"I think you are just being a worry wart Nick, but talk to the Doctor when you go in. I used to lose my balance sometimes."

"OK, thanks. I hope I'm worrying for nothing.

"I bet you are."

Shelly came back. They were both suddenly silent.

"Is Nick telling you about me? He's just worrying for nothing."

"I hope so. We better get going and let the two of you get some rest."

Sara said, "Thanks for coming by and Nick, don't worry so much."

"OK, I'll try not to worry."

**CSICSICSICSICSISICSICSICSISICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. I may be a bit slow in posting this week. I have Finals and papers due for my Master's Degree. I will be done in a week. I will try to get one more poseted this week and then I will have more time to work. This one is almost done.**


	50. Chapter 50

Nick walked in and saw Catherine talking to Tony Vartann.

Catherine played with the lapel of his jacked, "So, do you want to get some breakfast after I get off?"

"Sure. I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too."

Tony leaned in and gave Catherine a kiss.

Nick smiled and went the other way to give them their privacy. He remembered the beginning of his relationship. He really hoped this worked out for Catherine. She deserved someone good in her life.

Nick walked into the Lab and saw Judy at the reception desk.

Judy spoke to him as he walked in, "Hello Nick, how are you tonight?"

"Just fine Judy. How about yourself?"

"Fine thanks. There is a message for you."

She handed him the message.

Nick called back over his shoulder, "Thanks."

Nick walked to the break room and read the message. It was from the District Attorney. She would need him to testify for a case in two days.

"Damn it to Hell."

Warrick walked in just then.

Warrick shot back, "Glad to see you too."

"Naw, man. I just got notification that I have to testify in the Robertson case in two days. I was hoping to avoid court on this one. Oh, well. That means a double."

Nick exhaled as he sat down in a huff.

"I hate that. And then they won't get to you until the end of the day or something like that."

"I know it. Shelly has a Doctor's appointment that day too."

"How's she doing?"

"I'm worried, but she says she is fine."

Warrick:"Why? What's going on?"

"She just seems off. I want to go with her to see what the doctor thinks about what is going on. She is tired all the time and she almost fell over the other day."

Warrick tried to be reassuring, "What time is the appointment? Maybe you will be done before then."

"I hope so. The appointment is at 3:00."

"Well, let me know if I can help."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Catherine walked in just then with a smile on her face.

Warrick commented, "What are you looking so happy about?"

Catherine lied, "Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all."

Nick knew but was not the kind to tease her.

Warrick figured it out, "OK, OK, you don't want to talk about it. I get it. Hope he is a nice guy."

Catherine shot him a death glare as he left.

Catherine turned to Nick, "Thank you for not saying anything."

Nick tried to play like he didn't see what he saw, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you in the parking lot."

Nick smiled, "No problem. I really hope this works out for you."

"Me too. He's a really nice guy."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Nicky. Just for that I'll give the dumpster duty to Warrick tonight."

Nick laughed and took his assignment which was a DB at the Strip-o-rama.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick walked in and saw Detective Vartann talking to the owner of the club. Nick came up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Vartann filled Nick in, "This is Mark Harris. He is the owner of the club."

Nick waved, "Hello."

Harris was impatient, "Hi....do you know how long this is going to take. I am losing money here."

Vartann was a bit tired of this guy's attitude, "A person died here. It will take as long as it takes."

Harris backed off, "OK, just checking. Just go as fast as you can. I need to get back to work here."

With that he walked off.

Nick turned to Vartann, "Thanks. Do you know how much I hate that question?"

"I know. We hear it too."

Nick:"Hey Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Catherine."

"What about her?"

Nick didn't quite know where to begin, "Look, I think it's great you and she are dating. I think you both deserve someone."

"Thanks."

"Just be careful with her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Vartann appreciated what Nick was doing, "I don't intend to hurt her. I think we are getting serious."

"That's great. I hope you are going to do the honorable thing. She has had a lot of bad stuff and she deserves to be treated well."

Vartann felt a bit like he was talking to Catherine's father, "I will treat her well. I hope you know that."

"Good, glad we understand each other. I really hope this works out though. I want to see her and you happy."

"That's all I want for her too."

Nick ended the conversation, "OK, then. Hey who is the victim? We got any ID on her?"

"Nope, not yet. The owner says he's never seen her before. She's not dressed like a stripper. She's wearing a wedding band."

Nick looked at the body, "We'll run her prints when we get back to the lab."

Vartann turned to get back to his job, "OK. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Nick processed the scene. It took him about four hours to get what he needed. There was not much to go on. She was found in the parking lot. There were no cars and no blood at the scene. No surveillance cameras cover this part of the parking lot. It appeared to be a body dump. When he was done, Nick headed back to the lab and processed what he found.

When he logged in the evidence he realized what the date was; April 1.

Nick sighed, "Oh, great. April Fool's Day. I hate this day."

Catherine walked in. She was looking for Nick. She was a bit annoyed with him about his conversation with Tony.

"Nick, what did you say to Tony? He called me and said you two had a talk about me?"

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to let him know that I think the two of you make a great couple and he better treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"Nick, I appreciate it and all, but I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Nick got the message, "OK, I'll back off."

Catherine softened a bit, "Besides you will have a little girl of your own to take care of soon. How much longer does Shelly have?"

Nick smiled at that thought, "Three weeks. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Catherine turned to leave, "Good luck with that."

Nick finished up his shift and headed home. Shelly was just waking up when he got home. She was off on maternity leave now and was ready to have this baby. She didn't want to wait three more weeks.

She waddled in to greet him in the kitchen. Everything was uncomfortable now. It made her irritable.

Nick tried to be supportive, "Honey, are you OK? You look like you are really......"

Shelly snapped at him, "Really what, Nick? Pregnant? Put a bowling ball between your legs and try walking. Then we can talk."

Nick backed off, "I'm sorry, honey." He tried to calm her. He knew she was uncomfortable and she was crabby. He also knew that unless he wanted to sleep on the couch today he better change the subject.

Shelly sighed, "I'm sorry too. I'm just so ready to be done with this process. I can't wait to have her."

Nick soothed her, "I know. Me too. It won't be long now."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She leaned back into him.

Nick:"Do you want something to eat?"

Shelly:"No, I'm really not hungry. What I really need to do is pee.....again."

Nick:"OK, I'm gonna make some breakfast and then take a shower. It was a long shift."

Nick cooked himself some eggs and ham. He then took a shower and then laid down in bed. It was about 9:30 in the morning. Shelly came and laid, next to him and she snuggled up against him.

She whispered, "Sorry about yelling at you earlier"

"I know, babe. It's OK. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. They just laid there together and slept. This was be the last day they will spend alone for a very long time.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

They slept for a few hours when Shelly woke up with a start.

"Nick, wake up. I think I just had a contraction."

Nick was awake now, "What? It's too early. You're not due for another three weeks."

"Well your daughter may have other ideas."

Nick:"Well, we have to wait until the contractions are five minutes apart before we go in right?"

"I think so. I'll call the Doctor and see what he says."

Shelly called the Doctor and he said when her contractions are five minutes apart for an hour they were to come in.

Nick rubbed her back, "Well, it's a waiting game now."

"Are you ready to become a daddy?"

"More than you will ever know. I love you, Babe."

He wrapped his arm around her and caressed the ball that was his daughter. Soon they would get to meet her.

Nick and Shelly spent a restless night at home waiting, but they Shelly was finally ready to go the hospital to have their daughter.

Nick picked up her bag, "Are you ready?"

Shelly made a joke, "I was ready a month ago."

Nick he kissed her, "I know, Honey."

"Let's get going. I want this kid out."

Nick and Shelly headed for the car. They were standing outside the front door.

Nick checked with her, "Do we have everything?"

Shelly doubled over and leaned against the wall, "Let's just go. Here comes another one."

"Just breathe."

"I am breathing...........ughhh great!"

"What?" Nick said a bit scared.

"My water just broke. I need to change my clothes. Oh God, here comes another one!"

"That was really close."

"Shut up and get me to the hospital. I can feel the baby coming.....NOW!" She got in the car.

Nick stood there with his mouth open, "But..."

Shelly yelled at him, "Shut the door and drive, damn it!"

Nick did has he was told. It was only a short drive to the hospital. Nick turned at the end of their street and there was road construction. The traffic was moving slow.

Nick sighed, Oh, great."

Shelly was panicky, "Nick you need to hurry. I need to push."

"Just hang on. I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Well, move faster."

Nick was thinking he would give anything for the siren in his Denali at work right now.

"Nick, I can feel the baby coming."

"Hang on, just a few minutes."

Shelly screamed, "Pull the car over. She is coming now!!"

"But we...."

"Damn it, Nick now....She is coming!"

Nick pulled the car over and got out. He called 911 from his phone and asked for an ambulance to his location.

Shelly panted, "Nick she's coming now."

Nick got to Shelly just in time to catch his daughter as she was born. Kasey Lee Stokes had arrived and she began to cry. Nick heard the ambulance wail in the background as it drew near.

"Is she OK?"

Nick said, "She is perfect."

He stared at his daughter as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Nick handed Shelly her daughter and flagged down the ambulance. They were transported to the hospital. Nick followed in the car. He began making phone calls. First he called his parents and then Shelly's dad. There were ecstatic to have another grandchild. Next was the team.

"Hey, Sara, it's Nick."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Shelly had the baby."

"Why didn't you call and say you were at the hospital?"

"We haven't gotten there yet. Shelly had the baby in the car on the way to the hospital."

"Oh wow. Are they OK?"

Nick beamed, "Mother and daughter are great."

"Wonderful. We'll come to visit later. Tell Shelly congrats from us."

"Great. Can you call the rest of the team for me? I need to go into Shelly and Kasey now."

"You got it, see you later."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISCISICSICSICISCISI**

Sara said softly, "Knock, Knock...are you up for some company?"

Shelly turned to see who was there, "Sure, come on in. Nick just went down to get some coffee. He'll be back soon."

"We came to see you and Kasey anyway."

Shelly presented her daughter, "Here she is. I can't get over how little she is."

Sara smiled, "I know what you mean. I think the same thing all the time about Billy. When do you get to come home?"

"Soon, I hope. The Doctor said tomorrow probably."

"Well, if you need anything just call. Being a first time mother can be a bit overwhelming. I was scared to death. I called Catherine about every five minutes."

Just then Nick walked in.

Nick called out as he entered the room, "Hey, girls Daddy's here....Oh Hi Sara."

Sara teased him, "Hi....Daddy."

"Haha very funny."

Sara walked over and gave Nick a hug.

"Really, congratulations. She's beautiful. And she arrived in dramatic fashion."

Nick laughed, "Yes, yes she did. She was taking lessons from her Aunt Sara.

Sara smacked his shoulder, "Ha-ha"

Nick asked, "How's Billy?"

"Great."

"Are you coming back to work soon?"

Sara sighed."I'm just not sure I am ready for that. I'm not sure I will ever be ready for that again."

Catherine walked in just then.

"Hi, guys...where is the baby?"

Nick feigned being offended, "Nice to see you too, Cath."

"Sorry, Nick. I just want to see little Kasey."

Shelly held the baby out for Catherine to see her, "Here she is."

Catherine walked over and took her from Shelly.

"Oh, she's beautiful....She looks like you Nick."

Nick smiled, "Do you think so? I thought she looks like her Mom."

Sara agreed with Catherine, "No, she looks like you."

Shelly said, "That's what I tried to tell him."

Nick filled everyone in on the plans for the day, "My mom and dad should be here later today. I have to pick them up from the Airport at 4:00."

"Great. I know I can use the help when I get home. The Doctor came in and said we can leave tomorrow."

Nick was worried again, "Are you sure you are up to that?"

"I'm fine."

Nick only half joked, "I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

Sara said to him. "Get used to it. Pal. She's yours for the rest of her life."

Nick sighed, "I know......Hey, Shelly...Grissom called and he needs me to work tonight."

"I figured as much."

"I have requested some time off when you come home. I'm taking two weeks' vacation."

"OK."

"I have to go in at 11:00 and I will be home to pick you up at 9:00."

Shelly was annoyed with him, "OK, and when are you going to sleep?"

Nick yawned, "I think that is a thing of the past."

Shelly was not amused, "Very funny."

"I will see you later. I'm going to take the kids to the park and then home for a nap."

Nick said, "OK, you have fun and I'll see you later."

Sara hugged Nick and Shelly, "Bye, and call me if you need anything."

Shelly reassured her, "Don't worry, I will."

"Thanks for coming, Sara."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. This will end the fluff for a bit. Hope to see a review or two. I have homwork out the wazoo so I will post when I can.**


	51. Chapter 51

Nick walked in to find Grissom in the break room. He was getting ready to hand out assignments.

Grissom called out, "Nick, you have a DB at the Mirage. A jumper from the roof. It just came in."

Nick yawned, "OK, can I take Greg with me?"

"Sorry, you have to work this one alone. We're short staffed with Sara gone. Grave is tapped out."

Nick sighed, "Well, I'll do my best."

Grissom turned to the rest of the team, "Greg, you have a burglary at the Diamond Mart. They got away with about 2,000,000 in diamonds."

Warrick asked, "What do you have for me?"

"I have a suspicious sercs at the Four Aces Motel. Not sure what it is all about."

"I'll check it out and give you a call."

Grissom explained, "OK, I have a DB on Jefferson. It appears to be a drive-by."

Greg turned to leave, "OK. I'm outta here. I'll see you later."

Nick said, "Me, too. I have to be off on time. Shelly comes home tomorrow. I have to go pick her up."

Grissom smiled at him, "That's why I gave you the easy one."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't say that, you just cursed me."

"If you get stuck, call and I'll come help."

Warrick teased, "Oh, sure give him special treatment."

Nick smiled at his best friend, "He just likes me better, that's all."

Warrick smiled back, "Oh, go to work."

They all left for their scenes.

Warrick arrived at the Four Aces. Brass was there.

"Hey, Warrick. We're up there. The DB is a hooker. She frequents this place. Her name is Rita Ruiz."

Warrick exhaled, "We've been pulling a body a month out of here."

"It's going from bad to worse here."

"What is going on down were?"

"I don't know. There seems to be a territory war between two gangs and this area is caught in the middle. We're thinking she was here 'working'. The intended victim was her John. She was collateral damage."

"Did anybody see anything?"

"Nothing they are willing to tell us."

Warrick sighed, "Of course."

"We did a canvas of the area and came up with nothing. We are checking the surveillance tapes now, but we don't expect to find much."

Just at that moment a barrage of bullets ripped through the night.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom had just returned with the evidence from his crime scene when his cell phone rang. He was afraid to answer it. He was tired and wanted to go home. He looked at the caller identification. It was Ecklie. Wearily he answered.

"Grissom."

"Gil, its Conrad. There's been a shooting."

Grissom snapped to attention.

"Who?"

"Warrick Brown."

Grissom leaned against the wall to keep from falling over, "What happened?"

"He responded to the Four Aces Motel with Brass and someone open fire. Warrick was hit and has been taken the Hospital."

Grissom could hardly breathe, "OK, thanks for calling. I'm headed there now. I'll call the rest of the team."

Ecklie:"OK."

"Sara, Warrick was shot tonight."

He said it fast to get it out. His voice cracked.

Sara snapped awake, "What??!!"

"He was on a call…….shots at the scene…..I don't know any more than that."

"Oh my God, Gil. Are you OK? I'll be right there."

"No, you stay with the kids."

"Gil…"

Grissom silenced her protests, "I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'll call you when I know more."

She knew he was right. She needed to say with the kids.

"OK. Gil, I love you.

Grissom's voice cracked again, "Love you, too."

Grissom called Catherine next. And then Nick and Greg. They all met at the Hospital.

Grissom found Brass. He had been standing a few feet from Warrick when he was shot.

"Jim, how are you?"

"Fine...we don't know about Warrick yet. He was hit in the chest. He's in surgery now."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing yet. We just have to wait."

Grissom began a familiar process of waiting. He had been here too many times in the past. He hated hospitals. The rest of the team arrived and began the waiting process too. About four hours later he Doctor came out to talk to them.

Grissom stood and asked, "Doctor, how is he?"

"He made it through the surgery, but is in grave condition. We just don't know if he'll make it. It's a waiting game now."

"OK, Thanks."

Doctor:"We'll keep you posted."

Grissom just nodded his head and turned to call Sara.

Sara answered it on the first ring, "Hi, what did you find out?"

"He made it through the surgery, but he's in grave condition. We just have to wait."

"OK. Thanks. Let me know what you find out. How are you?"

He lied, "I'm OK."

He didn't want to worry Sara. This was hard. Warrick was like a son to him. He didn't want Sara to feel like she needed to come do the hospital. He promised to call her with even the slightest bit of news and be promised to eat and try to get some rest. He didn't know how he was going to do that and stay here, but he had to stay.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISICSICSICSI**

It has been hours since Warrick had come out of surgery. Grissom and Brass were in the waiting room for news. They have kept a constant vigil since he was shot. Warrick was in the intensive care unit. He was hooked up to life support. There was no prognosis about when or if he will wake up. It was just a wait and see game now. They had no choice but to wait.

Grissom turned to Brass, "Jim, you need to get some rest. Go home and I'll call you if something changes."

"No, I'll wait here."

Grissom realized that Brass felt guilty for what had happened to Warrick.

"This was not your fault. You need to take care of yourself. Now go home and get some rest, take a shower, and eat. I'll call you the minute there's a change either way. I promise."

Brass sighed, "I guess you're right. I could use a shower and some rest."

Grissom was relieved, "Go. I'll call I promise."

"On one other condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to go home and get some rest too. You look like shit."

Grissom chuckled.

"I bet I do. I'll go home when Catherine or Nick gets back. They went home for a few hours too."

"Call me if there is any news."

"I promise."

Brass reluctantly left and went home. He did not realize how tired he was until he laid down in bed. Sleep came quickly, but did not last long. First were the nightmares about when he had been shot. Even all these years later he still dreamed about that day. Warrick had been there when he was shot. Maybe that made it even more real. Whatever the reason, he kept reliving it in his sleep. He woke in a sweat and sat up. He looked at the clock. He had slept for about four hours. He tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. He finally gave up and took a shower. The hot water felt good and it helped wake him. He put on clean clothes and got something to eat. The food gave him energy to head back to the hospital. He had work, but that would have to wait until he went to the hospital and checked on Warrick.

When he got there Grissom was still waiting. Nick had joined him.

Nick looked up, "Hey"

"Any change?"

"No."

Grissom said, "I told you I would call if there were any change."

"You also told me you would go home when Nick got here. I gotta go to work. I just wanted to see if there was any change. Do we have any leads on who might have done this?"

"No, they're processing the scene now. There's not much to go on. I'll let you know what they find. The case had been passed off to days."

Just then Catherine walked in. She's carrying coffee for the guys.

"Hi, thought you could use this."

She handed them the cups and kept one for herself.

Nick yawned, "Thanks, between the baby and now this I'm running on no sleep."

Catherine asked, "Any news?"

Grissom answered, "No. I'm going to go home and sleep for a bit. Call me if there is any change. I'll be back before work. I'm on shift tonight. I'll check on the status of the case then. Sara said to call her if you need anything."

"OK, thanks. We'll see you later. I'm on tonight too."

Catherine added, "I'm off so I'll take the next shift here."

Nick said, "I'll stick around for a while."

"Thanks."

Grissom headed home to Sara.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSICSI**

Grissom was exhausted. Seeing his wife was just what he needed.

"Hi." Was all he could manage.

He wrapped his arms around her and just took her in. He loved the smell of her hair. She had become his rock. He was grateful that she was his. He remembered all too well that he almost lost her. He couldn't let go of her.

Sara sensed something was not right with him. Sara knew how much Warrick meant to Grissom. He had always had a soft spot for him.

e

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're mine and that you're OK."

"I am yours and I am OK."

"Where are the kids?"

"Lily came and took them for a while so I could go to the hospital."

Grissom suddenly was not so tired, "You mean we are alone in the house."

Sara got the gist of his suggestion, "What do you have in mind?"

Grissom took her hand and lead her down the hall.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

He needed to feel alive and making love to his wife was what he wanted more than anything right now, even more than sleep.

Sara felt his need to connect with her. When they were done he pulled her close and let sleep overtake him. She listened as he breathing changed to the slow even breaths of deep sleep. She watched him sleep for a long while before she too fell asleep.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine and Nick were waiting when the doctor came out to give them some news.

"Are you here for Warrick Brown?"

Nick and Catherine stood up.

Nick answered, "Yes, is there news?"

Doctor tried to be gentle, "Yes, and it's not good."

Catherine grabbed Nick's arm as the Doctor told them what has happened.

"He has lapsed into a deep coma. Now this is the body's way of healing. He has a lot of healing to do. It's not uncommon for this kind of thing to happen."

Catherine chocked out, "Will......will he be OK?"

Doctor:"I just can't tell you at this point. We'll have to wait and see."

Nick thanked the doctor, "Thanks for the update. I'll let the others know."

Catherine also thanked him, "Thanks."

Nick called Brass and gave him the updated news. He also tried Grissom but got no answer. Good thought Nick. He needed to sleep.

"Grissom must be asleep. I didn't get an answer. I left him a message."

Catherine agreed, "Yeah, he was tired."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom did not hear his phone ring. He as exhausted. Sara managed to sleep for an hour before she woke up. She slipped out of bed without waking Grissom. She saw the message on Grissom's cell phone. It was Nick's number. She called him back.

Nick answered, "Stokes,"

"Hi Nick, its Sara. Is there any news?

"Yeah, but it's not good."

Sara sat down, "What happened?"

"Warrick's in a coma."

"Oh, God."

"The doctor said it's his body's way of healing. We won't know anything for a while. Is Grissom there?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping. I'll tell him."

"We'll be down there in a while."

"OK"

"Nick, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm heading home soon. Catherine's here. I have to work tonight and I need to get some sleep."

"I'll see you later then. Tell Catherine to call me if she needs anything."

"I will."

Sara hung up the phone and headed in to wake Grissom to tell him the news. It would be easier coming from her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Well, I don't quite know what I am going to do with Warrick now. I haven't decided if he will make it or not. It's Fan Fiction we can do whatever we want to. That's what makes it fun. I may not get any more posted until next week because I have finals due this weekend. Let me know what you would like to see happen to Warrick. Thanks for reading.**


	52. Chapter 52

As Sara sat the phone on the bedside table she contemplated how to tell Grissom that Warrick, the member of his team that he was the closest to, had slipped into a coma. She dreaded that. She knew he would be devastated. The only worse thing was to tell him he'd died. _NO_ she thought. _Keep this as positive as you can. Gil needs that right now. _She watched him sleep a few minutes longer. He was so peaceful when he slept. He looked years younger. His face was soft. He reached out and caressed his cheek the way she had years before at a scene when he was upset. He stirred.

Grissom said sleepily, "Hi"

"Hi."

"Did I hear the phone ring?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me or are we going to play twenty questions until I guess."

She didn't laugh. He knew then something was wrong. He sat up and looked at her.

"Sara, who called?"

"It was Nick. Warrick…"

He held his breath waiting for her to say that Warrick had died.

"Gil, he's in a coma. They don't know if he'll wake up."

He exhaled, "I thought you were going to say he died."

"Honey, he still might. We just don't know."

Grissom could do no more than nod his head. Sara saw the anguish on his face. She knew how close Grissom and Warrick were. Grissom had believed in Warrick when no one else did. He saw the diamond in the rough and was willing to shape it and polish it. He had become a great investigator and a good man. Sara reached out for Grissom. He held her and let the tears flow.

"Shhh, it's ok Gil."

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not."

Sara could feel him getting mad. He was angry at the world right now. He was angry at himself for sending Warrick on that call. He was angry at the suspect who shot Warrick.

"Sara, I don't know if I can do this job any more. I sat by and watched what happened to you, and Nick and Greg and now Warrick. I just can't take it anymore."

She was shocked to hear this from him. She knew it was probably just the stress. Forensics was his live. It was his calling. He could not give it up. She knew that. He was just angry and lost. She understood that.

"Gil, you don't mean that. You're just upset."

"I do mean it. I'm tired."

"What are you saying? You want to retire?"

"I'm ready to take my family somewhere safe where crime and craziness can't touch them."

"Gil…"

"I just don't care anymore. Let the whole fucking city kill each other. I'm done."

Sara had rarely heard him use that word. She knew then that he was serious. She was worried about him.

"Gil, you don't mean that."

"Don't I? This city has nearly cost me everything. It almost took you twice and the others. I am not strong enough anymore."

He reached for her again. He kissed her. It was not a gentle kiss but one of need. He needed her. He needed to be safe and loved. She obliged him. It was quick and passionate. When they were done he laid there and held her. He was still sad. He knew someday he would quit. He just didn't think it would be this soon. He wanted to quit. He wanted to run away.

"Sara, I don't want this job anymore."

"I understand."

That was all she could say. She was at the same point in her life.

"What…what…I don't know what to do."

"Gil, we can do whatever we want."

"I feel….lost."

She did not speak. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his breathing. Grissom was the one to break the silence.

"We should go to the hospital."

"Yeah."

He sighed, "I don't want to tell the others yet."

He had decided. He was leaving. She knew she could not change his mind and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"OK."

"Are you OK with this?"

"Yes, I really am."

"You don't want to go back either do you?"

"No, I just don't know what else to do."

"You don't have to do anything you know. We can….we have enough to make it."

"I know. I'm as lost as you are."

They reluctantly got out of the safety of their bed and went to the hospital. When they walked in they saw Catherine. She was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Hey, Cath." Sara hugged her.

"Hey, Sara. Hi Gil."

"Hi. Any news?"

"Nothing yet. He's not any better, but he's not any worse."

"Have they said anything about how long they expect it to be before he wakes up?" Sara asked.

Catherine sighed, "No, they haven't given much information. It's just a waiting game."

Grissom sat down heavily in the waiting room chair. He was exhausted. Catherine knew something was up with him. They had known each other for nearly twenty years now. There was a change in him. He was defeated. She looked at her friend. She had never seen that in him before. Not when Sara was missing. He never defeated. Now he was.

"Gil, are you OK?" Catherine asked.

"No." It was all he could manage right now. Sara gave her a silent shake of her head as if to say not now. Catherine picked up on it and let it be for now. They didn't need to do this right here, right now. It could wait. But, she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss somehow. She knew something had changed.

Sara changed the subject, "Hey, Catherine, why don't you and I go get some coffee. Gil, do you mind?"

He shook his head but remained silent.

The two women left to get coffee. When they were out of earshot Catherine questioned Sara.

"What's going on?"

Sara didn't want to betray her husband's wishes to tell the team later so she was careful.

"Gil is having a really hard time with this."

"No kidding."

"He's just trying to figure out what….I don't know….."

"You two need a break. He needs a break."

"Yeah" was all Sara could manage.

They found Grissom in the same position they had left him when they went to get coffee. Sara handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Was his only response.

"Gil, do you want to go see him?" Sara asked him finally.

Grissom looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded his head.

They walked into his room and saw Warrick lying in his bed. Grissom was quiet for a long time. He was thinking, which was not unusual for him.

"Sara, I can't watch the people I care about suffer for this job anymore."

"I know." She put her hand on his shoulder. She knew all that was left was to tell the team that he wasn't coming back.

"I'm going to clear my caseload and then….I'm done."

"I know." It was an honest answer. She knew he was done.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The weeks passed with no improvement. Warrick still laid in a coma. The team took turns going to see him. Grissom had not told them he was leaving. He didn't know how.

It was Catherine that finally broached the subject.

"Gil, what's going on with you?"

He sighed, "I've made a decision, I'm leaving."

She stared at him.

He continued, "I can't do this job anymore. I've looked into teaching positions and I will be teaching at UNLV starting in the fall."

"I knew."

"What?"

"I knew you were going to leave. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew."

She hugged him and offered her support. He would miss her.

"I have to tell the others. I'm just clearing my caseload and then…."

"I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thanks."

Telling the others would be easier now. Catherine was the hardest. They had seen each other through some hard times and they were good friends. Brass was the next one he needed to tell.

He called him.

"Brass."

"Hey, Jim, it's Gil. Are you busy for breakfast?"

"No, what's up?"

"Meet me at Jerry's in say an hour. We can talk then."

Brass was confused but agreed to meet Grissom.

An hour later the two sat in a booth.

"Gil, what's up?"

"I've decided to leave the lab." He'd said it.

Brass looked at him. Grissom looked at his coffee.

"When?"

"As soon as I've cleared my caseload. I'd say a couple of weeks. I filed the paperwork for retirement yesterday. I just can't do it anymore. The cost is…..too high."

"What do you mean?"

"I have watched this job hurt the one's I care about and I just can't do it anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"Teach…. UNLV. Maybe I will consult when I'm needed."

"What does Sara have to say about this?"

"She understands."

"So you will be staying in Vegas though?"

"Yeah, its home. Not to say that we won't take vacations…long ones."

Both men smile. Besides Catherine, Brass was Grissom's oldest friend. He would miss working with him every day.

"We'll see each other." Brass offered

"Yeah, we will."

"Good luck with the teaching."

"Thanks. It's been a while. I'm looking forward to something more….."

"Boring?"

"Safe"

Brass nodded.

"Have you told the others yet?"

"I told Catherine."

Brass nodded again.

"Well, I better get back to the station. I have some reports to finish."

"Yeah, Sara will be expecting me home."

"What has she decided to do?"

"She hasn't yet."

"Oh. I'll call you soon."

"OK and thanks for……everything."

They looked at each other for a moment and shook hands.

Brass watched as Grissom drove away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom opened the front door as was pummeled by his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy."

He picked her up and kissed her.

"Hi, Beautiful, where's Mommy?"

"With Billy."

"Thanks."

Grissom put Vanessa down and went in search of Sara. He found her in the nursery feeding Billy. Grissom stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He watched for a moment before he said anything.

He whispered, "Hey"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey. He's almost done."

Grissom nodded, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok"

She returned her attention to their son as he went to take his shower.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Sara sat on the bed waiting for him.

"Billy went to sleep. Vanessa's bus just came to pick her up."

Grissom looked at his wife. She didn't have to say it. He knew what she was thinking. She stood and closed the distance between them. The first kiss was soft. Her fingers found the wet curls at the back of his neck. He kissed along her neck down to her collarbone. She tingled from the sensation. Grissom slid his hands under her shirt and smiled to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled her shirt over her head and admired the view. He cupped her breasts as he kissed her again. Sara moaned as he did it.

"You still have too many clothes on my dear."

Sara laughed and helped him divest her of the rest of her clothes. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her again. She accommodated him as he nestled between her legs and slipped inside her. She let him set the pace as they found their rhythm. He murmured her name as he made love to her. She felt her orgasm building. Grissom increased his pace.

"Gil, I'm…." and she went over the edge.

Grissom let her ride her climax for moment then continued his pace. He was nearing his limit as well. Sara pulled the curls at the back of his neck. He moaned and pushed harder and harder. Sara pulled him into her as he let himself go.

Sara pulled him down onto her and held him tightly. She didn't want to let him go just yet.

"Gil, I love you."

"Love you too"

Grissom was sleepy now. He was beginning to doze off. Sara heard his breathing change to a slow even rate. She held him as she slept. She eventually dozed off as well. She knew Billy would be up so she took advantage of the chance for a nap.

Sara woke to the sound of Billy crying. She rolled over to get up and found Grissom gone. She heard him on the monitor tending to Billy.

"What's up little man?....Oh I see what you need…."

Sara heard the sounds of a diaper being changed and then heard Grissom coming back down the hallway.

"Hi, mommy. Look who's awake"

Billy looked at his mother and smiled. Grissom crawled back into bed with Sara and Billy. He could get used to this. It would be nice to do this whenever he wanted. That would be one benefits of retirement.

"Sara, I turned in my retirement paperwork. I'm going to retire at the end of the month."

"OK."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Gil, I'm ok with it. I just want you to be happy."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think I am going back either. I think I just want to stay home and take care of my children."

"Ok." Grissom was hoping that's what she would do. He didn't want to push, but he knew she was fragile and be away from the job as well.

"I just can't do it anymore. Maybe I will go back to school when the kids are older or I could teach or write. Right now I just want to take care of my children…. And once in a while my husband."

Grissom got the meaning she was sending him.

"I am going to ask for an extended leave of absence from the lab like for a year. I'm not going to totally give up totally but I don't want to go back now. It will give me time to decide."

Just then the phone rang.

It was Catherine. Grissom answered it.

"Grissom"

"Gil, Catherine. He's awake!"

Grissom breathed a huge sigh.

"When?"

"Just about 20 minutes ago. He's still pretty out of it, but he's awake."

"We'll be right down."

"OK we'll see you then."

Grissom hung up the phone.

"Gil, what is it? Warrick?"

"Yeah"

"Did he…" She couldn't finish the statement.

"No, he woke up. I don't know any more than that. I need to go."

"Go. I'll come later."

"Thanks…I love you." He leaned over and kissed Sara.

Grissom quickly got dressed and went to the hospital. Catherine and Nick were waiting for him.

"What's going on?"

Catherine answered, "I was in visiting and he opened his eyes. He hasn't spoken yet. The doctors are in with him now."

"Thank God he woke up."

Nick responded, "I just hope there's not been much damage."

They all nodded in agreement. The realization of that hit them.

The doctor came out just then.

"Are you here for Warrick Brown?"

Grissom answered. "Yes, what can you tell us?"

"He is awake. He is coming out of the coma slowly. As far as permanent damage, we just don't know yet. We will do a CT scan in about two hours. That will tell us more. It's still a waiting game."

"Thank you Doctor."

Grissom sat down and sighed.

Catherine spoke first, "Gil, this is good news."

"No, not yet. We still don't know."

Nick added, "Gris, let's wait and see what the scan says."

Grissom nodded once in response and retreated into his thoughts. The time passed. Catherine and Nick knew him well enough to leave him alone when he was like that. They decided to go for coffee.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The doctor came back out to talk to Grissom after the scan.

"Dr. Grissom, I understand you have Warrick's medical power of attorney."

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"We did find there was some damage to Warrick's brain. We won't know the full extent of that damage until he is more able to communicate and is more coherent than he is right now. That will improve with time. That's all I can tell you for now."

"Thanks."

The doctor turned to go as Catherine and Nick returned with coffee with Sara following.

"Was that the doctor?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It looks like there is damage to Warrick's brain. We won't know what the ramifications are until he is fully awake."

Sara reached out and held Grissom's hand. He gave her hand a squeeze and they waited.

The nurse came out and asked if they would like to see Warrick now. He was back in his room. Grissom was the first to go in. They had taken out the ventilator and Warrick turned to look at Grissom.

Grissom was the first to speak.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up."

Warrick smiled and tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"It's ok. Give it time"

Warrick nodded.

"I need to tell you something Warrick. I'm leaving the lab. I just can't do the job anymore. I wanted you to know. I'm going to teach at UNLV."

Warrick nodded in understanding. He mouthed the word 'paper'.

Grissom handed him a paper and found a pen for him to write with.

Warrick wrote 'I understand. Good luck. When?'

"End of the month. I'm just closing out my cases."

Warrick nodded again.

"Do you want to see Catherine and Nick? They are waiting outside for you."

He nodded again.

"I'll go get them."

He turned to go.

A raspy voice said, "I'll get a cake."

Grissom chuckled at the reference. It was a conversation they had nearly ten years before.

"Ok, buddy."

He summoned Nick and Catherine to come in. Sara was next. And then it was time to leave.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Warrick's condition continued to improve, but it was clear that he would not be able to return to work. There had been damage to the cerebral cortex and Warrick had trouble with fine motor control. It was going to take time. Warrick moved it with Nick for them time being. He could not live alone and wanted to leave the hospital.

No one said much about Grissom leaving. They all knew it. They also knew he didn't want a party when it was time. He just wanted to go. They were not going to let that happen, but they would not make a huge deal out of it either.

The day drew near. It was decided that they would take him to the coffee shop one last time as a team. Sara would pick up Warrick and meet them there.

Catherine walked into what would become her office when Grissom left. They boxes were packed. He surveyed his office one last time. It was strange to know he would not be returning here. It had been his home away from home. There were so many memories here both good and bad. Memories of Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass. He remembered the laughter and the tears. He smiled at the memories.

Catherine put a hand on his shoulder, "Doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine. I know this is the right thing. It's just strange."

"We're going to miss you. It just won't be the same." Catherine's voice cracked.

Grissom hugged her and said, "Come on. Everyone is waiting at Jerry's."

Catherine nodded. Grissom picked up that last box and turned out the lights for the last time.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. I did decide to have Warrick live. I have an Epilouge to follow.**


	53. Chapter 53

Two years later…..

Grissom watched as Billy and Vanessa played in the back yard. It was hard to believe that It was his second birthday. The party was starting in about 20 minutes.

Sara was inside getting everything ready.

"Gil, will you come help me for a minute please." Sara called from the back door.

"Sure…..Vanessa watch Billy please."

She agreed and Grissom went inside to help.

"Whatcha need?"

Sara was fighting with the banner for the archway.

"I can't get the stupid Banner to stay in place."

He smiled at her as she brushed a brown curl out of her face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She sighed, "Would you just help me please. Everyone will be here soon. He kissed her and helped her with the banner.

Soon the guests arrived. The first was Catherine. She brought Warrick with her. He was never able to resume field work, but had got back to the lab working in trace. It was not as exciting but it was a lot safer.

Nick and Shelly were next. They had Kasey in tow. Shelly was expecting their son in about a month.

Brass was next. He brought an enormous truck for Billy to ride.

Grissom handed Nick and Brass a beer as they watched the kids play in the back yard.

Nick asked, "How's the teaching? Are you really enjoying it?"

"I am. I'm getting to do some great research. I have a trip planned to the rainforest. My last one got interrupted."

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get shot."

"I know."

"Is Sara still enjoying staying home? It was hard when she finally resigned."

"Yeah, she likes it. I think she is looking for more now. She has make noise about teaching also. We shall see."

Brass added, "I put in my notice to retire. I've done my thirty years. It's time."

Grissom and Nick just looked at him. They never thought Brass would actually retire.

"Wow" was all Nick could say.

Brass added, "Now we can take the boat out fishing."

"What boat?"

They all laughed and returned to watching the kids.

That night after the party was over Grissom and Sara laid in bed. Sara rested her head on Grissom's chest. He had his arm around her.

"Gil, I found something I want to do."

"What?"

"I want to write science books for kids."

He looked at her. This was something new.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love teaching Vanessa and Billy about science. It's a way to do all the things I love."

"OK."

"I want to start with an entomology book…with your help."

"Oh now you're dragging me into this?" He laughed as he said it. The idea actually appealed to him.

"We can start with the trip to the rainforest."

"That would be great."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Sara, I told you a long time ago all I wanted was for you to be happy and I would do whatever it took to make that happen. Plus, it will be fun to work with you again. It was something we always did well."

She kissed him

"I can think of something else we did well."

A smirk curled on his lips as he knew what she meant. He reached over and turned out the light.

They had found happiness and peace at last.

**END**

**CSICICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Thanks for reading. I will be posting a new story soon. Hope you will read that one as well.**


End file.
